


The Martyr

by THExGR8xONE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 143,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THExGR8xONE/pseuds/THExGR8xONE
Summary: After meeting an old friend of Harrys, Hermione finds herself inexplicably drawn to the girl. What do these rising feelings mean? and will she choose to follow them…Skyler always found the supernatural exciting follow her in her story of Loss, Betrayal, Friendship, and Love. As she discovers the truth of her own blood….





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> For Anybody who had been reading this Im so sorry, due to complications I had to delete my account here then recreate it. This is a re-upload and cross post from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> but its up again here for anybody was reading it and still interested in it.

The city of Angels Hermione had been here once and it was Ron's first time in a muggle city but it was one of Harry's seasonal trips during his summers. He usually went before staying with the Weasley's but an unexpected visit from his friends made it happen sooner. Ron had his first flying experience in an airplane, and the ride couldn't have been more then uncomfortable due to the red heads constant questioning of everything muggle. Still it didn't douse the excitement Harry felt he'd be seeing a long time friend he hadn't seen in what felt like years though they wrote keeping in touch. Although he did his best to keep things as truthful as possible, and now that the stirrings of war with Voldemort's foreseen return he felt it best to come see his long time friend if only for memories sake. After exiting the plane and gathering their bags with Harry's lead the golden trio of the wizarding world met their host for the next 2 weeks.

"Harry!" The three turned to see a young girl with dark short hair run toward them. Harry dropped his bags and opened his arms to her " Jess" he picked her up twirling her around making the little girl laugh and smile " You've grown, who are you here with your mum and dad?" She nodded and pointed in the direction she'd come from to see an older couple walking toward them. They embraced the boy like the son who'd been gone too long from home. " Hijo your so big now haha but you're so thin have you been eating" he chuckled at the woman fussing over him," where's Skyler?" He asked.

"Skye's at soccer practice after that training for another hour at the gym but will be home by 7" with a smile he nodded and motioned toward his friends," Izel, Aquillo these are my friends I told you about this is Ronald Weasley," who smiled sheepishly," and miss Hermione Granger" she smiled and shook both their hands,"it's nice to meet you. I do apologize I hope we're not intruding"

Izel smiled kindly at the girl,"You're all welcomed in our home it's nice to see Harry is doing so well since we last seen him." Aquillo put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled proudly,"No longer the scrawny little boy, but a strong young man now, must have all the girls chasing after you,yeah" He looked at Hermione then back to Harry," she's beautiful Harry, es su novia?" Harry blushed slightly but shook his head no," ah well don't let Skye know that haha" the man laughed ruffling black hair.

Hermione and Ron looked confused before Jess filled them in," Papa asked if you and Harry were together but he said noo" she paused then looked around as if what she had to say next wasn't meant for any others to hear and whispered," my cousins a sucker for pretty girls" she giggled and Hermione blushed slightly."Quit it" Izel scolded lightly," now lets go home I'm sure they're tired from their trip and I have dinner cooking now let's go." With that said they all followed suit and headed to the Tecuhtli home.

 

* * *

 

After settling in Harry and Ron sat in the backyard as Jess played with the family dog which looked like a mix between a wolf and a fox. Hermione had offered to help with dinner despite Izel's protest that she's a guest " So when do we get to meet this Skyler bloke?" Ron said with agitation he had felt hurt that Harry had kept someone like Skyler a secret for so long, and was a bit jealous that Harry had another best friend that he'd known longer then him, how could he compete with a guy like that? The way Harry talked about him made them seem like brothers."Soon I hope" the bespectacled boy said then looked at the redhead," uh Ron I never said Skyler was a boy"

~x~

Hermione was setting the table when she heard the front door open and heard a smooth female voice,"Tio, Tia I'm home. The boys went out with friends they said they'd be back later"

"Skye take a quick shower before you sit down to eat I don't want to smell your days activities during dinner" There was a laugh in reply to Izel's statement,"By the way Harry's here"

Hermione had set the last plate down when she heard the same voice from behind her,"You must be one of Harry's friends" the brunette turned to see a girl around her height and age wearing a royal blue underarmor long sleeve shirt, black gym shorts royal blue knee high socks and black worn sneakers. Her midnight black hair pulled back into a ponytail leaving only her bangs to frame her face perfectly, although it looked as if her hair was cut short. she was practically dripping with sweat and the British girl couldn't help but stare especially at her eyes. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow, what made the color more pronounced was the black ring that lined the iris as what seemed to be a purple burst around the pupil.

When the girl cocked a brow at her questionably Hermione realized she'd been staring too long and hadn't answered the question, "Uh yeah I-I'm one of Harry's friends from school. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She extended her hand to shake and was surprised at how warm the other girls hand was though she assumed it was from the work out, still the contact caused shock waves through her body as well as a shiver up and down her spine, "Well miss Granger, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Skyler Vega, Skye for short"

Hermione was trying hard to fight the blush that was beginning to heat up her cheeks, even more so when she remembered what Jess had said earlier. "It's good to meet you too." even though they stopped moving their arms they hadn't let go of each other's hands. Skyler smiled at her and the brunette couldn't help but smile back, "Is this your first time to the states?"

"No, I came when I was younger but that was a long time ago"

"Well I'd be happy to show you around Miss Granger, that is if you wouldn't mind"

"Hermione, please just call me Hermione there's no need for formalities"

"Is that a yes?"

Hermione giggled, wait was she flirting with her no she was just being friendly. Besides she wanted to be with Ron and her feelings for him were genuine,..weren't they? Then again she had known since her last year being her third that she was attracted to girls as well as boys though most suitors never really caught her interest that is to say until now. "Maybe...will you call me by my name?"

"But it is your name, it's just your last name." Skyler chuckled at the 'really' look the brunette gave her. "I've answered your question I think I deserve a response to my own?"

"I suppose you do, I wouldn't mind if you showed me around." A smirk spread on Skyler's lips as she took a step toward the British girl, "Well I-"

"Skyler. Shower. Now. You reek of sweat." Skyler only sighed when Hermione pulled her hand back as Izel came to set the food on the table, "Tia I was only saying hi to our guest aren't you the one who's always saying I need to work on my manners and self control and yeah..."

"What I meant was to use them more often not just when you're talking to a pretty girl. Now go shower or you'll starve."

"And you wonder why I'm so thin" she smirked before winking at Hermione and making a run upstairs. Izel only laughed,"Haha _esa chica es más parecido al de su madre cada día_ (That girl is more like her mother everyday)" she turned to the brunette noticing the pink that frosted her cheeks,"You should call the boys from the back I'm sure they're hungry too" Hermione nodded and went to fetch Harry and Ron as well as Jess.

When she was sure the girl was far enough Izel sighed and looked to her husband who had come in from the garage at that moment, "Things are changing..it won't be long till she finds out the truth..."

"You've seen this?" Izel nodded her answer "..We shouldn't have-"

"We did what was necessary to keep her safe." Aquillo stated sharply, "To keep them safe"

"And what will you do when they come for her, because they will. The potion isn't working like it use to she grows stronger every day we can't keep lying to her about what and who she."

"Enough. We'll make a stronger potion and if it doesn't work then we will bind her blood." The man sighed and turned to leave, "It won't happen again." but was stopped by his wife's next words, "Her Ascension is soon to come." he looked back over his shoulder, "You know as well as I do...no one can stop that...and when it happens..."

"We'll do what we must."

~x~x~

By the time Skyler had gone down stairs everyone had begun eating or at least tried to. The red headed boy was like a vacuum sucking every bit of food off his plate before piling more on. Although Hermione and Harry were use to Ron's eating habits they couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not warning their hosts for the sight they were now watching.

The brunette saw Skyler first and couldn't help but lock gazes with her. She'd notice that Skyler had left her hair down some what in a low ponytail. The sides were cut short like if they had been shaved or clean cut. The top was longer and followed along the back which was longer then the front which allowed for the small ponytail. Skyler winked at Hermione who in turn blushed and quickly look down at her plate, "About time you showed up hurry before Ron here leaves nothing left haha"

"Well Tia did say I was going to starve tonight." she smirked as her aunt shot her a look, "I'm kidding but _es bueno ver que el hermano_ (It's good to see you brother)"

"Wha lagggwich is that?" Ron asked before shoveling food back into his mouth. "Right sorry, it's spanish well a form of it anyway...um I'll try to keep the Spanglish to a minimal."

"Well I feel I should introduce you, like I said this is Ron and this-"

"We met earlier Harry just before she went to shower." The brunette said quickly. Skyler smiled charmingly at her which caused the girl to blush again, Harry shot his friend a knowing look as blue eyes rolled knowing that after dinner they were going to have a small talk on her dating habits "Hija how was practice today?"

"Same as always Tio but I can't say the same for Luis haha but" pausing to take a drink before continuing, "Today at the gym there was a guy who came looking for you he said he knew you and Tia is he related to us?"

"Why do you say that?" Izel questioned sharing glances with her husband,"Well his eyes were like-"

"Did he say anything else?" Her uncle cut in before she finished "Umm just showed me a tattoo he said you'd know what it meant.. It's strange because it look exactly like-"

"Well I shouldn't keep him waiting then _Lo siento amor.._ " again he cut his niece short and Aquillo stood and left with out saying much else, "What-where's he going?"

"Leave it alone Skyler...it's an old friend of your uncles" Izel's tone was firm and left no room for more discussion on the matter. Dinner went on though a bit quieter. After dinner the teens helped clean before heading up to get ready for bed and it was at this time Harry had decided to have a little talk with Skyler,"i think I'm old enough to decide who I can date Harry" her words muffled as she brushed her teeth He stood in the door way frustrated, he knew how Skyler was when it came to her 'relationships' she was a real Casanova, well when she wanted to be. "Skye, Hermione isn't just one of your conquests she means a lot to me she's a sister"

She spat washed her mouth out then spat again," i thought I was your sister" green eyes rolled at the comment," she's one of my best friends. I don't want to see her get hurt by another close friend because of your desires besides Skye she has a huge crush on Ron" She sighed knowing that she should heed her friends words the girl of her interests would be no ordinary conquest she was after all one of Harry's best friends and to be honest the British girl seemed well different but that was probably why she felt drawn to her but Skyler wasn't a home wrecker if the girl wished to be with the red head then she wouldnt over step her boundaries, "Ok ok...I promise I will try to behave...besides" she grinned mischievously," i wouldn't want to taint your innocent friend maybe my other candidates can satisfy me for the time being then again I wouldn't mind it either"

He couldn't help but laugh as he nudged her with his shoulder, "One of these days Skyler Vega you'll meet your match, mark my words she will tame you"

"Haha and that is why my young friend I intend to live out my freedom as long as I can."

"You're only 2 years older then me"

"Yeah soo in dog years that's a lot ya dingus"

"Haha ok sure but last I checked someone has commitment issues"

"Do not!"

"How long was your longest relationship, two weeks I think it was."

"It was three and she was clingy I had to end it!"

"Excuses excuses" Harry teased as him and his long time friend began play fighting

Hermione walked down the hall to the bathroom when she heard laughing she recognized as Harry and Skyler's and made her way to the bathroom. She stood watching for a minute seeing how happy Harry was it was a long time since she had seen him smile like that. Still it was good to see her friend worry free no matter how short this time would be. Then her gaze shifted to that of the raven haired girl and couldn't quite figure out why she was so infatuated with this girl she'd just met today.

She cleared her throat and both turned to look at her, "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..but I do need to brush my teeth."

"Of course gotta take care of that gorgeous smile." the other girl said with a wink again Hermione felt herself begin to blush and Harry elbowed his friend, "Wha- hey I'm just saying...it really is" she rubbed the back of her neck, "well I guess we should let you...uh yeah" All three teens moved at the same time bumping and pushing awkwardly two trying to get out, one trying to get in

The brunette tripped but strong arms caught her from smacking the sink with her face, breath hitching when she realized it was Skyler who caught her, her hands were still...just as warm as when when they shook earlier. She turned her head and brown eyes met deep blue, "Thank you.." she whispered, Skyler cleared her throat and let go of the slim figure in her arms, "Your welcome um goodnight Miss Granger."


	2. First…Date?

The moon was almost full and the night air was cool Aquillo stood watching the stars his sea green eyes glowing with anger navy blue archaic rune symbols shone clearly in the black rings encircling his iris' "Why have you come" voice clear with anger. Another figure appeared seemingly from the shadows Aquillo did not turn to look at the man,"It was agreed that she was to be left alone, she knows nothing of her heritage. Why show up now."

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend" the man said

"Why are you here" Aquillo was agitated he and his family had lived in peace for years but for  _ **him**_  to show up out of the blue couldn't be good.

"This boy and his friends they are wizards are they not"

"They are. Why ask questions you already know the answers to." He turned to look at the other man,"what does that have to do with my niece?"

"Everything." The man said simply

"Enough. Harry's battle is not hers she will not be part of something that doesn't concern her. As for the matters of our people and the Order, they too do not concern her either." As he began to walk the words spoken next made his blood boil and stopped him in his tracks," Isis is dead"

~x~x~

The next morning Hermione woke up a little too early for her liking. After making the bed she changed into some clothes a pair of shorts a black camisole and a thin white sleeveless button up, went to brush her teeth and hair and headed downstairs. She found Izel in the kitchen starting to making breakfast,"Good morning"

"Good morning Hermione did you sleep well?" Hermione nodded with a smile,"that's good I'm surprised you're up so early, I would think you would be tired out given the time difference"

"Early riser I guess you can say, do you need any help" Izel smiled and waved her over soon the house was filled with the aroma of eggs,bacon,sausage,beans and pancakes after about 10 minutes foot steps were heard descending the stairs two boys groggily made their way first to the refrigerator and each grabbed a bottle of water before sitting at the table. She had expected Ron to be the first one down bringing an unwilling Harry with him instead she saw two boys with dark brown hair. They looked very much like their father except one had some of his mothers features show more his hair a slightly lighter shade then his brothers and he had his mothers hazel eyes the other sea green eyes oddly enough they all had the same black rings that lined the iris and pupil with a colored design that made each color pop. Hermione thought it strange she hadn't really noticed before. Even Jess had unique eyes light brown with 4 turquoise diagonal stripes.

"Whoa who's the hotty?" Izel turned and smacked the hazel eyed boy on the back of the head,"Behave Luis" his brother snickered as he was scolded. Hermione blushed slightly at the comment she really didn't give her looks too much attention and wouldn't even have considered herself a 'hotty' "This is Hermione one of Harry's friends she's staying until they have to go back"

"Harry's here already" the other boy asked,"yes Hijo he is he has another friend that came as well please try to make their stay here a pleasant one." The older woman went back to finishing breakfast,"soo" Luis started,"can I show you around, maybe we can get to know each other"

"Thank you but n-"

"Come on we could have a good time" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but stopped and coughed when his mother turned to glare at him,"you'll have to excuse my brother he thinks he's a real ladies man" the british girl smiled kindly and chuckled at the comment,"the names Israel by the way" he smiled at her before getting up to serve himself."why won't you let me show you around" Luis asked

"Because I already said I would" both Luis and Hermione turned to look it was Skyler standing in the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans a grey and black striped v-neck and black fold over converse and a black denim vest. Her short wavy locks left in a low ponytail which rested slightly on her left shoulder. The top of her hair was stylishly tussled as her bangs swept sideways. Skyler smiled charmingly at the shorter girl and Hermione couldn't help but smile back as she felt butterflies in her stomach take flight.

"Good morning miss Granger"

"Why won't you call me by my first name"

"We hardly know each other well enough for that I think" she said with a smile before walking over to serve herself a plate. Israel shared a look with his cousin and smiled knowing all too well her little tricks. Soon they all had a plate and sat to eat after a few minutes Jess as well as Harry and Ron made their way down for breakfast. Ron made his way to sit next to Hermione giving her a one arm hug having it linger before removing the limb completely as he sat down. Both Israel and Luis looked at Skyler who only rolled her eyes Harry seeing the interaction knew Skye was indeed doing her best to behave so he grinned at his friend who only stuck her tongue out in response.

"Where's papa?" Jess asked looking around from her dad,"he had to work early mija now hurry up you have to get ready for dance practice today"

"So is Tio or his friend in trouble? "

"What do you mean? Why do you ask?"

"Well he left in a hurry and it is weird that I didn't have to say a name for Tio to know who it was beside its seems kind of shady for them to meet so late" Luis and Israel began to eat slower looking to their mother who kept her composure."Like I said last night Skyler he's an old friend whatever their business is has nothing to do with us"

"Yeah but-"

"Leave it."

"But-" she stopped when Luis nudged her and shook his head no. The dark haired girl sighed in defeat before eating her breakfast in silence, as everyone else just made small talk. Hermione couldn't help but notice how quiet Skyler was after that little talk with her aunt only making facial expressions when she was acknowledged by the others at the table. " 'Mione why are you dressed so early?" she flinched a little at Ron's question because one she hadn't expected it and two because she noticed Skyler smirking to herself as she continued to eat quietly."Because I…well I'm going out." Ron narrowed his pale blue eyes at his friend," With who? I thought we were just going to relax today after sitting on a plane for hours." Hermione shifted in her seat slightly moving away from the red head." Ron, its fine really its not like I'm going off on my own Skyler offered to show me around a bit." All eyes shifted to Skyler who had just finished eating, Harry gave her a questioning look and the dark haired girl quirked a brow at him then to everyone else who she found to be staring at her waitingly."What I did? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No nothings wrong with that right Ron." Harrys question more a pleading statement. Ron shook his head no and Skyler couldn't help but notice the glaring glances the red head gave her cousins. She realized just how jealous the british boy was and couldn't help but have a little fun with the opportunity that presented itself."Besides it was either me or Luis here…." Israel sat back in his seat a smile on his face knowing where this was going, while Luis tried to play off that no such interaction happened," I-what wait no I didn't, I was just asking who she was thats all."

"If i recall your exact words were 'whoa who's the hotty" Israel added,"Not to mention that you both could have a good time"

"well that yeah but i didn't know she was taken i don't-"

"Yes because that's never stopped you before" Skyler cut in,"Weren't you just with Yasmine yesterday" his brother added," after all you were saying that she might be the one"

"Ok ok fine whatever…..shes not worth the trouble anyways…" Skyler and Israel laughed as Luis stood with a huff and left up stairs grumbling to himself." What did you do that for?" Harry asked grinning at his friends

"Just a little insurance for our female friend here"

"Which means" Ron asked scooting closer to Hermione," Which means he won't be trying anything now." Hermione smiled at the boy across from her," but i can't say the same for anybody else haha" then Israel too left cleaning both his and his brothers plate before actually leaving. Ron grumbled to himself while Harry smiled shaking his head knowing just who his friend had been talking about he wasn't worried though she promised she wouldn't try anything and Harry knew his friend was someone who kept to their word. Hermione blushed slightly because she too had known just who Israel was talking about. Brown eyes glanced at the black haired girl who winked at her before standing and made her way to the sink to wash her plate. The british girl wondered just what was in store for her these two weeks she would be spending in America. When Skyler finished she turned back to the trio left at the table," Are you ready to go?" she asked the brunette. Hermione looked at Harry then to Ron who just turned away to finish eating. She looked back with a smile and nodded.

~x~x~

Hermione met Skyler outside after assuring Ron that nothing would happen while she was out. She had known him to always be jealous and over protective but it seemed to have intensified within the last year but it's not like they were together...yet. Still she was only going out with a new friend it wasn't like it was a date. She walked out to the drive way to see Skyler leaning against a black and purple Honda CBR. The taller girl threw her a helmet," I hope you don't mind me taking my bike, but if you like we can take the car?" Hermione thought for a moment she never actually had ridden a motorcycle before and despite knowing how much more dangerous it was then a car she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Besides she flown on a brooms and magical creatures how much more dangerous can that get.

"I don't mind" she said fixing her hair into a low ponytail," just wondering where we're going is all"

Skyler smiled," Its a surprise now get on before the ginger you have as a bodyguard decides to tag a long or worse forbids you to go haha" Skye slipped her helmet on then swung her leg over sitting comfortably waiting for the shorter girl to finish adjusting her helmet. Hermione swung her leg over and as she sat behind the California girl she realized just how close they were going to be during the ride. She blushed at the thought of holding Skyler," It helps to hold on you know" the brunette wrapped her arms firmly around the other girl's waist,"Just hold on tighter if you want me to slow down ok." with that Skyler brought her visor down and sped off down the street Hermione yelped surprised at the speed. She definitley squeezed tighter but she didn't want to slow down. Skyler smirked she liked the feeling of the younger girl holding on to her, so instead of slowing down like she had said she went faster.

When they Had gotten to their destination Skyler parked where they would easily get back to the bike when they came back. Hermione was still reeling from the rush of the ride she liked the thrill of it which seemed a little odd considering her great dislike of flying. She took off the helmet and her hair tie shaking her brown tresses,"Where are we?" she asked looking around there were a lot of people here walking around looking at the small shops and the dancers performing for the crowd. They were dress like ancient warriors of a time long before now, their vibrant headdresses standing out as they twirled and stomped to the beat of the drums. Hermione stood in awe she'd never seen anything like this."This is Olvera street, birthplace of Los Angeles well that's what some people say. Where some of the traditions and culture of the mexican people are kept alive." Hermione smiled and turned back to Skyler who was right behind her. Skyler cleared her throat,"Um so where do you want to go first? Or would you rather us wander around and get lost in the culture?"

"I thought you were going to show me around Miss Vega."

"Well i feel that the best things found in life are when you're lost." Skyler walked past the shorter Brunette and just before walking into the moving crowd of people she turned back," Are you coming or are you just going to stand there watching me walk away." She smirked knowing she made the british girl blush, it was kind of fun even if she wasn't really trying to make her blush. Hermione cleared her throat and couldn't help but smile as her 'tour guide' smiled waiting for her. She shook her head she was already out why shouldn't she have fun its not like she was doing anything wrong. Hermione ran toward the other girl and took the outstretched hand and let Skyler lead to where ever.

The two girls got lost in their time together Hermione learning about some of the old buildings around. They went from vendor to vendor stopping at one of them Skyler had bought both of them something. Skyler bought a black leather cuff and Hermione a smaller wrist band made of three strands of leather that were beaded with a silver feather charm. Hermione couldn't help but take picture after picture where ever they went even taking pictures of their food before they'd eaten lunch.

They'd gotten to know each other a little more Skyler answering the obvious question as to why she was not with her parents. With this information Hermione realized just how close Harry and this girl were she too had lost her parents. Hermione told Skyler what she could about herself. How her parents were dentists, how she met Ron and Harry their first year at school and some of their little mishaps though a revised version of what actually happened.

They were currently talking about their love lives as they continued to walk. Skyler told the British girl how she had known most of her life that she preferred women then men. When the brunette had asked if she was ever afraid of the scrutiny she would receive, the dark haired girl only asked 'would you rather have quantity or quality?'. Though she was a little shy about the subject Hermione did confide in Skyler of her attraction to both sexes. There were no harsh words or questions just a simple smile and a few comforting words to ease her fears. Which she was glad of knowing that she wasn't being judged. So the brunette continued on, on how she has liked Ron for some time now " Wow...he's a real knuckle head not being able to see what he's got right in

front of him. I don't suppose there's room in your heart for little 'ol me "

Hermione playfully pushed Skye causing her to bump into someone else," Oops so- you're...Jenna! " She blinked several times looking into light brown eyes. Skyler smiled causing the other girl to blush and shyly smile back." Skyler it's great to see you I didnt see you or your cousins the last few days of school."

Hermione watched as the two girls interacted, as she did she couldn't help a certain nagging feeling. It grew when the auburn haired girl slipped Skyler a piece of paper before heading off.

The brunette huffed catching Skyler's attention,"What?" Hermione just scowled and continued walking. Wait why was she acting like this they've only spent one day together? Not to mention she liked Ron...so..why."Hermione wait!" Said girl stopped and turned she saw Skyler standing just a few feet away from her,"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Sometimes I can get carried away. Can I make it up to you?"

Hermione stood there looking the dark haired girl over she looked sincere enough," What do you have mind?"

Skye didn't fight the grin that grew on her face," Friday we can go to the beach how's that sound?" Brown eyes narrowed at her and Skye quickly shed the grin," not for that I swear please Hermione. It'll be nice to relax by the beach"

Skyler stood there unsure of what she was doing. She never really had to apologize for her flirting it wasn't like her and the British girl were together. So why did she even feel guilty about it?

"Two conditions." Skyler perked up a little," One no skirt chasing in front of me" she paused looking at the confused look the older girl had," flirting and such"

"Oh...and the second?"

Hermione didn't bother hiding her smile," I like the way you say my name" she finished with a wink. Skyler blinked before realizing what just happened and smirked mischievously " Goodness Skyler not like that." Hermione blushed. Skye looked up and realized the sun was setting then looked back to the brunette," We better get back,"she chuckled a little " Before gin- I mean Ron thinks I've stolen you or something" she held out her hand and with out hesitation Hermione took it as they both headed back to the bike.

~x~x~

When they had gotten home the boys were in the living room watching a boxing match something they were all into including Harry though not as enthusiastic about it as the other three. Hermione walked in first watching the scene, Ron hadn't even noticed she walked in Harry smiled waving her over to come join them.

Skyler walked in a few minutes later and saw everyone sitting in front of the tv. Instead of joining them she headed up stairs to her room. The walls a nice light grey color lined with white. Her queen size bed was setup like a futon with a Black and white comforter and pillows. Her desk was in front of the far back window next to her book shelf. The small area her workspace as she had pictures and other things pinned up. A drafting/craft table was there as well with a few other things. Her dressers were put inside of the closet leaving a lot of open space in her room. That half of the room was setup more a like a dojo. A huge mirror on the wall reflecting everything within. A mat on the floor, in front of the wall adjacent to the mirrored one was her setup of weapons she'd come to practice with ranging from Greek swords to that of the Japanese katana even several types of bows spears and staffs.

Skye took her shoes off putting them on the rack near the door. She walked to her weapon rack and grabbed her custom made katana. Walking to the middle of the mat she slowly gripped the handle grasping it firmly slowly unsheathing the blade. She looked to the door way when someone knocked.

Hermione stood there eyeing the weapon in her hands," I didn't mean to...well I just thought you'd like some company"

" I would have thought you'd rather be with your friends right now...but company sounds nice. Just take off your shoes before you come in ok." Hermione did so as Skyler put the katana back. The British girl looked around at the room it was clean and organized and had a calming sense about it. She noticed the large bookshelf by the desk and made her way to it.

Skyler watched as the shorter girl studied the books," Find anything you like?" She asked slowly stepping toward her. Brown eyes only continued to gaze at the titles skimming through them. They were most of them old literature like Shakespeare even Homer's Iliad. Some were in different languages. Hermione continued skimming through the books until she looked at the bottom row. They were books on the supernatural, like witches and vampires. About myths and legends from different cultures about mystic beings, creatures and magic.

"Quite the collection you have here" Hermione grazed her fingertips along some of the spines. Skyler chuckled noticing the look of interest the other girl had,"go ahead pick one, these are just some of my favorite I have more"

Hermione picked a book titled Myths of the Ancient World. Opening flipping through the pages quickly becoming enthralled with the text," Do you believe in all this, magic I mean." She took her gaze from the book to look at Skye.

The raven haired girl just motioned for her to sit in the desk chair. Skyler too sat where she stood cross legged considering the question," Do you?"

Brown eyes rolled and caught several open books laying on the desk." What's this?" There were also sketches and drawings she noted but it was the books that caught her interest.

" What's wha- oh that...nothing." Skyler cleared her throat when Hermione held up one of the books. She'd forgotten she had those out."Telekinesis huh...power of the elements"

"Ah yeah just something that caught my eye" she watched as Hermione flipped through the pages. She began to feel herself blush from slight embarrassment. Hermione kept glancing from the books to her, and Skye knew that she'd found the notes." Seems more like you're studying."

Hermione watched Skyler sit rubbing the back of her neck uneasily. Before she could ask Harry made his presence known."Sorry just wondering what you two were up too."

It was Skyler's turn to roll her eyes but she was greatful for the change in topic," Nothing bad Harry...did Izel send you up here" Harry shook his head as he grinned." Just wondering where you've been I haven't seen you since this morning the whole reason I came-"

"Yeah yeah I know how about we go out tomorrow alright after I get home from the gym?"

"Only half a day while one of my best friends gets a full day...I don't know that doesn't seem fair to me"

"Take it or leave it there's no room for negotiations Mr. Potter"

Harry threw his shoe at her as he put the other on the rack making his way over to the two girls," so where did you two go today?"

"Olvera street" the girls said in unison. Harry cocked a brow knowing full well that it was in a sense a romantic place to take someone on a date. Skyler knew what he was probably thinking but it wasn't like that. It was he himself that told her that the brunette loved to learn so what better way to start her two week stay here then there.

"Skye." Harry said firmly telling the girl she should come clean if anything happened. Skyler only rolled her eyes again as she lay back,"You said you weren't going to try anything"

"I haven't Harry beside I got another girls number while we were out what does that tell you"

"That you have a back up just in case you didn't get what you wanted"

Skyler groaned she knew very well why Harry was skeptical still she couldn't help the frustration she felt that this time she was trying her best not to make a move on Hermione like she said she would. The fact that Harry was mentioning this part of her in front of the brunette was making her feel anxious embarrassed and surprisingly for the first time ashamed of herself about her habits. The hair on the back of her neck stood suddenly as Skye felt a set of eyes on her. Knowing full well who's they were. Hermione had been so quiet she assumed the girl was too enthralled with her reading.

Hermione had begun to read again when Harry sat down next to Skyler as they began talking. Before she could get too into her reading she heard Harry slightly scolding the older girl. It was then she sat there pretending to read as she listened to what they were saying.

Harry saying that raven haired girl gave her word that she wasn't trying to win her affections and such. Also hearing the mention of the auburn haired girl from earlier which strangely made Hermione a bit agitated. It was when Harry stated that the light brown eyed girl was only a back up for Skyler not being able to get what she wanted, it was then she shifted her gaze to the side view of Skyler.

She knew very well that Skyler could tell she was watching her by the way her body tensed. So then was it true that the older girl was playing games with her until she got what she wanted? No it couldn't be, Skyler had been nothing but sincere and respectful despite her playful flirting. Even if they'd only spent a day together. Still there was a chance that what Harry was saying could be true. After all he did know her more then she did. She felt her heart ache at the thought of being use like that from Skyler, which seemed to fuel a building anger.

Skyler remained quiet as Harry continued about her past conquests, though both knew he was only reminding her of the agreement made yesterday, until his words ceased and both their eyes shifted to a certain brunette when she cleared her throat shutting the book in her hands with force. Both saw the burning anger in those brown orbs. Hermione was angry and though Harry had seen the wrath that is Hermione Skyler hadn't. The look Hermione was giving made Skyler flinch, she realized that the younger girl had gotten the wrong idea of her after hearing Harry scold her.

"Her-"

"It's Miss Granger to you" Hermione snapped, which made Skye flinch again. Hermione wasn't sure if what Harry said was true but the thought of it might being true made her bring up her guard.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization that he had given his best friend the wrong idea of the girl she'd spent the entire day with."It's not like that Hermione I-"

"You don't have to defend me Harry." Skye's voice was calm. Looking straight into the glaring gaze of the angry brunette as she spoke," I can speak for my self...is there a problem Miss Granger."

"Is it true?."

"Is what true you're going to have to be more specific before I can give you an accurate answer"

"This isn't a game Skyler" the British girl huffed ,"or is that all this is to you a game" wait why is she so mad at the older girl? it's only been what a day and a half they've known each other. Besides she's had feelings for Ron...so why get angry? She huffed again glaring at the dark haired girl she wasn't going to take the bait to prolong this more she wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

"Am I to be another notch on your bed post?"

Skyler watched as angry brown eyes searched her own. Her heart was pounding hard at the fact that Hermione was so angry. Why she cared so much about what the younger girl thought of her was starting to frighten her a little she'd only met her yesterday. Then again the day they had was nice and it was fun bantering the way they did. But in honesty what did she want from this girl she knew she was attracted to her but it wasn't...well it just didn't seem just physical..which was usually the case

"No."

Brown eyes narrowed not convinced,"what about what Harry said of you not getting what you wanted and the such hm."

The older girl sighed," my dating habits shouldn't have even brought up in the first place that is actually quite personal in what I do with my time and certain others. How ever is it not enough that I have not tried anything to divert you from ginger"

"Ron"

"Whatever. Look I may be many things miss Granger but I'm not a home wrecker. I do, believe it or not have standards." Before another word was spoken Izel called from downstairs that dinner was there. Skyler looked at both and left without another word. Both Hermione and Harry sighed.

"Hermione I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Why's that Harry, were you planning on helping her get what she wanted." His friends words caused him to cringe. He stood and made his way to the door way stopping just before leaving," No, but Skyler is better then that. I was just worried because I didn't want you getting hurt. I should've known better"

Harry sighed again it was best to leave the matter as it was for now. Maybe later when Hermione was less upset and Skyler felt like talking he would try to mend things so he left downstairs. Hermione sat in the desk chair for a moment thinking, maybe it was wrong of her to jump to that sort of conclusion. The older girl hadn't shown any attempt of ill will toward her. But then again who ever did and ended up doing so anyway  _ugh_. The brunette was frustrated but she knew she had to apologize it wasn't right to jump to conclusions like that maybe after dinner she'd be able to talk with the black haired girl.


	3. A Small Spark

Dinner was not as awkward as Hermione thought it would have been. Almost everyone was watching some big time boxing match and UFC matches in the living room so pizza and hot wings were ordered. Everyone seemed so focused on the fights and to be honest the fact that the fighters seemed to try to beat each other to a bloody pulp didn't sit well with the British girl. In fact she considered the whole thing barbaric, she didn't understand how people could watch two people beat each other bloody.

She stood from her seat and quietly slipped away and headed to the back yard. The night air seemed cool enough and it felt nice to be outside. Then she noticed something the sound of a flute. It was calming, and Hermione found herself humming to the tune not even noticing that the flute itself had ceased any noise it had made minutes later.

Skyler had eaten rather quickly and went outside she climbed to the roof and had lay there for a while looking at the stars. She was still fuming over the fact that Hermione had thought she would use her then leave her. Even if it was true that she had done it before she hadn't even tried anything on the younger girl.

Sure she was playful with her teasing even, but she kept to her word that she wasn't going to try anything. Which kept bringing the question would she have if Harry hadn't made her promise?  _No_ she wouldn't have she thought, she had her rules and she kept to them. Then again the brunette was different and Skye couldn't figure it out.

_Wait what the hell, why am I even questioning this_ why was she questioning herself so much? She really didn't know. Sure she could blame Hermione for it but it still didn't answer the why  _uuuuggghh_  she groaned internally. Skye needed to get her head clear sooo she pull out her flute from her hidden cache atop the roof, And begun to play.

She didn't know how long she'd been playing but it didn't matter. Playing her flute was one of the few things that calmed her from time to time. Skye had stopped though when she wasn't sure if someone was outside listening. Indeed someone had because that person was still humming the last tune she'd played.

When Skye moved to the edge to look down she was surprised to see Hermione standing there in the moon light. The girl was was absolutely beautiful in her eyes, and the way the light of the moon hit her, Skyler felt herself enchanted by the sight alone. Yet she was yearning to touch just to make sure that the girl below her was real.  _wait a minute I'm suppose to be mad at her._

"What are you doing?" The words slipped out before she realized she was saying them. It was like the second her brain realized it was Hermione her pride sprung forth. Hermione looked around for a few moments wondering who had said it and where they were. Which was seemingly starting to amuse Skyler.

When she saw the brunette take a few steps forward towards Jess' swing set she couldn't help herself,"wrong way"

The brunette let out a semi agitated sigh," playing games now Skyler."

Said girl rolled her eyes before jumping down from her spot landing quietly on her feet."was there something you wanted Miss Granger? Or did you come just to accuse me some more?"

Hermione kept herself from flinching at the coldness in the older girls words. She hadn't really spoken to her like that since she'd gotten here but then again it was her own fault for making it so." No" Skyler quirked a brow as if not believing her, still she pressed on." I'm sorry Skyler. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, who you're with is none of my business."

Skyler nodded her head for a moment, it wasn't hard to tell the girl meant her apology. Actually she wasn't really mad at the younger girl to begin with it was the fact Hermione had brought forth a sense of shame with her words. It was strange to her that she valued the British girls opinion despite not really knowing her all that well. Still Skyler had a strong sense of self pride. She stood for a moment quietly contemplating how to answer the apology because the more she thought about it she could see where she was coming from."It's okay...in a way you did have a right to be angry."

"Skyler.."

"Let me finish please...I'd be angry too if I heard what you did the way you did. Let me be honest Hermione my dating habits aren't really much for stability but unlike most I do know where to draw the line. You have a huge crush on Ron it's not hard to see if you really look.." That part caused Hermione to blush she turned her face so as to try and hide it as she clear her throat. Skyler grinned,"the point is...actually I don't know what the point is..."she paused what was the point of this? Skyler knew herself pretty well if she found someone she wanted she'd have them. Then why be different with her?. Brown eyes watched as the older girl searched for her words before those practically glowing orbs locked with hers,"I guess what I'm trying to say is you're different...special"

Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread or the small giggle that escaped her lips,"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Haha..no just you" Skyler chuckled smiling genuinely and Hermione noticed the slight small dimples that formed on her cheeks. Seemed the girl had more then just her dimpled chin, the smile made her knees weak as her own smile seemed to get bigger." Good to know glad I could be the first."

"So where does that leave us? The way Harry scolded you made it seem like we went out on a date."

"We can be whatever you want us to be..although I think friends would be a good starting point, yeah?" The brunette nodded extending her hand,"friends" Skyler accepted taking the hand only when she grasped it time seemed to have slowed, in that moment Skye felt as if she was seeing Hermione for the first time her heart seemed to race a bit quicker thumping hard in her chest, a warmth spread through out her body it felt almost electric. She felt herself get lost staring into those soft brown eyes,Skye notice the small gasp that left the younger girls lips "Her-"

"Hermione! Skyler!" Both girls turned to see Israel standing in the door way,"come on you two can't stay out there all night mom pulled out some sweets and Harry's choosing a movie." With that the boy turned leaving them alone again. Both noticing they were still holding hands, quickly letting go," I suppose we should head in then" Hermione spoke softly.

"Uh yeah...um why don't you go in first...I'll be right in"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Hermione...just give me a minute ok" Skye said with a smile. The brunette smiled as she headed inside glad that she was able to fix things between herself and Skyler. She made her way to the family room and sat next to Harry cheerier then he'd last seen her. Green eyes looked at her questioningly she only smiled which seemed good enough for him,"where's Skye?"

Jess asked making herself comfortable in one of the love seats," yeah she loves movie night" Luis added laying flat on the floor closer to the T.V."she said she'd be in just needed a few moments to herself" everyone seemed to accept the answer as the movie began.

Outside under the light of the moon Skyler pondered what had just happened. She never felt anything like that before well not since.. _no..that was different...this...this... was something else..._ the feeling was stronger a lot stronger like it reached deep within her awakening something hidden and unknown. With a sigh she looked at the palm of her hand gasping at was she saw. Under the glint of the moon was a faint outline of some sort of symbol. Turning her hand over it disappeared seemingly only to show under the light of the moon. Skyler looked up into the night sky as of there was where her answer lied. Unbeknownst to her that her eyes were glowing of their own accord as if the the two colors blue and purple sapphire were mixing and clashing. The entire time not knowing she was being watched.


	4. Beach Day (Part I)

Skyler kept what she saw to herself. Within a span of a few days she'd forgotten about it,having too much fun with Harry, Hermione and Ron. It seemed though the British boy was rather competitive. One day while out at the park Skyler and Harry had brought an American football tossing it back and forth Ron had watched the sport with them and was hooked wanting to play such a contact sport. She had tossed the ball back to Harry only for the red head to tackle the unsuspecting boy. The boy had gloated only to be tossed to the ground himself as Skyler and Harry laughed. Hermione covered her mouth to hide her own giggling, Ron huffed claiming it to be a cheap shot.

Skye only responded that it took one to know one. Much of the week past with Skye showing them around her and Harry catching up. When asked about his boarding school Harry told what he could as close to the truth as possible with Hermione's help that is. Skyler even went back to Olvera st. and just like Hermione the boys seemed awed at the sight. Thursday was a bit of a rest day for them well for the golden trio Skyler and her cousins had practice for the sports they competed in. That night Skye came back drained from soccer and from working out at the gym boxing and kick boxing. When she finally made it to her room she found a very familiar brunette reading at her desk, as well as two other boys laying on the mats.

"Wow Skye you look-"

"How I feel...like shit...hate newbies." She grumbled the last part,"so what were you guys up to?"

"Nothing really Hermione's been reading all day" the older girl smiled faintly glancing at the intense look brown eyes had moving quickly over the page. The girl looked so enthralled by the printed words on the pages before her and Skyler could help but want to curl up- _wait...damn it I have to stop thinking like that..we're friends..._ "Sounds fun now move over I don't think I'm going to make it to bed"

Stumbling her way over Skyler let herself drop pretty hard, if not for the matts it would have hurt a lot more. She groaned," good thing I'm free tomorrow"

"What happened?" Harry asked stretching from where he sat now. Again she groaned," I'd rather not talk about it, it hurts to think."

"You sound like Ron when exams come around" the boy mentioned huffed from where he lay kicking his friend lazily,"shut up Harry, you're the same way"

"Haha that makes three of us exams suck, shouldn't our grades be enough. I mean we work hard for them months on end only for them to depend on one test that make or break the grades."

"Finally someone who understands" Ron said with great enthusiasm. Harry chuckled agreeing with his friends.

"They serve to measure what we have retained"

The unexpected comment caused the three to jump at the brunettes voice."of course you couldn't resist the conversation, especially when it comes to school" Harry teased his red headed friend grunting in agreement."I'm merely stating fact."

"Doesn't change the fact most people hate them" the raven haired girl added sleepily

"Have trouble with them Skyler"

"On the contrary I do quite well Miss Granger, I'm merely stating my opinion on the matter" the comment caused the boys to snicker and Hermione finally tore her gaze from the printed pages,"then why complain about something that comes so easily to you."

"I'm sorry my dislike of exams offends you"

"It doesn't I just find it ironic how you say you do well on such things yet you complain about it. Most would be grateful." Skyler rolled over on her stomache," whatever still doesn't change the fact that I hate them as much as the next person"

Hermione sighed,"and here I thought I would be able to have stimulating conversations about things other then quidditch and other sports." Harry looked to his friend hearing her slip up. Hermione realized what she said and hoped Skye wouldn't question it. Their hopes were granted," I'm sure we can and will have stimulating many conversations...I'm just too tired to care for one at the moment." The older girl snorted a bit cranky," now shush me sleepy" a few minutes of silence had passed the only sound was the flipping of pages and a yawn from one of the boys. When the brunette finally looked back up from the book she was greeted with the sight of her three friends sprawled across the matts sound asleep. She smiled at the sight, her brown eyes glancing to each of their faces. Though her gaze lingered on Skyler she looked peaceful almost enchanting, she also found it a bit cute how the girls mouth fell slightly opened... _she really was tired_...

A knock drew her attention to the door,"oh Hija I didn't realize you were in here" Izel spoke quietly,"looks like today took a lot out of her." Hermione nodded glancing back at her friends,"we should let them sleep I'm sure skipping one dinner won't kill" Hermione giggled,"well it might Ron." The older woman giggled,"he does eat quite a lot, more then my own boys. Come I'm sure you're hungry yourself"

~x~x~

The next morning Skyler woke first noting her back was a bit stiff from sleeping on the floor she looked around groggily noticing the two extra bodies next to her. As quietly as she could she got up and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. She looked at her digital clock and realized it was Friday, today she told Hermione she'd take her to the beach. She turned back to grab her swim wear and her messenger bag before heading for the shower. Still semi sleepy and really not paying much attention Skye didn't see someone come enter the bathroom before. Only realizing it when the door closed on her face.

"Hey!" The door opened and Skyler found herself staring into sleepy brown eyes her irritation dwindled a bit,"oh sorry Hermione I thought you were Luis he takes forever in the shower."

"I'll wait if you'd like me to?"

"No it's fine I can wait," she said scratching her head,"besides I'm glad I bumped into you, I was wondering if you still wanted to take up my offer to go to the beach?" Hermione smiled,"well I did say yes, after all it was your idea to make it up to me."

"Ha well I wouldn't have had to if someone hadn't gotten jealous" the older girl smirked. Brown eyes widened before she smacked Skye girl on the shoulder,"ow...I was only teasing"

"I was not jealous" Hermione defended herself a little too quickly for her liking. Skyler only chuckled at her reaction and the pink beginning to flood the shorter girls cheeks,"haha Hermione I'm only kidding, now hurry up I smell funny and I don't want continue to feel dirty...unless that's how you like it" the last comment had the door slammed on her face,"just for that I'm going to take my sweet time" Skye only laughed getting Hermione flustered was fun.

* * *

When Hermione had gotten ready she went down stairs to eat a light breakfast. Israel and Luis were already there dressed in their swimming trunks and tanks. About twenty minutes later Skyler, Harry, and Ron. Made their way down stairs and seemingly started to raid the kitchen for something to eat."someone's starving" Israel commented drinking his orange juice."Not now Izzy need food."

The British girl giggled at the sight. The three reminded her of the three stooges battling over something simple. When the food deprived teens finally settled down enough Hermione spoke,"so when do we leave?"

"When we're done I had to find something for Ron and Harry before we realized how hungry we were."

"That's because you skipped dinner last night" Luis said stretching in his seat."whatever...hey I didn't invite you you" Skyler noticed her cousins trunks,"Shut up Skye Harry's our friend too"

"Ha like your really coming to the beach for him" the girl snorted

"Calmate you two, Luis no more hitting on Hermione, Skye shut up and finish eating you get grumpy when you haven't."

"Always the peace maker eh Izzy" Harry spoke finishing his breakfast. His friend nodded and Harry couldn't help but grin something's never changed. After Skyler and Ron had finished the teens left not before letting Izel know where they were going. After bidding her goodbye they went on their way. Izel went inside to check on her youngest who was fast asleep. She then made her way down stairs and headed back out to the shed. Once inside she stood within the empty building, with a wave of her hand quietly muttering a few words her surroundings changed, no longer rough splintering wood but now smooth marble. A large mirror hung opposite the door, as book shelves among other things begun to fill the shed.

She walked to a large closet opening the top drawer. Within it lay two velvet boxes, carefully she took them from their place and set them on a small table near by. She gasped at what she saw when opening them before turning quickly when the door opened sighing in relief to find her husband standing behind the now closed door.

"You know what this means..." She paused seeing the sullen look in her husbands eyes,"Qué pasa?" Aquillo smiled sadly,"Lo siento amor..."

~x~x~

When the teens got to the beach Hermione setup an umbrella, lay a towel across the sand before settling down to read. She wore a two piece red bathing suit with a large unbutton shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The boys and Skyler had went off playing beach volley ball and she was left alone for quite some time before she felt someone sit next to her."is this how you normally spend your summers your nose stuck in a book?"

"Yes" the brunette stated simply never looking up from her book. That is until she felt fingers under her chin moving her face to look at the owner of those fingers. Skyler smiled showing two Popsicles in hand,"well As long as your relaxed I shouldn't be complaining but would you mind having an ice cream with me?"

The brunette smiled accepting one as she rested her book beside her."where are the boys" the raven haired girl pointed out towards the water and Hermione turned just in time to see Luis pants Ron who fell in the water, before the same happened to Luis. She laughed at the sight then turned back to Skyler who seemed to be staring off at the water. Hermione noticed that Skyler was dressed in black and white plaid board shorts, and wore a shirt that had the sleeves cut off and the arm holes cut pretty low. Well low enough to reveal a side view of the sports bra worn underneath.

"Why don't you go for a swim?"

Skyler turned back to Hermione and smiled,"I'm waiting for you"

"Skye I-"

"Come on Hermione just for a little your book will still be there...please?" Said girl conceded, it was a nice day out despite the heat and her friends were having fun why shouldn't she join. Skyler held her hand out pulling the shorter girl up with ease when she grasped it. Hermione let the shirt fall from her shoulders kicking it toward her bag. She blushed shyly at the slightly surprised look the older girl gave her, Skyler shook her head to gain her composure,"wow to think your only 14" Skyler notice the blush on Hermione's cheeks grow darker  _oh shit...I said that out loud..._

"I'll be 15 in September"

"Uh...I-that's cool maybe I can send you a birthday gift?" She said awkwardly. The brunette nodded quietly and an awkward silence fell upon the two for a moment then Skyler cleared her throat,"well uh we should go" they both moved and then a realization,"just a second" in one swift movement Skyler shed her own shirt revealing her own toned body. Brown eyes couldn't help but stare before they met those sapphire blue, in that moment Hermione had notice that the purple sapphire burst around the pupil had grown. What she failed to notice was the mischievous grin the taller girl had and before she knew it was held atop one of her shoulders.

"Skyler!"

"Sorry you were taking too long" she kept the part out that the brunette was staring a little more then she seemed to realize although it would be fun to tease her about it later. Hermione struggled in vain and fought a little harder when she saw water instead of sand. She squealed when she felt herself drop only for the sound to muffle out due to the water. When the British girl emerged she found a laughing Skyler,"you did that on purpose" she smacked Skyler a few times which only seemed to cause more laughter.

"Obviously" what Skye hadn't expected was to be lifted herself and thrown several feet into the deeper water. She broke the surface to the laughter of her friends and cousins "Ya estás muerto!"

 


	5. Beach Day (Part II)

" _Ya estás muerto!_ (You're dead)"

With that a game of cat and mouse began the others spread out trying to get away not wanting to be thrown in."Yeah that's right you better run!"

Most of the day the teens was spent playing in the water. Though it frustrated Hermione to no end how the boys always seemed to turn everything into a competition, and Skyler was no help her competitive nature just as bad as theirs. Although the only thing they did seem to agree on from time to time was when a pretty girl walked by. She did however find it hilarious when the boys and Skyler became protective of her when a random guy came to try and talk to her. Deciding to test it she allowed a boy to walk her to the Pier for a drink. She couldn't help but laugh that five minutes later all five of them followed. The boy had bought her a lemonade which she took gratefully. A smirk spread on her lips the moment her five friends came into view.

"Oi!" Ron shouted to get the other boy's attention. What followed next Hermione had to keep from giggling at the sight though she did feel bad using the blonde boy for entertainment. Her friends circled him asking all sorts of questions getting the poor guy flustered and confused when he apparently figured that the brunette wasn't worth this much trouble he left in a hurry. "Yeah that's right keep walking!" Luis yelled after him.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked amused by their antics. Ron and Skyler sat with a huff indicating in their own way that yes it was very necessary. Luis and Izzy shrugged looking anywhere but her while it was left up to Harry to answer for them all, "Sorry 'Mione...you're a sister to me and well we just feel like you can do way better then this lot here." he said jabbing his thumb backwards to the unsuspecting crowd of people.

"I know Harry." She stated simply sipping her lemonade. " _Ella es una fiesty uno no es ella_ (She's a fiesty one isn't she)" Luis said confusing two of the three Brits. Skyler chuckled at the comment which earned her an elbow,"Ow...what it's true?" two pairs of green eyes rolled. Just then a familiar voice called her name,"Skyler!...Skyler!" She turned finding it to be Jenna. Waving back as the girl made her way over to the group, "It's good to see you again I see this time you brought the fam."

"Yeah beach day."

"You know I never got a call." Skyler stiffened a bit she felt all eyes on her which normally wouldn't have mattered but seeing as a certain brown eyed brunette stood near by watching she decided to pick her words carefully. "Sorry I've been busy." which was true most of her time had been spent with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Light brown eyes glanced over and met dark brown, "I see well...you wouldn't be too busy for a party next Saturday would you?"

"Is everyone invited?"

"Of course they are.." Jenna looked to Luis and Izzy smiling at them then Harry and Ron ignoring Hermione before looking back at Skye. "Party starts at 7.." She began to walk away not before saying, "I'm still waiting for my call"

" _Ella es caliente_ (She's hot)" Skyler smacked Luis before turning to her friends,"so you up for a party next Saturday?" Ron nodded his head vigorously, Harry scratched the back of his head then shrugged, "Well it is our last night here-"

"Then it's settled next week we party" Israel smacked his brother again for not letting Harry finish but it looked like the bespectacled boy agreed to go. The raven haired girl turned to the British girl who had remained quiet sipping her lemonade.. _she's not jealous...is she?.._ "Izzy call Tia let her know we're at The Pier...I don't think I'm ready to end my beach day" the boy did so pulling his phone from his bag. Luis cheered and tugged at Harry and Ron to follow him. Green eyes looked to his friend silently asking what was wrong, only nodding toward the brunette to answer. Harry understood and left with his other friends.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She spoke softly

"Fine why do you ask.?" Her voice was laced with irritation causing Skyler to sigh. "Is it not enough that I never called her?"

"You said you wouldn't do that in front of me."

"And I kept my word...we don't have to go if you don't want to. I told the truth I was busy." Brown orbs locked with hers, "Would you have called her if you weren't?"  _Probably..._ her mind answered. Skye exhaled loudly and nodded, had this been any one else she would have lied. The brunette huffed before turning in the direction the boys went. Skyler face palmed herself... _this is stupid I said I wouldn't and I didn't...she asked me a question I tell the truth and look what happens...women..._

"Hermione!...I said I didn't and I haven't..why are you angry with me?" she asked once she caught up with the girl pulling her to a stop. Said girl remained silent not looking the taller girl in the face, Hermione made her way to the railing to over look the water, "I'm sorry...I don't mean to look jealous or seem possessive of my friends but...I just don't like that girl."

"This isn't about her giving me her number is it? I said I wasn't going to mess around with anybody"

"Skye I'm serious I just don't have good feeling about her." the older girl sighed  _why can't she admit that she's just jealous...although it's nice to know she's interested somewhat...gah no bad Skye she's just just a friend..._. Hermione however thought differently she knew for a fact that this feeling wasn't jealously what the nagging was the feeling made her feel like something was off. "Alright well we don't have to go to the party if you don't want to"

"I don't want to ruin your fun but will you promise me you'll be careful around her?" Skyler wanted to chuckle what was soo wrong about Jenna sure the girl was bitchy at times but it wasn't like she would do anything. Her thoughts on the matter ceased once seeing the building worry in those brown eyes once the shorter girl turned to face her.  _She's serious...Damn her eyes..._ "I-erm..." She exhaled causing her bangs to float upward for a moment, "Fine fine I promise I'll be careful around her.." Then Hermione did something she hadn't expected kissed her on the cheek. Which not only surprised her but caused a goofy grin to form on her face  _maybe I should make her more promises...no damn it she's a friend...friends worry about your well being.._

"Thank you...I know it seems silly but it does mean a lot that you would consider taking my...opinion on the matter" Hermione's spoke softly almost shyly. Skyler cleared her throat they were standing pretty close so she took a step back grasping the brunettes hand in the process, "Come on...I'm sure we could be doing a lot more fun things then standing her talking" the British girl allowed the other to lead her.

Shortly after the girls found the boys playing some games,"Is everything alright?" Harry asked being the first to see them also noticing the holding of hands. Green eyes narrowed at the raven haired girl who only rolled hers shaking her head no. He gave her a disbelieving look but left it at that he would keep his distance on the matter until he had something worthy of expressing suspicions. Besides couldn't girls hold hands for a number of reasons despite their sexual preference right?

"Fine Harry just a little girl talk" Skyler answered his question she knew that look she was going to hear it the next time they were alone,"Yeah sure great lets have fun now"

"Shut up Luis" Israel and Skyler said in unison which caused Harry to chuckle."Well he's right so what are waiting for" Ron cut in excitedly. The four others laughed at Ron's excitement he look like a puppy waiting to play, but agreed and went about having as much fun as they could. Ron went on his first roller coaster ride, he got sick after a few more times riding."Haha maybe you shouldn't have gorged yourself before you went on" Harry teased earning him a glare.

Well into the afternoon and into the evening the group had lost themselves in their fun not losing track of the time. Hermione had surprisingly won a prize that the others couldn't and secretly prided herself with the accomplishment. Now she and Skyler sat stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. Twenty minutes had passed and neither girl said a word content with the others company.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" Skyler asked breaking the silence. Hermione turned to look at the other girl who was looking up into the night sky. Her eyes reflecting the light of the moon, "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Skye smiled softly gazing up to the stars, "The world Hermione...and maybe...beyond even that.."

"Like what?"

"Anything...haven't you ever wondered if there are worlds beyond the one we know?...or the true nature of the one we live?" Hermione chuckled to herself causing Skyler to look down from the sky to face her questioningly, "What?"

"I didn't picture you as a heavy thinker"

The older girl snorted, "There's a lot more to me then just my charms Miss Granger" she winked. Hermione scrunched her nose playfully while lightly smacking Skye's arm. Again she looked to the night sky mumbling quietly to herself. Hermione nudged her silently asking what she said, and the raven haired girl smiled fondly as she continued to star gaze,"I know nothing with any certainty, but the the sight of the stars makes me dream."

"Thats..."

"Vincent Van Gogh." The brunette blinked a bit surprised causing Skye to laugh lightly, "Hardly what you were expecting wasn't it? After all many say the man had a case of mental illness and his death was a suicide." She nodded before asking,"What do you think?"

"About him or that quote?"

"Both I suppose..." Hermione leaned back into the seat causing it to rock slightly. "I think the man was a man like any other with hopes and dreams but like many they were shattered...the difference he kept dreaming even when the dream seemed like a nightmare."

"What is it you dream of when you look at the stars...you seem quite fond of them" Skyler hummed never taking her eyes from the twinkling lights in the sky."Many things I guess...but I've always wondered why they fall"

"You mean a shooting star? Does that mean you believe in wishing on one?" The brunette teased. The older girl grinned,"I believe in many things...still can't one wonder what causes a star to fall?" The younger girl nodded silently both seemingly retreating into their own thoughts."Although..it could have to do with a story my aunt use to tell me when I was younger..."

"So I take it that you do believe in magic then." Skyler coughed grinning sheepishly barely nodding her head yes. Hermione giggled at the gesture, "Well I'd like to hear it...the story I mean." The older girl opened her mouth to speak only for the ride to move again causing Skye to exhale loudly, "Another time I guess" as the girls slowly begun their descent Hermione took one final glance into the starry sky to find a shooting star, quietly she made a wish of her own, after it was made a single thought flash through her mind  _Be careful what you wish for..._


	6. Early Departure

The second week had gone by relatively slow for the teens it was Tuesday and the group lay in the grass outback staring at the clouds talking amongst themselves. Skyler hadn't said much too lost in her own thoughts, she'd noticed ever since that 'old friend' her uncle made himself scarce around the house. Her aunt even begun having a sad look in her eyes despite the woman's best attempt to hide it within the last few days. It was weird they were never like this, what also troubled her was the weird design that had shown under the moon light nights ago. It seemed to be spreading but still only showed under the light of the moon. Another difference she'd notice was her eyes, the colors were shifting she knew for a fact that they never had that much purple even if purple was an unnatural eye color but still she had considered her eyes blue because of the greater ratio to the purple.

Something strange was happening her gut told her that, not to mention these small changes but Skye couldn't ask questions not yet, not while Harry and his friends were here. She was taken from her thoughts when someone nudged her. "Skye are you listening?" She decided to play it off that she had been nodding off, "What sorry the sound of your voice was putting me to sleep..please continue with your rambling I could use a nap"

A laugh came from the bespectacled boy next to her, "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sorry _hermano_ what were you saying?"

"I was-" Izel interrupted calling for the three British teens, "Haha finally getting into trouble Harry."

"Shut up" the boy grinned getting up while he and his friends made their way to their hostess. The teens made way to the living room to find a very familiar looking red headed man. "Mr. Weasley?" Both Harry and Hermione said in unison, "Dad? What are you doing here?" Ron asked just as confused as his friends. Skye looked from the British teens to the red headed man. "uh Tia is something wrong? Harry and them have till Saturday before they head back."

"Hija Señor Weasley came all the way from London to get his son and his friends."

"Not to sound rude but don't you think it's oh I don't know...a bit uh strange for him to show up unannounced? Or the fact that he knew exactly where we live?"

Izel pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "Skyler _Por favor_ , _Cállate y deja que el hombre haga lo que ha venido a hacer (_ Be quiet and let the man do what he came to do)"

"But Tia they still have four days left." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience truly but something back home has come up which requires my son to return."

"And seeing as it would be silly for more then one trip for Harry and Hermione he's kindly offered to take them back home." Izel finished sternly. Skye clenched her jaw slightly irritated that her friends would have to leave so soon. Ok sure she was acting like a bratty teenager but she was a teenager none the less. She stared into her aunts hazel eyes  _there it is again...the hidden sadness_ but there was something else to it another emotion hidden with the sadness  _is that...that couldn't be a tinge of regret...what could make her so sad and regretful.._  Mentally Skye shook herself from her thought, "I guess I'll help you pack..."

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron not sure what was going on. Awkwardly the teens made their way upstairs not really sure of the situation. When both adults were sure the teens were upstairs and out of ear shot Mr. Weasley turned to the dark haired woman, "Why not have given them the allotted time, you said so yourself after this things will never be the same for her again. I may not know the girl but she deserves that much especially after all that you've hidden from her."

"It's not your call, she must be ready when her time comes. She will not if my husband and I keep her in the dark about things any longer."

"Then why have kept her in the dark at all...do you know who that boy is to the wizarding world?"

"Take care to whom you speak to Arthur, I know very well who Harry is. I know what he must do I also know what he will go through what you will all go through...but your silly little civil war is nothing compared to what is truly to come."

Arthur Weasley breathed deeply to calm himself, "Then what are your orders for the Order? Are we to keep watch." Izel shook her head no, "Your branch will follow Brian's lead whatever he decides to do. You are not to interfere with Skyler until we send word." The man nodded thoughtfully.

"Arhur.." Izel spoke quietly and the man notice the sadness in the woman's voice, "You...I-I'm sorry...you've been a loyal friend but I must ask one more thing of you...these orders that my husband has set will fail to protect her. Something will go wrong and...Skyler...I have created a fail safe when it happens she will be sent to..."

"Izel-" she raised her hand to silence him, "Brian knows of this and he has already agreed to my requests, Arthur please keep her safe when Harry's destiny is fulfilled hers will have just started, she'll be looking for answers. Answers only I and one other can give her now." The final statement caused his eyes to widen but he nodded solemnly agreeing to his friends request.

"I understand..." The woman nodded before both turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "All set then yes?" Ron Harry and Hermione nodded each giving Izel a hug thanking her for their time here. She hugged Harry and Hermione tighter then Ron which didn't go unnoticed by Skye. Ron shook Skyler's hand while Harry and Hermione hugged her simultaneously so she didn't get away without a goodbye hug. Ron grinned like his friends grasping all three in a bear hug."You suck" Skyler wheezed when she was free of their embrace but smiled none the less, "Tell Aquillo the guys and Jess bye for us" Harry said. Skyler smiled faintly and nodded.

"Remember to write like I told you to ok?" Hermione's weak demand came out more as a question which caused the older girl to chuckle, "I will, just don't forget to let me know how these two knuckle heads are doin" she said jabbing Harry in the side. With a final goodbye the British teens left and after a minute of staring at the door Skyler turned to her aunt who looked to be lost in thought. She cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention. Izel's eyes fell on Skyler, "I will answer your questions when your uncle gets home." With that she left the living room leaving Skyler to her own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed since her brother and his friends left, Luis and Izzy had come back an hour later with Jess yet she knew she had to wait for her uncle. Skye lay on her bed staring at the ceiling what the hell was going on with her aunt and uncle they were always open with her and her cousins, but the fact of knowing her questions would be answered soon enough sated her growing irritation on the matter. All she needed to do was wait she just didn't know how much longer she had to.

The sound of the front door caused her to sit up straight. He was home and now she would get what she wanted quickly made her way to the staircase landing only to stop when she saw her uncle and aunt with her cousins. Aquillo stood looking angry his arms crossed staring at his wife, Izel matched his glare with one of her own her cousins sat idly by on the couch watching. Skye crouched deciding to wait and see what would happen she noticed a faint glow to the adults eyes  _what's with them..._

"Why did you send them away." Aquillos voice boomed with anger and irritation. "She had until Saturday and you took that from her!"

"We gave her sixteen years!" Izel yelled back straightening her posture, "she will be seventeen in December we all know what will happen then. We can't keep the truth from her any longer, especially if you expect for her to be ready."

"Isis-"

"Isis left her in my care! Not yours you may control the order but you have no say when it comes to Skyler. She deserves to know the truth Aquillo all of it! I can't keep lying to her...especially now that...now that..." Izel's angry words faded into choked out sobs, tears begun to stream from her eyes. "Izel..." The man went to hug his wife, "We have to tell her..." Skyler was stunned what the hell were they talking about? what were they lying about? Who's Isis? She hadn't notice that she leaned into the railing causing it to creak which got her aunt and uncle's attention. "Skyler..." Her name although whispered was enough to bring her out of her stunned state.

As she did though anger begun to build and a sense of betrayal. They had lied to her…about what? She didn't know and at the moment she didn't care. They lied that's all she knew it hurt knowing this now, knowing that throughout the years even when they had said no secrets they had kept something, something big from her. Skyler stood her body was rigid and trembling from the growing anger but quietly made her way down stairs.

Izel and Aquillo stared at Skye for a moment they knew she was angry there was no turning back now they just wished she didn't have to find out this way having her over hear the arguement."Skye-"

"No...don't just don't. I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Prima-"

"Cállate la boca! You don't get to talk you and him knew too and you didn't say shit!!!"

"Language Skyler" Izel's reprimand fell on deaf ears it seemed. "Fuck that! You lied to me for sixteen years you lied to me!! What is it huh!? What is it that's soo fucking bad that you had to hide it for that long? Is that why I have to take that stupid 'medication'?" Skye felt hot she felt her blood boil and failed to notice that steam began to literally roll off her.

"Skyler you need to calm down.."

"No! What happened to no secrets! What happened to always telling each other everything and who the fuck is Isis!" It happened so fast and she hadn't expected it Skye felt a large hand connect with her cheek. The hit caused the room to spin a bit she'd been hit by her Tio before when they sparred but she'd never been hit that hard. On reflex her head snapped back to look at her uncle and she gasped at what she saw his eyes were glowing now and she could see weird symbols in the black rings of his eyes," _¿Qué...¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?_ (What happened to your eyes?)"

"Why is this happening Izel has she been taking the potion.." Aquillo's voice was firm but his eyes never left Skyler. When silence was all that answered him he yelled again for his wife,"Izel! Has she or has she not been taking the potion!" The woman flinched at her husbands raised voice but regained her composure, "She has..."

"Potion?! What potion?!"

"You need to calm down Skyler, we will tell you everything in time"

"No tell me what the fuck is going on!" There was a soft but audible clicking sound followed by a whistling of of air." _¿Qué fue eso?_ (What was that?)" Luis asked standing from the couch. His brother nudged him toward their cousin and his eyes widened at what he saw. Skyler stood just as shocked as everyone else slowly tilting her head down she saw it, a long silver dart piercing her collarbone lifting her gaze Skye took a look at her uncle, aunt, and cousins before everything changed forever.

 


	7. Am I Not Human?…

Before another word could be spoken another dart was shot hitting Skye in the shoulder, the back sliding door shattered and several what looked like special op soldiers stormed the house. In an instant Izel, Luis, and Israel were defending their home in a way Skyler couldn't believe. Moving at a speed she'd never seen them move at before, Izzy took the nearest one down in one swift motion taking his attackers weapon spinning with a quick swipe to the back of his opponents head. Luis seemed faster then his brother and used quick combos of kicks and punches. Izel merely smacked the nearest to her back from where he came through. This couldn't be possible none of it.

She felt two hands on her shoulders causing her to flinch at the touch looking to whom the hands belonged to she found them to be her uncles, "Skyler look at me...look at me! I need you to pay attention.." Aquillo shook her slightly, "listen to me, I need you to pay attention you have to leave now...here memorize this and go you'll be safe there." he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket showing his niece what was written it was an address. But Skye was still too stunned by what was going on her heart was pounding and her blood racing  _what the hell is going on..._ her uncle was speaking to her she knew that but as she looked around she found her cousins and aunt fending off these soldiers. This couldn't really be happening could it? What the hell was so special about her that made these men come after her. She was like anybody else wasn't she?. "Skyler!" The man before her yelled her name again snapping her back to reality.

"Skyler run! Now don't look back just run-" Aquillo was interrupted from a blind sided hit  _don't just stand there do something!_ Her mind yelled and it was enough to put action into her body. She ran to her uncle catching his attackers attention before throwing a powerful left hook.  _Fuck that hurt...damn mask.._

" _Maldición a chica dije corre!_ (Damn it girl I said run)" A scream from upstairs caught their attention  _Jess.._ how could they have forgotten that Jess was upstairs alseep.  _How was she asleep in the first place?_ A yell of pain brought everyone's attention back to what was happening down stairs Izel stood with a look of rage. Her hazel eyes were glowing a fiery orange the same type of symbols decorated her eyes as well only hers were white and only noticeable due to the color, she held one man by the throat who struggled in vain to get free the one that screamed lay on the floor before her feet bleeding from five large gashes across his chest and whimpering. Her hands seemed more claw like and it didn't take a genius to figure what happened.

"Skyler get Jess and get out of here." Her voice was filled with rage and power. When Skye hesitated Izel spoke again,"Now." before she continued her assault on those who forced their way into her home. The black haired girl had no idea what was going on but seeing her aunt like that she didn't want to test her command and ran up stairs, of course the action didn't go unnoticed and the armored men started to go after her. Sure she was trained in combat but it was for sport and defense well it didn't matter, now was the time to put those skills to use. Luis and Izzy surprisingly moved just as quickly preventing most of her pursuers from getting up stairs although one did get through but Skye was ready for a fight nervous but ready. A strong hand landed on her shoulder quick to react Skye gripped it with one of her own stepping and turning so that she had the offending limb in a grip of her own effectively disabling her attacker especially now that she stood behind him.

With a quick kick to the back of the knee he went down with a grunt. With a grunt of her own Skye pushed the man's head into the nearest door way slamming the door repeatedly on it breaking the door itself. The guy was going to have one hell of a headache once he got past all the brain damage and if he ever woke up. That thought alone scared her more and Skye hurried to her youngest cousin. The world around her began to tilt and swerve as Skyler made her way down the hallway.  _Stupid those were tranquilizer darts...all the action caused it to pump through your system quicker...great..._

Now she really had to hurry she had no idea how strong the doses were and Skye didn't want to be anywhere near these people once she knocked out. Kicking in the door to Jess's room was a bad idea once the door flew open the little girl screamed and Skye was shot with several more darts through the open window... _Fuck! Where the hell are these coming from!..._  Jess hid under the bed cornered by a man in black. He stood noticing a groggy Skyler, "G-Get away from her!" She ran making a sloppy tackle which ended with her going out the window.  _Damn it that's not how it went in my head..._ she landed hard on the tiled roof sliding a bit. The world was really spinning now and it was getting harder to stay conscious.

"Skye!" She turned to see her three year old cousin fighting to get free of the guy who threw her out the window. _fucker..._ as quickly as she could Skye crawled toward both not really sure how she was suppose get herself and Jess out of this situation or how for one thing to get the girl free. That problem was solved quickly as Jess took the opportunity of exposed unarmored skin as her chance. She bit down hard, enough to draw blood, "You little bitch!" The man swore before throwing her near her cousin. Surprisingly it didn't phase her the younger girl ran to her cousin with great balance and speed... _great even Jess is different like them too..._ "Skye!" Jess tried to help her cousin up but the older girl was too heavy and Skyler herself seemed unwilling to move at the moment. "We gotta go!"

Skyler looked at her cousin she saw three images of the younger girl swirling, "Jess...get out of..here" just then there was a grip on her head forcing her up and to look at her attacker. "Let her go! Let her go!" Jess yelled hitting and kicking the man who in turned kicked her down. Skye threw a sloppy punch which was blocked but landed a very successful kick to the groin which had to be out of luck considering she saw three of him as well. _huh guess aiming for the one in the middle really does work..._ she felt three more darts hit her back if only just  _why am I the only one getting shot at!_  Skye's body was going numb her body weakening barely able to follow command and her eyesight was beginning to dim and blacken around the edges.

Jess got to her feet and stood as best she could as a crutch for her older cousin, "Skye we have to go like mama said" said girl nodded and began to walk sluggishly.. _how the hell are we suppose to get off the roof now..._ her foot slipped and the older girl slid briefly catching her self on the edge before completely falling off landing hard on her back. She breathed in sharply and coughed,"That works too.." She said to no one. Rolling on her stomach helped a lot considering she hadn't taken out the darts in her back. Skyler didn't know how long she stayed like that laying on the ground, she could hear her name being called and a small set of hands shaking her. Her mind screamed for her to get up to fight the drug in her system but it was useless. Being shot as many times as she had took it's toll.

With a final glance Skye looked up to the blurr of images closing in on her then darkness.

* * *

_A soft breeze blew as the light of a crescent moon shone brightly. She was in a forest she knew that much but it seemed like there was more to it, it felt different. The sound of rushing water caught Skyler's attention and she followed the sound to it's source which helped her notice another thing she was barefoot yet the ground she walked on was soft and did not hurt. She came upon a beautiful waterfall even under the moon light the water glimmered and shined making it look ethereal and other worldly. That however was not what caught her attention, there standing by the edge of the water stood a woman. She stood with a smile on her face and Skyler couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman looked, her hair was midnight black wavy and waist long, a single lock of white shinning with the reflected light of the moon. Skin looked tanned yet pale if that makes any sense but it was her eyes that caught her attention. They were gold and silver, a mixture of the two colors actually looking like gold and silver galaxies which Skyler thought was pretty cool. The woman had a certain glow about her with a sense of regality and power. She too seemed to have ethereal glow as well fitting the scene._

_She walked closer stopping three feet away. Skye had a weird feeling of comfort and a sense of familiarity standing closer to this woman. But Skyler being Skyler she blurted out the first thing that came to mind,"Am I dead?" The woman shook her head no chuckling at the question._

_"Oh" Skye spoke awkwardly thinking about what she should say next," um do you know where we are?"_

_"Yes I do" the woman spoke gently," it is a place you'll come to know in time." The teen quirked a brow questioningly,"what do you mean? Actually not to sound rude but Who are you anyway?" The woman smiled fondly at her but the smiled didn't reach her eyes," I have known you all your life Skyler, but now is not the time to delve into the past. Now you must wake and steel yourself for what lies ahead for you"_

_"I-what do you mean?"_

_"Your questions will be answered in time, now wake up" the woman took a step closer and placed a hand on her chest with a small smile she gave a gentle push and Skyler felt herself fall backward, instead of hitting the ground like she expected she kept falling as she did the image of the strange woman grew smaller and smaller as she fell into darkness the sound of someone calling her name echoed around her..._

She woke with a wheeze and a gasp for air and tried to sit up but her body disagreed with that. With a groan she opened her eyes slowly she had one hell of a headache. A small body landed on her and hugged tightly,"Jess?" She cringed at the sound of her voice it was raspy and weak she cleared her throat which only caused it to burn, then realization hit the events of what happened before she blacked out ran through her mind again, the argument, the fighting, the darts everything which caused her head to throb more. She groaned again in pain and the little body that clung to her tightened it's grip,"Skye you're awake!" She sobbed.

Skyler slowly brought her arms around the little body and tried not to wince her back was killing her and everything seemed sore."Está bien, está bien estoy aquí pequeño..." She held her cousin rubbing her back gentle to sooth her. Gazing around she noticed that they were no longer outside, or at home for that matter, they were in a white room with only a door, a desk, a chair, and the bed they lay on.

"You were asleep for a long time Skye..." The little girl spoke once calm enough and rested her head in the crook of Skye's neck."how long was I out 3 or 4 hours?" The short haired girl shook her head no,"how long then?" A beeping sound took her attention away from the question and Skyler's gaze landed at the door. With a hiss it slid open two men dressed in white armed with batons and what looked like taser guns stood at attention by the now open door. A man in a white coat walked in cleaning his glasses he was an older man with grey hair that was receding. His grey eyes held a coldness to them and Skye knew she couldn't trust him, her grip tightening on her cousin as she sat up, she struggled but was able to sit.

"Ah..you're awake I was beginning to wonder about you. If you'll please follow me." His voice sounded almost recorded, it had no emotion." Who the hell are you? And why are we here?" The man sighed as if annoyed," Questions will be answered shortly for now I need you to get up and follow me. We're on a tight schedule and I do not like to be kept waiting when time is of the essence"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she spat scowling at the man. The two guards pulled their batons out ready to beat her it seemed." We can do this the easy way or the hard way it doesn't really matter much to me as long as you're alive"

"Just do what he says" a small voice whispered quietly it was Jess. Skye looked at the younger girl in her arms looking at her carefully. She was paler and looked a bit thin like she hadn't eaten in days, dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes her face was bruised and Skye noticed her trembling.

"So what will it be?"

Keeping her grip around Jess Skye stood shakily for a few moments but gained balance." Good." Was all the man said before turning and leaving the room." We're going to get out of here Jess I promise." She whispered quietly to her cousin then followed the man in the white coat out to the hall. The door hissed shut behind them and Skyler noticed many doors much like hers lining the hall each with a letter and number." This way." Skye ground her teeth from snapping at the man. She wasn't stupid she had no idea where she was at or how big this facility was. She'd get lost too soon not to mention security, they looked like the type who really didn't give a shit about anything but their pay which was probably why they were on her the second she said she wasn't going anywhere. No she'd have to play it smart and bide her time, form a plan of escape not for her sake but for Jess. Which brought on the question from earlier  _how long was I out of it..._

They walked in silence leaving the hall through a door with a quick glance she read what was on the door

**Subject Quarters**

**Section C**

**Group Z neophyte**

Looking back ahead of her she noticed the hall they were in now was a lot bigger then the one they'd just left."I'm Dr. Cline we'll be seeing each other on a regular basis. The hall you just left was a temporary room your quarters are else where."

"Why are we here?" Skyler huffed.

"You are here for matters that will be made clear. That little runt in your arms-"

"That runt is my cousin doctor" she hissed adjusting Jess in her arms."she will be your responsibility I suggest you keep her on a short leash seeing as she refused to be separated from you." Skye said nothing more on the matter. _damn it Jess why didn't you run instead...I have a bad feeling about all this..._ after a few more turns and passing nothing but closed doors Skyler noticed the hall they were in now had large windows. Looking through she gasped there were hundreds of teens and kids all wearing white. Some of them mostly the older ones had these weird collars around their neck. The area was huge,"This is where you will eat most of your time will be spent else where if not in your quarters. You will not be allowed near the others unless deemed necessary."

They continued walking passed the guarded doors to the large room," And why is that?"

"You'll get your answer soon enough but first..." Dr. Cline lead them through another serious of hallways and Skyler noticed more rooms except these ones had a window on the door and it seemed like they were bigger then the one she woke up in also these ones had a toilets... _how did I not notice that.._

"Ah here we are." Skye felt a small shiver down her spine she heard the glee in his comment the small show of emotion didn't bode well. They came to a door that said  **Section Z Authorized Personal Only**  the doctor put his hand on a scanner after a few seconds, beeping, and a robotic voice stating access was granted the thick door opened. She was hesitant to enter but a shove from one of the guards reminded her to keep going. Jess's grip seemed to grow tighter then ever like she sensed where she was. This couldn't be good her body was trembling worse then before, Skye rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her cousin it seemed to help to an extent.

"For years this..'company' has been delving into the secrets DNA holds" the doctor began and Skyler couldn't help but feel a little curious as to where this conversation was going but the feeling of escape screamed at her something was wrong but all she could do for now was push forward facing whatever this man had planned, she just hoped it didn't kill her." For years we've studied the effects and causes of disease and such."

"Don't tell me you've found the secret to immortality" she deadpanned she couldn't help it it was like one of those weird scifi movie scenarios." Sense of humor I see...but to answer your question no. At least not yet...but what we found was more then what we could have hoped for."

"And what pray tell is that Doctor" the answer was more then she could bare but it would be seared into her memory for a long time. As they passed the rooms each with a viewing window the sight of what each room held made her sick, there were teens, kids no older then the girl she held in her arms being tested on like lab rats. They passed a boy who seemed to be operated on while still awake. His abdomen was cut open and the sight of gushing blood and intestine falling out made her sick. In another room scientists stood by watching as a girl who looked to be a little older then Jess was pitted against a large bear who had large gashes and scars on it's back with nothing to defend herself then a butter knife.

Skyler forced the coming vomit back down,"Don't look Jess..." She whispered trying to ignore the screams of pain and cries for help from the small girl as she undoubtedly was being ripped to shreds by the large beast. She turned her head trying not to look but was only met with another gruesome sight of 'experimentation'. It seemed the farther down the more horrific these experiments were so much so it had to be some type of torture. The screams of the helpless made her cringe and Skye didn't know how much longer she could last with out vomiting whatever was in her stomach.

Finally they came to an empty room and although she was glad to be rid of the sight and sounds it only made the foreboding feeling she'd had grow. The room had a large table in the middle with thick straps meant to hold it's occupant tightly in place. There were machines with graphs and and blank data readings, a tray of tools sat near the large table in the middle. Skye also noticed another door in the back of the room but her attention was quickly brought back to the others in the room when Dr. Cline nodded and the guards escorting them roughly ripped her small cousin from her arms,"what the fuck do you think you're doing! Let her go!"

"Skye!" The younger girl struggled but ceased when a baton was held to her neck almost choking her."let her go she's only a kid!" She felt the blunt force of a baton on her back but she did not scream only grunted.. _fuck that hurts..._ "Now see here girl, as of now you are no longer Skyler Vega, now you are subject 713. You will eat sleep and work when told to. Your offenses will cost you privileges such as showering to interaction with another living beings depending on how bad they are. As I said earlier we will be meeting regularly I will be the head scientist administering your tests."

"Tests!? You call that testing you sick fuck!" Another strike caused her to arch her back as she grit her teeth. She was grabbed roughly and thrown at the table. She struggled getting a lucky hit to the guards face but the sound of a whimper caused her to stop and back handed from the angry guard. He held her with one arm while using the other to strap her down. Once done he hit her once more taunting her,"damn beast."

"713 need I remind-"

"Fuck you! This all of this is illegal this inhuman torture to these kids it's...it's fucking sick and wrong!" Dr. Cline laughed heartily like what she'd just said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. The sound was grating to her ears and Skyler couldn't help but wince. The man walked up to her standing face to face," You are right about that...however.." He paused smirking at the dark haired teen,"fortunately you like those you passed here are not human."

"What...are you fucking insane!" Again she was backhanded this time by the 'good doctor',"I've had enough of that mouth of yours" he chuckled evilly,"I find it fascinating though that those who raised you never told you."

"Told me what?" Skyler questioned licking the blood from her lip.

"About what you are."

"And what is that" A cruel smile spread across the doctors face,"why don't we have some fun and find out shall we" Skyler glanced to her cousin who was watching silently crying held like a prisoner. She gulped thinking of her Tio and Tia and her cousins Luis and Isreal. Everything just seemed to be going from bad to worse.

* * *

Izel and her family made their way to an abandoned building making their way around to the back. Once at the door she pulled a knife from her bag and sliced her hand. Putting her hand on the door she spoke an incantation," Qui iis, qui amicum" a transparent light shimmered around the door before disappearing. Izel stood nonmoving as tears silently streamed from her eyes. Aquillo wrapped his wife in a strong embrace,"we'll get them back both of them." She nodded stiffly before they entered the building.

Unlike it's appearance the inside was well kept. The Tecuhtli family was greeted with many faces they had not seen in a long time, but they had no time to chat there was one face they had yet to see and hers was the only one worth seeing at a time like this. Those in the building fell into silence watching the guardians show up empty handed without their charge."She down that hall the last room on the left." A man said and Aquillo nodded his thanks as he and his wife made way in the direction given. Luis and Israel followed their parents closely heads down in shame not only did they fail to protect Skyler but they failed to keep their baby sister safe as well.

The family steeled themselves once at the door, hesitantly Aquillo knocked as a voice spoke for them to come in. They entered the room and immediately brought their right fist to their chest bowing in respect."what are you doing Izel you've been my best friend since we were children you know you don't have to do that. Same goes for your family."

Izel straightened but one look at her old friend caused the tears to return as she threw her arms around her old friend,"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...we failed I failed-"

"Izel you raised my niece my sisters youngest as your own I hardly call that failure." The other woman hugged her back tightly," why the tears? And where is my niece I want to see her as well as your little Jess?" The woman asked excitedly with a bright smile only for it to fade as she looked to her friend. Izel swallowed hard before speaking,"They have her."


	8. Strange Developments

It had been a month, a week, and two days and still Harry hadn't heard from his friend but who was counting right? He was and apparently so was Hermione. Mr. Weasley hadn't said why he'd come for Ron and them which was a bit strange but Harry didn't question it all that much he just hated that he had to cut his visit short. Receiving a letter from Hermione a week later she'd was worried that something had happened but Harry assured his friend that Skyler would write just to give her some time. After the second week and half Harry was worried it wasn't like Skye to go this long with out a word. There would usually be a call or some sort of mention from her by now. Then again there was that one summer Skye got into some trouble and couldn't do anything not even write until summer was almost over.

He chuckled at the thought if only she knew the truth of the type of trouble he'd gotten into since he was eleven. Finding it a bit ironic and maybe a small hint of hypocritical of how he would warn her yet he himself was getting into certain situations but then again she didn't have someone after her who wanted her dead, he shook the thought from his head. Harry would write Hermione hopefully to calm his friend's nerves as well as his own for he too had a small inkling that something may have gone wrong but he would wait and see.

 

* * *

 

This was hell, at least that's what it seemed like. Everything that Skyler thought she knew shattered that night she was taken. Dr. Cline was right she indeed was not human she was just as curious as to why he would say that but the truth of the answer was too much for her to bear. She found the reason her aunt and uncle kept this secret from her justified...well partly. Part of her felt she deserved to know the truth and knowing earlier could have-no it would have made everything so much easier. Mostly though she was angry, her aunt and uncle had instilled within her the values she held. Truth and trust being two she was taught was what help bind family together. But she had been denied the truth, and the trust she had for them was cracked. She was left to discover the truth on her own and it made her question many more things, things she'd probably never know now.

The medication Izel had been giving her since she could remember was the potion her Tio mentioned, she figured that much seeing as that first night of 'testing' the doctor had brought in someone else to remove the effects it had. The only reason she knew was that even barely conscious Skye tried to gather as much intel as she could. She remembered being forced to drink some nasty green liquid, and heard something like chanting before the blackness had taken her once again. When Skyler had awakened she felt different, finding quickly it to be a bad thing for in the days that followed she was probed and questioned. Forced to do things she didn't want to mention, all while her younger cousin watched on. Any sign of defiance meant Jess would get hurt and Skye didn't want that.

At the moment she lay strapped to the table waiting for Dr. Cline to return. Jess was held by a guard on a leash although she hated that, the female guard present was a nice change from the usual male guards. The pricks always tried touching what they shouldn't. The doored hissed opened and 'the good doctor' walked in followed by whom Skyler had learned to be Dr. Richardson and Dr. Cline Jr the insufferable man's son. Though Jr was friendlier it made Skye wonder just what kind of woman would be crazy enough to be with such a sick man.

"So beasty you've behaved yourself I see." The older man spoke smugly. "It's not that hard especially when you can't move." Skyler scoffed it irked her to no end when he, the other doctors or the guards called her that, she preferred 713 then again when Dr. Cline called her that it meant he was going to try something new. "Now now can't have you losing control can we, especially when you don't want to feed..."

Skyler glared at the man, whom was smiling and the unease she was feeling intensified. "Get the injections ready." He commanded before turning to the guard,"Take _that_ back to it's quarters it will not be needed here today." the female guard motioned Jess to follow and the little girl glanced at her cousin who nodded trying to convey with her eyes that everything would be alright. Jess did what she was told not before taking one last glance before the door hissed shut with a beep locking.

"What's the matter finally growing a conscience" Dr. Cline sr. ignored her as he hit the button that moved the table horizontal. Skyler watched as several claw like extensions were moved and hovering over her. The woman known as Dr. Richardson stepped closer attaching small wires to various parts of her body Skyler looked at her questioningly, "They're to monitor your vitals." The woman spoke softly and Skyler could see the pained look in her eyes what the hell was this man planning now

Dr. Cline Jr. then started attaching the three vials in the claws, "No not there..." His father snapped. The older man pointed to where he wanted them and his son obliged. The teens gaze went to the small vials, one red one white and one blue, they hovered over her stomach or at least that's where she thought they were aimed at. "This isn't another attempt of impregnanting me is it doctor..." She hissed at the older man

"No seeing as you're unable to bear children."

"Oh no" she said sarcastically, "What ever shall I do all my hopes and dreams are crushed" Dr. Richardson took a few steps back standing next to younger man in the room. Cline Sr. merely took that as initiative for his next experiment and hit several buttons before the claw like extensions began moving. Skyler began to squirm trying to get away from the weird injections, "What are those going to do to me!?" The doctor merely pressed another button causing metal clamps to encircle her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. She watched in horror as the injections made it to their target area. Skyler swallowed before two needles broke skin and a warm liquid began to spread growing hot by the second. Everything in her lower abdomen began to cramp and it felt like someone had literally stuck their hands inside her to twist and tear everything inside.

Gritting her teeth Skye looked to the older geneticist who was watching her intently. The pain intensified and if she could she would have arched her back biting back a cry of pain. What the hell was this man doing to her?

 

* * *

 

Hermione stood in front the mirror in her bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. She had gotten Harry's latest letter earlier and had opted to reply before she went to bed. Ever since she returned home the witch couldn't shake the horrible feeling that something had gone wrong. Harry's letters had calmed the feeling for a little while but after a month and still no word from the American girl the feeling grew and Hermione thought she was going a bit crazy with paranoia.

As she thought back on it the only things that really seemed strange to her was that talk Skyler had with her aunt that first morning, Aquillo had seemingly disappeared after his friend showed up, that bad feeling she got when that Jenna girl was there, and the color change in Skyler's eyes not to mention what she'd seen after they made up after that silly argument.

_~ "We can be whatever you want us to be..although I think friends would be a good starting point, yeah?" The brunette nodded extending her hand,"friends" Skyler accepted taking the hand only when she grasped it time seemed to have slowed, her heart seemed to race a bit quicker thumping hard in her chest, a warmth spread through out her body it felt almost electric. Hermione didn't understand this feeling it was like a transfer of energy of some sort. It was like this touch was awakening something within her something hidden deep within her very soul. Like a burning fire had sparked and slowly beginning to burn. She looked the older girl in the eyes and gasped at what she'd seen. Skyler's eyes were no longer blue with purple now they glowed a beautiful royal purple color with a silver crescent moon shape that line the pupils, looking as if both eyes were to be put together the shapes would create a full moon shape." Her-"_

_"Hermione, Skyler-"~_

She sighed at the memory that wasn't normal she knew that for sure. Had what happened that night caused the sudden lack of contact? She had no idea what it was and it worried her not knowing what was going on with her new friend. Another sigh escaped her lips and Hermione shook her head from the thoughts maybe writing to Harry again would ease her mind. As she begun to dry herself Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Brown eyes widened when finding her reflection again getting a better look. She gasped and looked down down at her body to where she saw it. Sure enough there just below her right breast partly on her side was a weird looking symbol. Actually if she was being honest it looked more like at tattoo. Still she would have remembered getting one.

Her mind was buzzing with questions this wasn't normal, it seemed she would have to write Harry back a bit later she had research to do. She wasn't going crazy which more then likely meant that what her gut feeling was telling her was true. Now what needed to be done was gather enough evidence to convince Harry the same though in the back of her mind she hoped she was wrong.


	9. A Moment of Weakness

Aquillo sat with his wife at the large table, the meeting they've been in had started an hour ago and still no one had come up with a solid plan of getting Skyler and his youngest back. Almost two months had past and still it seemed they weren't getting any closer to getting the girls back. The only good news they'd gotten so far was the finding of two of their enemies facilities and even that killed the little faith of finding the girls ok. Many heard what went on inside them but very few actually knew what actually did but most would never truly know just how close to the truth the rumors were.

He couldn't take it anymore,"Enough! I've had enough of this!" He yelled silencing all conversation."Aquillo"

"No Izel we've been here for weeks and still we've done nothing. Instead of arguing uselessly we should be taking some action to get Skyler and Jess back."

"What do you suggest we do? Storm the place?" A man stood from his seat at the far end of the table,"we have to weigh our options we can't simply use brute force to get the girl back. They'll be watching her closely we need more time to analyze this before we make our move."

"Who's to say that she is even alive?" Another spoke," we all know what they do when they capture our kind or anyone not human." Aquillo clenched his jaw as yet another spoke,"We know this is a sensitive matter for you but we simply can not risk it we can not risk her you know as well as everyone here your daughter is a loose end when it comes to matters such as these."

"A loose end!? That is my daughter! My youngest child!-"

"We can not risk one child for the millions! You're not thinking straight Aquillo" the man who had spoken first said," Skyler is the last child of Isis and the one we have been waiting for. Your task as lord protector was simple protect! Yet you couldn't even manage that for your own daughter."

"That is uncalled for Danarius!" Izel yelled defending her husband,"My husband has done more for Isis alone then this order. You were not there how could you have possibly known any of you." The man known as Danarius opened his mouth to retort but the sound of the two large doors swinging open cut him off. There standing in the door way stood their new leader. Izel looked to her best friend the woman had her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room looking everyone in the eye before her gaze found that of Danarius, honey colored eyes narrowed dangerously more," When the time comes we will rescue both my niece and the child." Her voice was stern and commanding.

"With all due-"

"With all due respect Danarius need I remind not only you but the rest of you the reason this order and our others were created" she spoke her commanding voice intensifying with power cutting off the man again reminding those just who was in charge, those within the room stood silent not wanting to challenge. The woman nodded once acknowledging that they understood,"good, Isis knew the the cost by accepting the duty given to those of our line. Aquillo was my sisters most trusted protector do not question her judgement. Now is not the time to bicker amongst ourselves."

"Now getting back to the matter at hand," she paused glancing around the room," for the most part I agree with Aquillo we've wasted too much time arguing and taking no action. Personal matters aside the longer we wait the more time we give those damned scientist to accomplishing their goal. However.." She raised her hand silencing Danarius from speaking once more,"however I must agree that we can not go into such things blindly, that is why I suggest this, Aquillo gather some of your finest men creating two squadrons of five. Your task is to ready them for infiltration and rescue. You will lead one team."

Aquillo nodded once bowing respectively with his right fist over is chest. Finally something worth doing to distract him for just a little while longer before he got his girls back. Though he did have one question,"Who will lead the other team?"

"My Daughter."

"As you wish. I will get started right a way." Again he bowed then promptly leaving."Are you insane! Sending your daughter?! If they get their hands on both of them then everything we've worked for will be for nothing!"

The dark haired woman sent Danarius a murderous glare,"My daughter is more then capable in this matter, she is eager to prove herself and I will not stop her. I understand the risk but she is ready for a task such as this we need the best we have no room for errors, unless you have a better idea." When the man said nothing the woman motioned for Izel to come with her not before stating," when Aquillo deems them ready we make our move. Send spies and scouts I want to make sure they don't move my niece and I am to be notified should anything happen understood."

 

* * *

 

Skyler sat in the corner of the room knees to her chest as she watched the door Jess lay sleeping on the bed peacefully. Normally she would hold the small girl too afraid that something might happen but she sat away from her cousin because it was herself she was protecting the little girl from. At first she was able to ignore it completely but as the days passed the urge grew and only a few nights ago did Skye catch herself. She'd been entranced by Jess' heart beat or more like what was being pumped to keep it beating. She had been so close to biting the girls neck but forced herself to stay in control of the urge but it was getting harder every time she had no idea when she would snap and Skye was afraid of what would happen the day it did.

She was able to eat regular food but this special type of thirst and the lack of what would quench it made her weak. After Dr. Clines last experiment though Skye noticed the difference in the way the doctor 'treated' her. It had gone back to blood work and physicals but she knew what he wanted but it was getting harder and harder to fight everytime. The sound of foot steps broke her train of thought and Skye stood before the door even opened. Two guards stood and Skyler walked out following her escorts. Again she walked the halls that became so familiar after a week the screams and the sight of what was going on no longer bothered her. Yet she knew the first chance she got she would end the others suffering.

They stopped before entering her normal room. One guard took hold of her hands as the other clamped something to both her wrists. Before being pushed rather hard into the room. Skye looked back at the door confused she recognized one of the guards as the one that back handed her that night calling her a beast. He had a boiling rage in his eyes and Skye didn't know why unless he just hated her for what she was but then again she hadn't seen him that angry even after punching him.

The door hissed closed and the Hispanic girl turned to see what she had to go through now. Her eyes widened at who she saw standing near the table,"J-Jenna?" The other girl had a smug smile on her face as she leered at Skyler."Surprise!..what's the matter Skye not happy to see me?" Jenna's voice had a tone of sick sweetness to it.

"I-wha-...how?"

"Now now you weren't brought here for talking" Skyler looked the girl over she was barefoot and only wore a robe that fitted her body nicely leaving nothing to the imagination.. _shit.._ she was to be her 'partner' she needed to stall or make the girl at least lose some type of interest."What the hell are you doing here Jenna? Last time I checked prostitution was illegal." If she had known she was going to be shocked for the insult Skye would have said something a lot worse. The metal bracers around her wrist charged and lit up with blue lights before sending a painful amount of electricity through her body and making her fall to her knees.

"Daddy won't be pleased with you calling his little girl a prostitute." Jenna spoke unamused before pressing on the control around her wrist."I never called you one...I just said it was illegal" Skye said recovering from the pain. Until a thought crossed her mind  _she said daddy...don't tell me...,"_ who the fucks your daddy?"

"Already talking dirty and we haven't even started quite the lover you are."

"What makes you think I'd ever touch you.." She hissed

Jenna pouted before narrowing her eyes at the other girl,"What am I not good enough for you? Or is it because I'm not your little British cunt"

"You leave her out if this! Or I'll-" Skyler growled jumping to her feet only to be sent back on her knees from being shocked again," You're in no position to threaten me. I've waited long enough to have you and since this is the only way I took it...and now that I have you I'm not letting go."

"Loca! Your obsessed you seriously need a new hobby."  ***zap***

"Fucking bitch"  ***zap***

Ok this shock treatment was getting annoying maybe she should just stay quiet and pretend Jenna wasn't there, yeah that sounds like a reasonable plan...not. The insults continued for a minute each with a shock that followed until Jenna decided she had enough and turned up the voltage and let Skyler fry for another minute straight. Sure Skye had been through a lot worse that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Are you done" the green eyed girl snapped. Skyler chuckled holding herself up,"Just setting the mood" grinning that she was frustrating the girl

"Maybe you'll be a little more cooperative after I have a talk with your little cousin" Skyler dropped the grin and sneered," if you hurt her..."

"That is completely up to you." Skyler growled menacingly at her and Jenna giggled at the action,"aaaww does the beasty have a soft spot." Jenna sauntered over to Skye grasping her chin,"so what will it be? Will you be a good girl.." A nod was her only answer. The auburn haired girl smirked before letting go and walking back near the table,"besides it not like you won't enjoy it.."

 _Shit shit shit! I can't fucking do this...but if I don't Jess will pay...then again I haven't gotten laid in like forever-gah! Stop it wait when the hell did I get so horny?.._ in that moment all coherent thought stopped and Skyler's sense of smell was clouded by the most enticing scent. It filled her lungs with want as desire began building in her core, the scent was sending in a rush of hormones causing her mind to go into a haze. It made her want badly. Her eyes found the source of the deliciousness. Jenna stood her robe untied and opened and Skye saw it the large cut on her collarbone that was bleeding. The sight made her mouth water as she unconsciously licked her lips.

Jenna smirked knowing she had Skyler now and decided to tease. Bringing a hand to her bleeding cut she let the blood gather on her fingers as she sensually smeared the scarlet liquid across her chest and down her stomach. With a single finger she slid it back up all the way to her mouth sucking it clean. Skyler gulped she knew she shouldn't but the sight before sent her hormones into a frenzy she wasn't thinking straight...if she was even thinking at all... _maybe just a taste..._ that her final thought before primal thinking took over and Skyler rose slowly making her way the green eyed beauty.

Jenna once more painted her lips with her own blood bringing them millimeters from Skyler's teasing her some more whispering a warning,"take more then you're suppose to...and I'll make you pay is that understood." The raven haired girl nodded numbly her only focus the scarlet that painted the almost naked body before her,"good" and with that Skyler gave in as she crashed her lips on to the blood covered ones and moaned at the taste. Just a small smear of blood rejuvenated her with energy and Skye couldn't wait to see what would happen the moment she took a drink.

She kissed down Jenna's neck nipping and sucking. Her hands slid down from the girls side to her nice ass if she was going to be completely honest with herself and squeezed. Jenna whimpered as she tangled her hands in black tresses pulling Skyler closer. Feeling the result of the latest experiment pressed between their bodies.

Skye's lips continued downward until they reached their target the cut oozing the girls life liquid. First she sniffed the sweet smelling liquid before lapping at it little by little. God it tasted so good, it was like every fiber in her body was in a euphoric fire growing hotter with each slip of the tongue. Hormones were sent into overdrive and Skye felt her sex drive sky rocket. She slid her hands back up to rest on the other girls hips and pressed herself closer bucking her own hips causing Jenna to groan with delight. She could feel it the swollen throbbing member between her legs. The first time it made it's appearance it freaked her out but now with her mind in a lust filled state it didn't matter she was going to put it to use. Skyler didn't care anymore as she continued sucking the scarlet drink, then brought her tongue to one end of the opening and slide it across its entirety. The girl in her grasp shiver with delight she was getting impatient and made it clear,"quit the foreplay and fuck me already"

Skyler obliged as she quickly let go stripping herself of her clothes roughly pulling Jenna's robe off picking her up and tossing her onto the table and proceeded with the demand given.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke to someone shaking him, when green eyes opened he found it to be his best friend,"Hermione.." He yawned,"when did you get here?"

"Just now...time to get up" Harry looked over to see that she had woken Ron first and noticed that the brunette stood by waiting. He knew that she knew that he had no problems getting up it was usually Ron. Harry had a feeling though that she wanted to talk and it some how involved his surrogate sister."Something on your mind 'Moine?" Said girl nodded wringing her hands nervously. The green eyed boy waited patiently,"Harry...what do you know of Skyler's past?"

"That's kind of personal don't you think?...it wouldn't be my place to tell you that's something you should ask her." Hermione nodded he was right but she couldn't wait something was wrong she didn't know how or why but she just knew and the longer she went without knowing the stronger the bad feeling grew. She had tried researching the symbol she found and traced it back to a polynesian background but that was it. She also tried finding what would cause the change in the girls eyes but everything she found hadn't seemed to fit.

"I'm sure she's fine Hermione." It occurred to Harry that he was trying to convince himself as much as his friend. Indeed there was still no word from Skye and what made matters worse was that when he tried to call there was no answer. The first time that happened he figured everyone was out but seeing that he got the same result each time after, he knew something was wrong. Surely someone was bound to have answered unless they were off somewhere. Harry liked to think it was the latter but his instinct told him other wise. Both wizard and witch stood in silence both lost in their own thoughts until they were interrupted,"Oi you two coming or not? Harry why aren't you dressed yet?"

Brown eyes met green both silently telling the other they would talk about it when they had the chance.

 


	10. Left To Ponder

"Mmm...tell me was that so bad?" Skyler sat wide eyed, she couldn't believe it. She gave in...how could she? not only had she given them what they wanted but she broke a promise. Yes she remembered, she had promised Hermione that she wouldn't try anything especially with Jenna. But she did and the fact that she went back on her word made her feel more shame for what she had done. She turned to look at the auburn haired girl who was putting her robe back on that's when Skye noticed something she hadn't before. Jenna's eyes were green an almost glowing green before fading back to light brown.

"What are you.." Skye whispered as she continued to stare. Jenna smirked,"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out especially after what we just did...come one Skye us that head of yours." She grinned glancing between the Hispanic girl's legs then back up,"You were always reading on things like this." Well it was true she did have a strong fascination for the supernatural, Skye thought back on some of the text she had read searching her memory until it hit her,"succubus.."

"Very good Skyler...now unless you want to be escorted back naked I suggest you get dressed." Skyler did so hurriedly yet despite the fact that she was now clothed it didn't stop Jenna from leering at her." As much as I hate to leave your company there is work I need to attend to. Please try to be a good girl until our next meeting." With that Jenna called for the guards the one she recognized grabbed her roughly and shoved her toward the door." Peter! You will handle her with care should I find even one hair out of place...I'll suck the life out of you so slow you'll be begging for a quick death."

"You'll have to excuse him I took him to bed once and now he thinks he's in love with me." Jenna laughed amused at the idea. Skye didn't say a word she only stood and took her leave with the other guard, normally she would have had something to say but the shock of what she had done still had her reeling. The time she walked backed her mind was racing. Yes she could understand the science of it all it was all genetics when she thought about. Messing with the DNA structure and mixing it with others was bound to have strange and weird effects on someone but to think that the creatures she's read about or heard in stories to be true that just couldn't be possible? What she was now was just due to the experiments It had to be.

Once she entered her room the raven haired girl looked to the bed finding the little body that rested there still. What did any of this even mean? Why was she here? Her and Jess had been here for months and still the intentions of Dr. Cline and the others was still unclear. It had to do with her blood she knew that much but what was it that made it so special why was any of this happening. Her thoughts wandered to that of her family, what happened to them? Were they even alive? That thought griped at her she hoped to god they were and that they weren't experiencing what she and Jess were. Yet if they were, weren't they worried about them? Were they looking for her and Jess? It's been months surely they'd have found or tried something by now.

Skyler felt a lump form in her throat as well as the sting of unshed tears. They would have done something by now right? But what if they weren't what if they just decided to leave her...after all they lied to her and the sad part is she didn't even really know what about. This whole situation sucked and thinking about it all made her angry sad and confused. But Skyler came to the conclusion that if they were looking her uncle and aunt would had found and done something by now but there was nothing. In her eyes they had abandoned her just like her parents did the day she was born. All she had left was herself and Jess,... _Jess.._.she had to be strong for her little cousin she had to.

What she did with Jenna made her feel disgusted with herself it was a moment of weakness but it was the only time she would let herself give in like that. She vowed not to break and to do anything and everything in her power to get her and Jess out of this wretched place and when she was strong enough she would be back for the sole purpose of one thing and one thing only, revenge. She would make these assholes pay for everything they'd done to her to Jess and to all the others here.

She knew she needed to harden herself and in that moment Skye began to steel herself, training herself not to break. In these moments she said goodbye to the life she knew, she would leave it behind knowing that things could never go back to the way they once were because the path she would walk would not allow for her to cling to such things. So Skyler took the first steps in to her new life...one she could never have imagined for anyone, let alone herself.


	11. Monster

Skyler had made good on her vow after that day she refused to go along with any thing and she wondered briefly at times why she had done so in the first place. The next day when Jenna had her come back Skye kept her distance even when the other girl cut her flesh to entice her with the scent of blood. It didn't work she had her fill the day before and knew she could resist the urges that came with her apparent lust for blood. Skye was beaten of course but she didn't care it gave practice to hardening herself. She took beating after beating since then refusing to give in like that ever again for anything. Her defiance was met with punishment after punishment and if this kept up she had no idea how much longer she had before they just decided to kill her or worse Jess. She lay in bed the little body clinging to hers as she thought of what she should do. Skye had no idea how long she'd been here but it was too long they needed to leave before it was too late.

But she was weak being deprived of food and water not to mention needing a much needed shower. She was suppose to be in solitary confinement but the little girl would have not of that. Still Skye would have preferred that considering the fact that the thirst she thought she had quenched once again made it's presence known and seeing as now that she had finally tasted the life liquid of another it was just as hard as the first time to stay in control. Only this time around there was something else she felt it crawling beneath her skin, something primal and beastly. She could feel it clawing it's way to the surface begging to be free, but was able to hold it back enough. She hated this she knew that when she suffered Jess suffered she was so tiny now and sickly Skyler hated that she couldn't do anything to help her.

For the last couple of days she contemplated just doing what she was told if only for Jess's sake that way she didn't have to suffer as much. Then again it wouldn't have really changed much anyway Skyler almost always gave jess most of her meals but now that she was no longer being fed for the time being the little girl was becoming sick. She was damned either way and it frustrated Skyler not knowing what to do and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Although she did find amusement when Jenna got frustrated and angry when she wouldn't touch her let alone go near her, but even that was losing it's entertainment, she also pondered briefly,of the 'good doctors' where abouts. He had only been seen very few times since Jenna had made her presence known but in a way she was a bit grateful about it. The man was sick and Skyler would gladly take the beatings over what Dr. Cline would do. Skye was on thin ice right now and knew at any moment with out a doubt that it would break the question now was when.

The familiar hiss of the door broke her thoughts and the black haired teen looked to see who it was. Three guards stood outside for a moment before entering the small room and forcibly separated the girls which also caused Jess to wake."What the hell are you doing!" Skye yelled as she struggled,"leave her alone!"

The guards ignored her the one that took Jess from her arms snapped a collared leash around her neck and left with the little girl screaming for her cousin to help,"Jess!" Skyler felt the familiar grip of the bracers around her wrists and struggled even harder to get free. Her mind was racing but in the back of it one thought stood out... _they've finally had it with you..._ she shook the thought from her head but knew that this couldn't be good.

The guards took hold of her arms and drug the struggling teen through the halls. Yes she knew she was causing a scene but they had her cousin and she didn't know what they were doing with her. The very thought of them putting her through anything like she or any of the others they'd seen caused Skye to panic. When they reached their destination Skyler was thrown into the room without a second glance, where she felt the sting of five shock staffs and her bracers. She grit her teeth to keep from screaming she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

When it stopped Skyler groaned in pain as she moved to get up gasping a little... _is it me or are they using a stronger voltage now..._ once up Skye's gaze landed on that of Jenna who thankfully was wearing decent clothing. She kept quiet the look in those light brown eyes was a predatory one and Skyler knew she was in no condition to challenge.

"So Skyler have you decided to be a good girl." Said girl only glared. The auburn haired girl giggled,"ah still playing the silent strong type I see...very well" she motioned for one of the guards who opened the door and in walked the guard who had taken little Jess. He tugged harshly causing the little girl to fall from the force and was practically choking as he continued to drag the little girl," Let's see how quiet you'll stay now."

~x~x~

"Is everything alright meldë?" Izel turned to her long time friend. While her husband had been busy the woman had told the other much about her missing niece and her own daughter. She hadn't spoken much of her visions but she did tell her friend how she had known how things would not go accordingly to the plan made so many years ago. With a sigh she answered," today they will go.."

"Yes but that's not what's troubling you is it?"

"What if...what if my fail safe plan doesn't work? What if it fails? And it causes not only for me to lose both my girls and my husband...but your only child as well? Not to mention all those going with them.."

"It won't Iz your fail safe plans have never failed us and they aren't about to now. You saved Isis and me loads of times with them." The other woman chuckled fondly at the memories before seriousness took hold once again as she stared at the woman who had done so much not only for her but for her late sister as well." I can't say I know your worry, I hardly know my own niece but she is mine nonetheless and I promise I will do everything in my power to bring them both back safely when the time is right."

"They'll be gone for as long as this war between wizards rages on a lot can happen with in that time. Sonny Skyler knows absolutely nothing of her blood her heritage. If she's anything like her forebear then she will need much training and guidance to keep in control."

A knock to the door prevented the other woman to answer her friend a male voice spoke to the women through the door,"My ladies The Lord Protector requests your presence."

"We will be there shortly." The other woman answered. She turned to Izel and smiled briefly,"we will speak of this another time, but if what you say is true trust in our friend to teach her. Brian knows the temptation of power all too well, if anyone could help her it's him."

"It is her ascension I'm worried about...she will not have the choice given to you or Isis the very one your daughter will have next year...remember what happened-"

"Hush...we will continue this later...for now have hope in them and faith that everything will be ok. Be strong at least for your family's sake, now come your husband wishes to see you."

"Give me a moment." When she was alone Izel let the tears she had been holding in fall. She could not bear this any longer things were changing much faster then she had anticipated. It would not be long now before Skyler's journey began. Yet it was not this that frightened her it was not knowing what would be of the the girl she raised as her own as well as her youngest child. Yes despite her gift of seeing what could be she knew that the future was always changing and that nothing was truly set in stone until it came to pass.

She saw many things but what would become of Skyler and Jess their futures were hazy and blurred constantly changing and it scared Izel knowing that they could very well lose their lives before the real threat made it's presence known. But now was not the time to break no...now she had to prepare and hope that she raised her girls well enough to do what is right. Izel forced her tears to stop and wiped her eyes fixing herself enough to look presentable. With a deep breath she stood from her seat calming herself as best she could before making her way out to her husband praying everything would be alright yet even with that small flicker of hope a nagging feeling tugged at her heart and the Prophetess couldn't help a horrible foreboding within the pit of her very being.

~x~x~

Skyler didn't know how long they had been at it nor how she was able to take the brunt of the beating meaning they ignored Jess. When they had brought her in Skyler knew what they had planned they wanted to break her and the only way they would for sure was by hurting her cousin. True she wasn't very quiet after that but at least it was her and not the little girl crying as she watched on. Her back was cut to shreds from the lashes of a razored whip. She knew she was losing a lot of blood she was laying in a growing puddle of it, but Skye noticed she was bleeding profusely from some where on her face somewhere above her eye. The end of the whip had hit her there once but it felt like it struck deep. She had been beaten, shocked, skinned, burned, drowned hell they even broke an arm, a leg, and a few of her fingers and tried pressure needles.

"Come now Skyler must you be so resistant I really don't like mistreating what's mine." Jenna said unamused as she sat in her seat inspecting her nails. Skyler merely tried to hold herself up only to slip and hit the ground with a groan... _don't you dare give in Skye fight...don't be weak...Jess is counting on you..._ "how cute I think someone's a secret masochist" again the other girl spoke as she finally looked at the Hispanic girl,"if you weren't so bleh right now I'd find that rather sexy especially with someone so dominant like you."

Skyler literally snapped her jaws at the auburn haired girl baring her teeth like a wolf."oooo maybe if you behave I'll let you have a bite." Jenna teased causing the other girl to growl once more. Skyler could feel it the beast beneath her skin it's only primal thought was to kill and Skyler wondered briefly if she should let it take control. The crack of a whip brought her attention back to the others in the room.

"I'd say I'm really sorry but I'd be lying. You might have thought you saved your cousin from a beating but you haven't." The little girl mentioned was thrown in front of her and Skyler blinked as she tried her best to see through the blood disrupting her vision." All you've really done is prevent yourself from actually doing anything to protect your sweet darling little cousin."

Skyler's heart began to race as she struggled to even push herself up from the floor."Jenna.." Skye warned her voice was a mix between begging and warning."oh but you see 713...if I don't...how will I ever show you never to sdisobey me."

"Loca de mierda te juro que si le haces daño..."

"Ha save your empty threats...don't worry though when we're done here...I'll have you begging for my forgiveness." The succubus smirked and with a nod to her guards to begin once again took her seat to watch. Skyler's breaths came quick as a sense of renewed energy or a strong surge of adrenaline rushed through her allowing the teen to get to her knees. As she did Skye felt the the grips of leather whips around her neck and wrists. She felt the sting of a few more lashes yet still she struggled through to get to her little cousin. The guards laughed cruelly at her attempt.

The guard she came to know as Peter had a twisted smile marring his face as his eyes burned with a sick satisfaction stepped toward the cowering little girl in the center."Skye..." Jess voice hit her like a sack of bricks the scared confused look in her eyes was tearing her apart, before a sense of realization hit the child quite literally. Peter back handed the small girl busting her lip and most likely breaking her nose especially after hearing a loud cracking noise."Jess!"

The raven haired girl struggled to get to her feet but was yet again force to stay in place. Again the man hit the small girl laughing as he did so. Jess cried out in pain with each blow she received and soon the others in the room began to participate.

"Skye!...make them stop please! Stop! Please!"

"Jess!"

Skyler watched in horror as they began kicking and tossing the little girl around."Stop this! Leave her alone! She's just a kid! Stop!"

"Jess! Jess!"

"No stop leave her alone..." Jenna mocked laughing at the pleas. This continued for what felt like an eternity yet it had only been a few minutes. Skyler felt her rage boiling to it's breaking point as she watched on struggling to get free of her restraints she could feel the beast within her it's protective nature of her family member taking over. Her grunts turned to growls as she snapped viciously to protect her family. All while the guards laughed on in their beating of an innocent child. It was when Peter hoisted the small girl up high and tossed the small body hard into the nearest wall. Jess's body made solid contact with a sickening crack followed by a loud thud as her body hit the ground unmoving.

All movement stilled and Skyler stood on her knees wide eyed at the motionless form of her little cousin as blood slowly began pooling beneath her."Jess.." She spoke the name so low it was almost inaudible even to her. Skye's heart skipped a beat as she held her breath at the sight before her. Jess had counted on her trusted her to protect, moments ago she was screaming for her help yet she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Time slowed to a stop in that moment as Skyler's body began to tremble with an unkempt rage so primal it threaten to burst everything within distance into ash. Skyler ignored everything around her the only sound she could focus on was the weak beating of her cousins heart as it slowed and ultimately paused. It paused long enough for Skyler to believe it stopped completely and would not begin again. In that moment she lost it all sense of rationality left her mind as it was filled with raw unparalleled emotion of pure rage. It was in that moment she finally snapped and let the beast within take control to make those around her pay.

Jenna sensing the other girls change stopped laughing as she cast her gaze over the younger teen. Skyler's body was rigid as it shook violently and when the dark haired girl lifted her face she gasped at what she saw. The whites of her eyes had gone completely pitch black her pupil had disappeared completely as the colors of her eyes changed. They changed into a luminous glowing silver that shone as bright as the stars in the night sky or a full moon, with a purple blue iridescent sheen to them. Two thin rings lined the iris one the familiar purple sapphire, the other the blue sapphire the original colors of her eyes.

The girl bared her teeth once again revealing that all her canines had grown significantly in length and razor sharp, as a deep growl resonated in her chest before opening her mouth to let loose a blood curdling roar. That brought fear to those around to hear it."oh shit.." Were the only words Jenna was able to muster before the raging beast that was now Skyler wreaked a bloody havoc on everyone and thing in her path. Fortunately for her Skyler had chosen the nearest to her as her first victim. As she rose to her feet the cracking and popping of resetting bones were heard and tossed those restraining her easily catching one man by the neck snapping it with ease in her grip.

"You little bitch!" Skyler's attention was then brought to the one who spoke before she ripped the man apart. Another tried to restrain her only for the teen to claw at him. Yet her sights were set on that of Peter as she growled menacingly at him backing him into the wall, taking down the rest of the guards in the process Jenna noticed the physical change in the girl her body began to grow as if shifting, her muscles had become relatively larger and more defined. Also noticing the twitch of her head as her body seemly was changing. She watched as Skyler clawed the mans chest several times each deeper then the one before before proceeded to tossing him around making sure to break every bone in his body, then shoving her clawed hand through his chest and the succubus could hear the beating of his heart before seeing it ripped back through his body for him to see it beating before him.

Jenna hit the alarm as she made her escape. Security immediately came to her aid as she pointed them to the room to which Skyler was in but as it seemed could not hold her for long. The metal door burst from it's place crushing all in it's trajectory as a mid shifted Skyler roared from the doorway before everything erupted into chaos. Within seconds the first squadron that had come to restrain the uncontrolled subject were dead as many of security personnel had come to help control the situation. Skyler had tossed a guard through another one of the doors and set her rage on those in the room. Jenna could feel the shift in energy as the screams of her fathers workers rung around her.

The alarm she had sounded was then outmatched by another alarm one that she had never thought to hear. All subjects had been set free from their holdings as the facility began to go into total lockdown within minutes the place was over run with blood, screams of the dying and those running around either to escape or fight. The more bestial subjects attacked anything on sight crashing through walls ripping all those within reach to pieces. Skyler being one of them. Hell they even began fighting each other before they attacked the facilities security again.

The succubus then felt a very weak life force one that she had almost forgotten about. It was Jess's she was still alive, a devious planned came to mind as she made her way back into the room to the little girl laying helplessly on the floor bleeding. Skyler who was in the process of ripping a guards head off with her jaws watched the auburn succubus make her way to the room and a familiar scent wafted in her nose as did the slow beating of a heart thought to have stopped for good. With a howl she ran back toward the room Jess lay in busting through the wall. Jenna froze in place, yes her succubus blood allowed her some abilities one of those being great agility and speed but she was only half and wasn't willing to test it against the raging beast that was Skyler.

Skye on the other hand paused as she watched the older teen carefully like a wolf waiting to attack it's prey. Then felt the familiar surge of a shock staff on her back she roared in anger not pain and quickly turned to smack the one holding it as more guards came to try and over power her. Suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on the guards were dead and Skyler was no where to be seen. When she turned to look at Jess Jenna was met with those furious luminous glowing eyes as a clawed hand gripped her neck crushingly and was lifted completely off the floor. Skyler roared once more moving to kill the halfling in her grasp only to stop when the soft whisper of her cousin made her cease what she was doing and bring back her rational human mind.

"Skye" the faint whisper called to her once more and it was all that was needed as Skyler came back to her senses from her mid shift form she changed back to her normal form dropping Jenna as she fell to her knees in the process. Skye now drenched in the blood of others as well as her own puked all the blood consumed in her beastly form and crawled hands and knees gasping spitting and hiccuping to her little cousin. She pulled the small body to her as she tried to calm her breathing and her chaotic mind."Jess...you..I.." She fumbled over her words not sure on what to say before the situation hit her. Now was the time to escape with a renewed vigor Skye hoisted the small body close to her chest and stood steading herself being as her legs still felt like jelly.

"We're getting out of here little one just like I promised.." The sound of gasping caught her attention and the black haired girl turned to the source. Jenna sat holding her throat as if making sure it was still there and working, with a growl she gained the girls attention," Take a good look Jenna cause the next time you see me..my image will be the last thing you see before I send you to hell."

With a murderous glance Skyler made her way back to the chaos within the rest of the building. She had to get out of here quickly and her cousin to a hospital Jess was bad and her own wounds were slowly beginning to take their toll as her adrenaline began to die down. As she moved through the halls as best she could Skyler caught an unfamiliar scent one she knew couldn't have been here before. All these months here she had become accustomed to the scents within the building to her sense of smell. For a second time the lights died out and Skyler didn't really know where to go from here so she followed the unfamiliar scent, before another caught her nose. As she continued to move three more caught her attention all different yet familiar in a way.

Jess whimpered from the pain she was in and Skyler realized she was wasting time. As she turned the corner into the next corridor she ran into someone causing them to fall. Skyler rolled away and came face to face with a girl probably no older then her. She had long dark brown hair her skin tanned much like her own or what it was usually, her own skin had most likely paled from lack of sun. The girls eyes were the greenest she had ever seen like fresh grass or spring leaves they reminded her of the forest and earth and like those of her family had that black ring that lined the iris.

"Fuck! Watch where your going!" The girl yelled before she actually took a moment to look at Skyler, green eyes watched her intently before it looked as if she realized something,"Hey listen I need you to come with me." Skye didn't say a word she merely cocked a brow as if silently asking if the girl hadn't smacked her head or something as both slowly rose to their feet."Look we don't have time for the whole how do I know I can trust you thing just...please I can help you and her."

Skyler thought for a moment before two sets of running foot steps came from behind her."You found her good lets grab her and go." It was then Skye realized that these teens were probably the ones who set off the second alarm seeing as they were geared up like some sort of assassins all armed with the weapons of their choice and dressed in cool looking robes. She couldn't trust them maybe they were sent by a rivaling company or something. Even if these guys did have some semblance of freedom she no longer wanted to be a lab rat or someone else's slave. With speed she didn't know she had Skye maneuvered past the other girl as she tried reaching for her.

"Not going anywhere with you." As she began to run she felt a hand touch her arm a bright light erupted from the contact. Causing Skye to be thrown forward losing her hold on Jess as they both rolled, she assumed the other girl had been tossed backward considering her yelp and groan. Skyler felt a warm tingling sensation on both palms of her hands as well as her collarbone spreading up and over down her back ending on her shoulder blade. Shaking her head she turned toward Jess wishing for a way out of this place away from all of this. As she crawled closer to her cousin it seemed her wish had been granted. Skyler watched as the background behind Jess began to pulse slowly at first then quickly causing a blue light each time before an oval like wall of shimmering blue light appeared a foot away from Jess. Again she gathered the small body in her arms,"Stop!"

She looked back to see the girl getting to her feet as the other boys slowly and cautiously walked toward her,"don't go through that...it's not safe...look just come with us we can help you..." the blue eyed boy closest to her spoke gently

Skyler narrowed her eyes watching them carefully she had two choices she could go through whatever this thing next to her was or she could go with this trio. Her mind was racing could she trust them? Or should she take her chances. As she battled internally she failed to notice how close the blue eyed boy was."You have question right? Come with us...I promise we won't hurt you." It really wasn't until a bullet ripped into his arm that Skyler snapped back to paying attention to the rest of her surroundings,"Tate!..fuck it Rex grab her so we can get the fuck out of here!"

_Should've known..._  She sighed internally and with a deep once again pulled the little body close to her practically threw herself through the strange doorway her only thought were ones of where she would be safe like with her aunt and uncle yet they wandered to that of her brother the boy she could truly be herself with. It closed the moment both her and Jess were all the way through,"No no No!...shit" the boy dubbed Rex cursed as he turned back to his companions. His friend had already dispatched of the guard who shot Tate.

"She went through...you shouldn't have said that Aaron that was stupid now she could be anywhere..or nowhere" Tate grunted as he remove the bullet from his arm,"Aquillo isn't going to be happy neither is your mother.."

"Fuck off Tate..."

"Will you two shut up you can argue later right now we have to get out of here...let's just get back to the others.." the other two agreed a bit reluctantly and ran off unaware that what had transpired had been watched via camera.

~x~x~

Hermione sat in the stands feeling like she was about to explode from the amount of anxiety and stress she'd been feeling since the summer. The feeling had intensified more so within the last few months especially when there still had been no word from Skyler and Harry had been announced a champion to participate in the Triwizard tournament. Her bad feeling had also gotten worse and it was driving her insane that she knew something bad was happening but didn't know what it was. Harry had tried to reassure again at the World Cup that nothing was wrong and for a few days his words had calmed her but she wasn't stupid. The boy felt it too even if he didn't say it, but it was pointless to keep asking when Harry knew nothing either. The witch just didn't like not being able to do anything.

Ron stood pointing to the sky as did many around her as a hunched over figure came into view black smoke trailing behind him. She smiled knowing her friend had made it against the dragon. Harry slowly descended landing on the rocky terrain of the arena as the crowd cheered him on. The boy who lived strutted over to the golden egg his prize and clue to the next task. He raise it up high for all to see and the crowd cheered louder. As he looked around him he saw blue flashed dimmed by the grey clouds in the sky. He tilted his head confused not sure if he had actually seen that.

He squinted his eyes as something else quickly came into view. He gasped when it broke through the mist of the clouds. It looked like someone was falling someone who didn't even look conscious as they seemed limp,"Look! Up there!" He yelled pointing at what he saw. There were several gasps as someone screamed and shouts for some one to help were heard. Hermione looked as well gasping at the sight of the free falling person as she looked on. When the person was just a few feet above the stands their fall slowed significantly until landing softly on the ground. Again there was a scream of horror as all realized this person was covered in blood and there was two not one who had been falling from the sky.

At once the staff and those of the ministry were on their feet heading to the limp bodies or ushering the students out of the stadium. Harry who was still standing in the arena swallowed hard at the sight about twenty feet away. Even from his distance he could tell these people were badly injured the remnants of what he could tell were once white clothing was drenching in crimson. He had only taken a few steps forward before Dumbledore rushed passed him along with Barty Crouch. Professor McGonigall, Madam Pomfrey and several others.

Professor Moody had straggled behind and before joining the other staff turned to him,"Go on Potter I'm sure you could use a bit of rest after today." Harry nodded and made his way back to the castle wondering just who had fallen from the sky.

~x~

_Unreadable images danced before her eyes as the voices of many rung within her ears all undistinguishable. All moving at a speed too fast to comprehend. Before blackness and it felt like she was standing in nothingness, before a dim light shone several feet away. Skyler watched as the light grew bright enough for her to make out the silhouette of a man become visible. He was walking toward her. The soft grip of a hand fell on her shoulder before hearing a soft whisper of a familiar voice_

_"You must wake now...you are not ready.."_

_"Ready? For what?"_

_"In time..now wake up..."_

" _Wake up Skyler...your journey has only just begun...awaken..."_

Her eyes shot opened still hearing the echo of the voice calling her to wake. Instantly she shot up causing pain to radiate through her body gritting her teeth to keep from making noise. She looked around noticing she was in a bed and a curtain had been drawn around it. Skye struggled to get up, as the events she last bore witness to flashed through her mind. Instantly she checked herself surprised that just about all of her wounds were gone. Her body still felt sore and jaded.  _What happened to me?_  had she really been transforming? if so to what? She felt like she'd been tossed off a skyscraper and the coldness beneath her feet felt good as she stood like putting ice on a burn but a realization donned on her quickly.. _we escaped..._ she smiled briefly before she noticed that her little cousin was not with her. Slowly the Hispanic girl pulled the curtain opened and felt relief wash over her. Jess lay in a bed all her own resting it seemed. It also seemed that where ever she was at and who ever found them left them as is, which was probably a good thing she'd feel weird if they had decided to clean and change her..unconscious.

"Jess..."' Skyler watched the slow even breaths of the small girl lost in punishing herself mentally for not being able to stop what had been done to her. Failing to notice that several others had entered the place they were in."Goodness child! You shouldn't be up you need rest.." Her head snapped in the direction of the comment and Skyler went into protective mode she growled baring her teeth giving warning to those who had just walked in hunching over slightly readying her stance to attack if necessary.

Several men pulled out what looked like sticks aimed at her and Skyler couldn't help but look a little curiously at them."Put your wands away"came a commanding voice. She watched as an older looking man stepped forward through the small group he was tall and thin with long silver looking hair with a beard to match he was dressed in robe like clothing like the others and wore a funny looking hat. She locked eyes with the man they were a brilliant looking shade of blue that held a sort of twinkle to them...yet it was the kindness in those eyes that struck her most.

He unlike the others he looked upon her without fear or disgust."look at her Albus she's feral we can't risk her hurting-"

"She will not cause any trouble." He spoke never breaking eye contact. When the other man stepped forward Skyler snapped at him causing all but one to flinch... _what am I doing?...protecting your cousin..._ her mind argued... _I'm not a fucking animal..._ Skye realized she was acting stupid and giving these people a reason to hurt her if needed. Straightening her stance Skyler stood clearing her throat but kept her guard up she didn't know their intentions and she'd be damned if she let herself and Jess be caught in another situation like they had been for the last few months.

"Who are you people." Her voice stoic as she spoke,"and why am I here?"

"The question is who are you and how did you come to be here." It was the man who had said she was dangerous indirectly of course. He had a pencil thin mustache with short greying hair cut neatly and combed to the side he looked like a business man in short.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked now would I."

"Minerva..would you please escort our ministry friends out. I wish to speak with the girl alone." The woman known as Minerva did what was asked but not with out complaint from those who thought that the headmaster should leave this matter to ministry officials. When the others had gone the man remaining turned to the only other person left,"Poppy if you please find a fresh set of clothes for our young guest."

When they were the only ones left Skyler relaxed slightly. She felt strange here like this place she was in radiated with something that felt so foreign but familiar."What ever your intentions are make them clear other wise Let me take my cousin and my leave."

"I am Albus Dumbledore" He smiled kindly at her,"You're safe here as is she." He said nodding to the tiny girl sleeping in bed,"How did I get here?"

"You do not remember?"

"Obviously.." She snapped. Skyler cleared her throat and exhaled to calm herself there was no need for her to act this way the man was being civil after all."Look..I..I just want answers..everything that's happened lately makes no sense. My cousin and I...just know I have my reasons for being the way I am so forgive me if I seem a bit on edge." The teen noticed the twinkle in the mans eye grow and had a strange inkling that he knew more then he let on but she couldn't be sure.

"Well my dear it certainly looks as if you've been through quite enough maybe when you've freshened up and had something to eat we can talk."

"First I'd like to know where I am if you don't mind...the last time I woke up in a strange place things didn't go so well for me."

"You are at the school in which I am the headmaster to."

"I find it hard to find myself in a secret facility one day and a school the next tell me headmaster what is the name of your school." Dumbledore chuckled,"why you are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."She narrowed her eyes at him  _not him too...please don't let him be another crazy_..."Wirchcraft...and Wizardry...haha your funny..is that why you're dressed weird and wear a funny hat?" She dead panned with a humorless laugh.

"I find this hat suits me very well. Just as those markings on your hands do you" Skyler looked at him questionably before taking a quick glance at her hands. Having to do a double take she stared wide eyed at her own hands. No longer were they plain like she had known them to be, no now they bore markings she had only seen very few times. Like those times under the light of the moon they were clear and beautifully etched onto the skin. They were tribal looking on the face of her palms looked to be like two crescent moons back to back, a ring encircling them. On the meaty part of her hand were different swirls and designs which made their way up to the thumb. The same small design was just under her pinky and ring fingers. Four thin lines lined the middle of her fingers ending in a small burst at the tips as if they were stars. The lines of her middle and index finger connected to the ring encircling the two crescent moons.

Turning her hands over the backs of them too were covered. On them the same intricate polynesian tribal looking design of thick and thin markings shading and shapes. Only on this side was what looked like to be suns within them the swirls and star like design of a galaxy, and like on the palm side of her hand lines ran along her fingers. Only there were five for all five fingers and faded as they neared her nails. Skye swallowed hard these shouldn't be there whatever these markings were. She looked back up to the headmaster who didn't look all that surprised,"I.."

"Tell me Miss Vega..do you believe in magic?"

"I-how do you know my name...and what does that have to do with anything I've been through!?" Skyler stepped backward hitting the foot of the bed. This couldn't be happening these tattoos shouldn't be there by all means her and Jess shouldn't be here where ever here was,"what did you do to me!?" She yelled accusingly. Dumbledore watched as the young teen grew hysterical as she did he saw the magic surrounding them react to her bending to her emotions. He had to calm her before things got out of hand,"It's alright...please calm yourself I will explain what I can."

"So you admit you gave these to me!?" Skye said showing her hands. Dumbledore shook his head no,"I did not."

"Then-"

"Miss Vega I will explain what I can but to do so you must be willing to listen. You can't be made to understand acting as you are." The wizard spoke calmly almost soothingly."You want me to calm down!? Why the hell should I? Look dude I was stuck in a facility with some of the worlds most brilliant minds in their fields, I saw things that's shouldn't have been possible and that most felt wouldn't have been achieved until much later in our future. Yet all those things I saw were able to come back to at least one solid conclusion within the field of science. Now I find myself in the company of a man thinking he's a goddamn wizard asking me if I believe in magic! so unless you have something to show me that'll prove to me undeniably with out a doubt that such a thing exists I'm going to sit here and continue to think you're some crazy old man in a dress!"

"Before I answer that what do you think on the matter of magic" Skyler groaned  _really I rant and still he's asking me if I believe in magic? Fine I'll humor him I guess_ ,"It would depend." She answered frustration clear in her voice

"On what exactly."

"What one would consider magic." The older man chuckled,"What is it you would consider magic?"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes." Skyler ran a hand through her tangled and matted hair only for it crack causing flakes of dried blood to fall not to mention her hand to get stuck momentarily causing more frustration. The bearded man had an amused look as he watched her and Skyler couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by her behavior. Sure she had every right to act the way she was but that wasn't how she was raised nor was it really her first choice to act. The man was being nothing but civil toward her yet here she was acting like some nut. True what she had been through and what was done had been due to science but Skye was opened minded when it came to things such as this and her intrigue in the supernatural was just too strong to be overcome by rational scientific thought. If she was ever going to get answers this wasn't the way.

Taking a deep breath Skyler stood straight trying to calm her racing thoughts. She glanced back at her little cousin the girls life was once again in her hands but Skye had no way of knowing if she could trust this man if she slipped up it could mean Jess getting hurt again."I believe in many things...but like most sometimes seeing is believing...how do I know that what you tell me isn't some fabricated lie from your imagination. I don't know know you and even if your eyes speak volumes of kindness and understanding...even that can be a mask for what truly hides beneath the surface of a person.." Turning back she glared at the old man,"Just be careful headmaster the last man to speak of things such as this, experimented on me like some wild animal he found in the jungle" she spoke with warning in her voice.

Dumbledore studied the girl she was very much like some one he'd known long ago with a sad smile he said,"Then perhaps...one you are familiar with.."

"What do you mean?" The head master waved his hand in a dismissing gesture,"My dear it is quite clear it is not I who you wish to speak with. How ever I think it wise for you to clean up and have something to eat." Just then the woman he addressed as poppy came in with fresh new clothes neatly folded in her hands with a towel and a tooth brush, a hair brush, a comb and some deodorant. As well as some scissors,"What's with the scissors?"

"I would imagine you would like to trim your hair considering the state it's in. Please follow Madam Pomfrey she will show you to the bathroom."

"How do I know you won't hurt my cousin." Dumbledore stepped toward the teen,"I swear to you I have no ill intention toward you and your cousin all I ask is for you to trust me enough for a small amount of time until you're done cleaning yourself.." She glanced to the woman standing aways who had a sympathetic smile on her face urging her to trust in this mans words."ok.." She said after several minutes of contemplating  _besides I really need this I smell like a rotting carcass..._

The look she gave silently spoke the threat she would not speak as she hesitantly walked over to the woman by the door. She was lead through a small hall and both stopped abruptly in front another door," Here you go dear. Everything else you need is inside." As the med witch made her way back to attend to her other patient Skyler spoke,"Thank you.." Madam Pomfrey stopped and turned to look at the teen with a smile on her face,"Your welcome...please try to relax you are safe here dear. The headmaster has gone through great lengths for the ministry to leave you in his care. Had it not been for him the ministry officials would have locked you away in Azkaban despite how young you are."

"I guess I should thank him once when I'm done."

"That would be a good start. I do have one question for you though may I have permission to clean your cousin up? I did not do so when you were both brought here I did not think it wise if you felt I had violated you in some way."

"That would be a good idea I think...thank you again...I didn't know if she was going to make it after..." Skye paused as the memory flashed before her eyes once more,"..after what they did to her..."

The woman's eyes softened,"You both were in pretty bad shape I did all I can. I'm a bit surprised you're up walking let alone awake. Most would likely be as your cousin is."

"You saved her life and for that I'm grateful. I have to ask though how long will she be like that?"

"Give her a few more days she is not as strong as you but she is strong. All she needs now is plenty of rest she will be ok." Still with a smile the med witch nodded then continued on her way. Skyler nodded once satisfied with the woman's responses as she entered the bathing room. It was huge the floor was tiled as everything else was marble or some type of glass. There was a huge tub that was sunken into the floor at least four feet deep one wall lined with several shower heads with curtains that hung between them for privacy if needed. Pillars stood in front of the showering area with small hooks. Another wall with stalls she figured were toilets, as was another line with sinks and mirrors. A huge stain glass window was opposite the door on it the picture of a Phoenix bird bursting from it's ashes. There was also a small area to just sit and relax with cushioned seats and chairs.

Skyler had to shake herself to be sure that the picture on the glass was moving and it wasn't just her imagination, although she was sure that pictures shouldn't be moving at all. Making her way to the showers as said, she found several bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as soaps and razors along with shaving cream... _she wasn't kidding when she said everything I need..._ Skye went to set her new set of clothes on one of the sinks and headed back to the showers. Once under the water she felt her body react to the hot water relaxing most of the tension she had.. _God I missed showering..._ for the first twenty minutes Skyler let the water run over her as some of the grime and blood that clung to her was washed away. When she had enough of just standing in the hot water she scrubbed herself thoroughly to the point that her now clean skin was a shade of pink and her scalp felt a little sore from cleaning her hair.

When Skye was sure she had rid herself of all blood and grime she turned the water off and rung her hair out wrapped herself in a towel walking over to the sinks where her clothes were. There she noticed a pair of shoes she was sure was not there before. Shaking her head Skyler looked to the mirror it like the others were fogged so she lifted a hand to wipe it clear only to stop seeing the tattoo markings on her hands once more... _why...what do any of these mean.._ with a scoff she wiped the mirror only to gasp at what she saw. There starting at her collarbone was another marking it went up and over her shoulder. Quickly turning her back and looking over her shoulder Skyler stood wide eyed at the rest of the design as it reach to the bottom of her shoulder blade. The design a Phoenix and a Dragon interlocked with each other both in the same pose some what. It like the ones on her hands had the same tribal polynesian likeness of contrasting lines of thick and thin, swirls and shapes. Skye also saw a design she had not seen since she was small it. One she was told would go away, there on her right shoulder cap was a design that in her opinion reminded her of a strange looking compass it too of the same design.

She knew these had to have meant something. She's read of things like strange markings and tattoos that had much significance especially in the more archaic warrior cultures of the ancient world, what hers meant she didn't know but she was going to find out one way or another. Skye turned back to face the mirror and took a good look at her reflection. She was skinner from her lack of food her skin still held some semblance of her normally sun kissed shade but it was now pale due to lack of sun. She had bruises all over though most seemed faded. Skye was surprised she didn't have any scars well that's what she had thought or hoped there was a gash that cut above her right eye breaking her eyebrow in half.

Two thin scars lined her shoulder blades they were small and not all that big. Then there was the the brand on her left forearm the eye of Horus under it a barcode tatted there. Skye gripped the dog tags that hung from a chain around her neck she had grown so accustomed to them she'd nearly forgotten they were there. She didn't forget her vow she would make those bastards pay. The Hispanic girl also noticed the change in her eyes they were a mix of purple sapphire with blue sapphire clashing and fading together perfectly and practically glowed she had a feeling though that they were not done changing yet.

Growling at her reflection noticed yet another change. She had two more sets of canine teeth meaning she had eight all together. On her top set the first were relatively normal just a bit sharper then usual, the canine teeth behind it was a bit longer and just as sharp. Her bottom set was switched meaning the first canine teeth set were just a bit longer then normal and just a bit sharper. The secondary set was of normal size just sharper then usual.. _no wonder those people were scared of me..._

With a sigh Skye dried herself dressed and brushed her hair. It had grown since the sides were no longer short cut now they were about chin length, it still had some what of a faux hawk style just a lot longer seeing as the longer parts of her hair had grown too. Skye merely trimmed her bangs and any split ends. When she was satisfied with her appearance Skyler cleaned her mess and headed back to the room she had woken up in.

"Ah I see you are finished and just in time...come there is someone here I'm sure you've sorely missed." Her brows furrowed at the headmaster  _who's he talking about there's no one else here?..._  Making her way over Skye continued to look at the man questionably. She noticed that he sat at a small table with some sort of picture or mirror in front of him. A glance toward her cousins bed the curtain was drawn and a slight smile graced her lips,"Who exactly is it I've missed so much headmaster?"

The old wizard smiled yet it did not reach his eyes as he turn the object in front of him to face her. It was a mirror she was able to tell now yet it was what the mirror showed that surprised her as well as sending a storm of emotions through her,"T-t...Tia?.."


	12. New Student

Two weeks had past since the first task and Harry was glad that he and Ron were speaking again as was Hermione. Yet all the students of Hogwarts seemed to speak of was what had transpired after Harry had successfully retrieved his golden egg. Who were the two beings that fell from the sky? Some of the stories concocted ranged from silly to down right outrageous all though there were few that came as logical and quite possible. Yet despite all this the golden trio was having troubles of their own to worry about.

"Look at this!" Hermione all but practically growled as she threw the daily prophet on the table before her,"I can't believe this 'It seems as though one miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl has eyes set on champions as she was caught wishing her secret love good luck all while leading on one Viktor Krum. No knews yet on how either boy is dealing with the revelation of this triangle..'"

Harry shook his head as his friend read on this was probably one of the most ridiculous accusations he had thrown at him." I can't believe this woman.." The witch finished with a huff.

"Don't pay any attention to it Hermione she'd lie about anything if it means getting a story published." As the two friends talked a younger Gryffindor made his way to the trio handing over a rather large package to Ron."Thank you Nigel" Hermione stopped mid sentence and cleared her throat at the Weasley boy. Harry on the other hand tried to ignore the younger boys staring as he ate well, tried to.

"What?" Ron asked before sighing,"I told him I get him Harry's autograph." He turned to the staring young boy,"not now Nigel later..ok" the younger boy simply nodded as he walked away still staring. Harry rolled his eyes before looking back at his friend. Ron opened the brown package and was surprised at what he saw,"what the bloody hell is this?" He pulled out what looked like a mess of ruffles."Mum sent me a dress!?" Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh,"Well it does matches your eyes...is there a bonnet?" The bespectacled boy reached in and pulled one out,"ah ha!"

"Shut it Harry" Ron walked down the table toward where his sister was,"Ginny these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that...it's ghastly" Hermione who finally controlled her giggling spoke,"Ron those aren't for Ginny." By now some of those around were watching with amusement,"...They're for you" more laughter erupted as Ron's face flushed red with embarassment,"What are they?"

"Dress robes"

"Dress robes? For what?"

~x~x~

Skyler stood patiently with one Minerva McGonagall, as she waited for Dumbledore to introduce her as a new transfer student. She still couldn't believe she was going along with this after that night of revelation thinking about it now made her angry...

_~"You lied to me! All these years you lied! I thought I was crazy"_

_"Skyler please-"_

_"No! Jess almost died! She almost died and it was because of me! I had no idea why and now you're telling me it's because of what I am!? What exactly am I! I have all these strange markings my eyes are changing...what's happening to me..." The woman gasped at that confession as the teen continued with her rant,"They beat her, they beat her like some rag doll while I watched restrained like a dog! You left us there to rot! Abandoned us both why Izel? Why?! And now that we're free you asking me to stay here with your friend because it's safer!? I want to know what's going on and I want to know now! No more lies no cryptic talk just tell me.." By now Izel had tears in her eyes as she watched the girl she raised give her a cold glare one that sent shivers down her spine."ok..." She said softly,"ok just please sit...I will tell you what I can but the rest you must figure out on your own."_

_"That's bull shit!"_

_"Sit down! And listen! If you really want to know then sit other wise this conversation is over." The older woman snapped, her own anger building._

_"Fine! Then we're done here. Quit wasting my time Izel don't worry though I promise Jess will be safe with me goodbye." Skyler walked out of view of the mirror and made her way to her cousins bed...~_

In truth Skyler just couldn't face her Tia she'd been lied to all her life not to mention the feeling of being abandoned for what she had come to know was five months. For five months Jess and she had endured the sadistic experimentations of geneticists willing to fuck with what nature had intended. Could she forgive them, forgive her aunt and uncle for leaving them for that long? At the moment no she couldn't Skye was just too angry at their betrayal the only one it seemed willing to give her some answers was the headmaster..even if they were cryptic..

~ _"Miss Vega..." Albus called her softly. Skyler stood from her seat by the bed and walked to the old man," I'm not talking to her again...how is it you know my aunt anyway?" Dumbledore smiled as his eyes clouded with what she could only assume were memories of the past,"I have known your family for quite some time..." He started," I knew your mother too.."_

_"My mother abandoned me same as my Tia...I guess it runs in the family." She stated coldly. The wizard shook his head sadly," Your mother loved you very much."_

_"Then why isn't she here? Why leave me with her sister to raise me? Was it because I was some bastard child? Or was it to protect me." Shaking her head Skye crossed her arms," what is it about me that needs protecting? would it not have been easier to have told me the truth from the beginning?"_

_"Miss Vega"_

_"Please just call me Skyler...I really don't want to hear my last name right now just reminds me of someone I don't know.." Dumbledore smiled kindly,"I understand your feeling toward them but you shouldn't judge them too harshly especially if you know nothing of what is going on."_

_"Then help me to know..tell me what it is they've kept secret from me all this time. Why did my mother leave me like she did..why were my Tios hiding this secret about me? What about my blood makes it so wanted."_

_"I'm afraid I can not give you the answers you seek in the manner you'd like." Skyler huffed at this but he continued to speak," I can however point you in the right direction as to where you will find what you seek. I must warn you though the answers in which you find come with a price."_

_"Doesn't everything...I will do what ever it is necessary to find the truth including whatever it is you ask of me. I only request that my cousin be allowed to stay here as well."_

_The headmaster nodded as he studied her and did not speak for a moment." Well it looks like I have much to do, I must excuse myself so everything can be arranged. You will sleep here for the time being. Tomorrow we discuss what it is we shall do. Does this sound fair enough?" Skyler nodded,"good"~_

What she hadn't expected to was being asked to help aid a young wizard boy who was suppose to bring down a powerful dark wizard who thirsted for power. Not to mention going to school along side this boy. Hell Skye couldn't even really comprehend that what she's read in books and stories was just as real as Luis getting a girlfriend. That thought made her laugh to herself, and Skyler couldn't help but miss her other cousins. She wondered briefly what Harry would think of all this? Maybe when she had the time she would write him, he was probably mad as hell with her for not writing... _damn Hermione's going to hate me..._  She realized she had a lot of explaining to do but how was she suppose go about this? She was told not to tell a soul about what was going on and Skye hated lying... _I'll deal with it when the time comes.._

She had told Dumbledore she would need time to think about this and was grateful he did not push the issue only stating that when she had come to a decision to let him know her answer. He had also filled her in on much of the school especially on the event of this tournament that was going on. She also didn't have to worry of the ministry getting involved with her recent enrollment he had taken care of what was needed. She found the ministry was the ruling government of the wizarding world, well in Europe anyways. The headmaster had also taken the liberty of giving her a special class schedule one that would fit her needs he had also stated that should she ask the right questions she would find her self moving closer to the truth she sought. Some of her things from home had been brought in the last few days as well, but Skye had not been able to go through them seeing as she was either exploring or by Jess's bed side she just didn't feel right sleeping in her own quarters just yet. Still it was good to know she would be getting her own private space regardless of the house she would be in.

Skyler just couldn't believe that any of this was real, she had wondered briefly if this is what Alice had felt when she was in wonderland. Her logical mind had a hard time clarifying that magic was indeed very real, though Skye half expected this to be some sort of intensely weird dream and waited for the moment she'd wake up and everything would be alright, normal again.

"Are you ready Miss Vega?" The question broke her thoughts and Skyler looked to professor McGonagall a bit unsure,"As ready as I'll ever be I guess...I..just do we really have to do this publicly in front of the entire school?" Skyler had read up about the history of Hogwarts and the different houses and though she did find it kind of cool she felt it unnecessary. In her honest opinion it sort of created a sense of separation and division amongst its students. Sure every school had it's cliques but this felt a little extreme. It wasn't that she worried what house she would be in it was what people would expect her to be like once sorted. It was this she didn't like she hated people judging what they did not know but it couldn't be helped could it.

"I'm sure you'll be alright dear after all it's not the house that defines you."

"Maybe...I just don't want to be stereotyped because of the house I'm in. If I were in Ravenclaw I'd be expected to be smarter then the other students, Hufflepuff I would be expected to be loyal and care free and etc. Gryffindor I'd be expected to be brave and headstrong, Slytherin cunning ambitious and clever and from their reputation also be expected to be up noxious snobbish and have some superiority complex not to mention a follower of that dark wizard whatever his name is."

"Miss Vega..." Professor McGonagall's voice had softened as well as her stern demeanor,"Any Hufflepuff can be as cunning as any Slytherin , any Ravenclaw as brave as any Gryffindor, If given the chance. The sorting hat will take in to consideration your suggestions but it will ultimately sort you where those traits you value most, though I find you are correct in the assumptions from others to whatever house you are placed in...in all Miss Vega..show the nature of the person not the colors you will be made to bear."

"Thank you professor..I will take your advice into consideration" Skye smiled kindly at the older witch and allowed her to lead them into what was called the Great Hall.

~x~

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked as he took his seat again stuffing the robes back in the box. Before his answer came though Professor Dumbledore made an appearance as he walked straight to the podium calling for the attention of his students. The trio glanced around noticing that many of the student from their school as some from the other schools had shuffled in to listen. Silence fell upon the students as they waited for their headmaster to speak.

"As I'm sure...you are all well aware of the excitement that has come to pass since the start of the year thus far. Hosting the tournament and welcoming new friends. I stand here now to present you yet another, one who will be joining us here at Hogwarts. A transfer student from America" the students cheered at this.

"Who do you suppose the transfer is?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Probably no we know mate" Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Green eyes glanced over to his friend sitting across from him,"What's the matter Hermione?.."

"Nothing...just the mention of America...with everything that's going on I had forgotten about Skyler. I sort of feel guilty about it now."

"I'm sure she's ok. It's not like she hasn't done this to me before. This will probably be the longest we've gone with out contact besides when she does finally decide to write I'm going to give her taste of her own medicine haha." Hermione smiled at that but her mind said differently,.. _she had promised though...you said so yourself Harry she isn't the type to break promises..._

Still Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron as Dumbledore announced the transfer student from America. Everyone cheering eager to see who else had come to Hogwarts during such an exciting time. He motioned for them to step forward and all eyes turned to see professor McGonagall escorting the new student down the middle aisle. Hermione gasped at who she saw, there following her head of house was Skyler Vega, her hair had grown out much longer then when she had last seen it. She couldn't mistake it no one else had those piercing eyes that practically glowed. Hermione turned to Harry who looked just as shocked as she was.

They watched as Skyler walked past them though it looked like she was just trying to ignore all the stares."Harry...she's.."

"I...I didn't know...she hadn't told me." Harry spoke though inside he was angry that Skye hadn't told him about her being a witch. Then he wouldn't have had to have lied to her about things it had killed him to keep this a secret from her yet here she was keeping a secret of her own."Oi isn't that your friend from the states?" Ron asked oblivious of what his two friends were feeling at the moment. The boy who lived did not answered he just watched on as his friend was to be sorted. Hermione couldn't believe this had the girl been playing dumb this whole time?

What was going? on by the looks of it Harry obviously hadn't known. Is this why Skye hadn't written? In any case she had questions and when this was over the Gryffindor was set on getting answers.

~x~

Skyler made her way to the other end of the room. All eyes were on her, and she hated every moment of it normally she wouldn't have cared but she was self conscious now, feeling like they were staring at the beast she held within not her though she made no outward signs of nervousness. Instead she gave a face of reserved calmness. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to sit on the stool and did so and felt the weight of a hat on her head, and soon heard the voice of the debating hat

"Well now what do we have here...never in the history of the school has there been one like you."  _Holy shit I'm wearing a talking hat..._ ,"What's that suppose to mean? Just sort me so we can be done here." She spoke quietly."Ah I see, temper temper Miss Vega...hmm you have qualities that contribute to all the houses...buut...what's this...ah I see..The path you must walk will not be easy..there is much darkness...careful where you tread young Vega or it will consume you...should it...you need only look to the one who holds your heart.."

"What's that suppose to mean hat?" She hissed,"hmmm better be..."

"Hey answer my question"

"SLYTHERIN!" Those of the house cheered vigorously from their table as the others around clapped lightly. What Skye hadn't noticed was three very familiar Gryffindor's sitting stunned. Skyler turned to McGonagall who looked at her sympathetically on the plus side she really wouldn't have to worry about keeping a low profile, the cons were this was just going to make things harder to be around other students."Remember...the person not the colors." The older witch whispered.

The woman then lead her to her house table introducing her to the head of house, one Severus Snape. She had met him earlier in the week he was to be one of her mentors as she was to help assist him in class if need be. Sure the guy came off as creepy but Skye knew first hand not to judge from appearances."excuse me professors...but if I may I would like to be excused...I'm finding it a bit crowded here."

"Of course." Snape stated calmly as he eyed her,"Miss Vega, if I may...it will do well to remember to cover those if you wish to remain...inconspicuous." He said motioning to her hands. With a quiet thanks she bowed her head slightly in respect and made her leave. Harry who had been watching rather closely stood from his seat a look of determination set about him. Hermione followed suit quickly after while Ron followed a bit confused but followed none the less. The trio followed the older girl who by the looks was a bit lost for a moment but found her making her way to the covered bridge.

Skyler was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way out of the confines of the castle. Being kept in a small room for five months had sort of made her a bit claustrophobic. She liked it outside much better despite the chilly air and the dull and gloomy setting it was beautiful in a sense. Dumbledore had allowed her to explore while students were in class before she was presented and Skyler had found she much liked to explore the forest surrounding the grounds. Jess had yet to fully awaken but it was ok she knew it would take time for the little girl to heal. The beating she endured had taken much out of her. Skye was glad though that once she was up to strength Jess would be helping Madam Pomfrey in whatever she could seeing as the little girl had taken a liking to the med witch when she had partly woke for short amounts of time and vice versa.

With a sigh Skyler loosened her tie and begun rolling up her sleeves to the elbow as well as untucking her white buttoned up shirt from her slim fit pants. She chuckled at that, the seamstress who took her measurements was more then a little surprised when she was fitted for pants and not a skirt. Breathing deeply she caught a few scents from some of the other students and felt a strange tingling in her chest. Brushing it off she continued on her way at the moment she just wanted to be alone and calm her thoughts about what she should do next, especially after that warning the sorting hat had given her  _What did it mean?_

Harry who had been trailing the American teen waited for some students who had been crossing the bridge to leave before making his presence known,"You're a right foul git you know that!" Skye froze mid-step where she stood  _No..no no no...it can't be..please don't let it be..._ she knew that voice she'd recognize it anywhere. Slowly the raven haired girl turned not wanting to face what she knew she would see. Sadly it was exactly who she hoped it not to be what she hadn't expected were two more familiar faces standing on either side of him.

"Harry..Her-Hermione..."


	13. Ét-tu...My Friend?

"You stupid wench! We had her! In our very grips and you let her escape! Her birthday is mere weeks! Your little slip up will not sit well with him." A slap to the face is what his statement earned him. Dr. Cline snapped his head back to the teen before him her eyes glowing green.

"Shut up." She spoke threateningly,"remember just who it is you're talking to Doctor. I'm not one of your little experiments." He narrowed his grey eyes at her, but said nothing. Jenna smiled amused she could smell fear pheromones from the geneticist. However now was not the time to play she had much to prepare,"Remember your place doctor you are just as expendable as your pets. Skyler will come when I call for her."

"Why?" He asked curiously, rubbing his stinging face, "That beast would only come to kill for revenge. Why come at your call when you were just as torturous as I to her." The cruel smiled that adorned her face never left as the succubus began to make her way out, "Because...I have something she'll want. Until then everything proceeds as plan. I suggest doctor try not to mess up again, my father was very unhappy as of your where abouts when that little rumble took place."

Dr. Cline swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Oh and doctor...I really hope your little side experiment doesn't interfere again otherwise.." She chuckled lightly leaving her threat unspoken and to the imagination. True that little break out was not planned but Jenna knew even when Skyler reached maturity it would mean nothing if things were not set in place. No things were far from ready for now though, for now she'd let what was hers have it's freedom. That however didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with her new favorite toy.

 

* * *

 

Aquillo stood before the council once again. His fate was to be determined of his failure to retrieve not only Skyler but his own daughter as well. This was twice now he had failed to uphold the very meaning of the title he held amongst his people. He glared at the councilman Danarius who seemed rather smug about his sentencing.

"Aquillo..." A council woman spoke beginning his trial,"You were tasked with infiltration and rescue." He nodded as another council member spoke." In a sense that is exactly what you did. Rescuing those unlucky enough to have been captured by our enemy. In doing so gathered us many allies." It was true, when he and his teams had breached the facilities he couldn't believe what he saw. The smell alone made him sick but he did not regret the call he made. He like many of his warriors were honor bound to protect those who could not themselves.

"However" it was Danarius who spoke," You still failed to retrieve the girl you were meant to. How is that she was able to slip through your grasp yet again? Isn't it a bit convenient that this is the second time you lose her to them no less. One might wonder-"

"You question my loyalty!?" Aquillo yelled,"That girl is more of a daughter to me then my *Terian!"

"That is a very serious accusation Danarius. One that would need proof." A council member spoke curiously,"Have you acquired such evidence?"

"No I'm merely voicing my thoughts. Still is it any thing but coincidence that twice now our Lord Protector failed in his duty to keep the only living child of our late *Teri, safe from those of The Asylum."

"The facility myself and my intermediate team breached was not the one that held her."

"So do you lay blame of your failure to that of the young *Etrial Aaron?" Danarius questioned as he stood from his seat."If the building you infiltrated did not hold Skyler as you claim then wouldn't that leave the retrieval to her?"

Aquillo clenched his jaw,"You twist my words Danarius. I take full responsibility for this mission as it was mine to bear. Any action that of either team I take responsibility of as well. I know not what happen to Skyler nor of my own daughter. What I do know is that they are no longer in our enemy's grasp."

The council woman spoke again,"Be that as it may Aquillo, we have yet to know her where abouts. The balance is shifting, this war between wizards will only cause it to shift more. Regardless of which either side takes the victory it would be meaningless if she is not ready. Her ascension is soon, the awakening of her blood could make her unstable with out the proper guidance. Especially with her...unique parentage."

"You underestimate my niece Gwen." All heads turned to the new addition in the large room.

"I meant no disrespect." Council woman Gwen spoke quickly bowing like her fellow members."How is it that this trial has begun without my authority?"

"My Lady," Gwen spoke up once more," You were busy with other matters. We thought it wise to settle this as quickly as possible."

"I see...well then have you reached a verdict?"

"Not yet my Lady" a councilman spoke."We are still gathering evidence."

"Evidence for what?"

The same council man swallowed hard a bit surprised,"E-evidence in showing that Aquillo is no longer fit to carry on as Lord Protector."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard." Izel said walking into the council chamber."My husband has more then proven himself time and time again. Surely these two errors can be over looked to some degree? Our enemy no longer holds Skyler captive is that not enough."

"How can matters such as these be over looked!" Danarius yelled," we have no idea where the girl is! He-" the man pointed to the warrior standing trial,"Failed to protect the girl twice from those of The Asylum! She was there for 5 months who's to say that they haven't twisted her mind against us. After all was it not him who claimed it better for her not to know-"

"Enough!" Izel yelled startling everyone."Do not think for one second I can not see what this trial is really about Danarius." She hissed as anger began to surge to the surface. Her eyes changing,"For as long as I've known you've held such animosity toward my husband for the simple fact...that he is my husband. My mate."

"You-"

"Shut up! Keep your excuses and lies. You know the laws of our people should you find my mate unworthy you need only challenge for the right to claim. Instead you sneak around using political tactics undermining my husbands deeds in anyway you can. You're nothing but a coward who wishes for what he can not have. You may be a member of the council but that does not give you the power to do as you please." She turned to the rest of the council,"Yes it is true Aquillo was unable to complete the task given. However it was in a sense partly completed Skyler is no longer in the hands of those scientist and that's what we had wanted was it not? My husband was not so unprepared for what happened. He began her training discretely, as is his duty from a very young age. Skyler is strong willed and would not give in so easily to the lies of those scientists. As of her where abouts I have seen where she is and told our Lady Summer of her location."

"Where is she?" Another councilman asked trying to ease the tension.

"She is safe and that is all that matters Mythias."

"And why should we take your word prophetess.." Danarius sneered, gaining the ability to speak once more. Aquillo stepped toward the man his own eyes glowing."Show respect councilman she is one of the last prophets of our people."

"Save your speech. Her title means nothing to me," Danarius spat back venomously," you have no right to speak unless asked to, we are still conducting your trial." Both men glared at each other silently daring the other to speak. Izel as well as the other council members looked to their leader. Summer had taken her seat, which was formerly her sisters chair, and watched both men intently. Several moments past before she finally spoke,"Stand down both of you." Her voice was calm and commanding,"This trial was conducted in finding warrior Aquillo unfit of holding the title granted to him I ask the council now, have you found such evidence to support this?"

Each member quietly spoke their answer, all unanimously no. Danarius merely turned his head to the side so as to not face the warrior,"Then Aquillo is to remain our Lord Protector as our late Terin so named him. This trial is ended." Danarius stormed out of the room with out so much as a word or second glance. Many of the council departed after, showing the respect that should be given to one of the blood line."I don't understand why you keep him on this council? Nor why your sister did so as well." Councilman Mythias spoke gently as he remained in his seat. He as well as Gwen stayed to speak with their Regal Lady.

"I too have wondered that as well." Gwen added. Summer looked to her old friends,"Izel, now would be as best a time as any..." she spoke softly. Izel smiled sadly at her friend and nodded before leading the confused looking warrior away."To answer your question, my sister believed it true to keep ones enemies closer then that of friends."

"What do you mean?" Gwen questioned as she turned to face her Lady."Not here my friends...for even here we're not safe."

 

* * *

 

"Harry...Her-Hermione..."

"I can't believe you Skye... All this time and you didn't tell me!" Harry began as he stalked closer to the older girl," Is this why you haven't written? I was worried about you, Hermione was worried about you and now we find out that you've been lying this whole time! When the bloody hell were you going to tell me Skye...what happened to no secrets." He spat the last part venomously as he stopped inches from her face.

"Harry! Calm down I'm sure there's a reason for this." Hermione spoke trying to be the voice of reason yet even she was fighting to keep a calm demeanor. She had gone months worrying about the American girl. The horrible feeling of something bad happening to her haunted the witch. Only to find that it had disappeared though she's not too sure when, only to lead to the fact that Skyler was here at Hogwarts meaning she was safe. it did give an answer to some of her many questions. Skyler wasn't a muggle which would explain why she was here as well as the color change in her eyes, yet there were still many left unanswered. Brown eyes looked her over and Hermione could see the remnants of what she could only guess was some sort of scuffle. The older girl had light bruising on her face, she looked thinner then before and her skin had paled. Something had happened to her, something she looked to still be healing from.

"Let them be Hermione. Serves her right, just like a snake."

"Ronald! How can you say that? We stayed at her home for a week" the red head scoffed,"Come on Hermione you and Harry went months without a word from her. Suddenly she shows up here as a Slytherin no less, if you ask me she just might be a spy for you-know-who. Why else would any of this happen?" He finished never taking his eyes from the other two teens.

For her part Skyler stood wide eyed at her friend, this had to be some sick joke. There was no mistaking it though here he stood the boy she'd come to call brother. Harry was furious it seemed but Skyler's own anger soon reared it's head as she met the green eyed glare with a murderous one of her own.  _Damnhim! I never lied to him...I can't believe it he had some fucking nerve alright...Fuck!..._

When the ebony haired girl made no move Harry shoved her to get some sort of reaction out of her what he got he hadn't expected." Harry!"

Skyler shoved him right back with strength he hadn't known she had as he landed on his butt and skidded backwards a bit. Upon seeing this Hermione and Ron made their way to their fallen friend as Harry looked wide eyed at the older girl he had called his sister. Hermione knelt at his side as she looked from him to the American teen. "Oi!" Ron yelled as he stood between the older teen and his friends. Skyler's body was rigid and practically shaking steam was rolling off her skin. Skye had her head down causing black locks to block half of her face, chest heaving heavily. Hermione watched on just as shocked. It was strange to see Skyler like this, it looked as if she was having trouble keeping control of her own body. The brunette also noticed the faint glow on her hands in a pattern that looked familiar.

When Skyler finally looked up her gaze was icy and burned with rage as well as change in eye color causing the trio to gasp at the sight. Hermione had seen those eyes change once before but this change was not what her memory held. There was no crescent moon shape or brilliant purple glow. Now it looked like she had two stars or moons for eyes no pupil, two rings the shades of her normal eye colors and the black that consumed the whites of her eyes... _what happened to her?_... Skyler's voice was mixed with rage almost animalistic. Harry had never seen her like this only able to stare at his friend, and Ron stood frozen in place,"You have some nerve Harry Potter to accuse me of lying. I wasn't the one who kept a secret of being a wizard." The bespectacled boy flinched at her words they rung with anger and...power?

"I-I'm under contract. I couldn't but I see that I didn't have to! Why didn't you tell me you were a witch!" The boy who lived yelled finding his voice and courage again as he got to his feet."I'm not a witch!" The words came out more like a growl causing the trio to take a step back,"I didn't lie! You have no idea what's happened to me! What I've been through! You're just like them! Keeping secrets when we're suppose to be family but no...first Izel and Aquillo and now you..." Skyler turned to walk away but Harry wanted answers. He quickly stepped toward her pushing past Ron and put a hand on her shoulder only for him to be brushed off.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped baring her teeth as she turned to face him. Harry swallowed hard at the sight, he saw her teeth they too had changed as it seemed Skyler as a whole had. The air around them grew tangibly tense. Skyler could once again feel the beast crawling beneath the surface though it seemed a bit more urgent then last tim _e..no c'mon stay in control..stay in control..._ Skye was breathing heavier now as she willed herself to stay of civilized mind. She couldn't lose control, sure she could be angry at him but that didn't mean to lose it. She didn't want to hurt him, Harry was family after all. Taking a few steps back Skye tried to calm herself as she shut her eyes tightly.

"What are you talking about Skyler!?" Harry had never seen her like this, this angry and what exactly was she talking about? What happened to her?,"Look at me! What happened you went months with out a word.." Skyler only shook her head trying to make sense of all this all while battling herself for control. One part asked why should she explain herself. Nobody else seemed to so why should she? She was angry with her brother... _then again he did give a solid answer and explanation as to why he couldn't tell..._ another part of her argued. And it was true Izel hadn't even explained her reasons only saying it was for her own good to be protected.

"Skyler.." Hermione spoke a bit hesitantly and Skyler's eyes shot opened locking with concerned brown ones. Neither knew what to say. The witch wanted to know what was wrong, what had happened to make her change so much. Skyler stared into those brown pools and the beast within her seemed to calm at the sound of the girl's voice, if only for the moment. _.she's a witch too..do I not know anybody who's human!?.._.mind racing as she thought and Skyler could feel a strange surge building from within her, spreading through her veins. Skye's emotions were scattered but building creating such a pressure within as if she were about to explode.

The Gryffindor witch stepped forward slowly, watching as the other girl battled with herself internally. Yes, Hermione wanted to know what was wrong she wanted to know what had happened to her friend. She knew though now was not the time to push for answers. Skyler needed a friend or some one to talk to at least and yelling was getting everyone no where. Slowly Hermione raised a shaky hand toward the older girl. Skyler flinched and she halted her extended hand before she continued and gently grabbed the girls forearm. Skye's breathing still slightly heavy began to calm and slow. The simple touch seemingly calming her and Hermione slid her hand down gripping the older girls. Skyler's skin was extremely warm to the touch and seemed to radiate from her body, and caused what felt like an electric sensation from the contact.

Hermione watched as Skye's eyes dimmed and slowly receded to the way they were normally. Moments pasted in silence though it felt like an eternity. Skyler felt herself calm enough to speak only for her anger to spark up again due to interruption."Hermione what do you think you're doing" Ron spat pulling the brunette back away from the Hispanic girl."Ron-"

"She's dangerous! Just look at her!" Skye bared her teeth once again with a snarl and Harry stepped between her and the Weasley boy. He knew Skyler could kick his ass even if she didn't have this change. The girl was trained in many fighting styles since she was young."Skye don't.." The green eyed boy said putting his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Leave her be Harry-"

"Ron that's enough!" Hermione yelled pulling free of his grip."If she was so dangerous we wouldn't be standing here arguing."

"Are you completely mental!? She's not human! Not even a werewolves eyes change like that! She's a monster!"

"Shutup." Skyler spoke through gritted teeth."Harry look at her what if she was sent to kill you?! Wouldn't it make sense to send someone you know? Someone close? It be easier."

"That's enough Ron" Harry's voice was stern and pleading. Soon the trio was bickering amongst themselves and Skyler continued to force herself to stay calm.  _Fuck this..._ Skyler turned on her heel and stiffly began to walk away. Right now Skye just wanted to be alone at least by herself they wouldn't see... _but they already caught a glimpse...they're afraid of you.._ her mind whispered... _it's better this way...they won't fully see what you've become..._  So lost in her thoughts Skye barely had time to register a grip on her arm. Immediately going on the defensive she turn out of the grip. "I said don't touch me!" She growled. What she hadn't expected was for a burst of cool blue light surge from her extended hand. All she intended was to keep who ever it was at least at arms length. Instead she sent her brother backward into his red headed friend who seemed to have followed.

Both boys groaned as they moved to get up. Hermione stood wide eyed not sure what to do. Only looking from the boys to Skyler and back. Skyler looked just as shocked  _did I just..._.she looked at Harry and Ron both covered in _...Ice?_  Harry sat up brushing it from his clothes. That hurt and he was pretty sure it was going to leave a bruise."Skye.." He began which seemed to snap her back to what was going on. The older girl shook her head vigorously before turning back to the direction of the forest and ran at a full sprint. Stumbling to his feet Harry tried to go after her stopping where the bridge ended. He couldn't see her any where.

"Skyler!" The raven haired boy yelled after her,"Skyler!" When no sign of her came Harry sunk to the floor. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so angry at her like that. Then again if she had told him then this wouldn't had happened. He sighed frustrated this wasn't like the girl he knew at all, which brought on the question did he ever really know her?

Green eyes looked up to find worried brown ones. Both he and Hermione had been worried about her and now here she was at Hogwarts."I've never seen her like that.." He started answering the question before it left the brunettes lips."Well I've seen her angry, furious...but never like that. I didn't know she could change like that..."

"What about the ice? Has she always been able to do that?" The boy shook his head."I've known her since I was eight Hermione. None of what we just saw has ever happened before." Hermione pondered what he said something wasn't right with this obviously Harry hadn't known, but by the look of her face it seemed Skyler hadn't known either. Well not completely anyway. Both turned at the sound of a groan to face Ron who had limped up to them. Green eyes narrowed at him,"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you!"

The Weasley boy narrowed his own pale blue ones," That wasn't normal Harry not even by magical standards."

"What do you know of magical standards you hardly pay any attention in class. If any at all" Hermione scoffed." Not much really...but when have you heard of that happening." She opened her mouth to retort but had none. For once Ron made a valid point. From what she heard or read there was no record of what Skyler exhibited being done, well not in the manner in which she did it... girl didn't even have a wand, so was it she was well practiced in wandless magic? The only one who knew was Skye, well sort of but it looked like they weren't going to get any answers from her anytime soon.

"You didn't have to say those things about her." Harry said as she stood from the ground. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair,"We just have to give her time."

"Or you can just forget about her. Who knows what else she's lied about." Harry shoved the other boy before storming back to the castle.

"What?"

Hermione only shook her head as she too turned back toward the castle. She a lot of reading to do.

~x~x~

Skyler ran but instead of to the forest like intended, she ran to find Dumbledore. Once again within the confines of the school she maneuvered her way through students to the headmasters office. Stopping to catch her breath Skye noticed how tired she became, exhausted really.. _maybe running was a bad idea_.. She slumped on to the statue before her. Why was she tired all of a sudden? With a grunt Skyler forced herself to stand tall slowly making her way to the office room. Although once at the door it swung open at her presence causing her to fall forward. She had meant to lean against it for support, that wasn't happening apparently.

"Miss Vega are you alright..." It was professor McGonagall who quickly made her way to her. Skyler began to shiver and tremble... _what the hell? when did it get so cold in here.._ opening her eyes Skyler gasped when she found that the floor was frosted over with ice practically frozen around her. Both student and professor looked to the head master who seemed eerily calm about this. A jolt of some kind caused the teen to wince in pain. Her breathing was becoming ragged again, and Skye could feel what felt like cold heat rushing through her veins "What's happening to me..." She asked hoarsely before promptly passing out.


	14. Clues

Two days pasted since that little ice incident. Harry and Hermione hadn't gotten a glimpse of Skyler since then. Neither looked like they had gotten any type of sleep either. Harry sat staring absently at his bowl of cereal before a small thud brought him to. Hermione brought several large books as she sat with a exasperated sigh."Haven't found anything I take it?"

"Not exactly but.."

"But? What did you find?"

"Mostly vague references to muggle myths. Which was a little strange." Harry sat giving her a look that said please continue though it seemed more like, get on with it already."Then I found something about certain beings called Triae elementi"

"What?" The witch sighed,"It's Latin for elemental caster."

"So Skye's an elemental?"

"She might be...they are the only ones to naturally control the elements without the use of a wand the way we saw her do. Though I found it odd how the the last one recorded lived some time in the 1840's she too had the power to control ice. Not to mention that those with this power have some type of Elven connection. Probably a trait past down through the blood. Considering how elves are I don't understand how that would work." Harry sat for a moment before asking, "Ok so how does that explain the change in her eyes? Her teeth? I mean she looked ready to bite our heads off at any moment Hermione. The only creatures who do that are the blood thirsty ones like werewolves, or vampires"

"I know." she said tiredly." What about you? Figured out the egg yet?" The boy shook his head no. Both teens sat there in a moment of silence. This situation sucked not only had they found that their friend was not a muggle but that the bad feeling they'd had for months had rung true. Something happened to the American teen that was evident but neither knew what. Not to mention that the confrontation days ago would delay any answers they could've gotten. Then there was the tournament Harry still hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out the clue for the next task. Everytime he tried it only left him with ringing ears. Feeling like if he tried anymore he'd go deaf.

"You two look horrible." Both Gryffindor's turned to find the youngest of the Weasley clan eyeing them."Yeah well I feel horrible." Harry said before taking his leave. He was angry with himself. He had run the argument over and over again in his head something's just didn't make any sense. Like if Skye wasn't a witch like she had said then why come to a school for witches and wizards? Not only that but what of Aquillo and Izel? Had they known? It certainly sounded like they did, especially if his friend accused them of lying. He had to find her he needed to, if Voldemort did indeed return he would never forgive himself if his sister got caught in the cross fire.

~x~x~

Dumbledore came to a large iron door stopping momentarily before opening it. The large room was frosted over in some areas with ice. Other parts of the walls and floor was either burned, chard, or broken and cracked. In the middle of it all lay Skyler. She was staring blankly at the ceiling before turning to face the headmaster. The teen looked gaunt and paler then before."How are you feeling?" He asked softly though he had an idea. The black haired girl just continued to stare in silence.

"Why is this happening.." She asked. Skye's voice was raspy and hoarse from screaming for two whole days straight. When it had started she remembered feeling extremely cold and yet some how made it to the headmasters office before blacking out. When she had come to she felt like she was freezing, finding herself in the room she currently lay in. She had prayed, hoped that whatever this was would pass quickly but two days of these random show of abilities dwindled that quickly. She had no idea what was happening to her and 'the thirst' she had was growing.

"Skyler..."

"Professor...am I some sort of vampire? Or something?" She asked weakly turning to face the ceiling again."Why do you ask?"

"When I was stuck in that facility...I grew thirsty." She started,"at first I thought I was just really dehydrated and the small amounts of water given weren't quenching my thirst...but...one night I caught myself entranced by the sound of my cousins heartbeat, and I swear I could hear the blood rushing through her veins..." Skyler paused as she remembered it. Remembered staring down at her cousin like a predator, waiting to strike. Then remembering the events of her first taste. Shaking the memory from her thoughts she continued."A few days after I had gotten my first drink of blood. After that it disappeared...for a while at least."

"And now?" The wizard questioned as he moved closer to her."Now...now it feels like I..." Clearing her throat Skye forced herself to stay focused she had to. She could hear the beating of the mans heart and of what was pumping through it,"I...I can hear it now...your blood flowing through your veins...the beast inside of me, begging for a taste...it's calling to me...but I-I can't...I won't..." She turned to look at the man with pleading eyes,"Help me control this...I don't want to hurt anybody...again..."

"Again?" He pressed. Conjuring a seat he sat next to her, also conjuring a comfortable cot for her to lay on. Dumbledore knew why this was happening he had seen it once before. Skyler nodded,"Again..."

"When was the last time you...drank?"

"The day we escaped." The tone in her answer silently said that she did not wish to go into detail about it either. Skyler lay still staring at the ceiling, but she could feel him gazing at her intently. He knew what this was, he knew why this was happening. At the moment though she didn't care about finding the truth. Right now she just wanted all this to stop."It's obvious that blood must be part of up your diet." He spoke quietly,"How much is hard to say, the frequency of it is most likely due to the sudden awakening of the magic in your own blood."

"So what your saying is I've always had this lust for blood." She snapped weakly. Then sighed tiredly Skye didn't have the energy to be angry nor did she want to fight. She just wanted straight answers, and how to make all of this stop before she snapped again."Going back to your first question, no you are not a Vampire though it is a bit odd how you share this trait isn't it? What you are though.." She turned to look at him hoping that he'd finally give her something to go on," is something else." She huffed at that.

"Skyler you are in no condition to do much right now. If you need blood then I can have Madam Pomfrey bring you some blood potions."

"And if those don't work." She said roughly," I don't want to live like this. It's better if I just..." Dumbledore sat silently and Skye could only assume he was thinking about what to do with her. After all what was the point of being enrolled if she was in her opinion practically dying. She thought of Jess, maybe it was for the best. After all if anything happened to herself then Jess would be able to go home. She scratched that idea of course, it was dumb to think that should that happen, things would go back to normal for the little girl. Skye knew things could never be the same again for any one. Skye wondered briefly how Harry and Hermione were doing only to shut her eyes and shake the thoughts from her head. They were angry with her probably hated her now especially after hurting Harry with that shot of ice.

_Ice_  The idea of ice struck her as odd. It was strange for her she thought to be marked with not one but two symbols of fire yet, she showed the ability to control ice."Professor..." She asked confused but then stopped herself. Should she tell him of her other tattoos? Did he know of them? Again she turned her head to face him, finding that he was staring at her waiting, for her to continue. Deciding to take a different route for questioning she asked,"Professor...why is it now...that these abilities that I apparently have are..." How should she ask this?,"um well how come I'm showing these particular set of skills now? How come they hadn't come to when I was in the facility? I was there for months and the only thing I was able to do was.." Skyler stopped at the memory of what happened of what she was forced to do and the day she escaped. Sure her strength had increased same with speed and all that but she had be shifting into something. It may have only happened once, but Skye didn't know when it would happen again. Fearing the day it did.

"It's alright.." The wizard spoke gently,"You don't have to speak of what happened there..Skyler you are of...magical blood which was repressed for years. At a very young age those like you, begin to show to an extent of what they're capable of. Being as your abilities were forced to be dormant all this time it is only natural for them to be as they are now."

"Yes but why now? When I was...they reversed the effects of a potion my Tia had given to me since I can remember."

"It takes time for these things to happen. Whatever you'd shown in your time as a captive, were predominantly traits more closely associated with your personality or emotions at the time. Forgive me for being blunt but you strike me as the sort to 'shoot first, ask questions later.'" Both chuckled at the remark.

"I guess that makes sense. But why the blood lust? And..why do I have the ability to control ice? Dragons and Phoenixes are beings of fire are they not?" Her last question seemed to have intrigued the man more. His blue eyes twinkled with something Skye wasn't sure to be actual intrigue or amusement."Well now what is it that brings the topic of these creatures to light?"

Skye furrowed her brows together  _should I tell him?_ She looked into blue eyes. They bore hidden knowledge, truths and answers to questions she couldn't hope to find not with out help. She had to trust him, if her so called family trusted him them she could at least take in to consideration that he was trust worthy enough to an extent."The tattoos on my hands...they aren't the only markings I...received. The day I woke here and went to bath I saw more. Starting from my collarbone, going over my shoulder ending at my shoulder blade. The marking is of a Phoenix and a dragon entwined by the tails."

A small smile appeared on the the old wizards lips,"You are correct. In one perspective many have association both as beings of fire. Tell me though how much do we really know of them if only from stories?"

"I...no more then everyone else I suppose..." She paused giving thought to the question,"Could there be more to them? I mean besides what we know?"

"That seems to be the case for everything isn't it? You of all should know this better then most." And it was true, it was very true. Skye had thought herself normal like any other person born on this earth only to find that she wasn't. Just like her family her cousins, her Tios, her brother...they were more then they seemed. Yet despite it all, she loved them as well as discovering new things. She had often questioned such matters even when she was younger. Of course there was never a clear answer but the curiosity was still there. Growing stronger as questions that many religious zealots would probably consider blasphemy. Still couldn't there be more to the dragon then just power and strength? More to the Phoenix then just eternal life? After all weren't these beings the first of many celestials come to pass?

Questions swirled in her head as she thought about it. Bringing to the forefront of her mind of why was she marked with these particular creatures? Were they literal? Was she of the blood of dragons? A Phoenix? Or was this marking more symbolic? Did it symbolize something else entirely?

"Miss Vega." The call of her name snapped her from her deep pondering,"I'm sorry professor..um what was it you said?" She said clearing her throat. Dumbledore chuckled,"I said I may have a solution to your dilemma with blood." Silently the teen urged him to continue."I understand the need is great but that you do not wish for for your school mates to come to harm but blood comes from the living and must be taken from some where." The girl nodded as he continued." If the potions do not work...How are your views on hunting Miss Vega?"

The question was a little surprising,"Uh...are you..suggesting I go hunt in the forest?.." The man nodded once and Skye gulped. There was nothing wrong with hunting. She'd gone many times with her uncle and cousins but she never like the idea of killing unless necessary. It was a way of life , for some it was their entire life. Even still what was killed had use, and even though she'd killed her last few were either for experiment or done in vengeful anger. Thinking about it made her sick. A memory of her Tio's words began to echo in her mind  _Remember Skyler, all life is sacred never take more then you need. Even the smallest of actions can upset the balance, and always give back in worth what you take..._ "I'm sorry but I can't...I've already taken more then...I can't."

Dumbledore studied the girl silently. Noting that she had begun to sweat profusely and her fidgeting made him aware just how much she was trying to concentrate."And what are your thoughts on donors?" He asked calmly."No." She said quickly

"What if I lost control and went into a frenzy? I said I don't want to hurt anybody.."

"Skyler we're running out of options. Your desire for blood grows stronger every second you deny yourself. If you continue to do so then I'm afraid you will lose your battle of control and do what it is you fear." Skyler shut her eyes tight as she winced from regrowing pain. He was right if she didn't drink blood soon she didn't know how much longer she could resist the urge."Please for the sake of your cousin. She's asked of you but I can not allow her to see you like this...especially like this."

Skyler sighed in defeat Dumbledore was right. She couldn't go on like this she had to do something about this,"Ok ok..I'll try the blood potions first. If those don't work I'll take blood from a living being." The headmaster nodded solemnly. He stood from his seat beginning to make his way out,"I will inform your mentors of your needs...as well as have Madam Pomfrey bring in the potions." He was almost to the door when the teen spoke again."Professor I have just a few more questions." He turned to face her. She still had her eyes shut as she continued to concentrate on her words," if this works...w-would these sudden bursts of magic stop?"

"Most likely, your body is weak right now, there for not up to par in keeping things in check."

"And if it doesn't? If none of this works?" Skyler noticed the tone in his voice change but couldn't decipher if it was good or bad,"Have faith in yourself Skyler." And with that he left leaving her to her thoughts. What was she going to do after all the time that's passed she still knew nothing of what she is. Nor what was really going on. First things first though, she had to learn to stay in control hoping she hadn't hurt Harry too bad and that Jess wouldn't worry so much. Also hoping if Hermione could stand to look at her after what happened,"Fuck my life..."

~x~x~

Hermione sat scribbling on parchment finishing one of the many papers due. After Harry left during breakfast she had hardly seen him except when in classes. He hadn't said much either. She was worried about her friends and the stress of it all was wearing her down. Ron and Harry were fighting again, Harry had the second task to worry about but his mind was elsewhere though she had a pretty good idea where it was. She was worried of the same thing or someone. Skyler had yet to make an appearance during classes even other students had started to noticed the lack of the American girls appearance.

With a sigh she stopped writing to stretch and flex her aching hand, neck, and back. She'd been working nonstop since her classes ended for the day. Deciding it best to take a break Hermione gathered her things and headed back to Gryffindor tower maybe she could find something that could help Harry and maybe she could find something other then myths and legends for Skyler. Quickening her step the Gryffindor hurried only to stop due to her curiosity. She saw her headmaster as well as her head of house walking rather fast through the halls. Normally it would either be Harry or Ron sneaking off and the like but they weren't here and she wondered just what her professors were in such a hurry for.

As quietly as she could she followed. Noting that many of her class mates didn't seem to take too much notice of their headmaster hurrying through the halls. Both him and McGonigall seemed to been headed to the hospital wing. Once they entered Hermione thought it a good idea to turn back but something urged her on. Instead of doing what was logical she followed her gut feeling as well as her professors in. Which was a little strange considering that once inside the room was empty. Not even three steps in and she heard voices and footsteps headed back toward her. Thinking quickly the young witch hid behind one of the several curtains used for patient privacy.

"Are you sure about this? A mere potion? If she's already had the real thing then these potions wouldn't work." It was professor McGonagall speaking, of what she wasn't sure."We have to try. Her birthday is weeks away if she doesn't now then she will either go into a frenzy or die. Yet even still should she make it to the day of her ascension there's still a chance..."

"She's a girl Albus you can't expect her to go through with any of this. Especially with no prior knowledge to what she is." The sound of the door opening and shutting caused Hermione to stiffed a bit as she listened on. Oh how she wished she had an invisibility cloak right now."You sent for me?"  _Snape?_  What did he have to do with this? And what girl were they talking about? Was it Skye?

"Severus have you done what I've asked?"

"Yes. The preparations are ready as you instructed...But I too must can we be so sure she could handle this? Is she...truly of the blood?"

"She is. You've seen the markings, her eyes. How much more proof do you need?"

"And if she but a false prophet what then?" Snape asked.

"She's not. I've known her family for many years. She is the last daughter to Isis Vega, great granddaughter to El the Fierce and one of the last remaining descendants of-" just then Hermione heard the soft patter of feet pass her followed by another's though a bit heavier

"Ah I see she's up and about Poppy..." As Dumbledore started talking to the two new arrivals, the wheels in Hermione's brain began to turn as she thought about what she just heard. What did they mean of the blood? Who was this so called El the Fierce?  _He said Vega...Isis Vega...could he mean Skyler's mum? If so...just who is she descendent from?_ Though vague with this information the young witch had enough to know where to look. The markings, the changing eyes, the strange magic it was all connected somehow through blood.

"Where's Skye? Is she not better yet?" The sound of a young girls voice brought the brunettes attention back to her surroundings. Chancing a glance she peaked past the curtain and had to keep herself from making any sort of noise. The young girl was Jess who was now nestled in Madam Pomfrey's arms speaking with her headmaster."She will be.." He said with a small smile,"just needs a little time to herself."

"She needs blood.." The young girl said sadly surprising mostly everyone in the room."She needs to drink it! If she doesnt-"

"Calm down young one...she will have it. I promise I'll help her through this." Jess nodded quietly at the wizard before laying her head on the med witches shoulder. Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey took her leave with the little girl stating that any further conversation on these matters would only upset her with out Skyler present. Also stating that the potions he had asked for were ready. "She was there with Miss Vega, it is not so surprising of what she's seen or knows." Dumbledore spoke answering the unasked question."Just where were they?"

"At the mercy of those just as power hungry as Voldemort..if not more so." Obviously there was more to the change in Skyler, and apparently the small girl had witnessed it. Why did she need blood? Just what was going on with her friend?


	15. Making Friends

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better then I was a few days ago." Skye replied stretching as she stood,"I don't have the urge to drink anymore which is good" Madam Pomfrey smiled at the teen,"Good then maybe you wouldn't mind heading off to class today." Skyler groaned earning her a playful swat from the med witch. Both chuckled,"Skye!" Said girl turned to see her young cousin just in time to catch the flying body with an oof."Gah Jess...calmate little one I'm alright I promise." Jess scrunched her nose crossing her arms and glared at her older cousin confusing her.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que estabas feliz de verme?(What's the matter? I thought you were happy to see me?)" keeping her face Jess only wiggled her nose in response. Skye quirked a brow questioningly waiting for the little girl to answer. However she didn't expect to get smacked,"Ow! Hey why'd you do that?!"

"Porque te testarudo(because you're stubborn)" the older of the two exhaled and chuckled at her cousins antics. Jess was right she had been stubborn and reluctant to drink the potion Dumbledore had offered. But her fear was not totally unfounded, the first attempt had only caused her to reject the false liquid. Still Skye was urged by both her mentor and cousin to keep trying. Dumbledore had several of the concoctions made each differentiating in strength and measurement. Much like normal pills for pain relief like Tylonal. She should have known it would be the strongest one made that would sate her thirst.

"You're right. And I'm sorry but it's...it's hard for me...you know that." Small arms wrapped around her neck hugging tightly,"You're not a monster Skye.." Came the whispered reply and Skyler hugged the small body in her arms tightly."I miss mama and papa" she did not reply only rubbing the little girls back soothingly. With a final reassuring squeeze Skye handed her cousin over to the med witch,"I'll be back later Jess be good for madam Pomfrey."

"Try to not to over exert yourself dear. The potion may be helping but you're still seem weakened, considering at how pale you look" the teen chuckled at the fuss the witch was making,"I'll try but I don't promise anything." The remark earned her a playful scowl, and a small giggle from her younger cousin. Leaving the hospital wing Skye made her way to her first class, well at least tried to. Considering the fact that she had explored the grounds she still wasn't entirely familiar with the layout. She had only really memorized how to get to the hospital wing, Dumbledore's office, Hagrid's hut, and her own room. Skye was glad though that most of her 'classes' were not with the other students. Looking at her schedule she was relieved to see that she was to be out side with Hagrid. Heading in that direction Skye rounded into one of the halls and collided with another person.

"Sorry" the other said and Skye could here the strong French accent in the voice."It's ok in a hurry I guess huh?" Looking the girl over she couldn't have been much older then eight or nine. The girl had silvery blonde hair, blue eyes and was very pretty for her age "Yes...no..yes?"

"I think I only asked one question" the statement caused the girl to giggle. Skyler smiled brightly,"I'm Skyler Vega, may I ask your name?"

"Gabrielle Delacour" the blonde smiled back shyly.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ma femme Delacour.(it's a pleasure to meet you my lady Delacour)"

"Vous parlez français?(You speak French?)"

"Oui(yes)" the younger girl opened her mouth to reply only to groan once hearing her name being called."Haha sooo you were in a hurry. Who you running from kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And to anzer your question it iz my sister"

"Oh..what'd you do?"

"I am supposed to be practicing to play the matouqin...but it iz hard for me, it iz a boring instrument." just then an older looking version of Gabrielle strutted up to the pair with a few others following. The girl was stunning to say the least but she had an air of arrogance to her probably due to her looks... _yep it's cause of her looks...I'm not complaining though..._

"Gabrielle what are you doing? Zis is ze seventh time you 'ave skipped your lessons"

"Actually she was just on her way." Skye cut in causing the older blonde as well as the others to look at her,"I was?...O-oh yes I was."

" 'o are you?"

"Skyler Vega and you are?" Instead of answering the older blonde turned to speak to her sister,"Pourquoi êtes-vous en compagnie de cette fille? grand-mère va isnt d'être heureux avec vous.(why are you in the company of this girl? Grandmother isn't going to happy with you)"

"Nous ne parliez(we were only talking)"

"Que pourriez-vous éventuellement être parlez avec un américain? Je doute fortement que c'était des petites voitures ou des célébrités plus alors rapides.(What could you possibly be talking about with an american? I highly doubt it was little more then fast cars or celebrities.)" the older blonde snorted,"Je ne me dérangerait pas de parler avec elle. Il suffit de regarder ces yeux, elle nest pas si mal que ça soit à la recherche.(I wouldn't mind speaking with her. Just look at those eyes, she isnt all that bad looking either.) one of the other girls spoke giggling, causing the others to as well as a smirk to spread across the older blondes face.

"Merci pour le complément.(thank you for the complement)" Skye smiled charmingly at the older girls before turning to Gabrielle,"Excusez-moi, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Peut-être que lors de votre prochaine leçon que je pouvais jouer à côté de vous, je joue de la flûte.(Excuse me but I really have to go. Maybe during your next lesson I could play beside you, I play the flute)"

"Vraiment? J'aimerais que. Je vais jouer au déjeuner peut-être alors?(Really? I'd like that. I'll be playing at lunch perhaps then?" The black haired teen nodded her answer"untile alors, au revoir(until then, bye)"

"Au revoir" Skyler continued on her way smirking to herself knowing she left several of the French witches speechless.

~x~x~

Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch. The witch had yet to tell her friend what she had over heard days ago. Harry had been sulking it seemed because he had yet to see his friend and she could tell he felt guilty for acting the way he did, even if it was only natural to. After all who would act calmly about finding out their closest friend is more then they seemed?

"Still no sign of your friend Harry?" It was Neville Longbottom who asked as he sat across the pair. The boy who lived shook his head. He needed to talk to her tell her he was sorry for reacting like that."Harry...there's something I need to tell you something I over heard..." Just then one Fleur Delacour along with her sister and posse made their entrance. Like always attracting stares from most of the males surrounding the area, giving pause to the conversation.

However when Harry and Hermione were about to continue Neville interrupted,"Is that your friend over there?" Sure enough when both looked to the entrance of the great hall stood Skyler. Her hair left down her bangs almost completely covering her eyes. Her uniform was worn neatly and both noticed the black gloves she wore covering her hands. Soon whispers began as the students of Hogwarts had not seen the American transfer since her sorting.

Harry stood quickly stopping when Hermione gripped his sleeve. He looked down at her curiously, she only shook her head and nodded in the direction of Skyler. She was heading toward the Slytherin table, surprisingly she walked straight up to Fleur and her group causing more whispers and more on lookers. The girls face was completely stoic as it had been when she first made her appearance, only for her to crack a sly smile at Delacour, at which one no one was certain. Harry thought it logical it was Fleur, after all Skyler was well Skyler.

Brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the Hispanic girl speaking to, in her opinion, one of the most stuck prissy princesses there was. How dare Skyler do that to her and Harry, it was them not Fleur who had been worried for her well being and rightly so not the French witch. Not to mention the promise that was made during the summer _...ugh I can't believe her!_  Like many of the others the group of Gryffindor's watched the interaction.

Skye smiled once reaching the young Delacour,"Bon après-midi(Good afternoon)"

"I did not zink you would actually come" came the elder Delacours comment."I came to play with your sister. Not seek your approval Miss Delacour. Although if it were you and I, we wouldn't be in such a public area." The retort caused many around to giggle including Gabrielle while the older blondes mouth dropped slightly then huffed,"As eef I'd ever want your company or be seen with you in public."

"Hence the privacy" Skye grinned," now excuse me" bowing playfully to the younger blonde she allowed the girl to lead the way. As they walked toward the other end of the Great Hall toward the Staff table Skye couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Of course she was being watched she could feel the stares of many but there was one among them all she felt strongly. Almost as if she could feel the persons emotion with in the stare. Once at the set up grabrielle introduced a third player, was to play the keyboard it seemed... _huh...everyone here is a witch or wizard couldn't they just conjure a piano if they wanted to? Magical people are weird..._

Both Gabrielle and the other girl took their seats. Turning Skye found a rack of several flutes, once finding one to begin with she turned back to her fellow players,"If I may...may i a suggest a tune?"

Hermione watched as Skyler caused many of the Beauxbaton girls to laugh and smile around her, though she found it laughable that Fleur was the only one donning a scowl. She watched as the black haired teen followed the youngest Delacour. Many of the students following shortly after, curious that the transfer student was in the company of the young blonde instead of her elder sister. Standing from her seat both Hermione and Harry shuffled their way to the small crowd of curious spectators.

Soon the first few keys were struck setting the tone and melody, shortly followed by a soft and gentle sound of the flute. The notes were held and merged together beautifully. A short pause came and Hermione watched as the young blonde played the two string instrument playing in a melody that complemented the flute. Once again the flute sung it's tune as the piano played in sync. Then the two paused for the string instrument to make it's sound heard only this time it was loud and rhythmic followed by drumming?

The tune sped up a bit as Skyler played a higher note a tune that was faster and more lively. The black haired girl and the blonde alternating. Soon there was a crowd forming as they watched the three play. The rhythmic beat soon slowed and again paused as the girl playing the keyboard let out a vocal sound that reminded Hermione of the music of ancient china. Actually the whole song reminded her of the relaxation zen music used to sooth the mind.

When the vocal had finished again Skye played in a lower note once more slow, gentle and calming bringing the song to its end.

After the final note hit it's end the three musicians stood smiling. When the crowd clapped their appreciation the three bowed thanking their audience. Skyler watched as Gabrielle's sister came into view she too held an instrument in her hand  _a zither?...are they a quarter Chinese or something?_

"Zat wazn't so bad. 'Ow about playing with someone more experienced." Skye smirked,"Of course if you please, set the tone miss Delacour."

The crowd around them silenced as Fleur readied herself and begun to play. Again the piano played in sync this time with the blonde. Skye only playing a short tune but seemed to mostly follow the blondes lead. The song they played was beautiful Skye's notes long and majestic, Fleur's picking and strumming of strings just as vibrant yet calming. The sound of the piano almost hidden from the sound of the two instruments.

As the song went on more people gathered to listen and watch, even some of the staff had decided to listen. Then came a part where Skyler played melody of her own the notes getting higher as she took the lead like bringing the music to its climax of the song, before going back into the long flowing notes. Both players again going back to the original tune before one small final melodic tune and bring the song to its ends. Again the crowd clapped for the performance including those at the staff table.

Harry watched the interaction Skye had with the Delacour siblings as well as hearing a huff beside him. He turned to look at his friend. Brown eyes were burning with emotion a look he'd seen before but couldn't quite place it. She looked ready so say something but the bell signaling the end of lunch had rung. With a huff the brunette turned walking away from the scene leaving both of her friends confused. Harry sighed maybe he should check on Hermione before he talked with Skye, after all he had potions next and being late would cause his house to lose points.

~x~

Skyler made her way through the halls to deliver a message from Dumbledore to her next professor and one of her mentors Snape. She had heard quite a lot of nasty things about him from many of the students who weren't in her house. It had only been a day and she found that he use to be a death eater as they called it, A dark wizard who followed another dark wizard. The one Dumbledore believed would make a return. This was one of the things she'd come to know of her mentor among other things in general about the magical world.

Like how these wizards and witches called humans muggles? What was wrong about saying human? Were they not human too? Just exceptionally gifted humans? Hell with the way they act they really aren't that different from the 'muggles' they try to differentiate themselves with... _maybe people in general are weird, magical or not.._

With a sigh Skye continued on her way trying in vain to find the potions class room  _maybe I should have asked for directions..._ after lunch she had found new friends in some of the Beauxbaton girls, after the little show she had some how earned Fluer's good graces. The blonde had introduced herself formally and Skye introduced herself again. When leaving the Great Hall though, professor McGonagall had informed her to head to the headmasters office as he wanted to speak with her. What she found however caused her anger to flare when confronting her uncle...however the confrontation wasn't completely pointless...

~ _Upon entering Dumbledore's office Skye stopped dead in her tracks. There standing in the middle of the room was her Tio. She felt happy that he was alright, he was alive but her rage took over as well as the betrayal of being lied to and the feeling of abandonment."Skye..." Aquillo spoke gently but Skyler narrowed her eyes straightened her postured stalked straight up to her Tio and punched him. Her fist connected with his jaw loudly," Bastardo!" Aquillo turned to face his niece only to be hit a second time and a third."Que hijo de puta! ¿Por qué estás aqui?!(You son of a bitch! Why are you here?!)_

_"Skyler." Dumbledore spoke sternly. The dark haired teen stopped mid swing and growled trying to find another way to vent her building anger, or suppress it."So...it's true." Aquillo spoke again wiping the blood from his already bruising face. Skyler turned to Dumbledore,"What's this all about? Why's he here?"_

_"He's come to help ready you. You asked for my help, but I can not do it alone, please at least listen to what he has to say." It took a few minutes but Skye calmed herself enough to face her Tio. Well calmed herself enough to not to act on break his face in. Dumbledore continued speaking to his student,"Skyler your uncle is here to explain what is happening to you as well as the event of your next birthday." Skye clenched her jaw as she glared at her uncle,"Hable con la verdad o no lo(speak truthfully or not at all)"_

_Sea green eyes glanced at the wizard still standing aways then back to the teen before him,"I admit that I deserved those." The dark haired teen scoffed but stood waiting for him to continue."Skyler...what's happening to you...the magic in your blood it's awakening."_

_"Wel no shit I kind of figured that no thanks to you." She spat but kept quiet when Dumbledore cleared his throat."I didn't have to come Skye I could have stayed back in the states."_

_"Then why come at all?" She stated coldly,"You didn't come when Jess and I were held like wild beasts why come now."_

_"You question me girl." The man retorted trying to intimidate her. Skye stood toe to toe with her uncle not backing down,"That's enough both of you. Aquillo please say what you've come to say or leave, this isn't helping anybody." Both huffed but receded from each other,"Fine just don't interrupt save your questions when I'm finished." Skye huffed but nodded._

_"Good.." The man sighed as he tried to find a good starting point. Several minutes past and still he could not find words to explain what was happening. Seeing this Skye stepped forward,"Why is it that I have a thirst for blood? These strange markings? What's happening to me?..."~_

What her Tio told was very little but it was enough to know where to start looking that still was not going to change the fact that she was still angry with him and Izel. Skye learned that on her next birthday being that of the winter solstice was to be her ascension. According to her uncle it was when those of 'their people' as he said reached maturity. Apparently there was also a ritual needing to take place during such time. That was all he would say on the matter. When asked about the tattoos he merely stated that they were a symbol of who she was as well as what. She realized he hadn't answered all of her questions but his answers were more then what Izel or Dumbledore had given. Still it was better then what she knew before, which was almost next to nothing. After that her Tio left and the headmaster had asked her to deliver a written message to her mentor seeing as she was on her way to his class.

With a sigh she continued on her way down the corridor she was currently in. She was stopped how ever by another professor questioning on why she wasn't in class. When she explained that she was indeed lost the teacher gave her the information needed. Thanking the random professor Skye ran in the knew direction hoping that she wasn't too tardy. Like at any school when entering a class already in session the students within all stared. Skye raised a brow then walked over to Snape handing him the envelope.

"Finally deciding to join us Miss Vega."

"Forgive me professor I was detained by our headmaster. Dealing with some...personal issues."

"See to it that you come to class on time...or not at all." He spoke rather bluntly but he did have a point. She nodded once verifying she understood and waited instructions,"Good,...seeing as your class mates have already begun their assignment i really have no further use for you. You may sit and wait for the class to end." He motioned to the front of the room. Glancing over she spotted a small table off to the side, again she nodded and excused herself to sit. Once seated her eyes scanned the room only to land on three very familiar faces staring back at her. Two of which looked angry, the third confused and  _regretful?_  Skye locked gazes with green then angry brown.. _great she hates me...fuck my life..._


	16. Girl Talk

When potions ended Skye stayed seated waiting for the students to empty the room hoping that she could avoid another confrontation with the trio. It seemed though that luck was not on her side as they too waited for the class to empty. Scanning the room quickly Skye found that Snape had disappeared as well leaving only her and the trio of Gryffindors. For several minutes nobody said a word only sitting in silence staring. Finally not able to take it Skye stood from her seat slinging her bag over her shoulder and made to leave. Half way there she was stopped,"Skye..can we talk?" She turned finding pleading green eyes.

"Let her go Harry, she's a Slytherin snake." Ron stated coldly and Skye glared at the red head. He began to hate the girl more and more. Sure they had a good time during the summer but that was the past now she was a threat. A threat to him and his friends if only he could make Harry see. The girl was bad news after all why else was she put in Slytherin? He hated fighting with Harry but Ron felt he should help his friend see the dark truth about the Hispanic girl.

"Sure hermano." A small smile spread on the boy who lived face. The American teen returning it. She turned to the brunette seeing that she had that same look when Harry brought up her love life that day during summer, An image of Jenna's cruel smile flashed before her eyes and Skye had to look away in shame."I'm sorry." Skye said quietly wanting to apologize so that hopefully this confrontation wasn't as bad as the last. Harry opened his mouth to reply but it seemed Hermione could not keep quiet any longer,"Sorry? That's all you can say?!"

Both Harry and Skye flinched at the witches raised pitch, Ron only smiled smugly as if he had won something great."Months of worry Skyler and all you have to say is sorry?! What happen to writing!? Then to show up here months later strike Harry with ice! only to disappear again then for us to find you all friendly and cozy with none other then Fleur Delacour and her harpies!" Both dark haired teens cringed at the angry words coming from the Gryffindor witch. Harry wondered quietly to himself why his friend was so angry with his sister. Skye kept thinking that some how the younger teen had found out about what happened between her and Jenna however illogical that was.

Hermione however did not want to admit why she was so angry, not even to herself. She kept repeating in her mind that it was because of the promise made during the summer had been broken. Skye promised not to skirt chase in front of her yet, only to find her in the company of the prissy Fleur. She scoffed internally at that wondering what it was that made her so special. Sure the blonde was a quarter veela but so what? Or was that all that mattered to the Hispanic girl? She had more to offer then the blonde... _Wait what?_

Internally shaking off that weird thought Hermione continued with her, short but angry tirade,"You promised Skyler! But you broke your promise!" Skye lowered her head in continual shame finding the floor way more interesting, because Hermione was right. She had broken her promise and it haunted her, especially while she slept. Finding nothing more to say the brunette huffed and stomped her way out of the class room, stepping on the older girls foot on the way out. The red head followed quickly after her leaving only Harry and a hurt Skyler. Green eyes looked to his friend who was now clutching her foot,"She hates me." The girl wheezed trying to massage her throbbing foot  _damn..she wasn't even wearing heels..._

"No she's just angry."

"Ha well I'd hate to see her when she's furious."

"You always said you did liked them feisty"

"Shut up Harry." Both chuckled smiling faintly at each other before Skye sighed,"You should probably go check on her. I doubt ginger would do anything to help." Harry nodded it was true Ron really wasn't that much help dealing with matters such as these,"What about us?"

"You'll always be my brother Harry no matter what happens between us. Right now though your friend needs you." The bespectacled boy nodded and made his was out only to reappear in the doorway,"I'm sorry too." He said before actually leaving. Skye smiled briefly, that was the great thing about her relationship with Harry, nothing ever really was taboo for them and every argument they had only made the bond they had stronger. There was no need for explanations for what was said or done during their fights, because they knew each other well enough to know how the other would react in certain situations. Everything would be explained when they were ready. As long as they tried to make it right. Skye knew why Harry acted the way he did because honestly had the roles been switched she would have acted the same way.

She was taken from her thoughts by the call of her name,"Miss Vega" turning Skye found Professor Snape standing by a door she had not noticed was there before."Yes sir?"  _How's he do that?_

"It has come to my attention that you have yet to be taught the steps on the dance for the Yule Ball." Skye blinked a few times,"I'm sorry what?"

"The dance." He said disdainfully as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The teen groaned  _great...if it's not one thing it's another.._

~x~x~

Hermione sat frustrated not able to do much in her free time except think of Skyler. Which only frustrated her more because the girl hadn't even defended herself nor denied that she had broken the promise made. She groaned falling backward on her bed."What's got your knickers in a twist?" The brunette sat up quickly finding it to be one Ginny Weasley,"Nothing Gin.."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now tell me what's wrong? Is it Viktor did he change his mind about going with you to the ball?" The older witch's face was comical resembling a fish as her mouth opened and closed sputtering incoherent words. The sight caused the red head to giggle,"It really wasn't that hard to figure out especially since the guy follows you into the library. Not to mention I caught you two in there when you were studying...is that all he does is stare at you?" Hermione cleared her throat and nodded her head."Huh..." Ginny remained quiet after that silently urging her friend to speak of her problem. With a sigh Hermione conceded,"Fine fine...It's not Viktor it's...I was thinking of someone else..."

"Still bummed Ron hadn't asked you first?"

"Yes. No. That's not it" the younger Gryffindor scratched her head confused,"Ok...well if it's not those two then who?" With an exasperated sigh the brunette fell back on her bed,"Do you remember during the summer when Harry, Ron, and I went to America?"

"Yeah? You went to see Harry's friend right...is it him?"

"Her." Brown eyes glanced to the Weasley girl who mouthed a quiet 'oh'. For a moment Ginny was silent before asking,"Do you like her?"

"Ginny!?"

"Oh come off it. It was only a question I know you swing that way too" Hermione tossed a pillow at the younger girl,"She's a friend...a good friend.." She smiled briefly remembering her time and stay together with the Hispanic teen. How every night after that small fight Skye would play the flute for her. Or how after that night at the beach they would just sit under the stars and talk or gaze at the twinkling lights in the night sky. Then she remembered Jenna, and the broken promises made. The smile left the older witches face turning into a small frown," but she broke not one but TWO promises to me..."

"I'm sensing a but..." The red head cut in."But I don't know what's going on. She hadn't written all summer and the whole time I had the most terrifying feeling that something bad had happened to her."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah...I over heard Dumbledore speaking to Professor McGonagall and professor Snape about it."

"Wait wait why would Dumbledore..." Ginny paused for a moment as the gears in her head did the math coming to a realization. She knew her brother and his friends went to visit Harry's friend in America. Meaning that the girl Hermione was speaking of has to be there right? Then again there was that American transfer student. She remembered though, Harry had gotten up to follow the girl out, then it clicked... _that means_ ,"Skyler Vega...she's Harry's..." The brunette nodded."Have they ever..." This question caused the older of the two to giggled. The Weasley girl huffed as a light blush spread across her cheeks,"It's not funny I was only curious."

"If I said yes would you hate her?" The older girl teased. It earned her a pillow to the face which only caused her to laugh at her younger friend."haha I'm sorry Gin...but really, no they haven't or ever will."

"How do you know that?" The red head grumbled

"Because she's gay." The Weasley blinked a few times before a sly smile slowly spread on her face."Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny chuckled,"No reason but back to the point of all this, what was it again she did?"

"I told you Ginny she promised to write but she didn't." Ginny scoffed at that,"Honestly Hermione that can't be the entire reason you're cross with her. Besides you said two promises were broken what was the other?" A pink color frosted the brunettes cheeks as she mumbled her answer."Sorry say again?"

"I said she promised not to skirt chase in front of me..." the elder Gryffindor said quietly. Ginny tried her hardest not to giggle,"Is that all? The girl only made her presence known again today how could she have possibly done that?"

"You were there today at lunch weren't you? She was practically bloated from all the attention those barbies were giving her!"

"What's a Barbie?"

"That's not the point Gin!" The younger of the two flinched by the raised pitch in the others voice while moving her hands in a calm down gesture,"Yes I was there, but it didn't look like she was doing anything besides playing with two other musicians. Sounds to me like someone's-"

"I am not jealous!"

"I was going to say overreacting..."

"It's just infuriating! She promised! Months of worry Ginny and it turns out she's ok...or so I thought and she's acting like nothing's wrong." The brunette spoke the last part quietly.

"What exactly did you hear 'Mione?" The younger Gryffindor asked softly. Another sigh escaped the brunettes lips,"Something I probably shouldn't have. To be honest I not to sure myself." Ginny made her way over to the bed pushing the older girl over so that she could sit. Promptly making herself comfortable,"Ok well then let's start from the beginning"

"Of what I heard?"

"No when all the weirdness started."

"I hate to break it to you, but that started in my first year. The day I met Harry and your brother." Ginny hit the girl with a pillow again and sighed,"I swear Hermione as smart as you are you can be really dense sometimes. No I meant durning the summer with Skyler."

Hermione 'oh'd'. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she then proceeded to tell her younger friend about the time they had spent at Skyler's home during the summer holiday. She then told Ginny of what happened afterward all the way to the events that happened in potions earlier. When Hermione was done she sat up quietly waiting for her friend to respond although it wasn't exactly what she had expected,"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Ginny almost whined crossing her arms." I said no ok...i-it looks horrible." She knew that was a terrible lie but Hermione didn't want her friend to see. Actually she didn't want anyone to see it. The tattoo felt private, precious almost like it was only meant for only one other persons eyes to see and theirs alone. Not excluding hers of course. It was a strange feeling yes to be so reserved about a tattoo, when most teens her age would have wanted to show off had they been allowed one. Of course Ginny figured it was Hermione being Hermione. Though the older witch felt it to be special ever since she first caught a glimpse of it. She only wanted one person to see it and person only.

"Fine fine fine.." The younger said in a huff. Ginny sat thinking about what her friend had told her. It sounded like Hermione had gone out a date with the girl already. Hell the way it sounded it seemed like Hermione already found herself a girlfriend and didn't even know it.  _But what of Skyler_  she thought maybe she should speak with the other girl. For research of course she knew Hermione wouldn't like it if she got involved, but thought that if the older witch told her all of this she was already involved. Internally she sighed Hermione had feelings for the girl that much was true. Why else would she be acting the way she was now. The only other time the brunette acted like this was when it had to deal with her brother Hermione's first crush. She was right for someone so smart the older witch could be daft sometimes.

"I have a thought and it may be completely mental, but I think if you're this worried about her why don't you go...TALK to her." The red head said putting emphasis on the word talk.

"I can't just go up to her and ask her what happened?! Besides she's probably mad at me for stopping on her foot."

"You're acting like a little girl..." Ginny grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose. This conversation was giving her a headache now. The comment made Hermione glare at her friend but it also helped her remember something else something she had almost completely forgotten. The idea turned her glare into a triumphant smile. Hermione jumped from her bed quickly startling her red headed friend,"Ginny you're brilliant!"

"I said you were acting like a little girl...how is that brilliant." The other girl dead panned."Never mind...where are you going." She asked seeing her friend making her way out.

"To get some answers. If Skyler isn't going to give me any then maybe someone else might." With that the older witch left. Ginny exhaled loudly she had a bad feeling about this but there really was no stopping Hermione once she set her mind to it. She just hoped things worked out for the best.

~x~x~

Ginny slowly made her way toward the great hall. She'd fallen asleep while waiting for her friend to return, she hadn't. One of the Patil twins had woken her telling that dinner was to start. being that she was half asleep at the time she wasn't too sure which one it was. She was going to have to thank both of them just to be safe. As she passed one of the courtyards on her way the young witch couldn't help but noticed some lying in the grass. Making her way over Ginny figured it to be a first year who had probably lost track of the the moment the grass began to crunch beneath her feet the figure in the grass sat up.

It was a girl and not just any girl it was Skyler Vega. She watched as the older girl ran a hand through her bangs pushing them back only for them to fall once more to cover her face. But Ginny had gotten a good glimpse of those piercing eyes. They were as intense as Hermione had describe them and beautiful however the brunette had Sade they were more blue. The ones staring back at her were a mixture of blue and purple. Ginny hadn't realized she'd been staring until black covered hand was waved in her face.

"Uh hello? Any one in there?" Honey colored eyes blinked several times before realizing that another person was talking to her. Clearing her throat Ginny waved a bit sheepishly for staring while apologizing,"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to stare. I just...well I've never seen eyes like those..."

Skyler chuckled,"Oh um well maybe I should let my hair grow a little longer. Since they seem to be a distraction." She joked. Ginny looked the older girl over, she couldn't deny that Hermione's tastes in a partner weren't the best. After all the girl had been pining over her brother since forever, but Ginny couldn't help applaud the brunette for catching the eye of the girl standing before her. Then again if Hermione was able to get Viktor Krum of all people to ask her to a dance then what the hell was she doing wrong?

"No you're fine, just a surprise that's all. I just didn't expect the rumors to be true."

"Rumors?"

"Oh nothing just something about you having these gorgeous looking eyes. Among other things..."

"Oh..." Skye coughed before introducing herself properly,"Well uh I'm Skyler but seeing as you've heard 'rumors' you already knew that. So who are you?"

"Ginny.." The red head extended her hand, the dark haired girl accepting in a friendly shake,"Ginny Weasley"

Lifting a brow Skye looked at the younger girl a little confused,"What? Something the matter with that?" Ginny asked a little defensively."No no. It's just well your brother is Ron Weasley then right?" The Gryffindor witch nodded,"Well it's just he hates me and I'm pretty sure the rest of your house does too just because I'm a 'Slyhterin snake' as he called me."

"My brothers an idiot sometimes but I am curious about you, you were put in our rival house after all. And most encounters between my house and yours usually don't last this long."

"Look I'm gonna be honest here and say this house thing is a load of bullshit. You can either get past it or not. It's not like begging for you to be my friend. After all can't we just be two people talking?" Ginny chuckled at that," I guess we can. So what are you doing out here by your lonesome.?"

"Oh not much really just laying in the grass. I feel more comfortable out here then in there, too many people."

"Not much of a social butterfly?"

"Nope just not use to it here, besides this is probably the only place I could come and see the stars." The red head nodded silently before saying,"Obviously no ones given you the grand tour. How about tomorrow I give you one?" Skye smiled,"That would be great." Just then the first flake of winter snow fell on her nose causing both girls to look up. It started slow at first then sped up a bit and with in minutes their surroundings were continually being covered in white. Skyler laughed at this she wasn't use to seeing snow especially like this and was loving every minute of it. She looked back to the red head who was holding herself shivering,"Aren't you c-cold?"

The older teen shook her head,"No but you should go back inside. Might catch a cold." Ginny nodded,"Aren't you coming?"

"Give me a few minutes...oh and this wasn't so bad was it?"

"What wasn't?"

"Us talking." Ginny smirked,"I guess you aren't so bad...for a snake that is." Skye grinned back,"Ouch put the claws away kitten don't start what you can't finish."

"Ha if you only knew" the red head retorted as she walked away. When the younger girl left Skye stood watching the snow as it fell. It was a beautiful sight to see but she knew she had to go in to eat soon. Silently she glanced at her gloved hands  _snow is ice isn't it..._ An idea struck her as she slipped the gloves off. Exhaling loudly she extended her arm hoping to see that blue light. Nothing. Within minutes Skye was moving her arms around trying to cast that blue light or control the ice. Still nothing happened had anybody come out they would have found her looking like some crazy trying to dance around in the snow. Thankfully no one saw...or so she thought.

"Iz zat 'ow you dance?" Skye froze before slowly turning around to find her young friend Gabrielle. She was giggling at her.  _Well there goes your rep as the schools cool and mysterious transfer student._. The older girl coughed trying to hide her embarassment,"I uh...no. U-um whatcha doing out here?"

"To ask if you wanted to sit with my sister and I for dinner. When you did not show I came out here to look for you." With a laugh Skyler rubbed the back of her neck,"Sure...sure lets go." Grabbing her things the two headed inside to the Great Hall."Oh uh Gabrielle please don't mention what you saw to anyone. People think I'm weird enough.." Her reply was another giggle and the raven haired girl couldn't help but smile knowing that she could be a dork sometimes.


	17. New Clues

Skyler sat making idle talk with her new friends. Dinner was going better then she had expected, still she would receive stares from those of her school mates even from those of her own house. She came to the conclusion it was because she was new, had strange looking eyes, and managed to earn a friend in the most wanted girl there. Not bad for her first real day of school. She glanced around trying to become familiar with each face, though there were a few faces she had yet to see.

"Looking for somzing?"

"Someone actually." She answered her young friend still searching the Great Hall." 'O iz it?"

"My younger cousin..."  _And Hermione..._ Skye mentally shook the thought from her mind. The witch was obviously mad at her again and in reality she did not want to face the brunette..especially after knowingly breaking a promise. Instead she focused on the now and what was asked of her,"She was suppose to come with the Med witch Madam Pomfery..." the two once again found themselves enveloped in conversation as another sat by listening. The gears in her head turning as she pondered deeply. After the little performance during lunch Fleur had learned to respect the American. Knowing it must not have been easy to have learned such skill with her instrument. Talking to her afterward was not as bad as she had thought either, she was quite the charmer even if the girl seemed an insufferable tease. However there was something plaguing Fleur something she could not quite figure out. Her veela had become restless as did she ever since the announcement and sorting of the transfer student.

Ever since this morning Fleur had felt strange as if her veela blood had been awakened to its full extent. It was not something she had expected but she was not so unprepared for it as well. Her grandmother and mother had explained to her what would happen should her blood become fully active. However she did not expect the creature she held to be so drawn to the dark haired teen. Could it be that she had found her...mate?  _Non...zat iz ridiculous.._ So then what was it? She decided it best to ask her grandmother.

Glancing at Skyler the blonde could not help but to stare at those eyes. They always seemed to glow no matter the lighting. They were changing that much was true she could see it even now. Something was different about Skyler that she was sure of, but what it was she was curious to know."Soo Skyler...'ow iz it you came to attend Hogwarts instead of ze schools in America?"

The girl in question blinked unsure on how to answer. Skye thought momentarily, finding it was best to be as vague as possible but to give good solidarity so as not to be questioned any further about the matter."Family issues. Not to mention the schooling in the states was not up to par in comparison to the schooling here in Europe. But to be blunt, the schooling there sucked."

"I waz under ze impression zat ze schools had taken more...modern accommodations considering their view of blending with our muggle counterparts." Skye opened her mouth again unsure how to answer but would give one. But was interrupted by a small body gripping her back."Jess..." She chuckled ignoring Fleur's statement and glad for a change in topic and focus,"Why are you late? You didn't give Madam Pomfery any trouble did you?" The little girl mumbled something into her back."Jess." Jess removed herself from her cousins back standing shyly behind her. Skye looked at her questionably,"No...I was just wondering who your friends are.." Gabrielle smiled introducing herself as well as many of the other girls in the group. When Jess came to look upon the older looking Gabrielle she gawked saying exactly what went through her mind,"You're very pretty..." She blushed.

Fleur's usual stern and calculating demeanor softened greatly as the older Delacour smiled kindly at the young girl,"Zank you. As are you. I'm Fleur what iz your name mon petit ami?(my little friend)"

"Jess..." She said shyly before burying her face into her cousins side. Skye couldn't help but smile at the girls antics as she lifted her on to her lap."I bet you're starving little one you should eat." Jess nodded waiting as Skye served her and begun eat."She's adorable. How old is she?"

"I'm going to be four January 11th." The little girl said with a mouth full. Quickly mumbling an apology when her cousin shot her a look for speaking with her mouthful."Zat is a bit young to start her schooling." Fleur stated."Like I said family issues. Jess will stay with me until further notice."

"What kind if issues?"

"Same as any family would have." Air grew a bit tense as the two older teens stared each other down. Fleur was pushing to know more about the American. While as Skyler was doing what was asked of her, to keep things secret until she was told other wise. Jess turned her head to face her cousin causing the little stare down to end. The little girl flashed a grin which had the desired affect. Skye couldn't help but grin back. The slight tension hadn't dampened the young girls spirit as the pair grinned at each other and soon Jess was the center of attention within the small group of French witches. Skyler smiled happily glad to see her little cousin was content and joy filled her eyes once more. Though she did notice something rather odd. Jess had another's scent that lingered with her strongly. She sniffed quickly trying to uncover who's scent it was. The smell was familiar and made her feel a strange warm tingling spread in her chest. Skye like this scent, she liked it very much but could not place where it was she'd come across it before. Even if this person was within this great hall she would not be able to track it. After all she was still adjusting to her new surroundings and sniffing around like a dog just wasn't on her things to do list. Distinguishing the scents of her peers would come in time and left the matter unquestioned for now. She would ask her little one about it later.

Once dinner had ended Skyler was a bit surprised when Jess leapt from her lap and quickly ran out of the large room."Excuse me ladies but I have to see where my cousin has run off to good night." The Beauxbaton witches bid her a good night as she left. Fleur stared intently at the ebony haired girl and was only broken from her thoughts at her sisters questioning,"Est quelque chose de mal? (Is something wrong?)" the older blonde broke her gaze and glanced at her sister."Il ya quelque chose d'étrange à leur sujet..(There's something strange about them)"

"Que voulez-vous dire? (What do you mean)"

"N'avez-vous pas ressenti? Même maintenant, il s'attarde.(Didn't you feel it? Even now it lingers.)" Gabrielle knew then what it was her sister spoke of."Pensez-vous que ... ils sont comme les histoires de la grand-mère de ceux parlé de?(Do you think...they're like the ones grandmother's stories spoke of)"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons porter à l'attention des grands-mères.(I don't know. But we should bring it to grandmothers attention) Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Trusting in her sisters judgement on things such as this.

~x~

Skye followed Jess into the hall. The little girl had stopped momentarily before taking off once more. She followed her younger cousin and stopped herself once standing just outside of the library.  _I wonder what she's up to..._  Skyler entered and stood in awe of the many many books before her. Slowly she looked around catching a glimpse of her little cousin before the girl disappeared beyond the sea of shelves. Following quickly Skye noticed that many of the books looked old and warn.  _Find Jess first then you can look at the books.._ shaking her head the dark haired teen continued on her way. Stopping momentarily when she heard a familiar voice,"Does your cousin know you're here?"

Skye listened wondering just who it was the person was talking to."No.." Came the quiet reply." Do you want me to go..."

"No. I enjoy your company, though it won't be as fun as earlier. I'm here to studying Jess."

"I'll be quiet I promise."  _Ha found her.._ Skye moved to follow once again as she followed the sound of footsteps. As she followed the teen noticed that the area she was headed in was a bit more secluded from the rest of the library. The books looked to be older and jaded as dust coated the shelved text. As she moved through the shelves passing many tomes that caught her eye Skye almost forgot that she was following her younger cousin and her friend. Only remembering when the sound of laughing reached her ears. Following the sound Skye came to a small area secluded by three very large shelves. In the middle was a sight that brought a smile to her face.

In the middle of the small area at the table sat her cousin along with her friend. A friend who had most recently stomped on her foot in potions earlier in the day. Hermione sat smiling and giggling while tickling the young girl with her quill. Jess was laughing uncontrollably,"S-Stop Hermione! I'll be good haha I'll be good!"

"Shh or Madam Pince will hear you." The older brunette said while continuing her onslaught. Jess brought her hands up in surrender as she tried leaning away from the older girl only to fall out of her seat. Still she laughed finding she enjoyed the fun she was having. Hermione did her best to control her own giggling as she helped the little girl up. Although the witch hadn't expected her spring up like she did landing on her like a small monkey. Hermione caught Jess with a small huff only to realize how light she was.

"You little sneak you. I'm suppose to be studying and here you are distracting me from my work." The older girl chuckled. Still giggling Jess shrugged her shoulders innocently silently saying she had no idea what Hermione was talking about. Hermione sat Jess back in her seat and handed her some paper as well as a pencil."Here maybe you can draw while I write my essay." She said smiling. The little girl smiled back thanking her friend. Skye stood by watching as things quieted and the only sound was that of writing. Thinking it best not to interrupt Skye turned back to look at some of the books. About twenty minutes later she returned to check on the pair. Again she stood by curiously and a bit worried wondering why the brunette now cradled the small girl in her arms.

"It was only a dream. They can't hurt you it wasn't real" Hermione comforted the young girl in her arms. Only ten minutes had passed when she glanced up to see what Jess was doing. The little girl had drawn quite a bit within the allotted time. A lot of the figures drawn had names and she couldn't help but blush when she noticed two figures holding each other close with a smaller one in front. It had her name Jess' name and Skyler's. What had caught her eye though were a few other figures. These ones looked to be a bit darker, glancing at the young girl her bright brown eyes looked shadowed and showed something Hermione had not expected to see. It was hate and fear, Jess looked to be in a trance as if remembering something terrible.

She broke the silence then asking who those people were. Although reluctant to say at first, Jess had said they were the men in white. That they had hurt both her and Skyler. That she still saw what had happened in her dreams. At that point the little girl had begun to tremble and cry, so Hermione took her in her arms to soothe the young girl. Stating it was only a dream, a bad one that who ever these men were couldn't hurt her. That they weren't real.

"No they're real! They're real don't you believe me!?" Exclaimed Jess as she lifted her head. This surprised Hermione a bit but she nodded her head,"I believe you...I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." The brunette spoke gently,"But you're safe now. They can't hurt you not here". Once again Jess buried her face into the older girls neck. Crying out her frustration, her pain and fear. The pair sat quietly like that the only sound was of Jess small sobs and Hermione's comforting words. When the crying had slowed enough Hermione gently lift the younger girls face to look at her,"Did you tell Skyler of your night terrors?"

Jess looked away shaking her head no."Why haven't you told her?"

"S-she has them too..." Came the hoarse reply."What do you mean?"

"S-sometimes she...s-she yells in her sleep..sometimes she fights..I-It's...b-because they hurt Skye. They hurt her lots. They did things to her...t-they made her do things she didn't want to.." Again tears begun to pool into light brown eyes,"T-they said it was because she was different...Mama use to say that too..That Skye was different from us. She was special.." Hermione wiped away the stray tears that fell. Her heart clenching at seeing such a young child like this. She regretted doing this for the sake of answers. Was what they had gone through that terrible? In her heart though she knew she needed to know and could not stop now. It also looked like the little girl in her arms needed some way to vent what she was feeling... _how long has she kept this bottled up?._. Letting out a shaky breath the brunette asked," What did they do?"

"They-"

"That's enough Jess." Both girls flinched stunned by the sudden intrusion. Both looking to find a familiar face watching them,"Skyler.." Ignoring the other teen Skye focused on her cousin who held tightly the brunette."Jess..." Puffy brown eyes stared at her wordlessly asking if she was in trouble. Shaking her head no Skyler motioned for her cousin to come. The little girl turned back to the witch,"Sorry..." She whispered and left the embrace. Jess walked head down to her cousin who kneeled before her," No estás en problemas pequeño. Espérame en el frente, por favor.(You're not in trouble little one. Wait for me in the front, please.)" she nodded and with a final glance at Hermione she left to do what was asked of her.

Skye stood and stared at the witch who begun to fidget under her gaze."I didn't mean to upset her." Hermione said softly. And it was true she did not mean to cause the little girl to cry."Stay away from her." Came the cold reply."She's been through enough already and she doesn't need anybody asking her about what happened. You'll only make her remember and relive it."

"So then it's true. What she said these men in white-"

"That is none of your business." Skyler snapped. The remark caused Hermione to flinch again,"What happened...happened and there's nothing you or any one else can say that'll change that."

"What exactly happened Skyler? She's not you she can't just bottle it up inside like you're doing. She's a little girl ignoring it won't help and it's eating away at her." Hermione spoke back firmly. If she really wanted to know what happened now was the time. Besides that, Jess needed a friend someone to talk to and if Skyler wasn't going to be that person because she didn't want to talk about it, then she'd be damned if she let that little girl feel like she's all alone. "She doesn't need you reminding her of it."

"Of what?! This!" Hermione argued as she stood picking up the drawn on pages. Skye studied the drawings she noticed many of them were of her and Jess and their time in that place. She swallowed hard and turned so as to not face what was shown,"Please Skyler...I know how I acted earlier today wasn't what you would expect of someone who is worried for a friend. And I'm sorry for that really I am, but I have been worried about you all this time. Wondering what's been going on. You disappeared with out a word...and you promised you'd write, but you didn't and I don't think you're the type to take a promise lightly. Then you show up here, different from when I met you during summer. Then your cousin tells me these things happened that these people...if what Jess mentioned is true and are as horrible as she said, then...then I can only imagine what you're feeling. Especially since she said they did more to you then her." When she had finished the witch's voice had softened as she stared at her friend hoping her plea had reached her.

Skye stood conflicted about telling the brunette what had happened. Should she? She tell how they force her to fight, to kill? How they tortured and experimented on her? How she went months feeling abandoned by her own family and the only shred of hope that kept her going was that of her young cousin and that strange echo urging her to fight on. Thinking of it now only brought back the storm of emotions she felt and yet... _would she look at me the same? Or will she call me monster? Is she truly that accepting..._  Skye turned to face pleading brown orbs and the sight brought a small comfort. But doubt still filled her and lingered strongly and thoughts of Hermione running away from her in fear after hearing her story crossed her mind."Let me help you.."

Skye swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and opened her mouth to speak but one picture caught her eye. She knew who it was of, it had the same cruel smile, and if it was in color those eyes would have been a glowing green. The name above the picture confirmed it,"Jenna..." Skye said the name so low Hermione had barely heard it."Skyler?.." Said girl looked back to the brunette and she could hear the taunting of the succubus and the echo of her sickening laugh as if the creature was standing right there. Hermione watched as Skyler went from confused and angry to ashamed, regretful, and.. _is that fear in her eyes?..._

As Skye shook her head to rid herself of the memories they only grew stronger. Jenna's voice grew louder in her mind as the memory of touching her and the succubus' moans filled her ears. No she couldn't tell Hermione she couldn't. The girl would definitely hate her if she told what had happened between herself and Jenna. She promised...but that promise was broken and she would forever bear the guilt, the shame of her deed.

"I-I...I.."  _She'll spurn you...curse you...she fears you already.._.Hermione watched as the taller girl struggled with herself let alone speak words. Then she saw it, within those piercing eyes a flash of green glowed. And just as quickly as it came it was gone. Setting the pictures down the brunette walked toward her friend stretching out a comforting hand to help calm her,"Skye.."

Skyler's demeanor seemed to snap to attention at the call of her name. The older girl swallowed hard shaking her head as she stumbled backward to get away,"I...I h-have to go." The witch followed right after but Skyler was faster it seemed. Once stepping out into the hall she'd lost sight of her friends. With a sigh running a hand through wavy brown locks Hermione returned to her little area. She sat head held in her hands as she tried to comprehend what just happened. So it was true what Jess spoke of, her fear and worry as well as Harry's was not unfounded. The witch couldn't imagine what the pair had gone through, especially since they refused to speak of it. She hadn't meant to upset anyone. With an exasperated sigh Hermione began to gather her things. She'd give her friend some time before she asked again about what had happened to her. For now though she would keep what she knew to herself. Feeling like if she told Harry what she's learned would only strain her friendship more with the American teen.

~x~x~

Days passed rather quickly after that. Harry wondering why his sister kept her distance from him and his friends. He knew she would talk to him when she felt ready to, but it didn't help that every time the older girl spotted them in the hallways or class she would turn or quickly walk away. Harry thought that maybe he should send her a note asking if they could speak privately. Hermione had continued to feel guilty about what she had done days ago and the distance Skyler kept was her fault and she knew Harry was beginning to worry more about his friend. She needed to apologize but like her best friend she would have to wait until the older girl felt ready to talk. Ron however was enjoying the fact that Skye kept her distance she wasn't wanted and he wanted it to stay that way. Although himself and Harry were a bit cross with each other this, they had fallen back into their normal routine.

Skyler on the other hand felt like she was just about to explode...again. This time however she was able to keep control of herself from shifting into the beast she held within. As well as keeping her other abilities in check thanks to her mentors teachings. They had been tediously training her to keep control of herself. However After what happened in the library her nightmares had gotten worse. Jess too seemed plagued more so by night terrors recently. Skyler had spent the last few nights staying up late, well into the early morning hours to comfort her young cousin. Though it was more of an excuse not to sleep herself. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes to rest she would see the glow of green eyes. She was tired and felt drained but it hadn't stopped her from retraining herself in meditation."Iz everyzing alright?" Colored eyes glanced to meet pale blue."Hey Fleur...I'm fine." The blonde sat on the bench next to the Hispanic teen."Are you sure...you seem to be 'ow you say, spacing out."

"I might of been." The other chuckled,"I just haven't had much sleep."

"You also seem to be running from the Golden Trio of Gryffindor."

"The what?" Fleur quirked a blonde brow at the confused look the other girl gave."You do not know? Even if you are knew here I'm sure you must have found out by now mon ami." Skyler shook her head slowly waiting for the witch to give explanation."Surely you must know? Harry Potter? The Boy-who-lived?"

"Harry...Black hair? Round glasses, yay high? Has a weird lightning shape scar on his forehead? Potter."

"Yes, Him. 'e iz also one of the competitors in ze tournament." Skye sat stunned and a bit confused about what Fleur was telling her. It couldn't be her Harry, it just couldn't."No you must be mistaken Harry...he wouldn't do anything like that. He doesn't have some power obsessed wizard wanting him dead."

" 'ow iz it you would know zat about him."

"Because I've known Harry since he was 8 he's a brother to me we tell each other everything..." Fleur watched the American teen intently,"You sound doubtful." Skyler sighed,"Well because only about a week ago I found out he was a wizard...I didn't know he went here." She finished softly.

"You did not tell him you were a witch non? It iz only reazonable he not tell you."

"I'm not a-...never mind" Skye sighed,"Was there something you needed?" Never taking her eyes of the other teen Fleur casually asked,"Would you like to go to ze dance wiz me?" Colored eyes blinked their surprise as the dark haired girl fumbled over her words,"I-uh...erm...uh a little straight forward there aren't you? Haha I would think that the great Fleur Delacour would have found a date by now."

"Yez...well in my defense it iz razer hard to when most are under ze influence of my zrall."

"Your what?"

"My Zrall?" The blonde questioned back a bit confused by Skyler's,"Please tell me you are only kidding.?" The dark haired girl shook her head no,"Skyler do you not know what a veela iz?"

"Creatures who are siren like?" Fleur sat a bit stunned. The girl sitting next to her really didn't know what a Veela was. Then again who else really did now beside those who were. Wizards and witches knew very little of Veela let alone goblins and several other beings they deemed creature. After all such were ancient in both magic and blood that came before that of so the called 'ruling' class now. But still she felt Skyler would have known something that was of common knowledge by now. This wasn't the fist time however and Fleur was beginning to wonder if her doubt in what Skyler had said about the schools in America really was as she said. What confused the blonde even more so was that the American teen seem to show extensive knowledge to a degree of many things that muggles would consider myth and legend. As to the wizarding world it was consider nothing but muggle nonsense and stories. Yet Fleur knew that the stories handed down were legends of old and rung with some sort of truth.

The girl intrigued her very much and she was determined to know why. Fleur had sent her grandmother a letter telling of Skyler and what had happened while in the girl's company. The letter she received the night before was vague but knew that the feeling she had about Skyler was not wrong. In the letter her grandmother had been very happy that her veela blood had flourished. It also stated that she was coming to Hogwarts within the next night or so. What confused the veela was that her grandmother had instructed her to ready her self for the witnessing of something not seen in years.

"Hello? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Fleur blinked bringing her attention back to Skyler who sat grinning at her."Well look who's spacing out now." Smiling back the blonde felt her cheeks heat up a bit turning a very visible shade of pink."I'm sorry what waz it you said?"

"I said I'd like to know more about Veela. That is if you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Will you go to ze dance wiz me?"

"Are you negotiating with me Miss Delacour?"

"You can say zat. Will you accept my offer?" Bringing her hand to her chin Skye mocked thinking deeply of the small offer "I don't know...I'll get back to you on that." The blonde playfully bumped shoulders with her."Ok ok I've decided I shall accept your offer."

"Good. My dress iz silver." Skye shook her head chuckling... _well that solves that problem_...A solemn look then replaced the smile she wore as she again found herself being lost in her thoughts. Although glad of the change in pace of her life as of the last few days. Skye felt useless and lost at this point. She had no idea what she was doing or getting herself into being here. She'd made new friends yes, her and Harry had patched things up...sort of. But she still had no clue as to figuring out what it was she was. The secret that changed her forever. Jess sort of knew but Skye did not want to burden her youngest cousin with questions especially not now. However as she continued to think back her mind wandered to what Jess had said to Hermione. Jess had said she was special different and apparently Izel had told her so. Meaning if her Tia had said it then it must be true. That still hadn't answered the question she sought to answer. She sighed forgetting for the moment that her friend was sitting next to her.

Fleur saw the quick change in Skyler's mood and was a bit worried. She found the other teen did that a lot especially when she thought no one was watching. How ever it seemed today it did not matter and since it was just them she decided to ask,"Skyler.." She said softly,"What iz it zat troubles you mon ami."

"Nothing I can't handle Fleur."

"Are you sure?" When Skyler did not answer Fleur shifted so as to face the other girl fully. Examining the girl in front of her the blonde noticed the bags beneath her eyes. Also noting that those usually piercing orbs had darken and the glow about them dimmed quite a bit. Skye still looked pale, and as she sat she gazed off as if playing back memories in her mind before her eyes. Deciding to take a different approach to get her friend to open up more."You 'ave an unusual set of eyes." She stated simply.

Skyler blinked and turned her head questioningly,"You're a little late on that Fleur I think everyone here knows that." The veela giggled,"Of course, it iz just zat...well ze way your eyes are I've only 'eard them described in stories my grand-mère use to tell me when I waz younger." Fleur noticed this peaked the other girl's interest."What kind of stories?"

"Tales of beings long ago." The dark haired teen then moved to face her friend eyes pleading for her to tell a story."Ze are but children stories Skyler. Stories told to young veela."

"So? C'mon Fleur you said you'd tell me of the veela. What better way to start then with the stories passed down." Raising a blonde brow the veela witch shook her head chuckling. Skyler looked like a child eagerly waiting for a bed time story of adventure and daring fights."please?"

"Oh alright. Only eef you quit looking at me like zat." Skye smiled brightly and Fleur couldn't help but notice the charm in it as well as a few other things. Like her teeth, the fang like canines the girl had. She wondered briefly how she had missed that."Well let's see...where to start."

"How about the beginning." Fleur hit her arm and Skye chuckled lightly."Oh I know which one you'll like...years ago there waz a warrior. Some say he was the last of 'iz kind-"

"Is he one of the beings you mentioned?"

"Yes."

"What were they called?" The blonde sighed with a soft giggle,"Will you stop interrupting?" Skyler nodded vigorously." Well in the Veela language...yes Veela have their own language." Fleur answered before Skye so obviously asked. It was a bit endearing to see her like this."Az I waz saying to the Veela they are called Néterū."

"Net-eru?"

"Non Néterū (Nae-eru)" Skyler mimicked her friends wording. Repeating the word several times before she felt comfortable enough about saying it."What's that mean exactly? Néterū?" Fleur at this point did not even bother holding in her amused giggles."What?" Skye asked confused by her friends giggling."You are like a child. Asking all zese questions" Skyler felt herself blush a little at the comment as she cleared her throat in response. She couldn't help it, things like this just fascinated her to no end."I'm sorry mon ami really...but to anzwer your question it means eye of the heavens. It's been roughly translated to 'eavenly eyes or angel eyes. Sometimes in the western dialect it 'az a meaning of galaxy eyes."

"Interesting..."

"Yes...but zat iz what they are known to ze Veela. My grand-mère says that no one truly knows their name or kind, but zat they came long before us. Long before the creatures and beings we've come to know now..." As Fleur continued of her tales of the Néterū Skyler's brain was going into over drive it seemed. Many of these tales were oddly similar to the ones her Tia and Tio use to tell her. Each knew bit of information like a puzzle piece and Skye was slowly piecing them together. As she listened though her mind could not let go of what the French witch had spoken of earlier of her hermano. Was Harry the boy Dumbledore had asked for her to help protect? He never did give her a name and the thought that it might be true was unsettling to say the least. She would speak to her mentor later, for now she would listen to the stories of her friends people.

"FLEUR!?...WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!?" Both girls jumped from the sudden intrusion and gaped at a very familiar red head. Ronald Weasley stood face as red as his hair. The boy looked as frighten as Fleur only her mouth opened and closed mimicking that of a fish. Unable to say a word, while Skye cracked a smile and could not help but laugh heartily. It was then Ron took his leave hurriedly at that. Fleur a bit flushed her self turned with a scowl to face her friend who had fallen over to the ground still laughing."Zat iz not funny Skyler. 'e waz under mild influence of my Zrall."

"Hahaha if you say so. You should have seen your face though.." Fleur huffed before throwing Skyler's bag at her which only caused more laughter. The blonde crossed her arms with a simple hmph and turned her face."Is there a reason your laughing your arse off at my brothers expense?" Skye ceased her laughing as she looked up to see Ginny. Hands on her hips giving her a stern look."I take it you saw that? Ehm...haha"

"Saw it? The whole school practically heard it."

"Look Ginny if it helps I was laughing at blondie here too." The red head smirked," I guess it does. After all it was entertaining to see the graceful Fleur Delacour be anything but as she handled that." The girl mentioned snorted but said nothing."You should probably go check on him. He ran into a wall trying to make his escape and that was after he tripped over himself." Ginny chuckled then sighed,"I suppose your right then. Well don't forget Vega you promised to tutor me in muggle music later. I expect you to be there on time today I have yet to figure out how to work a clarinet."

"The secret is all in the tongue my young Gryffindor. I can show you the many wonders of this...underestimated muscle if you like." black eyebrows wiggled playfully. Honey colored eyes rolled as Ginny brushed off her friends playfulness."Only in your dreams Vega." She said walking away to fetch her thick headed brother, a smirk on her lips, chuckling at the replied,"And dream I shall." From the older girl. Skye shook her head, her and Ginny were on a mutual basis of respect for each other. They could hardly call each other friends but it was something. After Ginny had given her little tour they would occasionally speak or acknowledge the other when they came across the other. Although she was glad to find she did have one class with the red head and on a subject she loved. Upon entering her muggle music class only about three days ago she found the youngest Weasley frustrated to no end. When she asked the young witch why she had taken the class she said it was because Hermione had gotten her interested in muggle music and so wanted to know more about it. What she hadn't expected was learning to play some type of instrument and composing a short original song for her final grade.

Skye offered her help as a sign of good faith and so had spent the last two nights tutoring the young witch. Of course they talked and bantered back and forth a bit, so in a sense Skye could say they were more of acquaintances."What waz zat about?"

"Nothing just a reminder." When Fleur said nothing she smirked,"You aren't jealous are you?" The blonde mumbled something in reply and Skye just chuckled.


	18. Boogie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song used in this chapter is: Boogie Oogie Oogie by A Taste of Honey
> 
> remember that the bold brackets [ ] signify background/montage music
> 
> If you see the bold brackets with bold quotation marks inside [" "], then the music/song is being played/sung by a character as well as being used as background/montage music.
> 
> If you see regular quotation marks " ", Then a character is singing the song.
> 
> If you just see the Lyrics it means the song is Setting the tone/mood/background noise.
> 
> Also remember that the lyrics of the song will always be in italics.

Hermione sat in the common room reading while Harry and Ron played a game of wizard chess. They were relaxing after the excitement of the day. After Harry's rejections from Cho and Ron's feeble attempt at asking the prissy princess Delacour. As well as wanting to keep her mind off a few things she thought it best for them to get of the castle for the night. The trio now sat waiting for their fourth member so they could head out. Upon hearing someone come down the steps Hermione looked up to find Ginny still in her uniform will a small looking trunk in one hand and a booklet in the other."Off to your tutoring sessions again?"

"Yeah. I have to get this down or I'll fail for sure. About half the class is done with their end of the year assignment." The brunette nodded in understanding it couldn't be helped she thought."I thought you were coming with us to Hogsmead?" Harry asked simply and the younger Weasley sighed,"As much as I'd love to it won't help me pass my muggle music will it. Next time I suppose...bye I'm already late." with that she left.

"I wonder who her tutor is..." Harry mused quietly to himself, although not as quietly as he had hoped."Me too." Ron added as he moved his pawn taking one of Harry's Knights in the process."Who do you suppose it is?"

"I didn't even know there was a muggle music class." With a sigh Harry tipped his king signaling is forfeit as she stood to stretch."Well...shall we go then?" His friends followed suit as they stood as well putting on their jackets and grabbing their cloaks. As they made to leave Hermione stepped on something that sounded like ripping paper. Looking down she found it was indeed paper, musical paper at that as it had staves yet the pages were blank.  _Ginny must have dropped these_...no doubt she would need them. Once meeting the boys out in the hall,"You two go on ahead...I'm going to take these to Ginny. I'll meet you there."

"But Hermione..." At Ron's protest Harry rolled his eyes as he back pulling the boy with him."We'll see you there 'Mione." Shaking her head the brunette made her way to the music room. Once on the fifth floor she didn't have to look much further as it seemed the girl she was looking for was on her way back."What are you doing up here? I thought you were with Ron and Harry?"

"I was but you dropped these.." She said simply showing the red head her missing pages. Thanking her profusely Ginny took them from her friend and turned to head back stopping when an idea hit her. Hermione had told her what had happened that day she went off looking for supposed answers. The confrontation was straining not only her chances with the American girl but it was straining their friendship as well as Harry's. Skyler had indeed been avoiding any type of interaction with any of them. She knew Hermione wanted to apologize but wouldn't get the chance if things kept up like this."Oh 'Mione before you go will you come with me? My tutor is a little strict and I'm late enough as it is looking for my missing pages. Come with me so you can clarify I had a valid reason of being late." With a smile the older witch agreed and the two made their way down the semi quiet hallway.

Most students were out and about either at Hogsmead, the court yards, or were in their common rooms. So the pair did not run into anyone. The only sound was of their footsteps, their quiet chatter and a rhythmic beat that grew louder as they came closer to the music room. Both girls stopped at the door looking at it questionably."Uh Gin...are you sure you were suppose to meet your tutor tonight?"

"Of course I am. I spoke with her earlier."

"Well you are late...what if she thought you wouldn't show and left?"

"It's possible...but then...who's..." The question trailed of into confused silence. The pair stayed standing infront of the closed door as their curiosity was peeked at who had taken to using the music room now. Hermione listened carefully to the song and realized it was a muggle song. Curiosity winning out Hermione opened the door letting the music become much clearer. As the girls stepped in unnoticed, the sight that greeted them was one they would have never expected. Both stood stunned and wide eyed at what they were seeing.

_If you're thinkin' you're too cool to boogie_

_Boy oh boy have I got news for you_

_Everybody here tonight must boogie_

_Let me tell ya' you are no exception to the rule_

_Get on up on the floor_

_Cuz we're gonna boogie oogie oogie_

_Till you just can't boogie no more (boogie)_

_Boogie no more_

_You can't boogie no more (boogie)_

_Boogie no more, listen to the music_

Music was blaring loudly as the room was filled with dancing house elves. Yes dancing house elves, everything in the room had been moved away from the center of the room as the little creatures filled the empty space twirling, swaying, clapping and etc. to the catchy beat. It was quite a comical sight but it seemed they were enjoying themselves as the gramophone continued to play. What was even more so was the dancing pairs of Fred and George Wealsey as well as Skyler Vega and her cousin little Jess who had taken Dobby as a partner. Everyone was oblivious to the two newcomers as they stood mouths agape watching on. Well at least they thought everyone one was. Fred did a little spin spotting his sister and her friend. Turning to his brother the two strolled over to the girls grinning."Well you're here now..." George started.

"So we'll just leave you lot to it then..." Fred finished as the twins quickly made their way out. Ginny was the first to snap out of her stunned state smirking at what she saw crossing her arms smugly. Hermione nodded absentminded not really hearing what the boys had said as her eyes were too focused on the dark haired girl dancing. She looked carefree and happy as she danced, still in her uniform although a bit messy it fit her well. Shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up, tie loose, gloves hanging from her back pocket, hair free moving wildly with her movements. Though it looked like the moves were from the seventies with a bit of her own change to them. Then again the song was of that decade. The sight brought a smile to the brunettes face as she tried to keep her amusement from bursting into a fit of giggles and laughter. She'd rather see her friend like this a bit longer then see her become distant once more.

_There's no time to waste, let's get this show on the road_

_Listen to the music and let your body flow_

_The sooner we begin the longer we've got to groove_

_Listen to the music and let your body move_

Skye laughed as she swayed and moved. She hadn't danced in a while and it felt nice to just let go and move like this and be a dork with her little cousin. When Ginny hadn't shown she was headed out when Jess had asked about the dance she told her about. The little girl insisted she take her as her date. When explaining that she would be taking Fleur the young girl sort of deflated in spirit. Not wanting her to feel left out Skye had looked out into the hall and as luck would have it the pair she had come to learn as the Weasley twins Fred and George were on their way down stairs explaining the little situation to them the boys had told her not to worry and wait a few minutes. About fifteen minutes later a house elf known as Dobby appeared with the gramophone and an old record he stated was Dumbledore's. Whether that was true or not it was something. The twins had soon returned and Dobby had called for some of the house elves to join the 'Dance'. Once the music started Jess squealed in delight as Fred or George one of the two asked her to dance with him. Soon after everyone was dancing and more of the elves had come and joined the fun.

_Now get on up on the floor_

_Cuz we're gonna boogie oogie oogie_

_Till you just can't boogie no more (boogie)_

_Boogie no more_

_You can't boogie no more (boogie)_

_Boogie no more, listen to my bass here_

Everyone clapped to the beat moving in sync as they began forming two lines. Creating an aisle like space so that the dancers at the end were able to move more freely down the middle so as to show everyone their moves. Skyler and Jess being some of them. A few of the elves went first with their little freestyle. Soon after Jess and Dobby showed off their moves. Skyler laughed as well as Ginny and Hermione, unnoticed by the older teen of course. The little girls antics were silly as she moved and shaked making funny faces. Hell she even tried backing her little butt up with her head between her legs as she spanked it a few times. But who cared they were just having fun.

_Get down, boogie oogie oogie_

_Get down, boogie oogie oogie_

_Get down, boogie oogie oogie_

_Get down_

When it was Skyler's turn she moved like she was at a disco. Moving her hips to the beat, moving any way that felt right to the song gliding and with the occasional spin down the aisle clapping with along with everyone else. The sight was funny to watch as she was the tallest dancer there. Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other smiling mishceviously, wondering if the older girl would notice them then or if they should make their presence known once the song ended. They chose the latter option.

_Boogie!_

_Boogie!_

Once the song had ended Ginny slowed clapped which grabbed Skyler's attention instead of the next song. Her face went from smiling and carefree to surprised as well as a lovely shade of pink, in Hermione's opinion anyway. Skye walked over stiffly to the pair of smirking girls.  _Great..wonder how long they were standing there.._ "I-I...ehm..er..I uh I-I w-was just..."

"Getting down..." Ginny started

"With your boogie oogie...oogie." Hermione finished. Amusement clear in their voices as well as their faces. Skye felt the heat on her cheeks grow as she coughed into her fist looking any where but them. Both Gryffindor's laughed at this and the Slytherin scowled crossing her arms."Your late." She huffed."Haha oh please it's not like you were bored. Gods Skyler...besides it looked like you were enjoying yourself." The red head grinned mimicking the moves she had witness moments ago. Cracking a grin of her own Skye chuckled,"Whatever glad you can join the party chula(pretty)..." The sentenced died once she realized who was with the red head. She swallowed hard as her mouth suddenly became dry.

Hermione was at a loss for words too. How was she suppose to say sorry especially with that piercing gaze on her like that? Skyler had been avoiding her, she did after all upset not only her but her cousin. But the guilt of what she did was killing her she shouldn't have went about things the way she did. She should have just talked to Skyler like her friend had insisted. Noticing the lack of words between the two Ginny decided to take this moment to make her leave."Well looks like you too have some talking to doo...sooo I'm just going to go that way..." And went to dance with the house elves and Jess. The brunette motioned to the door and Skye nodded. Once in the hall the two stood in a dense awkward silence. Both fidgeting a bit not sure how to go about this.

"I'm sorry" they blurted out in unison, as brown eyes blinked in surprise. Hermione wonder what it was her friend could be sorry for after all it was she not her who had pushed her boundaries."I'm sorry.." The Hispanic girl repeated quieter, putting her head down in shame. She couldn't look at Hermione she just couldn't. Jenna's taunting whispers always seemed to echo in her mind."Skyler what are you sorry about? I should be the one apologizing for what I did. Not you, my worry doesn't excuse what I did. I should have just come and talked to you instead of...of going behind your back like I did and hurt not only you but your cousin as well. I'm sorry...I hadn't meant for that to happened...I've just been soo worried and after what happened in the library I just...I need to know how you're doing..a-and if you'd let me...I'd like to...I want to help you."

_She lies...she lies...she'll only see you for what you truly are...a monster..._  The ebony haired teen twitched her head a bit as the whispers grew louder in her head."You can't.." She finally said,"No one can..."

"At least let me try...help me to understand what happened..what you went through, what you're going through now."

_More lies...she doesn't care...she's like them only seeking what she wants..._ again the voice whispered yet her mind urged her to tell. To say she was sorry for breaking her promises she had meant to keep...but the guilt is what made her hold her tongue. To rot in the shame she had brought upon herself."Sky-" Skyler's head shot up startling the Gryffindor as she gasped at the look in those beautiful eyes that still seemed to be changing. They had a mixture of emotion, yet it was like they were pleading silently for what Skye herself would not say or ask for. Again though Hermione saw the flash of green before it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Understand?!...h-...uuugh! How can I make you understand something that even I don't understand?! I don't need your sympathy and I don't want it.! All you want is answers to your stupid questions! Just go get away from me!..."

"Sk-"

"No! I said go! Or better yet I'll go-" Hermione stood taller as she spoke sternly to her friend letting her know she wasn't going to back down again."Go where?! To your little French Barbie! What about Jess? Are you just going to leave her here?"

"What does Fleur have anything thing to do with this?!"

"She wasn't the one worried months on end wondering what happened to you! All you do now is go around with her while you avoid us! Harry your self proclaimed brother!...me!..we're friends aren't we?! I want to know what's going on because I care for you Skyler...and..I'm driving myself insane because I can't help you! Why won't you let me help you?!"

"Because you can't! Y-You'll only see what I truly am..." Turning her back Skye fought to keep the images of her memories from flashing within her mind. Looking into those soft brown eyes had been cracking her resolve to keep the truth for her friend... _but you want more don't you...something that will never...or could be..._ The whisper caused her to flinch. If She knew what she'd done she look at her with disgust,fear, and hate...

"And what would that be." Hermione asked softly as she stepped close behind the taller girl. Skyler was trembling from what she didn't know but she didn't want her hurting anymore. Slowly she stepped around the black haired girl as she struggled with her answer."I'm a...a..a" gently she brought a hand to the older girls cheek."Shhhh...you don't have to say it..." She cooed in soothing whisper. Skye let out a shaky breath as the touch began to calm her, subconsciously leaning into the touch.

"Skyler...look at me" the witch spoke, still in a gentle whisper. It seemed the taller girl hadn't realized she'd shut her eyes be caused opened them rather quickly blinking her surprise to find a pair of warm brown ones staring back into her own." Im sorry for pushing this...I didn't mean for us to argue or fight but I don't want to lose you or your friendship over this. When you're ready to talk about this...I'm here Skye and Im not going anywhere..no matter what...just please don't push me away anymore" bringing her other around Skye's neck Hermione hugged her tightly hoping to bring comfort with touch if her words hadn't.

The whispers in her head ceased and Skyler was able to think a little more clearly. As well as allowing herself to register what was going on in that moment. Hermione was hugging her, hugging like she never wanted to let go. The familiar warmth tingled in her chest spreading through out her body. Instead of fighting the strange feeling Skye allowed it to envelope her accepting it as the sense of calm and peace silencing her doubts and fears, the whispers in her mind even if it was just a moment. Because even if it was just for a moment it was hers, theirs...and Skyler could pretend that for this moment Hermione was hers and hers alone. After all her attraction for the brunette never faded it only grew more even in the absence of the witch it seemed. But the witches heart was else where it wished for someone else and the possibility of them together could never be...besides who could ever be...or possibly love something like her...a beast...a monster.. Slowly the older girl brought her arms around the slim body holding on to hers and hugged back. Breathing in deeply taking in the girls scent...a scent that she liked very much.

Once feeling strong arms embrace her back Hermione tightened her hold. Even though this was a small step it was a start. She meant it when she said she didn't want to lose her friend she cared for the older girl. The question of how much circled in her mind. She pushed the thought away she didn't want to think about things like that, right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being in the arms of someone she cared for. But being in the embrace brought on a strange feeling one she had not felt since the summer though it was different in a sense. Instead of the strange electric feeling it was a warm tingling slowly spreading from head to toe a sense of calm and serenity washed over her as well as the feeling of being safe. Unlike the first time though she let it flow accepting the feeling as part of her. She sighed in content burying her face in the crook of Skye's neck as Skyler pulled her closer.

Neither girl knew what this feeling was, just that it felt right. If only they knew that by accepting it, they had subconsciously accepted the growing attraction for each other. The feelings they held for the other that would only continue to grow. For the spark had been set and had grown, and though it small, a flame is still a flame. And it will continue to, until it becomes unbearable to keep contained. On that day it will consume them both, for it is not just any flame. No it is that which is eternal,binding them together forever in this life...and the next...

 

* * *

 

Summer stood under the light of the stars, gazing at there glory within the night sky... _if you can hear me...guide her help her...you were not here when she was born nor as she grew...but I'm asking be with her now..._  Silence was her answer but as she turned to make her way down to her escort a voice she had not heard in years echoed in the sudden breeze that surrounded her _...I have always been with her...always..._ she did not reply only continued on her way. Meeting the council her guard and her friends.

"Everything is ready my Lady." Aquillo said proudly.

"Good." She turned to glance at the council. They were all accounted for even Danarius was there,"Then let's go time is of the essence." The Lord Protector bowed respectively before signaling one of his warriors. The warrior called forth a wall of shimmering blue that pulsed with an essence only they could see. Two of the guard stepped through as safety precaution of course, followed by the rest and the council. Summer herself was the last through the familiar rush of stepping through a pulse gate never failing.

"Summer..." She smiled brightly at the man who had spoken her name,"Brian...my old friend it's great to see you." She hugged her old friend zealously. She had not seen him, in person that is, in years,"Tell me of my niece has she made progress? What of her little companion are they both ok?"

"The girls are doing fine sonny.." The wizard winked at Izel who visibly relaxed at his answer,"Skyler has made some progress in learning to control her abilities...some more so then others but it is better then what it was before." He paused briefly before continuing with a sigh,"How ever she is illed prepared for what lays ahead for her...she still does not know." The regal woman nodded in understanding."I see...then I must tell her."

"But summer..." Izel cut in,"The law states..."

"I know meldë...but she is a smart girl and with the right clues she will come to know. Besides the law states I can not tell her directly" she turned back to face her other friend who's twinkle in his blue eyes never seemed to vanish even after all this time," tomorrow...tomorrow she learns the truth." And Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"I must warn you Sonny she can be just as hotheaded and stubborn as her mother. But there is something else you must know...may we speak privately?"

 

* * *

 

"You have better brought me good news doctor.." Jenna drawled as she sat comfortably in her chair kicking the head of her latest toy into the ground."if you can't seem to get this right then I'm afraid your contract is...well you know." The doctor steadied his nerves the best he could as he moved to set down the latest results of he last experiment on the table and slid them over.

"Tsk tsk tsk...yet another failure.." The usually cold and stoic man gulped as the fear he felt was evident on his face." Hmmm...well tell you what...since I'm in a good mood I'll let you keep your pathetic life and give you one more chance...consider this an act of mercy due to years of work for this organization...now go before I change my mind. I wish to play with my toy. The doctor hurriedly left the room leaving a smirking succubus.

"Mercy...have you gone soft?"

"Of course not..." She paused then laughed at the sound of dying screams,"You're back early did you find what I asked for?"

"Don't I always?...what happened to that other guy? What what his name?"

"Dr. Cline...he's been a bit preoccupied with his current project. I give him credit though, at least he's smart enough not to bring me results unless they are what is to be expected or more." The succubus said bored now."Are you going to tell me what I want to know dear brother or keep me waiting."

"Patience little sister...you'll be happy to know where you're toy is...and how well she's playing with the other kiddies." Light brown eyes narrowed dangerously glowing a faint green."What do you mean by play.?" She all but growled.


	19. Revelations (Part I)

It was early morning , the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. A fresh layer of white powdered snow had finished falling. Students of Hogwarts fast asleep free to sleep in now that first term had ended. The suns light filling the rooms of those unlucky to be in it's sight, or the occupants forgetfulness to close the curtains. In one such room the rays of warmth caused one dreamer to stir from her slumber. Brown eyes fluttered open from the light that hit her face, and the witch made to move but was prevented from something warm pressed to her. Her heart picked up speed as Hermione turned to see what it was, to her surprise it was Jess sleeping peacefully clinging to her. She felt a little disappointed that it was the younger girl and not someone else... _stop it you like Ron_...

Carefully the brunette removed herself from the little girls grip to sit up. Stretching to waken her muscles for the day, brown eyes glanced around the room she found herself in. She wasn't in the girls dormitories of Gryffindor tower that was for sure. Realization hit her when remembering the events of the night before. After finding Ginny and entering the music room, the little dance party of house elves...then her talk with Skyler...

_~Neither girl knew how long they stood like that in each other's embrace only that they felt comforted and safe. It was Skyler who had begun to pull away, though reluctant to do so, but not breaking away fully. Looking carefully at her the witch noticed the tired look the older girl had as well as the bags under colored eyes." Have you been sleeping?.." She asked quietly. Skyler shook her head,"No...my..Jess' nightmares have gotten worse...so I-"_

_"Stay up and watch her sleep." Hermione finished and the older girl nodded that she was correct. She didn't miss how Skye had started to say her nightmares not Jess'."Has she told you..."_

_"Yeah...but I already knew...that place…that place we were stuck in..it..left it's mark on us both. Some more visible then others..." Brown eyes looked questioningly before she felt Skyler step back holding her left arm out. She missed the contact but was curious as to why Skyler held out her forearm. Hermione did not miss the tattooing on her hands and noted the design of them. She would ask about them later. Her eyes trailed up the other girls forearm and gasped when seeing it. The tattooed barcode and numbers beneath it, above it the raise imprint of the eye of Horace. It was a branding scar like the ones used on cattle and...slaves._

_"It's their mark...Jess has one too...but hers is somewhere less visible...sometimes I still feel the burning when I received it...it puzzles me that this is the only visible mark left. I would have though it would have healed like all my other injuries."_

_"Your other injuries?"...~_

The conversation had been interrupted at that point by a worried Jess. The pair then re-entered the music room, Skye telling Ginny that the tutoring session had been obviously canceled. Also thanking the house elves for helping to cheer her cousin up before deciding it was time for them to leave. What had surprised Hermione was being invited to the older girls room. She agreed of course though she knew that she would have to tell Harry and Ron why she had not shown up at Hogsmead. Once there and all were comfortable, Skyler had then told her some of what happened to her, Jess agreeing and expressing how she had felt the entire time, her own feelings on what happened to her. It made the witch sick, it wasn't even in detail and from what she could tell it wasn't the most horrific of what was done. Skye still did not wish to talk about those moments. Jess had cried out her emotions the same way she had done in the library only this time was free to do so. The little girl had practically cried herself to sleep.

When Skyler had moved to lay her on the bed the little girl had called for the Gryffindor witch asking to stay with her. Of course Hermione obliged the request and lay with her. Now she found herself in their room but did not see the third occupant. Upon hearing a groan the brunette turned toward the sound. Another sounded and Hermione slowly stood from the bed careful not to wake the little girl. Once up she found she was no longer in her clothes but wearing a large oversized sweater and a pair of shorts... _that's right Skye offered them before I lay down next to Jess._..the thought made her smile. Taking that moment to smell the sweater which smelled of spearmint and some sort of sweet smelling body spray, almost fruity. Another groan broke her thoughts and the witch walked to the couch being that's where the sound was coming from. Looking over the she found who she was wondering about, a sprawled out Skyler barely cover with a blanket.

The older girl was moving quite a bit, her breathing was short and a bit ragged. A thin layer of sweat made her skin glisten as she tossed and turned. Thinking it to be a nightmare Hermione moved to the front of the couch and began to shake her friend lightly, in the hope to wake her. The older teen continued in her wild movements, moaning and groaning. Using more force the brunette called to the sleeping girl to wake up, cautious not to wake her younger counter part still in bed. Moments later after kicking the blanket completely off the black haired teen shot up waking from her sleep. Hermione fell back with a yelp. Skye breathed heavily taking a few moments to calm herself. Feeling the gaze of someone she turned in the direction finding a very surprised Hermione. Brown eyes grew even wider once finding something apparently more interesting and Skye followed the line of sight.

Her own eyes growing wide finding that a certain appendage made it's presence known beneath her boxer shorts. Quickly grabbing a pillow Skyler did her best to cover that area hurriedly getting up from the couch and walked backward to the bathroom. Stumbling in the process a few times,"I-I...I'm just gonna..." Her back hit the wall and Skyler slid against it until finding the door. It took a minute until finding the door handle," y-yeah.."and shut the door.

Minutes later, after her issue had been dealt with, Skyler emerged finding that Jess was still asleep and Hermione now sat on the couch opposite the one she slept on. She was glad to see that she was still in the sleeping attire she lent her. Clearing her throat the older teen went and sat across from her friend. An awkward silence fell between them and neither girl noticed both were blushing. Skye more out of straight embarrassment then anything else, and Hermione because of embarrassment as well as being stunned and surprised by what she saw.

Every time one would look, the other would glance back. Both would look away."Soo...uh g-good morning?" Skyler said breaking the silence. Humming her reply Hermione didn't say anything, her mind was still reeling from what she saw. Part of her brain told her it was just a dream, that she was still half asleep. But it wasn't and even if it was what kind of dream would that have been anyway? Realizing that this really couldn't be avoided Skye sighed.. _most awkward morning ever_..."Go ahead ask...I know you want to."

Blinking her surprised Hermione gulped wondering if she should. She didn't want to be rude, obviously this was a sensitive matter. Then again staring like she had was most likely rude enough. She really had no idea what to make of this little situation _..it was hardly little..._  Hermione's blush became noticeably darker at that thought. Trying to stop that line of thinking, she had no idea where these strange thoughts were coming from. Knowing full well she cared for Skyler but did not want to question whether it was more then just friendship. She was content in knowing that she felt some type of attraction. Gathering herself hesitantly she asked,"What...uh what was that?"

"That, is what some would call morning wood Miss Granger." The comment caused the dark pink in the brunettes cheeks to turn red,"Thats not..w-what I mean is...why-h-how is it that you...you have a..." Sighing deeply Skye scratched the top of her head lightly. She was going to have to explain this sooner or later, whether it was with the brunette or with Harry. Either way she wasn't going to like explaining it but knew she had to,"It's the result of one of the experiments I went through.." She stated quietly."Why-"

"Because."

"I'm sorry" the witch whispered flinching from the tone in the older girls voice.

"No..no I am...it's just well...I hadn't expected for you to find out this way."

"Then how would you have had me find out?"

"Not like this, that's for sure..." she mumbled, sighing again,"...it's because they tried to impregnate me. On several occasions...When they found I had no interest in those of the opposite sex they decided to...ensure the possibility of new life..if and when ever I.." Hermione noticed her friend grow quieter and stiffened greatly at the memory of this while speaking. She was horrified of course by this, but thought it best not to push the subject any further. Instead she moved to sit next to the older girl laying a comforting hand on her arm. Feeling the comfort in the touch Skye turned her head to face the shorter girl. Hermione was however curious about something and asked before realizing the question had past through her lips,"Does that happen often?".. _I can't believe I just asked her that_... _what's wrong with me?_

_D-did she really just asked me that?...is she really that curious about it or did she like-gah stop it. She's your friend nothing more..but she asked it would be rude not to answer..Damn it I really have to keep my hormones in check...god this sucks._..Skye opened her mouth to speak however, whatever she was about to say was lost because of loud knocking at the door. Both girls turned in their seats and waited. Again the knocking came,"Were you expecting some one?"

"Nope." Both were glad for the interruption, the conversation at hand was really awkward for both of them. The older of the two stood walking over to the door. Hermione made to follow but Skye gestured for her to stay seated. To her surprise her head of house stood waiting a bit grumpily as she opened the door,"Miss Vega...I'm glad to see your awake." He drawled,"The headmaster has sent me to fetch both you and your cousin. He requests for you both to meet him in his office as soon as possible."

"Uuh ok..well let us get ready, and we'll meet him in his office."

"I am to accompany you as an escort. So if you wouldn't mind, kindly...hurry up."

"Right." Skyler shut the door and turned to her friend."Who was that?"

"Snape. Dumbledore wants to see both Jess and I. Your clothes are folded on the dresser over there. When we're gone you can leave...or stay your choice." Seeing the question in those brown eyes she spoke again,"If we're not back within the hour meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner. We'll talk then." The brunette smiled and nodded,"Oh and um bring Harry too, he and I seriously need to talk."

~x~x~

Thirty minutes later after Skyler and Jess left Hermione donned the clothes she'd worn the previous night. Looking around she spotted several open books on the desk near the bed. Walking over brown eyes scanned the open text curious to know what the older girl had been studying. Over looking the pages she noticed the information was about blood lineage and magic. It looked like Skyler had been doing her own research about what was happening to her. Taking a pencil she quickly scribbled something that might help her friend in her search. Picking up one of the open books Hermione scanned the title  _Legends of Old_. Several tabs were sticking out marking certain pages that held some significance. Again she scribbled leaving another small note, with a glance to the clock above the fire place checking the time. It was eight in the morning meaning breakfast was being served and with any luck she could head back to the tower to shower and freshen up without being questioned by her friends.

Twenty minutes later not even through the door way of the great hall yet and Ginny had spotted her, Hermione braced for the questions the younger witch was sure to ask."Sooo...how did things go." The younger witch asked nonchalantly."She's not cross with me anymore."

"I figured as much. What happened though? You never came back last night and Ron and Harry came looking for you."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"Of course not...so what kept you away?" Ginny smirked. Brown eyes rolled at the implication of the gesture and brown locks swished as the older witch shook her head." Nothing like what you're thinking. I like someone else besides we only talked that was it."

"You talked all night?"

"Well...most of the night. Her cousin fell asleep and hadn't wanted me to leave, so I stayed." The red head mhmm'd crossing her arms,"Honestly Gin all we did was talk Jess asked for me to stay so I did. Nothing happened." Well that wasn't entirely true. The event of what she witnessed earlier caused a light pink to frost her cheeks as she remembered. Mentally she shook that image from her mind for several reasons. One: she likes Ron, two: despite the strange pull toward the older girl, she seemed quite content with the French Veela. Three: she likes Ron. However the flush look the older witch had did not go unnoticed by her friend. Ginny said nothing of it but asked,"So where are they?"

"Dumbledore sent for them in his office. How are Ron and Harry though?"

"You know how they are.." Came the simple reply as the two finally entered the giant room. The two quietly chatted to each other as they made their way to the Gryffindor table she hadn't even taken her usual seat when Ron began questioning her where abouts,"Hermione! Where have you been? How come you never came back for us?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I sort of lost track of time."

"How?" Harry asked curiously. He noticed George and Fred grinning mischievously and Ginny telling them to shut up."I well...I just met a friend of mine on the way back and we just-"

"Well how come you didn't bring them along? It was your idea to go to Hogsmead yesterday after all. We waited hours for you to show." The Weasley boy cut in. Irritation was clear in his voice and face."Sod off Ron she doesn't have to tell who she spends her time with. That's none of your business." The youngest of the Weasley clan defended her friend."Besides if you were that worried about her, why didn't you come looking for her sooner." The boy scoffed at the remark and continued to eat his breakfast grumbling quietly. Hermione sent her friend a grateful smile. Ron's dislike for Skyler was evident always scoffing at the name or usually insulting her in some way. Though Harry and him would argue when the subject of the girl was brought up, it was best not to mention her when Ron was around Hermione did not want to argue especially this early in the morning.

The group then fell into conversation, either about quidditch, unfinished work, plans for the day, even the Yule Ball only days away. Harry had once again asked his best friend who she was going with, still the witch would not say. He wondered briefly if Skye was going he hoped she did, maybe then they would be able to talk. He was worried wondering why she had been avoiding him lately. He hoped that despite them being in separate houses, even if she was in Slytherin, that they could be as they always had been since they were little. His thoughts were broken from the small shake he received from his friend,"Harry did you hear what I just said?"

He blinked confused as the brunette sighed,"Will you meet me in the astronomy tower later tonight? After dinner."

"Sure...but what for?"

"Just meet me there." She spoke quietly,"And just you don't bring Ron ok." Harry was a little confused but nodded in agreement. Although he was curious as to why Hermione wanted to just meet him and not both him and Ron.

~x~x~

Skyler carried Jess in her arms the entire way to the headmasters office. It was funny that Jess had wakened up enough to change and brush her teeth only to fall fast asleep once more when she finished. She had tried asking her mentor why Dumbledore had called for her so early, but the greasy haired man had said nothing on the matter. The entire walk was one of silence and when the pair had finally reached the door it swung open allowing them entrance. Snape stayed just outside the door and the teen turned with a questioning look. He merely motioned for her to continue. The door then closed on its own and Skye felt a strange feeling in her gut like something was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad remained to be seen.

As she continued toward the headmasters desk Skye noises more then just the headmaster. Her aunt and uncle stood watching her every step. Noticing how Izel smiled tearfully as she and Jess approached. Despite their argument and not really knowing how to deal with all this Skyler felt guilty for what she had said to her Tia. She loved both her Tia and Tio but the hurt that was caused because of their lack of faith in telling her the truth it was still raw. Seeing that they wished to speak with her Skye quickly but gently woke Jess coaxing her to look at who was there in front of them. Jess mumbled she wanted to stay asleep but looked none the less and became wide awake finding just who it was waiting for her."Mami! Papi!"

Skyler put her down and almost immediately the little girl ran full sprint into her mothers waiting arms. Izel sobbed happily holding her youngest in a fierce embrace. Jess had tears of her own as she did her best to let her mother know she was alright. Aquillo then knelt beside them pulling both into a tight hug. Skye was glad for this little reunion, her little one needed it. Yet despite this moment she knew that she still did not wish to face her Tios, the mixed emotions she had was just too much to deal with at the moment. She had other things to deal with, colored eyes moved their gaze from that of her family to the desk in which a woman Skye had never seen before sat watching her carefully as Dumbledore carried on a small conversation with her.

The woman looked eerily familiar but Skye just couldn't figure out how or why. She had a sense of regal power to her, hair long dark brown with a very noticeable lock of grey that stood out. Whether it was from age or not, it looked good. To be honest the woman didn't even look much older then her maybe a few years like in her mid twenties. Yet it was her eyes that drew her in, a bright almost glowing golden amber color with same kind of designing she'd only come to know that her family had in their eyes. From what Skyler could tell the the green contrasted very well with the bright amber color. It was then Dumbledore finally decided to speak with her seeing as he finished his previous conversation."Miss Vega.."

"Now now Brian no need to be so formal. We are all family after all." The unknown woman spoke kindly but her eyes never left Skye as she spoke."Yeah well I'd like to agree but I hardly know Professor Dumbledore and I was unaware of your existence until I walked in. So let's just skipped the niceties shall we? Who are you and why are you here?"

"Skyler", Aquillo reprimanded,"Show some respect girl." Skyler merely narrowed her eyes.

"Skyler please.." Izel pleaded softly,"She's here to help you."

"I thought that's what you were suppose to do." The teen snapped at her aunt."Calm down Skyler...this is not how we raised you." The warrior all but growled. It was in that moment Skye turned to glare at her uncle that she realized he looked a different from what she'd known him to look like. His hair was longer then what he usually kept it, short and clean cut. Though longer it was still cleanly styled, his style in clothing had changed as it was more revealing of his muscular form. His sleeveless tunic showing off his powerful arms, it was then she noticed something. The tattoo she'd always known Aquillo to have, now covered the entirety of his arm all the way down to the wrist. Chancing a glance at her aunt Skyler noticed she too had the same style in clothing as her uncle, taking note of the tattooing on the woman's hands, stomach, and the small designs on her face. Skye also noticed how much younger they looked. But she was sure it had to do with not seeing them in a while, then again she never paid much attention to their looks until now. Had they always looked this young?

"Skyler." Dumbledore said gently," Izel is right, that is why I've asked you to come today. You said you wanted answers and the only way you'll get them is with her, seeing as you do not wish to speak with your guardians." Skye took note that he did not say aunt or uncle."Well technically she was straight to the point, despite her...tone." The other woman spoke.

"Well excuse my trust issues lady but there is a reason I have them."

"As do we all."

"Are you going to answer my questions or not? If not then quit wasting my time." The woman seated chuckled,"You are right Brian she is a bit hotheaded...just like her mother."

"I'm nothing like my mother." Skyler hissed," she's nothing to me just some woman who bore me and left me to be raised by her sister because she didn't want to herself."

"That's not true!" Izel exclaimed,"how can you say that? She loved you" the teen turned back to face her Tia,"The same way you lied to me for sixteen years. Hell you probably lied to me about what happened to my mother..what really happened to her? What was she some crack addicted floozie who got knocked up after after her fix and a quick fuck? I bet no one even knows who my father is." The coldness in her voice made Izel cringe but she knew why the girl was being like this. Skyler was hurting and because in her eyes she had betrayed her, the teen had put up walls so as not to be betrayed and hurt again in the same way."You know what don't tell me I don't want to know sh-"

"Enough." The woman at the desk hissed. She stood now fists clenched on the desk,"I understand you're upset about certain things but that is no reason to talk to the woman who raised you like her own, this way. I will not tolerate that or your defacing of your mothers legacy. She was a great woman, more then you'll ever hope to be if you keep that attitude of yours. My sister did more for you then you can ever know as did Izel and I'll be damned if I let you continue like this. You bring shame and dishonor to both the people who raised you and your own family."

"Just who the fuck do you think you are lady? And from what I hear my mother only had one sister." Skyler growled."Sonny..."

"No it's alright Iz...I, Skyler Angelique Vega am Summer King, Née Vega. Sister to Isis Vega and your real aunt." Skye winced at the use of her full name. Then the words that the woman had spoken sunk in. There's no way this lady could be telling the truth,"Just cause you know my full name doesn't mean we're related"

"Skye..."Izel said sadly,"she's not lieing. Summer really is..." The teen whipped back around to face Izel. The look on her face was guilt ridden and sad, but held truth."But..." Izel shook her head answering the unasked question struggling from the teens lips. For a moment Skyler's anger dissipated being replaced with a deep sadness only to be replaced once again by anger. She loved Izel the woman was basically her mother and Skye couldn't remember a time when she thought of Izel other wise, before any of this crazyness happened that is..

"No that can't be true...your my Tia you're my family."

"You'll always be my family Hija...but-"

"But not by blood." Came the hardened statement."I really hate to interrupt this but..." Dumbledore cleared his throat as he tried to ease the growing tension within the room. There were four pairs of glowing eyes and though usually such a sight was beautiful it was unsettling." Skyler you are here for a reason and that is to prepare you for tomorrow. I know this is hard for you, but you can not be consumed by your emotions now. There are things that are happening, things that have been set into motion long before you were born. Your role in all of it is major and the only one who can truly give you the answers you seek is your aunt Summer. Complaining like a child will not change what you've been told or what has happened. You can only push forward."

Skyler let the wizards words sink in. He was right, acting like this wasn't going to change a thing. It would only do good in wasting time, and it seemed time was not on her side. Taking a few moments Skye came to the decision to follow her teachers words. He hadn't lead her astray once, not since she arrived all he did was help her. She felt guilty for acting the way she did, taking for granted all that he was doing for her thus far."I'm sorry professor." She said solemnly.

"Skye.." It was Jess' voice and the teen turned to face her little one. The adults watched as the two communicated silently with their eyes. Skyler nodded in understanding,"I promise."she spoke softly a small smile gracing her lips. Skye's face hardened then as she looked back to Summer,"Let's get one thing straight, if what you say is true fine but don't expect me to warm up to you. As far as either of us are concerned we're related by blood nothing more. Real family is more then that." Summer nodded in understanding.

"Good. So when do we start?" Summer motioned for the others to leave. Izel, Aquillo, and Jess left first, then as Dumbledore quietly made his exit the teen spoke,"Wait." Dumbledore stopped but did not turn to face her,"You knew didn't you...Who he is to me."silence was all the answer she needed from him. Just before the old wizard left however,"It was not my place to tell you. It's his."

The only two left were quiet neither knew how go about this. Skyler didn't know this woman there before her, so she did not trust her. This reunion was not what Summer had hoped, the teen was the last she had of her sister. Yet Skyler didn't want anything to do with her. But Summer couldn't blame the girl, after all she was being thrust into something she had no idea was going on. To make it worst the world her niece knew shattered months ago, and Skyler probably felt alone with no one to help her pick up the pieces. Then to come and find the family she knew and loved was not here real family. The teen was lost with no sense of direction in all this and Sonny couldn't blame her for putting up all these walls to protect herself.

"So..will you answer my questions or are you going to be cryptic too? Cause if you are then we're just wasting time." The woman sighed she knew Skyler had to ask the right questions, if she didn't then they were back to square one."Of course but you must choose your words wisely. Because like it or not there will be things you must discover for yourself do I make my self clear."

"Crystal."

"Then ask your questions." Skye stood quiet momentarily thinking of what to ask. She knew she couldn't flat out ask what she was because no one would answer that and she doubted the woman sitting before her now would. Then she thought about what Jess had told Hermione that night in the library. Jess had said she was special that she was different. But that had to mean that in some way she was like that of her... _can I still call them family?_...shaking the thought from her head Skyler asked her question. She would think about that later,"What are we?"

"We as in.."

"Us," Skye motioned between herself and Summer,"Aquillo, Izel, Jess all of them. We are the only ones I've seen with these unique set of eyes, and apparently the tattooing as well. So what are we? And are there more like us?" The woman smirked  _smart girl..._ Skyler knew she was getting somewhere if that smirk was any hint.

"It's not so much what we are Skyler but who we are."

"As true as that may be, it doesn't answer my questions." Summer chuckled motioning for her niece to sit,"Well to answer your second question, yes there are more like us. As for the first I can't say there is a definite answer to that."

"Why's that?" The teen asked curiously as she took a seat." Because even I know not what we are truly to be called. History has given us many names, some more known well known then others. We are those that came before...the ancients that came long before that of elves or men..." As Summer spoke Skye took in what the woman was saying but just couldn't believe it. As the woman went into explaining certain aspects it all sounded so familiar. Fluer's stories of the Néterū, the stories Izel and Aquillo use to tell when she was younger, the myths and legends in the books she's read. It was not until Summer has said the 'ancients ones' did it finally click in the teens head."Annunaki..." Came her whispered answer.

"What was that?"

"Annunaki...we're the Annunaki?" An amused smile spread on the woman's lips,"Ah yes I believe that is one name humans have given us, a well known one too." Skye sat back in her seat stunned,"So we.."

"We are the first children, people of the first civilization of this world. If that is what you wish to call your self it is ok I suppose. But that is not what we refer to ourselves as. We call ourselves the Vajiri."

"Va- what?"

"Vajiri (vah-jeer-ee)" the teen repeated the name getting use to the pronunciation,"What's that mean?"

"It's meaning in the ancient language is, 'the first'."

"Ancient language?"

"Yes the language of our people. The one that most languages now are derived from." Skyler scoffed at,"Now that I can't believe."

"Why not? What did you actually think it was something like Latin? The world we live in is far older then you can ever imagine Skyler. It's secrets buried deep within the earth and it's creatures, hidden in your very blood." Summer held out her hand showing off her own markings. The top of her hands held the markings of the sun a dragon in its center. The designs much like Skye's own, yet Summers held a gold lining to it. Skyler looked up into the woman's eyes being closer now, was able to see that the green design was that of a dragon encircling the pupil it too thinly lined with gold. Within the ring that lined the iris were faint gold runic symbols. Much like the symbols Aquillo and Izel had.

"See these...these are our story...the symbol of who were are and where we come from."

"Why do yours have gold?" Summer smiled softly,"Among the Vajiri there is a group called the Vajra. They are considered the most powerful amongst our people. You see they were the first born of our kind." This piqued Skye's interest,"What made them different?"

"When they came into existence The Vajra had the forms of what most would refer to now as mythical creatures. Beings of sound mind despite their appearance." Summer paused while Skyler sat trying to wrap her mind around what was being said,"It was only later did they take...a humanoid form. In truth they were transcendent beings."

"Were?"

"Patience, one thing at a time. You will learn the history and your heritage for now though you must ready yourself for tomorrow. It is after all your seventeenth birthday."

"My-...Aquillo said it had to do with me maturing...like a coming of age type thing." The woman nodded,"He wasn't lying. Tomorrow is what is called The Anscesion." It was this that brought something to the forefront of the teens mind. Something she had read in one of her books. It had to do with a Korean legend about a giant serpent, a dragon of some sort that the people believed lived among them. It was said the sun god gave these creatures their power through a human girl. Well a girl in form at least, it was also said that on her seventeenth birthday she would then transform into one of these creatures. The legend had also stated that a dragon like marking on her shoulder would be found marking her as one of these creatures, the Imoogi as they were called."I'm not going to turn into a giant serpent am I?"

The woman blinked in surprise at the question,"Why would you think that?"

"The legend of the Imoogi? Ever heard of it?" When Summer only blinked again in confusion Skyler sighed,"Tale of a girl who's some sort of dragonborn but is only transformed on her seventeenth birthday. She has a dragon tattoo or birth mark on her shoulder indicating what she is." Summer couldn't help but chuckle at this recalling the truth of this particular legend after hearing the details of her nieces worry."Something Funny Mrs. King?"

"Yes actually. But firstly no you will not turn into some giant serpent like that legend states. That refers to those of a...different kind. For you tomorrow is much more then that."

"What's going to happen to me tomorrow?"

~x~x~

Harry sighed rubbing his temples for relief. He had just finished getting away from Ron. Dinner had ended over an hour ago. If Hermione was still in the astronomy tower he knew she wasn't going to be happy. And if she wasn't then he'd never hear the end of it tomorrow. He had tried to go just after dinner but seeing as Ron hadn't wanted to part ways at that time he was stuck for an hour wondering what it was Hermione wanted to talk to him about.  _Well better late then never._...

As quietly and quickly as he could the boy who lived moved through the empty halls able to avoid the prefects and any teachers wandering about. He smiled in relief finally reaching the stair case leading up. Quickly ascending the steps Harry made his way to his friend hoping she wasn't in a bad mood. Upon entering he noticed it was quiet and this scared him bit. He knew full well the extent of Hermione's wrath, especially when it came to something important.

"Hermione?" He called quietly, part of him wishing she'd answer another part hoping she wouldn't. Now fully into the room Harry looked around finding his friend sitting by the large window gazing up into the night sky."Hermione..." He said again this time catching her attention. The brunette turned to face the boy and the young wizard could see that she had been deep in thought about something,"Soo...what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The witch sighed,"It wasn't so much that I had to talk to you it was more of a...we." Harry moved to sit beside his friend green eyes confused by what she was saying."We as iiin...who?"

"You...Skyler and I." The boy 'oh'd' silently. He knew Hermione was as worried as he was but he wondered how they would be able to talk with the girl he called his sister? The girl had been avoiding them. Why he didn't know sure he wanted to find out but he knew not to press matter with the older girl. They would talk she she felt ready to."We haven't spoken in days Hermione, how are we suppose to speak with her? I don't even think she knows we're here."

"Of course she does."

"How?"

"Because she asked me to bring you here." Green eyes turned to the stars as the boy spoke,"What do you mean she asked you to? She's been avoiding you too. Why would she go to you first?" Seconds later he realized how that sounded. He was making an arse of himself again like during the summer. Maybe it was because Skye had avoided him for days after roughly patching things up between them. He wanted to know why, as well as the reason as to why she had so suddenly showed up here at Hogwarts."I'm sorry..." He said. The brunette sighed chuckling humorlessly,"She hadn't come to me Harry I went to her. But I did it in a way that hurt her. It's because of me she had been avoiding us Harry. I should be apologizing to you, it's because of what I did that's been straining your friendship with her."

"What could you have done to make her do that?"

"I think it best we continue this when she comes...if she comes."

"Hermione..." The witch sighed again,"Calm down hermano besides you'd be as pissed as me too after what happened." Both teens turned to look behind them finding a tired looking Skyler."You do realize you just said you got drunk."

"Haha yeah well in America it means extremely angry so I'm going with that."

"Too bad you are no longer in America. You should really get up to speed on the idioms here people might think you mental for such strange things." It was Hermione who replied as Harry chuckled. This was good the mood was lightened and Harry didn't feel up to dealing with a difficult confrontation, maybe all he really needed to know that Skye was alright."If I recall yours have an incredible amount of terms for the word...penis which is incredibly ironic seeing as most of the world view you Brits as posh with no sex drive."

"Oi you avoid me for days and the first thing we talk about is this? Is some one frustrated?" The boy asked teasingly."probably...especially after what happened-" Hermione's stopped mid grumble. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Feeling her cheeks flush with heat at the thought she cleared her throat chancing a glance to both her friends, Harry looking confused while Skyler blushed lightly but said nothing.

An awkward silence fell between the three. That is to say until Harry asked what he had been meaning to,"What's been going on with you Skye, it's felt like ages since I've seen you." The older teen sighed as she leaned against the railing next to her."I know I said we'd talk and I promise we will Harry I swear but I will tell you this, you won't see me again for the next three days."

"Why?" Hermione asked worried as she turned to fully face the older girl."I can't explain now, it would take too much time."

"Does it have to do with the change in your eyes..and why you keep your hands covered with gloves all the time now?" Skyler smirked her brother was always more perceptive then he let on,"Yeah...it does." Harry took a moment thinking things over and replied,"Then that's good enough for now."

"Well it's not for more me." The witch huffed,"You can't just disappear for days on end when you feel like it. What if something happens."

"Please Hermione I can't explain right now...it's complicated.." Hermione stared at the taller girl. How could she not worry? Just the night before her friend had spoken of some of the horrors she had gone through, and now she was saying she was going to be gone for three days. It just didn't make any sense to her."Then make it simple." The raven haired girl sighed,"I thought you said you weren't gong to push the issue anymore."

"So you disappearing for three days has to deal with that?"

"Deal with what?" The wizard asked more confused then he was moments ago,"I'll explain when I come back Harry..." Crossing her arms colored eyes looked into brown,"No it doesn't...please I need you to trust me on this."

"Can someone tell me what exactly is going on?"

"I will in three days time. Please Harry make her understand you know me, if I won't say I have my reasons." The boy nodded in understanding as he turned to his other friend."I know you don't like this Hermione but..." Said girl shook her head but conceded. True she didn't like this but she wanted to know where her friend was going and if she was going to be ok. She didn't want a repeat of the summer. Harry smiled sympathetically to his friend he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling the same way. He also did not want a repeat of the summer, but he also trusted Skyler and knew she wouldn't take on anything she couldn't handle alone. He just wanted answers as to what was going on with the older girl.

"Good...now maybe we can finally catch up with each other. I hate to admit it but I missed you four eyes."

"I missed you too you arse...haha.."

Despite trying to be her usual self Skye felt heavy hearted. After learning what she had today it drained her emotionally and mentally. She had hoped seeing her brother would help keep her mind of things but it hadn't. Her mind kept wandering back to the time she spent with a woman she came to learn was her real aunt. Skye hadn't realized she had faded out the sound of Harry's voice but felt the intense gaze of brown eyes. She dare not look knowing what she would find. It was beginning to fright her how quickly she began yielding to the brunette. It just wasn't like her, other then Harry, Izel and Aquillo when she said she didn't want to discuss something anymore that was it. Hurt feelings be damned, but there was just something about Hermione that made her crumble under the gaze of those chocolate brown eyes. She knew though that once they were done here the brunette was going to try and find out just why she would be gone for three days. Sighing internally Skye refocused on Harry and whatever he was talking about.

 

* * *

 

The three hadn't spent that much time together. It was getting late after all and Skye had mentioned that she needed to make sure she was well rested. The trio had then headed back down and the older of the three walked them back to their common room entrance. Both Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh lightly at how Skye was in awe of the sleeping portraits. She after all was still getting use to the fact that in the wizarding world they moved and seemingly had a life all their own. Besides that's she wondered why a portrait would need sleep in the first place.

Once reaching the portrait of the fat lady who grumpily swung open for the two Gryffindor Harry hugged his sister biding her a goodnight and wishing hearing her a happy birthday. He stood waiting for Hermione to do the same, however she had planned for something else,"Harry could you give us a minute...please?"

The boy looked to the older girl suspiciously. He hadn't forgotten the attraction she had for his best friend and knowing Skyler well enough he could still see it in her eyes. Skyler rolled her eyes giving him a look silently saying it wasn't what he thought it was. Finally conceding to the look, the wizard entered the common room leaving the girls to themselves.

"Sky-" Hermione began but was cut off from the sudden embrace she found herself in. She felt warm and safe in the taller girls arms as she returned the surprise hug."I know your worried 'Mione but I promise I'll come back...I don't intend to break this one either."

"I just don't want you to disappear and getting hurt again." The witch whispered. Skye felt the warm tingling in her chest like the night before and smiled. She liked this feeling."I know..." The pair stayed like that enjoying the warmth and the comfort but the sound of a clearing throat broke them apart reluctantly. The fat lady glared at them and Skyler chuckled,"Sorry...goodnight Hermione."

Hermione acting on impulse suddenly kissed the taller girls cheek. Realizing what she'd done stepped back shyly, face a blushing mess,"S-sorry...I guess..well I didn't know it was your birthday tomorrow...and seeing as you won't be around for it...it was just spur of the moment.." Whether it was true or not the action had caused a flutter in the Vajirians hearts and she couldn't help but smile. Upon seeing the smile Hermione couldn't help the butterflies that took flight within her stomach. The dimples the girl had when she smiled genuinely like that only added to her charm. And couldn't help but smile back just as brightly. Moving her gaze to the floor Hermione said good night and entered into her common room feeling the gaze of those colorful eyes even after the portrait swung close. The smile never leaving her face even after she was already laying comfortably in her bed drifting off to sleep

~x~x~

The alarm Skyler had set went off blaring loudly in her quiet room. Looking at the clock it was five am causing the girl to groan. She hadn't had much sleep. Despite going to bed happy Skye missed the little body that usually snuggled it's way next to her in the late hours of the night. Jess hadn't returned yet but Skye couldn't blame the little girl for wanting to stay with her parents. After all she had missed them dearly. Maybe Jess could go home with her parents and Skye wouldn't have to worry about her little one being in any kind of danger. Especially if that dark wizard ever returned like Dumbledore feared.

With another groan Skye got out of bed and went to freshen up quickly. Taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie sweater. She would be changing again either way so there was no point in dressing up. The halls were quiet the only sound were the squeaking of her sneakers. Summer had told her to meet once again in the head masters office and once their head out to their real destination. Entering the large office she found Summer as well as Izel waiting for her. The tension was automatic, the teen still didn't know how to deal with what she had come to know about the woman who raised her al these years, and the woman she met only yesterday.

She knew in her heart she would always love Izel, there was no doubt that the woman was the mother she always wanted. But after everything that's happened so far she just couldn't face her, she didn't want to. The hurt of it all was still fresh and Skye just didn't know what to feel. But she pressed on she had to there was no going back. Straightening herself as she walked Skyler quietly made her way to the two women. Noting how the women were dressed. Showing off their great figures and tattoos. Clothing they wore reminded Skye of tunics almost like the Greeks or Romans. Then again they looked altered resembling that of the of a kimono or the type of dresses the queen of the Nile herself would wear. It was strange seeing that but some out it fit. She also noticed the jewelry both women adorned. It was like the two had traversed from a different time.

"Strip Skyler." The statement despite being obviously blunt made the teen scowl at Summer,"You couldn't have asked nicely."

"I could. I decided not to." Skye smirked at that. Even if she'd only known her for a day the woman was anything but subtle, and spoke exactly what she had to say. Skye respected people like that, maybe just maybe she could call her Tia. But not now maybe after she cleared things up with Izel, maybe after that. Summer wore a smirk of her own. Glad she was on a friendly basis with her niece, after all her friend had told her the teen respected those much like herself, in will and strength that is. And the Regal lady of the Vajra came from a line of strong willed men and women. It was her hope to help her niece find pride in this and one day be accepted by her sisters daughter.

Izel smiled at the interaction, though part of her resented it. It was true Skyler was not hers by blood, but blood be damned she raised the girl since she was young. Becoming the daughter she always dreamed of having. Her heart had soared when Jess was born knowing that despite her brothers the little girl found a sister in Skyler. But the truth was given and the prophetess's heart deflated not knowing what or who she was in the eyes of her surrogate daughter.

Skyler took her hoodie as well as her shoes off standing in only her bra and jeans."Your pants too." Looking hesitantly to both she slowly unbutton her pants,"What's wrong Skye?" Izel asked worried. Golden amber eyes studied the teen. Skye swallowed hard how could she have forgotten about this? Then again she hadn't expected anyone to be here while she changed. Looking down Skye noticed she still had her dog tags on. She hadn't taken them off and wouldn't until her vow was completed. Both Izel and Summer took notice of the tags as well as the brand mark on the teens arm. Skye Nodded slowly to both women."I-i...um...while Jess and I were stuck in that facility..." Izel stiffened at what the teen was revealing. She'd known from what her daughter had spoke of at least, that Skyler had gone through some horrible treatment. But that was as much as she would say. Both adults waited patiently as the girl gathered herself to continue."They..did these experiments on me...one resulting in a change to my body.."

"A change how?" Summer asked curiously. Deciding to show rather then say Skyler pushed her jeans down. Turning red with every passing moment. She still had her boxer briefs on but the bulge is what said it all. Neither woman made a sound only stared a bit dumbstruck but oddly enough they weren't as surprised as Skye thought they would be."Why-"

"C'mon Tia, it's really not that hard to figure out why. What else is this thing used for..." Izel smiled gently at the girl. Skye cleared her throat trying not to feel so embarrassed and realizing that she called Izel Tia. It slipped past her lips because it was so natural to call the woman that."Well I can't say that's one of the...most surprising things I've seen but it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Colored eyes widened in surprised that Summer had said that. Izel giggled in response because she knew her friend was right."Your both taking this surprisingly well? This isn't normal! I wasn't born with this...girls are not suppose to have a dick."

"Says who?"

"Science and evolution." Izel chuckled,"Just like how a woman is suppose to be with a man right.."

"Right...hey! No a woman could be with whoever she wants be that man, woman, or whatever..." The regal woman chuckled at the teens flustered look,"Skyler..." She said softly catching her attention," there is no shame in this change. If anything is should make things easier should you ever decide to take a mate." Skye cocked her head to the side a little confused,"I will explain later, but for now.." Summer held up the ceremonial garments the teen was to wear. Skye glanced to Izel before nodding in her understanding.

A few minutes later Skyler looked at her reflection in a mirror that was brought out. She looked like one of the ancient Aztecs in her opinion. She wore a white breast wrap trimmed in silver, abdomen exposed. A white skirt that came mid-thigh. It too white trimmed with silver, the lion cloth that hung in the front was long trimmed in both silver and gold. The designs that patterned it were familiar seeing as they were tattooed on her hands. The symbol of the sun in gold near the top, the three stages of the moon in silver at the bottom, and in the middle what looked like scattered stars and swirls circling into one single point at the center.

Her tattoos showing proudly, hair left down. Two feathers were tied to the back of her head sticking upward a third tied to the end of a thin braid just behind her ear. Hanging loosely over her right shoulder. Two silver bracers adorned her wrist as she wore silver armbands on her biceps. Summer had painted her face in a design that reminded her of Kida from the movie Atlantis, but with a Maori twist. Her ankles sported several anklets and looking at her feet now she noticed they too had been covered in the tattooing that appeared on her body. Much like her hands only with out the symbol of the sun or moon in the middle. The sound of a cough catching her attention and Skyler saw Izel standing behind her a sentimental look in her eye.

"I...I have something to give you." The teen then took notice of a small velvet box in the woman's hands. Turning to face her Skye watched silently as Izel walked toward her slowly opening the box. Inside something glowed brightly and when Izel took the object out Skye looked in awe. Dangling from a silver chain was a pendent of what looked like two crescent moons connected by the their points. A star in the middle connected to one of these moons. A small stone held in the middle of the star. As the pendant twirled Skyler noticed the engraving of both Dragon and Phoenix on either side. The lines looked like they were glowing with some type of essence.

"May I?" Her answer a simple nod the prophetess moved behind the teen moving her black locks to the side as she pulled the chain around Skyler's neck and clipping it together. The pendent felt warm and pulsed like it had a like of its own against her skin. Izel sighed,"It was your mothers..." The teen said nothing. Walking to the door Izel said,"Come it's time." However Skye's next words bright tears to her eyes and made her heart swell,"Despite what's happened...no matter what will...you are the woman who raised me...and even though I've never said it...you are my mother. I know I wasn't always the best to deal with but it was you who was there when I needed you...and I'm sorry for the way I've acted...I want us to be like we were...but for now...I...I just need more time.."

With a teary smile the prophetess nodded not trusting her voice. With a loud exhale Skyler walked over to Izel and gave a brief smile before both left to meet Summer.

Skyler now stood atop a large grassy hill. The stars shone brightly in the sky as the sun had yet to rise. They had gone through that blue wall of light Skye had used to escape the facility. Learning it to be called a pulse gate. The grass was cool beneath her feet and the chilly air seemed to bounce off her hot skin."Where are we?"

"Ireland."

"Why are we in Ireland?" Izel pointed out to the fields below and Skye gasped seeing so many people gathered in one area."Most of them have waited for so long for this. It's been years since one from your family has ascended. You and your cousin are the last to have been born."

"I have a cousin?"

"Yes..Her name is Aaron. You will meet her along with your uncles and grandfather." Hazel eyes glanced to the teen,"Your mother and aunt were the only girls born. The first in many years." She didn't know why but Skyler felt like what Izel just said was very important. Nodding silently to the woman,"Skye...I know you're having trouble with all of this. But please understand this...you are all that's left of your mother and her legacy, she was a very important woman both to her people and family. Her and Summer were very close..."

"I'll try...I promise I'll try." Izel smiled softly glad that she understood what was being asked,"Ok...now follow me."

Summer lead the teen down to the large gather of people. As the pair came closer to the crowd those near the back turned and soon whispers began top spread. Skye tried to stay calm but the attention was nerve wrecking and she felt like she would throw up whatever was in her stomach. The crowd then began splitting creating a path for them to clearly walk through. All bowed in respect at least that's what she thought they were doing. Though this made her feel even more uncomfortable seeing as it was a respect she did not earn.

Then Skyler realized something as they walked through the sea of people. They were dressed like the ancients of the past. Like the celtics with their blue war paint, those of ancient Siam and India, Egypt and the tribes of many natives of their own lands. It was like a gathering of histories ancient warriors. Also taking note of beings she could only guess were ones she'd read about. Like lycans and vampires fairies and nymphs. There were even a few giants and minotaurs. It was all making her head spin, still she kept moving forward. As her and Izel came closer to their destination Skyler noticed many with eyes like her own of different colors, shades, and patterns. They practically glowed. Staring in awe Skye wondered if this was how everyone else felt when they gazed into her eyes, she couldn't blame them if they did.

As she looked around the American teen noticed a very familiar pair of blondes stands just a few feet away. Quickening her pace Skye walked over and couldn't help but smile at seeing another set of familiar faces."Fleur, Gabrielle what are you two doing here?"

"We are 'ere for you silly, same az everyone elze 'ere." Gabrielle said joyfully. "Gabrielle...show some respect she iz of zee Néterū." Looking at Fleur the older blonde would not look her in the eye,"Fleur what's wrong?"

"Skyler..." Izel called,"Come we can't waste anymore time you can talk with your friend when we're done." With a last glance and a nod the Hispanic girl followed the prophetess."Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre ami est celui que nous attendions.(You did not tell me your friend was the one we have been waiting for)"

Fleur turned to her grandmother. The older veela had a look that silently asked her to explain,"Je ne savais pas que c'était elle..(I did not know it was her)"  _I don't think she knows either.._

Upon seeing the dome structure the raven haired girl realized where she was,"New grange..."

"You sound surprised? Summer didn't tell you?"

"No...well at least not where anyway." Izel said nothing else as they continued on their way stopping only just before entering the tomb. It was here Summer stood with several others, including that of her headmaster, head of house and Professor McGonagall. All dressed up for the occasion. Skye also noticed someone else. A girl standing just to the right of her biological aunt. She was dressed similarly to herself but as she continued to stare Skyler just couldn't figure out where she had seen this girl before...that is until she spoke.

"There a reason you're staring?"

"You...you're the girl that..." The girls bright green eyes narrowed then,"I told you I would help you. But no you had to go all lone wolf. Now because of you it set my Harrowing back another year."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Skye spat back

"Of course not...Tanar'ri(outcast)"

"What did you call me!?" Skyler growled menacingly."Quiet Aaron. That's no way to speak to your *Terian...your cousin" Summer reprimanded. Colored eyes widened at the statement and Skye looked to Izel for confirmation. She nodded and Skyler sighed she should've known... _of course my 'cousin' would be a bitch figures.._. Aaron said nothing more but glared at the older teen."You are right Summer...she looks exactly like her." Came a deep voice which caused the girl to turn and see just who it was. An older looking man who looked like he was in his thirties standing blocking the entry way. He was tall and well built, handsome too. He like many of the men there wore only the shendyt like skirt or kilt with their choice of accessories. Except he like Summer, Aaron, and a few of the men standing by them wore a small crown. His hair brown with hints of grey. Eyes white with the tell tale symbols of those like her within them, only his patterns were red... _his eyes are cooler then mine...wait he said I look just like her?...who is this guy.._

"Exactly like who? My mother?" The man looked confused by the statement,"She still doesn't know?"

"She has to find out for herself. There are some things I can't tell her." Summer sighed tiredly."Skyler...this is Balraj.. He's your Grandfather." The man mentioned smiled brightly. Skyler heard a snort from Aaron but the younger teen still said nothing."Well don't just stare come and give your grandpa a hug." Black brows lifted in surprise.. _he doesn't beat around the bush does he_...awkwardly Skye opened her arms to embrace the man. He hugged her tightly and Skye felt he was going pop her."C-can't b-breathe!"

Balraj loosened his grip and it was all Skyler could do to not fall over from the dizziness she felt."Sorry.." He chuckled."What's the matter can't handle a little hug." Aaron scoffed. Summer glared at her daughter,"Papa I'm sorry but it's time.." Balraj nodded in understanding. Letting go he stepped back beside his other granddaughter who gave still gave a death glare. Resting a hand on her nieces shoulder Summer asked,"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." The teen swallowed hard and allowed the woman to lead her into the dark tomb. Once inside Skyler felt strange. Like the air around her was reacting to her. It was a strange feeling,"Relax...its the magic in this place." Summer said as she lead them to the chamber. Once there Skye couldn't put help but to gape at the place, despite how old it was the architecture was amazing. In the middle of the chamber was a large flat stone. It was smoother then everything else and the carvings were as clear as the day they were made."Lay on the center stone Skyler."

Doing as she was told Skye shuddered from the cold that emanated from rock. She gasped noticing the carvings within the room began to glow."Relax Skyler...breathe close your eyes and breathe."

"Summer.."

"Yes?"

"Will you stay?" The woman smiled but sighed,"I can't, but I will be waiting for you outside."

"What if I can't handle it...what if.."

"Hush...you can do this now...be quiet and listen..." Skyler again did what she was told and listened. The sound was faint at first but grew louder with each passing moment. The sound of beating drums and the strange chants of the people outside. Soon Summer joined the chanting as she did moved to the foot of the stone and knelt down. A ceremonial dagger hung from a small hook on the stones face before her. Taking it she stood walking over to the side over looking her niece,"Here comes the hardest part...brace yourself..." She whispered. Skyler eyes still closed nodded. With a shaky breath Summer raised the dagger and waited.

As the minutes ticked away the sun slowly began to rise. As it did it's light hit the roof-box allowing the suns rays to slowly fill the passage and the chambers. Once seeing the first rays of light Summer began to chant once again and brought the dagger down cutting her nieces flesh. Skyler stiffened from the pain but kept from making any noise. Again and again Summer brought the blade to flesh with precision. Skyler was in pain each new cut to her body hurt more then the one before. Trying to drown out the pain she focused on the chant even if she didn't understand the words it was still calming. Blood continually dripping from her the center stone she lay on becoming soaked with her life liquid.

Soon the sounds began to sound distant and Skyler felt herself becoming lighter. The pain wasn't so much and felt like it was disappearing altogether...like she was drifting...drifting away...

_Waking with a gasp Skyler sat straight up, looking to her surroundings. No longer in the tomb of New Grange, she sat in soft grass beneath a starry sky. The sound of rushing water catching her attention, and Skye realized she had been here once before."Welcome back." Skye turned seeing the woman who had warned her to ready herself that day she woke in the facility. She only stared standing slowly from her spot._

_"You look just as surprised as the last time." The woman giggled._

_"A lots happened between this time and the last...is this right? Summer said..." At the mention of her biological aunt Skyler noticed those gold and silver orbs glow brightly and dimmed back to their normal state."Why am I here again?" The woman smiled sadly and stretched out her hand to the teen,"Come with me...it's time for you to learn just where it is you come from.."_

_"Look not to sound rude or disrespectful but I don't know you...Are you a friend or some lost spirit pretending to be?"_

_"Always so full of questions...there's only one way to find out it's up to you. Either stay here and go no where..or you can come with me and learn the truth."_

_"Truth of what?" The woman merely kept her smile and hand out to her. Skye weighed her options which weren't that many. The woman was right she could refuse and stay stuck here for who knows how long or she can take this woman's hand and see where it takes her. Seeing the latter as her only real option Skyler took the woman's hand..._

_ **(Back at Hogwarts around the same time)** _

Hermione stood brushing her teeth. Her mind wandering to that of a certain raven haired girl. She was worried again, what was going on that could keep her friend away for three days? She sighed heavily biting gently on the bristles of her toothbrush. Glancing toward the giant clock in the restroom it being a couple of minutes past nine  _it's too early to worry like this...she said she'd be fine...is it even natural to worry this much?_

Resuming cleaning her teeth it was only moments later Hermione felt a strange burning on her skin. Shifting uncomfortably for a second she ignored it to continue brushing. Several minutes past and the burning continued finally unable to ignore it any longer the brunette dropped her toothbrush gripping the sink tightly. The burning seemed to pulsate through her body with every breath taken. Radiating from a certain spot just below her breast.

It felt like hours that the burning pain rippled through her body. Finally though slowly and gradually it came to a stop and the witch took many deep breaths to calm her racing heart. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin and slowly Hermione looked up into the mirror. She had paled significantly looking sick and weak. Slowly taking her belonging she trudged back to the dorms paying no mind to any she past. It felt like a miracle that she made it to her bed as fell heavily. Her mind questioning, wondering what the hell she had just gone through. Too tired to think anymore the Gryffindor allowed herself to relax letting the bliss of sleep take her, maybe later on she'd be ok..

_**(Third Day)** _

Hermione woke with a groan her body felt hot, sweat trickled along her skin. It was the third morning she'd woken up like this burning pain. Always around the same time as the first day, always lasting just about twenty minutes. She thought that maybe sleeping in, she'd sleep through whatever this was. Her attempt was in vain seeing as she'd waken from her deep sleep. It just didn't make any sense, this started the morning after Skyler had said she would be gone. Was it connected? It had to be..or was it just coincidence?

Another groan and the witch turned in her bed clutching her self tightly she could feel it again the pulsation of pain and...something else. Grinding her teeth the brunette whimpered quietly to herself hoping no one was around to her like this. She had convinced herself if this continued past a week she'd go to madam Pomfrey. However at the moment all she wanted was for this pain to end. Gripping the sheets the witch buried her face in her pillows muffling the scream that was sure to come. Today the pain was multiplied tenfold. Tears leaked from tightly closed eyes,"Oh gods..." The pain kept building and building and Hermione felt her marking burn hotly. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, then she felt it something coursing through her veins as it resonated from the very core of her being. The pain reached it's peak and it was all she could do but scream from the massive hurt. Her sight blinded in white for a moment feeling like she was about to explode and then... It stopped. It just stopped the only remnants of what had happened were her rapidly beating heart, breath heavy and ragged, and the layer of sweat that cover her body.

The brunette witch lay there until her heart calmed and breathing became normal. A small itching on her chest caught her attention and Hermione scratched at it unconsciously. She was glad all the girls in her dorm had a gone out, not wanting them to see her like this. If anything they probably would have gotten the wrong idea, especially in the state she was in. With a sigh she got up standing on wobbly legs, gathered her things and headed for the showers. Once there she stripped and stood under the hit water letting it relax her. Hermione had felt sore on her way here and it was strange swing as she hadn't done much to cause that. She figured it was just an after affect because of the immense pain this morning.

After just standing and washing herself the witch went to stand in front of the mirrored sinks. Swiping the mirror to clear it brown eyes looked to the spot where she knew her marking was. She was curious because that was where it hurt the most. Opening her towel brown eyes widen as she gasped staring at the new additions to her skin...

_**(Back at New Grange)** _

Izel stood with her family as they waited patiently. Summer had finished her part on the second day and now stood tiredly with her friends and family. When she had exited the tomb she was covered in her nieces blood soaked as if she had bathed in it. When the prophetess had seen this her heart had clenched, she prayed that Skyler would live through this. Hoped she would accept that which only few before her could bear. As the sun continued to rise and it's light slowly faded from the tomb it was now a matter of faith for those that came to bear witness to this event. A moment passed and then a bright light emanated from inside the tomb. Hazel met golden amber and the two women stepped forward when the light faded once more leaving the stone structure dark.

"No..." Aquillo spoke quietly halting the women's steps,"give it a few minutes..." He too worried for the girl who was basically his daughter. When twenty minutes had passed and nothing had happened, Izel choked back a sob, had the girl made it? Or did Skye.. The Lord protector went to his wife hugging her in comfort turning back to his sons the boys too walked over with their sister to comfort their mother. Summer silently urged for something to happen, still nothing did. Looking back to her father the man had a stoic look upon his face. Her eyes glancing to her only child, if Skyler did not make it then her daughter, her only child would have to take the task that was thrust upon their family. Even if Aaron was of the blood Summer feared it would not be enough for she too had yet to complete her ascension and if it killed her then they were doomed.

Jess looked around seeing her family saddened and her mother crying. Why were they so sad? Couldn't they sense it? The large crowd of people started whispering and many of them looked sad too. Why though? Today was a day of celebration. Skye wasn't gone she would come back she promised. Quietly the little girl uncooked her arms from her mothers legs and walked toward the entrance of the tomb,"No young one...You mustn't." Summer said as she knelt beside the little girl. Bright brown eyes never left the dark entrance,"Why is Skye taking so long?"

The regal woman smiled sadly,"I don't think she's coming..." The little girls face scrunched up in thought as she tried to understand what the woman was telling her. Her face then turned into a happy one as her eyes widened with glee."Skye!" There were several gasps and hushed whispers and Summer turned back to the entry way. Her own eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. A violet hued light came from the dark passage way of the tomb growing brighter as it drew closer stepping back with the little girl she watched as a glowing illuminating ball of light turned into a walking figure emerging from the dark tomb..

"Skyler..."


	20. May I This Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song used in this chapter is: 
> 
> remember that the bold brackets [ ] signify background/montage music
> 
> If you see the bold brackets with bold quotation marks inside [" "], then the music/song is being played/sung by a character as well as being used as background/montage music.
> 
> If you see regular quotation marks " ", Then a character is singing the song.
> 
> If you just see the Lyrics it means the song is Setting the tone/mood/background noise.
> 
> Also remember that the lyrics of the song will always be in italics.

"Murder me Harry…" Ron stood fiddling with his dress robes as he looked himself over in the mirror. He looked horrible he knew it, the ruffles not even being the worst part. The worst part was the smell, lifting his arm to sniff he scrunched his face in disgust. He smelled like an old man...a dying old man. Just then Harry walked in and it was all he could do not to complain more, "What are those?!" Harry blinked in surprise not sure how to answer. Looking himself over quickly he said, "Uh..I..my dress robes?"

"Dress robes...you look great better then this!" The Weasley boy whined gesturing between himself and his friend.

"Well..I..I suppose yours are a bit more...traditional.?"

"Traditional?! They're ancient...look at me! I look like my great aunt Tessie.." Looking back in the mirror and smelling himself once more he groaned,"I smell like my great aunt Tessie..." The bespectacled boy could only sigh there wasn't much his friend could do now about his wardrobe."Come on Ron lets just go.." The boys then proceeded to the Great Hall. As they climbed down the stairs Harry kept looking around for not one but two of his other best friends. He knew why Skye would be late she had said so but clarified she'd be there none the less, Hermione was a different story,"Where's Hermione?"

"Leave her be Harry...she's probably up in her room all alone crying her eyes out." Green eyes continued to roam the ever moving crowd of students,"What? Why would you say that?" Ron rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world,"Because no one asked her..That's why...would have taken her me self if she wasn't so bloody proud."

"Shut up Ron that's-"

"Hello Harry." Came a friendly greeting in unison. Said boy looked to the twins smiling awkwardly. It wasn't that the Patil sisters weren't pretty, no they were lovely girls he just wished his date was someone else."Potter...there you are Potter" professor McGonagall called to the boy who lived,"Are you and miss Patil ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"The dance of course. It is tradition that the three champions, well in this case four, of the tournament have the first dance. Didn't you know?" The boy shook his head no,"Oh...well now you know..." After forcing a compliment to Ron's attire and ushering him and Padma into the great hall Harry sighed. He really hated formal events."She's beautiful..." He heard Pavarti say."Yeah.." Came his agreement as he looked longingly at Cho. Turning to face his date for the night he found her looking else where. Following her gaze green eyes widened in shock... _is that Hermione?_..

~x~x~

Giving herself a once over Hermione took a deep breath, she was glad to be feeling better today and not waking up to that horrible pain she had gone through the last three days. She had contemplated not going to be safe. But when she'd woken up this morning readying herself for pain, none came. She was glad all the same though hopefully Ron would like how she looked... _I hope Skye likes it too_..shaking the thought she headed out to meet Viktor. Poking her head out of the hole from the common room the Gryffindor looked both ways into the hall making sure no one saw her."Better hurry up dear, just about everyone's down stairs." Hermione thanked the Fat Lady and headed off. Hoping she looked alright. She wasn't one to worry on her appearance, still though when the occasion called for it she would do her best to look the part.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face coming down the stairs. Harry's face was priceless as his green eyes widened in realization and his mouth hung open slightly. She squeaked happily when the boy finally stopped gaping and smiled at her. Viktor stood at attention bowing to her as she came down the last few steps and took her hand to help her."Yoo look-"

"Hermione you look great!" Harry said cutting off the Bulgarian boys compliment. Viktor smiled smugly nodding his head in agreement."Hermione...you look..wow." Pavarti added. The brunette smiled brightly,"Thanks, you look great too. You all do." Just then the clicking of heels could be heard coming from the other stair case leading down into the dungeons. The group turned their heads to see just who it was. Their first glimpse of Silvery blonde hair was the only hint they needed. As the veela ascended to ground level there were a few stragglers who couldn't help but to stop and stare. Fleur looked stunning in her silver dress, then again even in her uniform and regular clothing she did, so it really was nothing new.

"Doesn't Fleur have a date?" Harry asked confused as the blonde stood at the top of the stair case."She does. But she deed noht say whooo she wasz going with."

"Looks like you're not the only one with a surprise date." Harry teased his friend lightly. The brunette witch slapped his arm playfully in return. However it was indeed a surprise finding out just who would be accompanying the French witch tonight. The sound of steps climbing the stairs again caught the groups attention as they waited eagerly to see who the blonde had chosen to be her date. Again green eyes widened, and slowly an amused grinned grew on his face... _of course it had to be her.._.when he finally got a full view of his friend Harry couldn't help but notice the difference...the change in his sister.

Hermione for her part couldn't take her eyes off the older girl. Skyler wore slim midnight blue pants that had a silver stripe along the sides. The pants were tucked into black knee high boots, a silvery white sash trimmed in the same color of blue tied at her hips the ends dangling to the right. Her Jacket was beautiful like it was made of a tapestry. The silver, black and white along with the more dominate midnight blue mixed together well. The jacket had a stand up collar which was solid black and had two insignia pins on either side which seemed to give the outfit a Victorian militarized look. Bright silver buttons along the solid black front lapels stood out, as did the smaller matching buttons that fastened the cuffs. Though the epaulets were not fringed they were still noticeable as they were a solid midnight blue, embroidered with silver. They also had a deep purple stripe at the ends nearer toward the shoulders. The purple being the only color out of place but still accented to the color scheme nicely. Black gloves covered the girls hands which wasn't all that new. Underneath the jacket Skye wore a white shirt and a double breasted waist coat silver of course, embroidered with intricate designs of blue. With a solid colored cravat of matching blue a small stone jewel in the middle to finish the outfit off. Skyler's hair was up and back into a tight semi short ponytail. The sides of her hair slicked back while the top looked more like a pompadour comb over. A few stray strands falling foward almost like superman. Hermione noticed the American girls ears were pierced as small diamonds sparkled in the light. Skyler looked every bit a dashing prince, she was handsomely beautiful. The way she stood tall with authority the air surrounding her seemed regal and powerful. Yet despite her look and outfit it was the other girls eyes that no matter what always seemed to captivate her. As Skyler and Fleur walked closer to the group Hermione inhaled sharply at the sight of those practically glowing orbs. They had changed once more but this change was beautiful, it fit and seemed final.

Skye's eyes had more of the purple sapphire dominating the blue. The colors mixed perfectly along with some additional colors. There were specks of silver and small flecks of black making the silver look like tiny stars. The four colors swirled looking like a barred spiral galaxy the pupil it's center. As Skye now stood before them Hermione noticed that the black rings that lined her iris and pupil had faint gold and silver symbols in them. Almost runic looking. The ring around the iris was more noticeable making all other colors pop out more. The ring that lined the pupil was obscured a bit by the colors of the iris over lapping it, still the symbols were able to be seen.

"You both look fantastic!" Parvati squealed."Zank you. You look just as great yourselves..Viktor, Harry,..'ermione.."Fleur saying the last name a little questioningly. A little out of surprise at how stunning the younger witch looked and a little at how the girl just couldn't keep her eyes off her date. Although she felt a twinge of envy at how the Néterū gazed at the brunette. It was true though Skyler couldn't keep her eyes off the Gryffindor."Hermione... " she spoke softly,"You look..." Angel like eyes roamed over the shorter frame. Hermione wore a periwinkle blue dress that looked made of a floaty material. The top part of the dress hugging her waist nicely. Skye's eyes continued upward taking note of the exposure of skin which she liked. Hermione's hair was done up in an elegant bun with a few loose curls. Her earrings though a light pink matched nicely as they twinkled, much like the brown eyes looking her over."Beautiful.." Skye finished wistfully. Hermione blushed from the compliment as well as the intense stare. Shyly brown met luminous Galaxy eyes and both girls smiled brightly.

"Champions..." The sound of McGonagall's voice broke their small trance."Shall we go?" Pavarti said either oblivious or just ignoring what had just happened between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. However the interaction did not go unnoticed by the other three present. Harry sighed,"Right.."

~x~x~

The dance had went off without a hitch. Despite the hushed whispers of Hermione's being Krum's date and Skyler, Fluer's everything went fine. Skye had long since taken her jacket off and partially folded up the cuffs of her shirt. She didn't want anybody to see the brand on her arm. She also untied her cravat. Running a hand through black locks to push back her bangs Skyler sighed as she took a seat to rest."Tired already mon ami?"

"Just catching my breath. Haven't really gotten a chance to rest yet." Fleur nodded understanding what her friend meant."Eef you wish to, you do not 'ave to stay." The vajra girl chuckled,"Trying to get rid of me already? You wound me." She said clutching her chest playfully."I just want to make sure you are alright."

"Fleur...please don't...I told you before.." Skye sighed,"Yes..yes I know..it iz just...I do not know what to make of zis. Ze stories told to me as a little girl being true it's...its.."

"Overwhelming." The other girl finished for her friend. Fleur nodded vigorously only to notice the look in Skylers eyes. Then it dawned on her to what her friend was feeling. Realizing this she knew the way she'd been acting toward the other girl wasn't helping. Skye needed a friend not a babysitter."I am sorry mon ami, all of zis must be completely maddening. I did not mean to fuss over you." The other teen smiled. Fleur then noticed luminescent eyes roaming over the crowd of students and smirked,"You should ask her to dance. At least once tonight."

"Ask who?" The blonde scoffed,"Do not play dumb my dear Néterū, 'ermione. You should ask her to dance."

"Noooo...she and I are friends Fleur I don't want to.." The Veela rolled her eyes. So the situation between the two was like that. She found that funnily ironic, seeing at how forward the Hispanic girl could be when flirting. She didn't see Skyler as the type not to go after what she wanted."So what? Two friends can dance togezer non? It iz not like I'm suggesting for you to sweep her off her feet." Skyler contemplated her friends words. Was it wrong for two friends to dance casually with each other? No of course not it wasn't like much could come of it anyway. Besides it was just one dance, what could possibly happen after one dance with the younger girl. She grinned and Fleur shook her head giggling,"Better hurry...I saw her head out a few minutes ago."

"Now you tell me..."

~x~x~

"He's using you."

"How dare you.! Besides I can take care of myself."

"Doubt it.." The Wealsey boy retorted."He's way too old."

"What?!" The brunette asked incredulously as she and Ron walked to the steps leading up to the tower,"Is that what you think?!"

"Yeah that's what I think." By now those around the pair watched on as the argument between the two Gryffindor's pressed on."You know the solution then don't you!" Hermione snapped."Go on then" the red head urged the witch."Next time there's a ball, pack up the courage to ask me before somebody else does...and not as a last resort.!"

"Well..that's bes-...I mean that's completely off the point." The boy said as he turned to face his friend spotting his other friend just a few feet behind the witch."Harry.." The boy named seemed lost in his own little world lost in deep thought. That is until Hermione turned sharply to face him,"Where have you been?" She scolded. The bespectacled boy opened his mouth to answer but was cut off,"Never mind off to bed both of you." Confused Harry did as told looking between his friends trying to figure out what was happening between the two.

"They get scary when they get older.." Came one last snide remark form the Weasley boy as both him and Harry headed up. "Ron you spoil everything!" Hermione yelled tears slipping down her cheeks as she ran off to be alone. She ran out into the cold night air into one of the near by courtyards. The music could still be heard from the dance. Hermione sat on one of benches that was not completely covered in snow. Hugging herself tightly from both hurt and the biting cold of the night air. She had hoped Ron would have asked her but her hope of that was broken, yet the hope of being with him one day held on seeing as the boy did indeed get jealous after seeing her tonight and who she was with. Why did Ron have to be such a prat...she sobbed quietly to herself as her thoughts went over the events of the night and the Gryffindor witch found her thoughts drifting to that of her american friend.

After the first dance the champions had shared she found herself constantly looking for or glancing at Skyler. Always finding those beautiful eyes looking back at her. She had hoped the older girl would ask her to dance, but Skye's attention had been taken up mostly by Fleur and a few others. Though at one point she had found the taller girl walking toward her and wondered if that would be her chance. Unfortunately at that moment Viktor had chosen to drag her back out onto the dance floor once again and Hermione had lost sight of the raven haired beauty.

Just then she felt a warmth draped over her shoulders and turned to look behind her. Skyler stood there re-buttoning the cuffs of her shirt after fixing the sleeves as well as re-tieing her cravat. The brunette hiccuped and swallowed,"Skye...what are you doing out here?" The older girl looked up into brown eyes,"Making sure you're alright. I sort of heard what happened what in there, when I came out looking for you."

"You heard that?"

"Well...only the last part." Skyler sighed shaking her head,"What ever he said he had no right to. He was just jealous that you were having a good time while he was miserably. You shouldn't let him ruin the dance for you. The night is young after all, besides that its snowing and you ran off without a jacket." Hermione chuckled a little before taking a deep breath to help calm herself. Taking in the scent much like the one that sweater had. It made her smile. Skyler smiled back warmly at the brunette. God she looked amazing tonight. But Skye felt that Hermione looked beautiful with out even trying, hers was a natural beauty that resonated from within."come here you..." She said pulling the shorter girl into a warming hug. Hermione squeaked surprised but giggled returning the embrace."Im glad you're back.." She whispered softly. A hum her response,"Where did you go?"

Skye exhaled but answered,"I went to Ireland...and before you ask why I just want you to know it was something that I had to do. I really had no choice about it.." Hermione nodded her head resting it against a strong shoulder."You shouldn't let that idiot ruin your night. Tonight should be a happy memory."

"It's better now I guess...now that you're here with me." Skyler grinned glad that she had stopped the tears and brought a smile back to the shorter girl's face."You guess...well that simply won't do Miss Granger. I must make you sure of it." Skye's voice was playful as she stepped back out of the hug bowing to the other girl. Hermione giggled again at the taller girls antics,"My my Miss Vega quite the gentleman you are. Must you be so charming?"

"Why yes, I do believe so my lady. How else would one proceed to steal your heart." Skye said with a wink. Hermione blushed at the comment and looked away shyly. _Does she mean that or is she just trying to cheer me up?.._

_Nice Vega nice...what happened to not being a home-wrecker?...technically she isn't with anybody so it wouldn't be home-wrecking, besides alls fair in love and war gah- stop it stop it!...she is your FRIEND and that's all she wants...just accept it.._.The two stood in silence looking anywhere but each other. Music could still be heard from the great hall. It wasn't until a slower song played that Skyler looked at the shorter girl. Surprisingly it was a song she recognized.

A black gloved hand came into view and Hermione looked up from the snow covered ground. Skyler cleared her throat,"May I have this dance?" The witch's heart seemed to pick up speed as she nodded her answer."but...W-will you take off the gloves?" Pausing for a moment the older girl slipped the gloves off. Never taking her eyes off the Gryffindor. The Slytherin smiled timidly extending her hand out once more..

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be.._

Hermione let the jacket fall from her shoulders as she took the hand, forgetting about the cold rising from her seat. Both girls jumping slightly from the contact at the stronger yet familiar electric feeling that pulsated from touch.

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?.._

The girls merely stood like that as the song began to play. Then Skyler slowly pulled the brunette closer to her, putting her free hand at Hermione's lower back. Slowly they began moving swaying at first before moving in step with each other.

_It's almost that feeling_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you dont think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you that love has come here & now..._

Neither said a word as they danced. Hermione looking back into the intense gaze Skyler was giving her. She just couldn't seem to take her own from them. Being this close to the taller girl just felt good...it felt right. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her blood seemed to heat itself as the feeling of tingling warmth spread with every beat. She had completely forgotten why she had come out here and what had caused her to. In this moment all she could focus on was this, dancing with the American girl. And when the older girl smiled that smile she was certain only she was meant to see the witch felt her knees go weak and a flutter in her chest. Hermione couldn't help but smile back hoping she looked good for her friend.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

 

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_

_Somethings so tender_

_I can't explain_

Skyler couldn't take her eyes off the witch in her arms. As she gazed into deep brown eyes, a feeling of warmth spread from her chest. What was this feeling? she knew that she only felt this with the British witch. Her attraction to the brunette it was different then any she'd ever felt before. Feeling the need to always keep the girl happy and safe. Could it be that this was more then some simple attraction...could she handle this? What did she want from Hermione? Bringing her attention back to the younger teen in her arms Skyler found the sight one to behold. The moon was full and and seemed to radiated around the brunette. Who was bathed in its glow. Hermione looked heavenly in her eyes...slowly the arm around the girls waist pulled her closer...

_Ohh well I may be dreaming_

_But till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love that we shared_

 

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

As the music sped up Skyler took the lead. The pair moving gracefully through the snow steps in sync. This their first dance, had anybody been watching would have thought the two had danced this thousands of times before. Both girls smiling brightly at each other, lost to the world seemingly in a dream only they shared.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will_

_Catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

Skye laughed lightly, enjoying this time with the witch. Hermione giggling along with her as the taller girl pushed her outward their only link was the holding of hands. Then the Gryffindor twirled back into the embrace of the girls arms, ending with her back pressed to Skyler's front. Skye's other hand landing on the witch's hip.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment_

A smile still on her face Hermione turned her head coming face to face with Skyler. Her breathed hitched at the close proximity and Hermione found herself blushing brightly being lost in those Galaxy eyes. Like being lost amongst the stars. It was in this moment she realized how much she liked being this way with Skyler. Knowing she was the only one to get to see this side of her. Skye, even though cocky and flirtatious among other things around others, was sweet and caring when it was just them. Skyler was different when it was just them like only she was allowed to see who lay under the tough exterior. Wondering how someone like the American could ever be friends with someone like herself. Heck they were barely even friends..and yet...she found herself wanting to spend more of her time with the Hispanic girl...so did she want want more then just a friendship?...her mind kept telling her no she liked Ron but something else...something else told her that it was ok..to follow this feeling...that it could be...so much more..

Hermione pushed back all these swirling thoughts. She just wanted to enjoy this, the small pause ended just as quickly as it began. And with a wink from the taller girl they both began moving again their steps still synchronized.

_Like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Feeling the rumble of laughter in the older girls chest Hermione laughed from the vibrations it caused through out her own body. Skyler couldn't help but think that Ron was a complete and total bafoon for not realizing what he had waiting for him. She actually envied the guy for actually being to capture the heart of someone as amazing as Hermione. But what was that look in her eye when they had paused... _could it be...no no it couldn't have been...she likes the ginger.._

Shaking back these thoughts Skye just wanted to end the witch's night with her smiling and a memory of happiness she'd treasure forever. With a cocky grin she brought Hermione's arm around her neck quickly squatted then stood picking up the girls legs in the process holding her bridal style and spinning them both. Hermione yelped surprised by this but soon leaned her head back laughing fully as she was spun again and again.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me_

After a few more spins Skye set the shorter girl down. Both still smiling, chuckling at their actions. Now facing each other once again and dancing much like at the beginning of their dance. Skye leading, her hand holding Hermione's the other at her waist. A few steps after Skyler grabbed Hermione's other hand from her shoulder bringing their hands hands between them, pushing to cause the brunette to take a step back before pulling her back in hands tucked to her chest then twirling her shortly.

As Hermione's twirl ended she stopped facing Skyler again, eyes locked, hands landing on the other girls chest. Skye held her by the hips. The steps they took were small, declining much like the song. Then the two began swaying when no more steps were needed.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_A moment like this_

The song slowly coming to its end. As it did Skye pulled Hermione close, both their eyes closing. Skye's hands slid up from the girl's hips up and round her back stopping just beneath the brunette's shoulder blades. Hermione slid her hands up to Skyler's neck. One hand trailing up farther to the girls cheek cupping it, thumb caressing it. Skyler sighed content with the contact while Hermione smiled softly just as content. Foreheads rested against each other, the girls ceased swaying. Just as the song came to its complete end, luminous Galaxy eyes met deep chocolate brown as they opened in unison.


	21. Christmas Break

The morning after the Yule Ball Ginny was the first to wake. Despite going to bed later then most she hadn't wanted to miss the present opening. But her main reason for waking so early was to catch her friend to ask the older witch what had happened last night. She had been dancing with Neville when she'd seen her brother and Hermione leave the great hall, though she was sure just about everyone did. When she heard the argument from the hall Ginny ceased her dance and went to check on her friend. Although when she'd made it out into the hall there was no sign of her brother or the older witch.

At that point the Weasley girl had started searching for her fellow Gryffindor. A few students had enough sense to say that they had seen her friend head out to the court yard nearby. What she found however when she walked out...

Bringing her attention back to the present the youngest of the Weasley's stretched and went to ready for the day. By ready she just brushed her hair, teeth, and washed her face. Heading down to the common room finding many of the firsts years having already opened their gifts and lounging about. Scanning the room she didn't spot any of her friends. So she opted to wait for them, almost an hour later did she spot the boy who lived and her brother."There you two are. I find it hard to believe you needed that much sleep, you lot went to bed before I did."

Ron grunted as he sat on the couch, the boy looked half asleep."Morning Ginny" Harry said tiredly with a smile. She smiled back,"How did your night go? Better then mines I hope."

"That bad was it?" Harry paused before answering,"Well it could have gone better I suppose, but I guess it was more my fault. Pavarti wanted to dance...I didn't."

"Too busy stalking Cho and Cedric with your eyes."

"Yea-I mean..I-I I haven't...I mean wouldn't stalk them." The red head chuckled,"No I suppose not, stalking would require you following them all the time.." Harry blushed was it that bad? Was he being a weird stalker or in Skye's words a creeper?. "I was only kidding Harry." The boy nodded but said nothing. Silence fell between them and Ron's snores could be heard. The Weasley boy had gone back to sleep, Ginny sighed. "Ginny..." The boy who lived called catching her attention. "Um...do you know if Hermione is alright? She was really...um.. I just want to know if she's ok. She seemed pretty upset with Ron...he said they had gotten into a row but that was all."

"Oh I'm sure she's over it." The younger Gryffindor mumbled thinking back to the scene she found in the courtyard. "Huh?"

"Nothing..." Honey colored eyes glanced to the staircase leading up to the dorms and she smirked. Finding Hermione smiling brightly as the brunette made her way to them. "Nothing, but if your worried about her why don't you ask her yourself." She said pointing to the older witch. Harry turned to see his friend walking toward them. No more on the verge of tears or an angry frown marring her face, now she had a certain glow about her and her smile brighter then he'd ever seen it. "You're in a good mood.?" He said questioningly. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked to Ginny who merely leaned back in her seat."Um...well last night you and Ron got into a row yeah?"

"Oh...yeah that..." Hermione's smile faltered turning into a frown as she remembered the argument, a scowl taking its place shortly after, "Right well...despite that my night wasn't totally ruined after all."

"Why's that?" Ginny asked joining the conversation. A small smile graced the brunettes lips once again as she remembered her dance with a certain ebony haired teen.

_~Once the song had ended and their eyes never breaking contact once meeting, Hermione broke the silence, speaking in a breathless whisper."You are...quite the dancer, Miss Vega." She felt Skylers hot breath on her lips when she laughed lightly, "You're not so bad yourself Miss Granger...Feeling better though, hermosa(beautiful)"_

_Hermione's cheeks flushed pink not sure what that last word was but had an idea,"W-what..Does that mean?" Skyler smiled charmingly then just as softly, "It means.." It was then she noticed something in Skyler's eyes, a certain type of twinkle. Their noses brushed as the gap between slowly begun to shrink she shivered from a small gust of cold air. Skye sighed still a warm smile on her face yet her eyes held something else,"You should definitely head back inside.."~_

After that Skye had walked her to the common room entrance. Neither had said a word during the walk not until it was time to part. She had wished the other girl a goodnight, but she liked Skylers good night even more. The older girl had stepped close staring into her eyes and slowly pulled her hand up to receive a chaste kiss. Though brief the action had caused a wave of electric warmth through out her body and Hermione could swear that even now she could feel the tingle those lips left behind.

"No reason..."

"Did Viktor sweep you off your feet?" Harry asked playfully. "I think somebody else did..." Muttered the Weasley girl...

~x~x~

Skyler stood in just her pants and bra examining herself in front of the mirror in her bathroom. There were faint scars on her body from her ascension. There was a design to them that she was sure of, but the lines were barely visible. More tattooing was added since her ascension. Though the design was the same it looked more like it was connecting her first tattoos. Swirls and shapes covered most of her right shoulder stretching as far as her back and under her arm to her side. A small design was added to her left shoulder balancing out the designs. The tattoos on her hands grew as well, two rings encircled her wrists between them the same runic symbols her eyes held. It was however the gold and silver lining that had caught her attention the most, which now lined all the tattooing. Summer had said it was to mark her status amongst they're people.

But what status was that? The bastard child of their late leader, what? With a sigh Skyler threw her shirt on and stepped out into her room. She was going to spend Christmas with her _...Family they're your family no matter what..._ her mind whispered. _..family? You called the people who lied to you...hid things from you family?...monsters don't have family...they only destroy them..._ a dark voice whispered. She hadn't heard it's dark sayings since that night her and Hermione made up.

Hermione...last night had been one of the greatest nights she'd ever had, and she had almost ruined it as well as her friendship with the brunette. When she had looked Hermione in the eyes Skye knew...she knew she wanted more then friendship from the younger girl. Her attraction was more then she'd ever felt, but was she falling for the witch? _No I can't be...could I be?...ugh this makes no sense...but last night...it felt so good to be with her like that...but you almost ruined things between you...you're lucky to even have her friendship...why pursue what you can't have...she'll never want you...the way you want her..._

Ignoring the cynical words Skye grabbed a sweater and a jacket before heading out. Once outside she set course for The Forbidden Forest that was where she was to meet her family. The snow crunched beneath her feet and Skyler wondered briefly why the cold wasn't much of a bother to her like everyone else. Then again she wasn't like everyone else. Continuing on her way she spotted a head full of slick back platinum hair, it was none other then the Prince of Slytherin himself Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Slowing her pace Skye watched as it looked like they were badgering someone unfortunate enough to cross paths with the boy. She had heard from Harry that he was a 'real git'. He and the blonde boy were always at odds with each other, but from what she'd witness the Slytherin Prince looked to be at odds with anyone who wasn't a Slytherin or 'pure blood'.

Then she caught a glimpse of red and gold scarfs and heard a familiar voice. "Piss off Malfoy!" It was Ron's voice and even if the Weasley boy was being an ass with her she wouldn't condone bullying. "I think we've interrupted a lovers quarrel boys." She heard Malfoy laugh his lackeys following shortly after. "Don't you have anything better to do like stealing presents from first years." Hearing Hermione's voice brought a smile to her face as Skyler stood then and watched a little longer. "Shut it Granger. You think you can speak in my presence because Viktor Krum took you to the ball? He probably only did it out of pity for someone like you. Was Potter jealous that he had Patil on his arm and not you? Besides we go where we want it's not our fault we found you with the blood traitor here. I just guess I was right in thinking you were an easy shag seeing as you're leading on Krum and Potter then here with Weasel...seems like you're not just a filthy mudblood...but a filthy mudblood whore."

A low growl rumbled in the Vajirian's chest _...who the fuck does he think he is..._ wind swirled around her then and Skye felt a cold heat around her clenched fists. Looking down she saw a familiar blue light and smirked _...oh this is going to be fun...I wonder what I can do with this..._

Hermione held back the tears, she would not cry. No matter how many times she's been called that it still hurt everytime. But she wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of her tears. Ron stood arguing with the blonde ferret but it was useless it was like Malfoy fed off any reaction given and fueled him more. However when Crabbe was suddenly encased in a cocoon of white the exchange of heated words ceased and the four remaining teens stood wide eyed. Goyle moved to help his friend but found that he couldn't his feet had sunken deep into the snow. Malfoy began to panic and he looked to the two Gryffindors standing just as shocked as he was,"Y-You! I know you're doing this!" He yelled at the brunette. A small wave of hard ice and snow rose separating the Gryffindors from their rivals and crashed into the blonde boy and his cronies. They rolled several feet away from where they once stood. Quickly the boys stood from their landing spot a mess of snow and ice, "Let's get out of here!"

The trio of boys ran off scared leaving behind two very confused Gryffindors. Hermione heard a distant chuckle and turned until she caught sight of someone not that far off. It was Skyler, she was sure of it, no one else had eyes that seemed to glow no matter the lighting. Looking back at the disappearing figures of Malfoy and back to Skye who was now on her way Hermione smiled holding in a giggle realizing what had happened.

Skyler wore a smug smirk as she continued her trek into the forest _...I definitely need to start practicing...that was tiring...wait how did I even do that?...damn...ugh...I suck.._

 

_< ~~><~~>_

 

**(The Asylum Facility)**

Strutting down the hall Jenna came to the door she was looking for. After scanning her hand the door unlocked and opened with a hiss. "What is it you called me down here for? I was in the middle of something." She snapped entering the new office of Dr. Cline.

"Come now little sister was feeding really that important.." Baring her teeth Jenna hissed at her brother, "It is when you've had one who is able to more then satisfy you….but are no longer able to have them."

"Touchy touchy." She glared at the boy, "What is it you found Doctor." Dr. Cline merely handed the succubus a small stack of papers."What the hell are these?" She asked. "Take a look for yourself." As she looked the papers over her eyes widened in realization, "These are...How long have you known this?"

"A little after the break out since then." Jenna's eyes glowed green as she turned back handing the geneticist, "Do you realize now how big this set back is!" The succubus growled angrily, "It'll make things that much harder when the time comes! You idiot!" Dr. Cline wiped the blood from his busted lip, "I had to be sure-"

"That's what taking risks are for! Now because of you we'll never get another chance!"

"I wasn't the one who provoked her for sex!" Jenna snarled kicking the man into the ground. Her voiced lowered into a stern ominous calm and for the first time since working for this company the doctor feared for his life. The succubus had the glint of a predator in her eye as she spoke staring down into cold grey eyes,"Remember your place doctor. You have been quite an asset over the years, I won't deny that. But as I said before, you are just as expendable as your...pets. Now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. This is your last chance doctor you have until our next opportunity to fix thi-"

"I don't have enough of her blood to continue-"

"Quiet. Just fix it even if you have to come up with some alternative. Do I make my self clear doctor." The man in question nodded slowly, "Good." Jenna turned making her leave not before calling her brother over who had kept his mouth shut the entire time, "Ren." Ren followed his sister in step as they slowly made their way out. "I have another job for you brother...however this one requires more patience."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

 

<~~><~~>

 

**(Forbidden Forest)**

 

"Skye!" Skyler looked up from the ground just in time to catch the familiar little girl. "Whoa slow down little one" she smiled,"I missed you too." Jess hugged the older girl tightly, "Feliz Navidad!"

"Feliz Navid Jess." The older girl said quietly. "So why are we spending Christmas in a forest pequeño (little one)?" The little girl in her arms giggled as she wriggled out of her grasp."Follow me." Jess then skipped around in the snow heading deeper into the forest. Smiling Skyler followed suit, glad that Jess was all smiles no longer dwelling on what had been done. Hermione had been right, if Jess had kept her emotions in any longer she didn't know what type of state the little girl would be in now. The pair headed deep into the forest as the trees surrounding them grew thicker and any light from the sun no longer penetrated past the snow covered tree tops.

When she lost sight of her cousin Skye panicked a bit. She had not seen Izel or any of the others since entering the forest besides Jess."Jess!? Where'd you go?!" Skyler called to the little girl but no answer came. Heading in the direction she'd last seen the younger girl Skyler became a little more frantic in her search. Coming to a large clearing the raven haired girl looked around seeing nothing but snow. Then without warning a ball of it hit her dead in the face which was followed by giggling and laughter. Sounds she'd recognize because she'd grown up to it. Wiping the snow from her face Skyler watched as Jess' head suddenly appeared as if it were floating on its own. Shaking her head the older girl walked forward passing whatever was keeping the rest of her cousin from being seen.

"Wow..." Was all she said coming to see a beautiful sight. It looked like the kingdom of the snow queen herself. Sparkling and glittering in all its wonder. Crystalline ornaments hung from the trees and ribbons crossing from one side to the other above the huge clearing surpassing a large wall...wait what...a wall?...taking a second glance sure enough there stood a twenty foot wall that looked like some type of marble stone. The entrance was large arched opening the white gates opened wide. Skye could only imagine what beyond the wall looked like. "She's here! She's here" within seconds Skye was lying in the snow in two crushing hugs."Skye you're ok! It's great to see you!" Some where between the hugs and greetings Skye felt soft fur and a rough tongue licking her face as well as happy whimpers and barks.

"We're-"

"Es bueno verte...Ahora aléjate de mí (It's good to see you too...now get off of me)" sitting in her spot Skyler looked up to see Israel and Luis staring back unsure. Lola the family dog sat happily tongue hanging out panting. She had wondered what happened to the canine since that night, but Skye was glad Lola made it out ok."C'mere girl" she scratched the wolf/fox hybrid look alike who happily rolled over on her back. With a mischievous grin Skye swept kicked both her cousins before jumping up and throwing piles of snow at them,"Nice to see you knuckleheads too!" The three wrestled in the snow laughing and playing like they had always done. Jess soon joining them along with Lola.

"It's nice to see them smiling like this again." Izel said softly watching her children. She sighed,"Must you tell her today? It is Christmas. The last one we will be able to spend together for quite some time."

"I'm sorry meldë...you know I must. I will tell her tonight before we leave."

"Yes...but what of..."

"It would be best to explain...as best you can.." Izel nodded quietly. The women stood silently watching over the teens and little girl as they played in the snow."Iz.." The prophetess hummed showing her acknowledgment,"I know this isn't the time for this…especially with whats going on..but...What can you tell me of the young witch Hermione Granger."

~x~x~

Harry, Hermione, and Ron huddled close to keep warm from the cold as they made their way back from Hogsmead. The Christmas feast was to start in half an hour which left them plenty of time to warm and wash up. As they hiked through the thick blanket of snow the sound of playful giggles and laughter was carried through the winter air. The trio stopped then wondering who's it was. The sound coming closer and closer as if coming from the forest. "Who do you suppose..." Ron asked. Harry separated from the group stepping toward the tree line. He jumped upon seeing a small body rush from the forest running straight past almost knocking him over.

Ron trying to catch the little person stood in front of Hermione to 'protect' her. What he hadn't expected was for the little person to slide between his legs throwing snow into his face. The grip on her wand loosened and Hermione sighed seeing a familiar little brunette laying in the snow flushed from the cold and her giggling. "What type of trouble are you causing now?" The witch asked playfully.

"Hermione!" Jess jumped from her spot latching on like a little monkey to the older brunette. "Merry Chistmas!" Hermione hugged the little girl tightly, "Happy Christmas...oooh you're so warm. Will you be my little teddy tonight?" The witch grinned as Jess nodded vigorously. The sound of groans caught their attention and Jess hide her face in the older girls shoulder mumbling what sounded like an oops.

"Ow...why'd you just stand there"

"Because-Ah my leg...get off my leg it's not suppose to bend that way"

"Only if you give me back my arm"

"Oi what do you think you're doing here.!" Both Harry and Skyler looked up to see an angry Ron. The red head staring daggers at the Slytherin. "Ron don't."

"She's a Slytherin Harry you can't trust her."

"What makes you anymore trust worthy." Skyler hissed at the boy, "I'm his best friend."

"Yeah well I'm his sister that trumps best friend any day." The Weasley boy moved to do something he probably would have come to regret if Hermione hadn't said anything till that moment. "Ronald! Stop it."

"Yeah what's your fucking problem I haven't done shit to you"

"Language Skyler," the brunette chastised. "Ron just let it go. I've known Skye since I was eight, I don't care what house she's in." Ron knew he would lose this battle, he did. He wasn't so dense not to see it. He was going to have to wait to show them both. "Fine. Keep her around but just wait...she's no different then the lot of them." The boy said before stomping back the rest of the way to the castle alone. Why couldn't they see that the American girl was bad knews? One way or another Ron vowed to show the older girls real colors he wasn't about to lose his best friends to her. Especially Hermione.

The four he left behind watched his shrinking figure as the two black haired teen stood from the cold ground brushing off the snow from their clothes."Damn it Harry I think you broke something." Skyler winced reaching to her back and pulling a broken stick from her sweater. Harry smiled and started laughing finally taking notice to his friends appearance. She was covered in glitter and wrapped in several tree leis, with a star shaped bow sitting loosely on her head. Confused the older girl looked to Hermione who had an amused look of curiosity on her face. Jess began her little fit of giggles once again and the Vajirian realized then why her brother was laughing.

A smile slowly spread on her lips before laughing herself. This had been the whole reason she was chasing her little one through the forest in the first place."Not the first choice for a tree but I guess it'll have to do Jess." Harry teased.

"I agree but I suppose it was the best she could do on such short notice." Hermione said playing along. "Yeah but we're here now why don't we help her choose another one?"

"Ok!" Jess said excitedly

"Hey!"

"You're right Harry we should this one is a little iffy." The Gryffindors laughed while their Slytherin friend rolled her eyes at them but smiled nonetheless. Just then Jess' little stomach growled loudly and Hermione chuckled,"But first lets feed my little bear. "The little girl in her arms hugged her tighter in appreciation.

"Little bear Huh?"

"There a problem Miss Vega?" Said girl put her hands up in surrender, "Not at all Miss Granger." Harry coughed into his hand,"Of course not you just don't want her to be cross with you again."

"Well duh she left my foot bruised, a mad Hermione is a scary Hermione. I don't know how you and ginger survived this long."

"I try not to get on her bad side. You should try it sometimes."

"Oh hardy har har." Just then a third figure rushed out from the forest full sprint. It was a flash of fur and before anybody knew it Skylers legs were up in the air and her back hit the ground. The white and grey ball stopped just in front of both brunettes,"Lola!" Jess exclaimed giddily. Hermione smiled as she knelt down to pet the canine, "Such a pretty girl...will she be joining us then?"

"Yes!"

Harry laughed at his sister who was once again cover in white powder,"Shut up Harry...that hurt like-" she paused glancing at Hermione,"It just hurt." She finished while getting to her feet."Skye...lets go Im hungry."

"Alright alright…lets go"

~x~

After the feast Harry and Hermione met with Skyler in her room. The now five occupants all sat by the fire place laughing and talking. At one point the conversation had become sullen due to Harry speaking about Voldemort. The topic was quickly changed to memories of the two black haired teens. Which was what they spoke of now. Jess lay peacefully with Lola both snuggled up together.

"Haha wait wait so then how did you both get down?"

"Aquillo had gotten a cherry picker to reach us" Harry laughed at the memory,"Yeah and because we were upside down for so long when we got down we were so dizzy and disorientated we passed out from the sudden rush of blood. Haha" Skyler finished

"I'm surprised you both lasted that long like that...or that your heads didn't pop off" Hermione giggled

"No but we did have really bad bruised ankles and a lecture we'll never forget."

"Easy for you to say you had to go back to London. When you left Aquillo worked me to no end the rest of the summer."Harry playfully shoved his sister,"shut up it worked out for you in the end remember." Galaxy eyes rolled but Skye grinned.

"Soo..." Hermione started, she'd wanted to ask this for quite some time and now that both Harry and Skyler were here it was as best a time as any."Im curious...how is it that you two met at all?...sorry I don't really mean to pry I'm just really curious about it is all. I mean you both live on opposite sides of the world practically.." The chuckles and giggles now controlled and the two teens in question looked to each other a warm smile gently gracing their faces...

_~An eight year old Harry sat alone on a swing. This would be the seventy-sixth time his aunt and uncle had forgotten and left him at the park, not that he was counting. He was use to it by now, knowing someone would find him eventually. He sighed heavily, all he wanted was a family to love him, if not then a friend someone he could call family._

_"Hi." The greeting caught the young boy by surprise and he fell backward landing on his rear with an oof. He looked up with a scowl to find a girl with long black hair looking curiously at him. The first thing he noticed was the strange coloration in her eyes,"Sorry.." The girl said._

_"It's ok." Silence. Neither said a word as the two stared awkwardly at each other. Several minutes passed like this until the girl decided to speak once more,"My names Skyler Vega, you can call me Skye for short."_

_"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." A young Skyler smiled extending her hand,"Can I swing with you?" The bespectacled boy nodded as he got up and both took a seat and began moving to and fro."You talk weird." Harry said_

_"What do you mean? I talk normal. You talk funny.."...~_

"We spent the entire afternoon together arguing over that but..."

"It was one of the funnest days of my life. Skye became my first real friend. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia did what ever they could after that to keep us apart. But Skye wouldn't have it-"

"By summers end we just knew that...we'd always have each other. After Izel and Aquillo had a talk with Harry's 'wardens' he was allowed to come stay with us at the beginning of summer." The older teen smiled smugly remembering just how those people who claimed to be Harry's family came to an agreement."And Skyler would visit near the summers end, well summers end over here any way."

"Of course after he turned eleven.." Skye held the boy in a playful headlock,"I only got to see him once every summer. Now I know why haha"

Hermione smiled gently at the pair. The two were all smiles as they laughed and played. She was amazed at how close the two had stayed despite living oceans apart. The fact that Harry no longer had to hide that he was a wizard from the older girl was probably for the better. The downside is what would happen if he who-must-not-be-named should ever return. Would Skye stand by Harry, like she herself and Ron have done since year one, or would she break the connection she has with the boy. Hermione knew that they would have to talk about this sooner or later, knowing Harry he wouldn't want the people he cared for to get involved. The exceptions being herself and Ron.

Pushing back those thoughts she heard Harry say,"You know this is probably the first Christmas we've ever spent together."

"I think you're right hermano."

"Then this Christmas should be special." Hermione said stretching from her spot. A comfortable silence fell upon the teens. The rest of the evening they talked amongst themselves, Harry and Hermione telling Skyler of their adventures since their first year at Hogwarts. Skyler telling her own tales of her own mishaps either by herself or with Luis and Izzy. When the clock struck eleven Harry decided then that it was late and that he and Hermione should get going. The Slytherin offered for them to stay but Harry's argument was that he needed sleep wear. "I'll meet you in the common room Hermione."

"You sir are a horrible gentleman. You should be walking the lady back." Skye teased handing the Gryffindors their coats. "Thats why she has you to walk her back." Galaxy eyes rolled,"Oh so now you trust me alone with her."

"Of course you have been behaving after all haha." Hermione giggled and Harry headed out. The brunette turned to the taller girl, "Shall we?" Skyler bowed slightly extending her arm for the younger girl, "We shall."

The three had made it through the halls with no trouble. They walked in silence there was no need for words except for when they parted at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Let's do this again Skye."

"Well New Years is days away haha."

"Right..Goodnight hermana(sister)" Skyler smirked hugging her brother before he disappeared behind the portrait."Harry knows Spanish?" The older girl chuckled,"Yeah, he understands it mostly he's still learning to speak it but he knows enough to get him by."

"Soo...our first Christmas...and I didn't even get you a present, I feel bad now." Brown eyes rolled as the witch pulled her friend in for a hug,"I'm just glad your here with me. No more disappearing any more right?" Black locks swished from Skye's head shaking,"For now at least." Hermione pinched her friend and the taller girl yelped from the surprise of it."Hey hey I'm just being honest.."

"Whatever now get back here you're really warm." Skyler laughed at that but obliged her friend's request hugging her tightly. The brunette hummed in appreciation,"Maybe you can be my teddy tonight since my little bear isn't here."

"Haha as much as I would enjoy that, I don't think Harry would appreciate you and I sharing a bed.." Skye cleared her throat and Hermione buried her face in the crook of her neck. It was quiet between the two for a moment, "He really is family to you isn't he." The younger teen asked quietly. Skyler nodded silently, "Skye...Why did you go to Ireland for three days?"

"Does it matter…" The vajra asked.

"Yes it does...your eyes changed again...and there's something different about you." Skyler stood quiet for a moment contemplating how to answer her friend."I disappeared to Ireland, because I had to."

"That still doesn't answer my question." The Vajirian chuckled then, "I know...meet me in the astronomy tower tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell you more then." Hermione pulled back to look into luminous eyes even now in the dimly lit hall they glowed as brightly as the sun and moon."You promise?" Skyler stared back into intense brown orbs and she could not bring herself to deny Hermione the truth of anything. Had the witch asked anything of her Skye felt like she would have told even the darkest of her secrets.

"I promise." Came the whispered reply. Hermione smiled and surprised the taller girl with a kiss on the cheek. Skye blinking her surprise, "W-what was that for?" Thats not where I was hoping for a kiss but it's-shut up..shut up.. She is your friend idiot..

"A thank you for what you did earlier...and the other night..."

"But I-"

"I know you were the one who scared Malfoy and his friends off...and I never really got to thank you for the dance and for making that night...special." Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she spoke. She meant what she was saying. Of course Ron and Harry always defended her when Malfoy tried to get a rise out of her but it was nice to know that someone actually used action instead of words for once. The night of the ball had been great she had no doubt about that. But when Ron made her cry, Hermione had wished she had said no and waited for the red head to ask her instead of dealing with his boyish jealousy. But she was immensely grateful and glad that the night hadn't been a total loss. When Skyler had come to cheer her up she had practically forgotten why she was so upset. And when she and Skye danced...it was like moving amongst the stars. She loved every moment of it, not once had she wished it was Ron. Then there was that moment at the end and Hermione swore the American girl was going to kiss her, but it never happened. She had felt a surge of disappointment then and the brunette couldn't figure out why. Did she like Skyler? More then just a friend?

Hermione sighed then realizing that they had stood in the hall long enough."Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Reluctantly both girls broke the embrace and Skyler bowed taking the witch's hand and bringing it to her lips to place a chaste kiss on the knuckles."Good night Miss Granger"


	22. Answers…Questions

Hermione sat on the couch in Skye's room she'd been waiting for an hour now and she was beginning to wonder what was keeping the older girl. She'd gone to the astronomy tower like planned but found no one there, and after forty minutes of no one showing up she decided to wait for the older girl in her room. Just then she heard someone at the door as it opened. "What were you planning on doing with all of them after opening the pens?"

"They need to be free Skye!" Hermione smiled at the sight of Skye and Jess walking in arguing over the little girls latest mishap. Lola strolled in happily and made her way to the brunette. Hermione scratched her ear asking if she'd been a good girl. Lola yipped happily before finding a spot to lay comfortably. "Who needs to be free?" She asked curiously and Jess squealed her name happily running toward her.

"She set the creatures that Hagrid has 'free'. I was helping him put them back before we realized that she kept opening the pens again and again." The witch nodded before kneeling in front of the little girl, "Jess why did you do that?" The little girl looked down kicking the rug, hands behind her back mumbling her answer. "Im sorry what did you say you need to speak up." Hermione's voice was stern but gentle. Bright brown eye looked up into deep brown, "They don't like to be caged up like that." The younger Vajirian said nervously.

This piqued Hermione's curiosity, "How do you know that? Hagrid's had most of them since they were born or hatched." Jess huffed throwing her hands up in the air and sat where she stood. "Because no one likes to be in a cage...and.." The little girl looked nervously to the older brunette who smiled gently urging her on. She glanced to Skye who was staring with a brow raised. Looking back to Hermione, Jess sighed, "They told me.." She said quietly. The brunette witch looked back to the older teen who merely shrugged indicating she had no idea. Looking back to Jess, the child had her head down and sniffling. "What's wrong my little bear?" Hermione asked lifting the small girl up and hugging her."Y-you don't b-believe me...you t-think I'm crazy."

Jess crossed her arms and turned her face away. The witch giggled lightly but spoke softly, "Hey look at me.." Jess sniffed scrunching her nose but looked finding a warm smile on the the older brunettes face, "I don't think you're crazy. Not in the least, I understand you wanted to help them but you shouldn't have gone about it in that way."

"Then how could I help them.."

"How about you and I go back out there after you apologize to Hagrid and then explain to him why you did it."

"But he won't listen to me!...no one does...it's cause I'm too little..." Hermione hugged the little girl close, "Silly little bear don't you know that the smallest of people can make the biggest of changes." Dark brown locks swished as Jess shook her head. She lifted her head to look into Hermione's chocolate eyes, "You really think I can help them?"

"Of course I do... Now come on let's give this another go. This time though, with out a rebellion." Hermione giggled the last part. Jess smiled brightly at the witch bringing her little arms around her neck and hugging tightly.

_Wow..she's great with kids...I wonder if...gah! What is wrong with me...I need to quit that line of thinking...it's not like I have a chance anyway.._.shaking the thoughts and clearing her throat Skye picked up what they had come in to get in the first place, "Uh right...we were heading back out there anyway. We just came back to get her jacket."

"Are you trying to avoid telling me what you promised?" Hermione asked raising a brow at the older girl."No. Shi- I mean stuff happens." Brown eyes continued to stare and Skyler sighed, "I'm not honest, but if you really can't wait that long..." Hermione watched as Skye walked to her desk and pulled out several large tomes. "You can read these...My-someone I know gave them to me for Christmas. She said it would help with most of the questions I have."

"What do you mean? Won't you need these then?" Skye chuckled shaking her head, walking over to the two brunettes, "For now I'm content in knowing what I am...ok." Hermione nodded understanding that Skyler did not want the subject pushed any farther then that. The truth however was that Skye was scared of what she might find, afraid of knowing just what it is she could be capable of. Skyler knew what she needed to know, for the time being, and though the idea of it seemed pretty cool, it just wasn't all what it's cracked up to be. She was scared of what Hermione might do once finding out but she promised the witch answers and she wasn't going to go back on her word...not again.

Brown eyes gazed intently at the taller girl before her. There was something Skye wasn't saying but Hermione wasn't going to push, when Skyler was ready she would say. Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Ok.."

~x~x~

Winter break had come and passed and before long classes became the main focus. That and the tournament of course. When Skyler had learned that Harry was indeed a champion in the tournament, of course it was Fleur who had verified it for her, she expressed to Dumbledore how furious she was to have allowed that to happen. When Harry had described his first task to her it had only made her worry for her brother worsen. It was no wonder the Ministry had stopped the tournament for some time, whoever decided to bring it back probably needed the sense knocked back into them. But it couldn't be helped Dumbledore had said that Harry was now bound by magical contract to finish, she just wished that win or lose he finished the same way he started...in one piece.

Due to difference in scheduling Harry, Hermione, and Skye hardly had enough time for each other. Though there were many a night where either Harry or Hermione or sometimes both would stop by the Slytherins room in the late hours just to simply talk or mess around. Though the visits were short it was better then nothing. As the time for the second task drew near Harry became more determined as to figuring out his golden egg. He had opened it once for Skyler but she ended up passing out out from the horrible high pitched scream, or whatever the sound was.

Hermione however was having some trouble of her own. Despite her, Skyler and Harry being on good terms again she couldn't help but feel like some how she was the Slytherin's dirty little secret. For the most part when she was with Skyler it always seemed like they were somewhere secluded or private. Never where any of her fellow students could see them. It hadn't occurred to her until just days ago and she was beginning to wonder what sort of friendship she had with the older teen. This however was only part of what she was worried about. Harry's lack of figuring out his clue being another, but it was something else. Something she was a little scared to look into.

The Gryffindor witch albeit still shocked and a bit frightened about it, was ultimately curious about the tattooing that appeared on her skin. It had changed significantly the last time she took a peek, beside the fact that more had been added. The first mark she had appear, had spread somewhat as if it were lining the side of her breast, with added swirls and such of the same design. Another had appeared on her left side trailing down to her hip bone. It keeping the same design as the first. With the tribal Polynesian look of contrasting thick and thin lines, shapes and swirls. Both had runic symbols though, ones she couldn't recognize or ever really seen before but looked familiar. Two more had been added though these were a little more difficult to have noticed at all. One being behind her neck just below the hair line. From what Ginny had described, being as she was the one who noticed it, was of a small dragon. The second was on her chest right where her heart was located it was of a northern star encompassed by a crescent moon which took the form of some sort of bird. These two like the others were lined with gold and silver however these ones were usually transparent compared to the other ones. The lining of them was faint on her skin but if she looked hard enough she could make out the design of them. Also these ones had a tendency to fully appear at certain times. Usually when Skye was present and would fade again when they were apart, though it took some time. Which was how Ginny had spotted the one on her neck.

There was a connection between the tattoos and Skyler, of this the witch was sure. She just had to figure out what. Skye didn't know yet of her markings no one but Ginny did and that was how she wanted it until she figured out why they had appeared on her skin and what they meant. She was grateful that Skye had let her borrow those tomes. Hermione had delved lightly into them when she had gotten the chance. Coming to learn a few things she was sure couldn't have possibly happened. Then again when dealing with magic anything was possible in a sense. She had learned that Skyler hailed from an ancient race. Beings who have come to call themselves the Vajiri, though history of both muggle and wizarding worlds have called them other things. Learning of the Quador (Kay-door), the God the Vajirian people worship, the name had roughly been translated to The Creator. Also, though little, of the Vajra the elite group of the Vajiri, who as the tomes state were the first of this world to come into being. By will of the Quador.

It was strange to her, Hermione had felt like she was reading about beings from an alternate universe or something. The world had to have been much older for these things to have taken place, yet there was no record of these particular things at all or any sort of mention of such things in both muggle and wizarding history. In fact the timelines of these two worlds ran parallel to each other. Yet what these books spoke of just couldn't be real...could it? The timeline of these tomes spoke of seemed to describe events and places that came long before recorded history of what was known. These beings had amassed a great empire once and from what she had read it seemed to have skipped of how it came undone. It skipped to how the Vajiri began to rise from their desolate state, following one only known as the Warrior. That was about as much as she had learned from her quick reads, but the witch wanted to know more of the tattooing she knew marked Skylers skin, and her own.

Maybe seeing as it was Friday and her last class had ended she could find what she was looking for before heading off to meet Harry, Skyler, Jess, and Lola. Picking up one of the heavy looking books Hermione sat on her bed flipping through the pages scanning them quickly until one page caught her eye. It read..

_In the sixth-teenth year of a Vajiri's life their mark begins to manifest itself. The mark in itself comes in the form of a tattoo. The tattoo appears either on the left or right shoulder/arm. To an outsider's perspective this occurrence may seem unnatural or odd, and the appearance of such marks may have little to no meaning to others. However to the Vajiri it means so much more then a simple mark. It signifies the coming of age. The placement of such marks plays importance too. Those with the mark on their right shoulder are more dominate considered alphas amongst their people. Those with the mark on the left show that they are submissive even amongst the Vajra. The detail in which helps differentiate the Vajra comes in the coloration which is added after The Ascension._

Hermione furrowed her brows wondering what The Ascension was. After flipping a page or two she came to a mentioning of it and continued to read..

_When the Vajiri reach the the point of maturity, the time of their seven-teenth year, it becomes a time of celebration or mourning. The young Vajiri go through what is called The Ascension, a coming of age. Depending on the birthdate the actual Ascension ceremony does not take place until around the times of the Summer or Winter Solstice._

_The process takes no less then three days. Though there have been cases in which the process took up to seven. Once Ascension is completed the new adults have one year of what some call Mystagogy. This year allows for the new adult to contemplate his or her place before making a decision._

Again Hermione paused wondering what the text meant. Brown eyes moved upward on the page as more detail of the Ascension came into sight..

_The ceremony in itself can be as grand as a ball or private reserved only for family and close friends. The ceremony is held either during the winter or summer solstice. The reason being as during these times the veil that separates our world from the Anoqaî (On-o-Kai [the otherworld]) is thinned. It is also during such times in which that, that connects us all is at its peak allowing the transformation to be one of a lot more ease._

_Ascension requires sacrifice of ones self in order to attain the balance and giving back so as to keep that which was given. This act is crucial as it will make or break the individual. While this takes place in our world the young Vajiri is confronted with the task of finding their Āmbęlü (Em-ba-lo [spirit or essence, also said as Āmbę]) the chant of those gathered can still be heard and is to help guide the young Vajiri. Once finding their Āmbęlü the individual is confronted with a choice to accept that which is part of them._

_Accepting allows for the absorption of the Āmbęlü thus fulling awakening the blood of the Vajiri. Should the individual awaken, a celebration is held honoring the new adult. Of course there are some instances in which the individual is unable to handle and contain such part of their spirit. Should this happen one of two things will happen, 1) the young Vajiri's body will die but their Āmbęlü will transcend back to the realm of the Quador to either rest in Kânüi (Ka-noo-eye) otherwise known as Eden or to be reborn amongst the stars._

_2) The Vajiri will awaken normally but sickly and weak or in a frenzy. In either case the individual will ultimately meet the same end in insanity and blood lust, and lastly death._

_Incase of of declination the Vajiri will die automatically and their Āmbęlü will transcend to Kânüi. In either case of death it is treated as one of the fallen. In short the Vajiri will honor that of their fallen brother or sister as one who fell in battle. One of the greatest honors one can receive, bringing honor to themselves and family._

_However there have been rare occasions in which the individual does survive. Though this is no easy way to live as the Vajirian will always feel hollow and incomplete. Making things such as finding their mate or using magic harder. Should this happen the Vajirian would still complete the passage to adult hood but would be considered a Tanar'ri, as the Vajiri find it shameful and dishonoring to deny that which makes one whole. Those of half-blood are considered to have a higher standing._

_When Ascension is complete the new adult will emerge with the final change in the eyes, and their adult markings..._

Hermione sat back trying to wrap her mind about what she just read. She still was confused about a few things but she got the gist of it. She understood now why Skyler had disappeared for those three days, it made sense now. Skyler had gone through her Ascension and the witch was horrified but glad the older teen made it through. This also explained why her eyes had changed and why the tattoos that marred her hands had appeared. And she was curious as to what mark branded her right shoulder. Yes she was sure it was on the vajirians right shoulder. Skyler wasn't one to be submissive, it just wasn't in her character to be.

But this did not give answer to why these types of markings had appeared on her own skin. This was frustrating to say the least. Hermione wanted to know just what this connection between her markings and Skyler were, because she was pretty damn sure neither of her parents were descendants of an ancient race long forgotten. Rubbing her temples Hermione glanced up to the clock sitting on her night stand and realized it was time for her to head out to Hagrid's. With a sigh she closed the thick tome laying it on her bed and stood to stretch. Grabbing her cloak she headed, thoughts swirling of what she had learned. Thinking that maybe it would be best to tell Skyler of her own markings. After all she was going to have to talk about it sooner or later, she was just scared at what they could mean for her.

* * *

Harry tripped over a fallen branch landing face first int dirt and leaves. Getting up he wiped it from his face continuing to call to his sister. "Skyler! Skyler!" He had no idea what had gotten into her. One minute they were talking watching Jess and Lola waiting for Hagrid to return and Hermione to show up, the next Skyler was walking straight into the forest. It was strange too seeing as both he and Jess called to her yet the older girl acted as if she heard nothing.

"Skye!" He yelled again and again still no sign of her. He sighed frustrated if this was another one of her little jokes it wasn't very funny. He had to leave Jess alone with Lola just so that he could come and look for her. He had to go back he couldn't leave the little girl alone for longer then he had done. Shaking his head the boy who lived headed back toward Hagrid's hopefully he or Hermione was there so he could continue his search. Once breaking the tree line he found that Hermione had arrived and Hagrid had yet to come back. His fellow Gryffindor was knelt in front of the small girl as Jess was doing her best to explain what was happening.

"Slow down Jess. What do you mean she's gone?"

"She just walked away into the trees! We have to find her we have to hurry!" Green eyes saw how urgent the little girls voice was and how she tugged and pulled for Hermione to go with her into the forest.

It was then Hermione turned noticing Harry walking toward them, covered in leaves and dirt. "What happened?" She asked curiously if only to hide her growing worry. Something was wrong she could feel it, that nagging feeling telling her to just listen to the little vajirian. "Just as Jess said one second everything's fine the next Skye's wandering in the forest. I couldn't find her anywhere...but I couldn't leave Jess alone for long. It was strange it's not like her to just leave Jess like this."

Hermione looked back to the little girl in front of her, "Do you think it could be something...the men in white did to her?" She asked shakily.

"The men in white?" The boy who lived asked confused. Jess shrugged just as frustrated as he felt. "I don't know.." She said, "But we have to find her…she's not safe...not by her self.." she spoke in a whisper. Her voice was shaky and fear was evident in both her face and eyes. Brown eyes widened did Jess have the same feeling too? She must have, regardless the forbidden forest wasn't really safe for anyone. _She's not just anyone..._ the witch didn't know where that thought came from nor what it meant. What she did know was that something was wrong, and that her friend was in trouble.

Picking the young Vajiri into her arms Hermione called for Lola. The canine did as commanded, "Jess do you have anything of Skye's?" The little girl pulled out a pair of black gloves from her pocket. The witch smiled thankfully taking them and had Lola sniff them,"Find Skye Lola." The hybrid dog took several moments before heading into the forest following what Hermione hoped was Skylers scent. The witch turned to her best friend and Harry smiled glad that she had thought of something better then just wandering aimlessly into the forest. "Let's go" he said following right after Lola.

Hermione jogged after them. Dead leaves and branches crunched beneath their feet as they jogged after Lola. Barking when she found or picked up the trail. The four headed deep into the forest, Harry was the first to notice though just which part of the forest they were in. The Acromantula colony they were headed straight for it. Harry had only been there once him and Ron their second year, once was quite enough now that he knew what lay in wait for them. He glanced back toward Hermione and Jess then back to where he had last seen Lola.

The Gryffindor witch caught up with her friend eyeing him curiously. Harry looked nervous which was odd, "Harry are you alright? Why've you stopped?" The bespectacled boy pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hermione I think you and Jess should stay here...we're going to run into trouble if we continue going that way.." he said pointing in the direction.

Brown brows furrowed in thought, "Why?" The young wizard sighed, "Do you remember what Ron and I told you...during our second year. After you were petrified." Brown locks bobbed up and down in answer, "Well a few more meters in that direction and we'll be in Aragog's territory."

"We need to find Skye!" Jess yelled upset that they had stopped. "Calm down Jess we're going to find her." The witch soothed, "We have to keep going, stopping is only upsetting Jess and wasting time in finding Skyler. We'll deal with the spiders when they come.." She spoke firmly as she headed forward. A smirk soon graced her lips, "Though this time we can deal with them a bit more properly...seeing as I'm not afraid of spiders." The boy chuckled at that, still he knew anything could happen, especially here.

A howl was heard not far off from where they were and Jess yelled for them to hurry. Both teens sprinted toward the noise coming to find a sprawled out Skyler and a growling Lola. The canine had her back to them her fur sticking up as she snapped and growled at whatever lay hidden beyond the trees further out. The green eyed boy pulled his wand out at the ready and went to stand beside the hybrid dog. "Hermione check Skye."

Jess wriggled out of the older brunette's grasp and ran to her cousin trying to shake her awake. "Skye! Wake up Skye! Wake up!" Hermione rushed after stopping the little fists ready to hit the unconscious teen. "Calm down Jess. Let's check if she's hurt first, it won't do any good if you hit her and she is." The little girl huffed scowling with unshed tears threatening to fall. Hermione sighed but gave a reassuring smile to let the younger girl know that it would be ok. Brown eyes then turned to the older girl lying on her stomach, back rising and falling in a steady pace...she was alive. The back of Skye's long sleeve t-shirt was torn like it had been clawed at, however the wounds that should have been present were not and the Gryffindor found it odd. What she did notice were the small scars lining Skye's shoulderblades. Keeping herself from reaching out and touching them Hermione opted to turn her unconscious friend over. Jess helped and both gasped seeing that the front of Skyler's shirt was torn worse then the back. Yet there were no wounds, again Hermione noticed the transparent markings on Skyler's skin through the tears. Taking a closer look she found they looked scarily familiar. The faint colors of silver and gold giving them away.

"Is she ok?" Jess asked worry and fear evident in her voice. Hermione swallowed hard, physically from the looks of it Skye was fine despite the tears in her clothes. How she wasn't sure, but something was off she just wasn't sure what and that nagging feeling urged her to be careful. The brunette witch began to shake the older girl to wake her. Gently at first, then more urgently beginning to call her. It was then Skyler started coming to, with a groan galaxy eyes opened. "Oooww…whys it feel like someone smashed my head in..." Blinking a few times to clear her vision, as she sat up the young vajra realized who she was face to face with. "Hermione? When did you get here?"

It was when Skyler found two sets of brown eyes both light and dark filled with worry that she looked to her surroundings. They were no longer near Hagrid's, she had no idea where she was at or how she got there. "Ugh...where are we?" Skye groaned holding her throbbing head.

"Y-you don't remember?" The witch asked incredulously. A shake of the head her only answer. "Skye you wandered out here. Jess and I called after you but you didn't answer, you didn't even look back. It was like you didn't even realize we were with you." Harry said his green eyes continuing to scan the area in front of them.

Luminous eyes blinked in surprise. There's no way she would have done that, the last thing she remembers was talking to Harry on the game mechanics of quidditch. The next, she's here with a monster of a headache. As well as feeling sore. Looking herself over Skye's eyes widened in seeing the state of dress she was in, her shirt was torn. Zipper down pants and belt unbuckled and hanging pretty low on her hips.

Realizing this Skye felt embarrassed that both Hermione and Harry had found her like this. Her face slowly turning red the Vajirian's gaze traveled up back to the witch kneeling beside her. Hermione's face flushed with a nice color of pink and her dark brown eyes averted her entirely… _oh this isn't awkward at all…its not like she remembers knowing you have something girls are not suppose to have!.._ Clearing her throat Skye hurriedly redid her pants before standing on wobbly legs. Having to use Hermione as a crutch caused the blush on both girls to darken a bit."Are you sure you'll be able to make it back." The brunette whispered. Glad that her voice didn't show how nervous she was feeling all of a sudden.

"Yeah...lets get out of this place...I feel like we're being watched." Hermione caressed her forehead sliding her hand down to cup her cheek. Skye sighed at the sensation that only Hermione's touch seemed bring. The throbbing in her head began to fade and Skyler took a deep breathe. Taking in the scent of the witch helping her stand. "Im sorry to have worried you again...but I really don't remember what happened or even coming out here." She spoke softly answering the unasked question of her friend.

The brunette nodded but grasped the taller girls chin making sure that they couldn't break eye contact. "I believe you...but you and I do have some things to talk about ok?" It was then looking into that piercing gaze did Hermione notice it. A fading green glow she was sure she'd only seen twice. With a sigh Skyler nodded as she struggled to stay standing let alone walk. Whatever had happened was not normal, she was sure of it. Making a mental to look into the books Summer gave her. If she found nothing there then she would tell both Summer and Izel of the this incident.

Harry still stood by guarding his friends. He could hear the familiar clicking of the eight legged creatures just past the trees in front of them. They hadn't attacked yet which was a little odd but he was glad for it. However this did bring in to question as to why didn't they attack. Only Hagrid was allowed passage here and that was only because of Aragog. Then he saw something and had to blink to be sure of it, but whatever it was, was already gone.

"Harry.." The sound of his name caught his attention, bringing it to that of his sister. "Come on let's go." He nodded calling for Lola to lead them back, but not with out a final glance back at the trees. Maybe it was just his imagination, his mind playing tricks on him. Only a complete loon would venture into a colony of giant man eating spiders.

~x~

Two lone figures stood hidden by darkness and thick trees watching as the four companions headed back where they had come from. One growled and in a fit of rage clawed at the paralyzed arachnid dangling from its web above them, killing the creature.

"Just keep a close eye on them...and make sure that...witch doesn't interfere."

"Does that mean I can have my fun with her?" The other said deviously."Do what you must...just remember-"

"Yes I know." With that one disappeared into the shadows whilst the other continued to watch the unsuspecting group from afar before they too took leave.


	23. What Lies Beneath Black

"How many times do we have to go over this, I. Don't. Know. Because. I. Don't. Remember. Telling you this again isn't going to change what happened." Skyler said exasperated. She, Hermione, and Harry had been over this for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, adding to the thousands following her release from the hospital wing days ago. Of course the last thing she remembered was seeing Hagrid's hut and then blackness. It was only when she'd awaken hours later on a soft bed did she realize she'd passed out...again.

"Skye what was the last thing you remember before waking up in the forest?"

"I told you already Harry. You and I talking and then...nothing. Not until I woke up." Harry huffed pitching the bridge of his nose. This made no sense, how can someone be missing just over an hour or so and not remember what happened.

"Look can we just drop it, trying to remember makes my head hurt...a lot." The older teen said rubbing her temples to sooth the throbbing that had begun hours ago, "Besides you have other things to worry about. Shouldn't you be trying to figure your egg out?"

"Oi not so fast...you still have some explaining to do. Don't think I forgot you said you'd tell more about what's been going on with you." Galaxy eyes blinked in confusion before closing in realization, "Whatever just don't force me to remember what I can't.." She grumbled leaning back in her seat. Harry did the same before asking,"How is it that you're able to be here at Hogwarts? What are you if you aren't a witch like you said."

Skyler stiffened at the second question, one word echoed in her mind.. _monster_...Hermione who had up until this point was lost in her thoughts noticed the tension emanating from the older girl. Realizing that though, as simple a question it seemed to Harry, was not one to be answered as such by Skyler. The witch knew that the other girl was not yet ready to accept what had become of her. Hell Skye was still coming to terms that magic was as real as wind is able to be felt but unseen. Beside that Skyler had made no mention of telling Harry what she'd gone through, beside the fact that she herself knew only what Skye mentioned but Hermione could tell it was only little of what the Vajirian endured for five months.

"Harry...I think we should give it a rest. Just for a bit." The witch spoke softly, "She promised Hermione." The green eyed boy pleaded,"Please Skye I'm worried about you. Give me something even if it's just a little and I'll be content. I rather know next to nothing then nothing at all."

Skyler sighed Harry had a right to know he is her brother after all,despite how close they are she told him nothing. Yet she was able to tell Hermione more then she'd have liked. It was strange how the brunette affected her so, Skye knew Harry for years and it was still hard for them to communicate with matters such as these. Even still no matter who it was the truth always came out and they both would settle it as they saw fit as brother and sister. Hermione she'd only known for months and yet despite the younger girl not knowing much about her was able to get under her skin, or push past the walls she created to protect herself with just a glance of those brown pools.

No matter Skyler pushed back the confusing thoughts of Hermione. Set her jaw contemplating on how to speak let alone explain what had been going on with her. She couldn't tell Harry of her captivity in that damned facility, it would only ruin his concentration on what he should be focusing on. Opting to save that conversation for a later date Skye said, "To answer your first question, no I'm not a witch." She paused, "I'm something else something I didn't even know was considered myth...Even amongst your world." Another sigh escaped her lips as Skyler tilted her head up,"I'm what's called a Vajiri."

Harry confused turned to Hermione,"She isn't lying." The witch answered quietly, "I hadn't heard of it either not until I read about it." She wasn't going to go into detail knowing that Harry would be hurt by the fact that Skyler had spoken to her first instead of him. Seeing as they were in fact brother and sister to each other. "How? you said you were barely able to find anything before?"

"I found a few things in the restricted section." She lied glancing at the older girl who was staring back curiously at her. Harry didn't question the matter further if Hermione said she found something while reading then she found something while reading, it was just a Hermione thing. Clearing her throat the brunette continued, "She's a Vajiri. An ancient race of beings who were the first to come into this world, many of the things we have and know now are said to come from them."

Both wizard and witch turned to look at their Slytherin friend, as if half expecting her to make some prideful remark that yes, everything known and yet to be discovered is because of such ancient blood. Instead Skyler said ,"What? I probably know just about as much as her probably even less." Harry shook his head, a smile creeping across his face,"Only you Skye"

Said girl had a growing grin of her own, "What you know me no using in having something unless it's needed."

"It's better to be prepared though, especially from what I've read. Knowledge of what you are is definitely going to be needed." Skyler pursed her lips then, crossing her arms... _of course she'd say something like that._.."Still it answers my question. Are you able to wield magic then?"

"Yeah I can. Still learning but it's possible." Harry smirked, "Don't tell me the great Skyler Vega is having trouble."

"I'm not...just complications nothing more."

"Sounds like denial."

"Shut up...don't you have a screeching egg to figure out." Before Harry could retort Hermione cut in stopping the small argument that was sure to happen, "I think that this conversation is quite over. We can continue this tomorrow when we've all had some rest." Both black haired teens opened their mouths to protest the witch would have none of it. "I really wouldn't like to yell. Especially since Jess and Lola just drifted off about twenty minutes ago. Harry, Skye's right, what you should be focusing on right now is that egg for the second task."

"Yeah but what about-" Hermione sighed, "She went through what's called The Ascension. A coming of age for her kind. It can take anywhere from 3 to 7 days." Green eyes sent a questioning look to Galaxy ones, "Don't look at me I didn't tell her a thing."

"Right...she read about it." Harry sighed sounding defeated. He got his answers maybe he should heed his friends words and call it a night. He stood stretching from his seat before a thought came to mind, well another question, "Skye what happened to you over the summer? How come you didn't write or call." The boy who lived took notice in how his sister stiffened completely. Instead of asking what was wrong he waited a moment for her to answer.

"That..thats a conversation for another time." She shook her head stopping his protest, "Trust me Harry...when this tournament is over. I'll tell you...for now just focus on surviving it." The pair stood with their gazes locked as if a silent conversation between the two went on. It was Harry who conceded and with a sigh of his own nodded in agreement. "Ok...well I'll see you tomorrow then after classes.." A moment before opening the door he turned back to his friends,"Hermione are you coming?"

"In a bit. There are a few things Skyler and I need to talk about." He knew that tone and decided it was best to leave. Whatever it was Skye did this time...he didn't want to get in the way of her impending doom that was Hermione.

The two girls left on the couch sat silently. Skyler began to fidget under the intense stare of brown eyes, "What did I do now?" She finally said breaking the heavy silence. The brunette merely cocked a brow but stayed quiet. "Please don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything. I don't remember what happened that day in the forest." Hermione frowned for a moment before her face grew stern, "That's not what this is about."

"Then?"

"Skye what happened when you woke up from your Ascension?"

"How d-right the books..." Skyler groaned... _Figures she'd have read something about it._.."I felt...I don't know better then I'd ever felt before I suppose. It's not like I was focusing on what I was feeling. I was just glad to have survived it." The brunette nodded, "What about...blood lust? Have you ever craved blood?" When the the older girl swallowed hard it was all the answer Hermione needed.

"Skye-"

"Please don't.." This was a sensitive matter she knew it, but Hermione didn't want Skyler to think she thought any less of her. Moving over to sit by her friend the witch grabbed her chin forcing her to make eye contact. "Skye I know this is hard for you. But you can't keep doing this..please give me something. What happened in the forest...I'm worried about you...the book said that, sometimes even if you were to survive it that some can't handle what has happened. That you would end up going into a blood crazed state and then..." She didn't finish. She didn't need to, gripping Skye's arm with her other hand was a clear enough answer.

Luminous eyes searched dark brown, they spoke the fear the owner of such eyes felt. And the young Vajra felt her heart tighten at the sight."It won't happen.." She spoke softly,"..it's been weeks...that madness happens within a week. Starting the day after the ceremony, it won't happen."

"Then why..."

Skye scoffed lightly, but turned in her seat to face the younger girl, "Do you see these?" She asked lifting her hands, "These...these are my story...where I come from...what I am." Hermione looked the markings on Skylers hands over. They were beautiful in design and color(albeit very familiar color)."They're your adult markings.."

The older of the two nodded a faint smile on her lips,"Yeah...you've been reading them. The books I mean."

"Of course I have what else do you expect me to do with them." The brunette teased. The smile she had fell as her tone went back to one of concern and worry,"Skye why is it you crave blood."

"Because I am a rarity amongst my people...I had not one but two Āmbęlü."

"So you're a hybrid?"

"In a sense...see when the blood lines mixed and one of the mixed blood came to be, the Āmbęlü they were most attuned to is what they absorbed to complete them. It's a choice really, apparently a choice those of my family seem to have mostly.." She paused then to remember when Summer had explained this to her the day before her birthday."But I didn't have a choice I could not take one without the other...why I don't know.."

"What is it..that marks your shoulder?.."

"A phoenix and a dragon...it's because of the dragon I crave.." Hermione took hold of Skyler's hands giving a reassuring squeeze,"It is the price to pay for what was granted."

"Sounds more like a vampire.." The Vajirian chuckled, "Yeah well...where do you think they came from?." Brown eyes widened in curious disbelief, "You can't be serious?"

"I didn't believe it either...But it's true. My..aunt told me...the stories on how they came to be it makes sense sort of...I take potions to curb my thirst though...I don't drink-"

"Shh...you don't have to talk about it...not until your ready to...I wouldn't think any less or fear you, if you did anyway." The witch soothed gently still gripping her friends hands tightly, "Besides...this wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. But I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me what you have." The Vajirian smiled finding comfort in Hermione's words and touch. But doubt still circled in her mind, the witch still didn't know what she had done, or that she has tasted the blood of another. Of someone she promised not to do anything with..

"I...what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked pushing back those thoughts. She didn't want to remember that. Hermione paused wondering if now was really a good time to tell Skyler of her own markings. Even if she didn't show it she knew the older girl was stressing over what had happened in the forest, as well as Harry and the tournament. Adding to her worry wouldn't do anybody any good especially with what was going on. Instead the witch said, "Skye...are you ashamed of being my friend?"

Galaxy eyes blinked in surprise, "No? Why would you think that?" This wasn't exactly where she thought conversation was going. Then again Skye didn't know where things with Hermione were headed in general. The brunette licked her lips before speaking,"It's just that...well I've noticed that when we're together whether it's all of us or just you and I...we're always somewhere private."

"I..I hadn't really noticed...it won't bother you to be seen with me? A Slytherin?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you were my friend before you were even sorted." Skye sat looking into brown eyes.  _Of course it wouldn't matter Hermione isn't like that.._..but something told Skye that it would prove to benefit if they kept their friendship hidden for now at least.. _but I'm friends with Ginny, that wouldn't make sense_... _yes but Ginny isn't going to be a major player in what is to come.._.Skye blinked trying not to jump from the unknown voice in her head. She was used to the dark one, it's cynical sayings figuring it was just a side of herself she did not wish to acknowledge or the beast underneath her skin. Despite the fact that she was sure she shouldn't be hearing voices in her head in the first place, Skye was pretty damn sure this was definitely not one of her own subconscious.

"Skye...are you alright?" The question brought her attention back to the witch still grasping her hands. Skyler blinked clearing her throat, this was matter she would deal with on her own. For now, she would talk with her friend."Sorry...I just well..." She paused searching brown eyes. Realizing that whatever she said about this just may very well define what kind of friendship this was to Hermione. The last thing Skye wanted to do was hurt her friend again. "Im sorry..it really wasn't intentional. Your my friend Hermione I care more about what you think then what everybody does. If you like I can start sitting with you during meals?"

"I'd like that." The witch smiled brightly

"I don't know how Fleur and Gabrielle will take it though." At the mention of the blonde Veela Hermione's face scrunched up as if tasting something sour. The sight caused Skyler to laugh,"What? Haha I'm just saying I don't think they would appreciate being ignored."

"Why's that." The younger girl snapped a little too quickly."Because they are my friends too."

"Are you sure that's all Fleur is to you." Skye chuckled.. _she's cute when she's jealous_ ,"I'm pretty sure. Besides..." Skye paused leaning in close her mouth milimeters away from Hermione's ear. Hermione herself had to keep herself from shuddering from the closeness,"I have my eye on someone else." She finished with a nip to the ear.

Hermione breathed in sharply then, pushing the older teen away and crossing her arms a light blush on her cheeks. Skye wore a smug smirk on her lips."Why do you insist on teasing me like that." The brunette grumbled.

"Who said I was teasing." The statement earned a couch pillow to the face.

* * *

In the days that followed, which turned into weeks it was a becoming harder for the friends see each other. Due to the fact the term was already halfway done. The professors began piling up the homework as the mention of finals went around every so often. The nightly visits to her room slowly dramatically to about none at all. Skye had tried several times to sit with her Gryffindor friends but found she could not because they either came too late or not at all, even during dinner. There were instances though she knew for a fact when Hermione was in the great hall usually when she finished and was just about to leave. Apparently because of some article in the paper which had this ridiculous notion that Hermione was leading on Harry while secretly with another champion Viktor Krum, or vice versa. Either way it didn't sit well with some people and they made sure their opinion was known.

She had begun receiving hate mail. Most were written read only by her while others not so much. One letter had caused the witch to go to the hospital wing apparently hexes were abled to be mailed. Skye had wanted to go after her friend but the bell for classes had rung. Today however Skyler found herself searching for her Gryffindor because she had received what Fleur had explained were howlers. Basically letters that worked like voice mail. Skye was about to enter the Great Hall for lunch when a blur of fuzzy brown hair ran past her. It had taken a moment for her to realize who it was. One of the howlers was just finishing up its rant as it followed the witch.

"Where the hell is she?" The vajra muttered to herself. She'd checked the library, the the girls restrooms, the astronomy tower, even asked the Fat lady if her friend had entered her common room. A thought struck her then and Skye rushed to her new destination. When she finally came to the door to her room she opened it slowly peeking her only her head through. Finding a crying Hermione hugging Lola, who whimpered and nuzzled the brunette to comfort her. Seeing as Jess wasn't here Skye guessed she was still with Madam Pomfrey.

Skye entered her room quietly shutting the door behind her."Hermione.." She called quietly. The girl mentioned lifted her head and the sight of puffy brown eyes tears still falling made the Vajirian flinch."Im sorry...I know this is your room...but I just.." Before she could finish Skyler quickly made her way to Hermione kneeling, and pulled her friend into a hug."It's ok..you don't have to explain yourself." With that fresh tears streamed from chocolate brown eyes.

"I just don't understand how people can be so cruel with words..." Hermione cried,"It's not like any of it is true.."

"If it's not true then why shed so many tears?" Skye asked quietly rubbing the shorter girls back. When there was no reply Skyler waited until the tears slowed and the small sobs stopped. Pulling back slightly she lifted the younger girls chin with two fingers,"Hermione..why does what what they say bother you so much?"

With a sniff she said,"Because you don't know what it's like...To be teased and ridiculed because of what you are." A black brow rose in question and Hermione continued,"Skye I know you're still knew to this world, but here in the wizarding world I am something rather undesirable."

"You're talking about that blood status thing right?" The brunette nodded."Im a muggle born if I were a pure blood or half blood these letters wouldn't be so harsh-"

"Hermione.."

"No Skye...to everyone else I'm just some sorry little nobody who was lucky enough to befriend the boy who lived. They'll never see past the fact that I-"

"Stop." The Galaxy eye girl said firmly. "I may not have known you for as long as Harry or Ron, but I do know you are none of those things any of those letters said. Hermione...you're...you're so much more then you give yourself credit for. What these people say shouldn't matter to you at all. The only words that should, should be the ones spoken by those that know you for you and no one else. If you feel you have something to prove to those people fine I won't stop you but crying over it won't change what they think. If you really want to prove them wrong then show them they are. You've already begun to, Harry told me that werewolf guy what was his name?"

"Professor Lupin."

"Yeah him, he said that you are undoubtedly the brightest witch your age. True I may not have been part of this wizarding world long but for just one person to have said that has to count for something." Skye's hand moved to cupped Hermione's face,"And you've already proved his words to be true enough. Those two knuckleheads would have never made it past their first year if it wasn't for you...please don't let the words of idiots break you, you are stronger then this...besides I'd rather see that gorgeous smile you have then you in tears." A light shade of pink spread on Hermione's pale skin but she couldn't help the corners of her mouth from turning upward forming a shy smile. As the last of her tears finally ceased Hermione said,"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." The ebony haired teen said with a smile.

"Then...what is it you think of me?" Skyler smile softened, her eyes holding a wistful look,"I..to me you're amazing just the way you are and I wouldn't want you any other way then you being you...even if you are stubborn and really scary when you're angry." She finished in a teasing tone. It earned her a light smack on the shoulder,"Haha in honesty Hermione,... I mean it when I say you're amazing"

"How?"

"Because...you're special" both girls smiled then at the words remembering that they had been said once before under the light of the moon one summer night."I...Thank you for that...you're right...the only words that should matter to me is what my family and friends say." Skye nodded," or you can be the fiery little Gryffindor lioness I know you are and claw them down. I mean your hair is fuzzy enough to be a mane." Again her words earned her a smack.

"How is it you can make me feel better while teasing me."

"One of the many charms I have Miss Granger." Skye said with a wink. Brown eyes rolled but the shorter girl smiled nonetheless leaning her head to rest on a strong shoulder. Skyler shifted then to sit more comfortably hugging her friend. They stayed in that position quietly for a few minutes content with each other, Lola who was all but forgotten during their talk came laying her head on the older girls leg.

"I'm sorry we haven't being seeing much of each other. Harry's finally figured out his egg and we've been looking for spells to help him with the second task." Hermione said quietly as if trying not to ruin the comforting mood.

"It's ok. It's what Harry should be focusing on and I wouldn't be much help anyway I hardly know anything about using magic." There was was a pause,"What's his clue for the second task?"

~x~x~

"Harry tell me again."

"Come seek us where our voices sound."

"The black lake that's obvious."

"An hour long you have to look." The bespectacled boy said in a sigh

"Again obvious, though admittedly potentially problematic." Lifting his head from the thick book Harry turned to look at his friend,"Potentially problematic!? When was the last time you held your breathe for an hour Hermione!?" As Hermione tried to encourage her friend Skye stood just aways throwing small paper wads into a sleeping Ron's mouth. The boy was snoring like he worked a hard day of manual labor, not to mention Skyler had made at least five paper wads into his mouth and the red head still hadn't done so much as twitch.

"Hate to break up the session, but professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not you Potter, just Weasley and Granger" professor Moody spoke coming from out from the darkness of the library. Skye had just made her sixth paper wad into Ron's mouth when he woke practically choking on the paper. She turned pretending to look for a book not even bothering to hide her smile.

"But sir the second task is only hours away and-" Hermione began to protest but Moody cut her off,"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with with a good nights sleep. Go now." When no one moved Professor Moody grumbled something about incompetent disrespectful teenagers before saying rather loudly and commanding,"Longbottom why don't you help Potter put his books back." The first boy mention came fro the next aisle over to do what was asked of him immediately striking a conversation on herbology.

"Vega." Skyler turned to face the short horribly scarred man."Please escort Granger and Weasley to their Professor." With a shrug Skye waved bye to her brother following the two Gryffindor's out.

"We can go our selves. We don't need you to tag along." Ron said rather irate.

"Whatever." Came the nonchalant reply. Nothing more was said until the trio came to professor McGonagall's office door."I'll see you tomorrow then?" Skye asked the witch softly, Hermione smiled nodding. Skyler reached to grab her hand. It had become a nightly ritual for her to kiss Hermione's hand when wishing her a good night, glad in knowing that the brunette didn't feel uncomfortable by the show of affection. Hermione loved it when the black haired girl wished her good night that electric tingle from Skye's lips always lingered strongly into the next morning. Glad that Skyler decided to continue this small action. However tonight they were not alone and before Skyler could even reach Hermione's hand Ron snorted indignantly stalking his way between them and into the office. The Vajirian glared at the red head, Hermione sighed,"Goodnight Skye."

With that Hermione turned to enter the office as well. Skye never taking her eyes off the younger teen. Just as Hermione had taken several steps in she went limp collapsing with a thud. Skyler ran to her friend shoving the door open finding professor McGonagall with her wand drawn,"What the..." She looked again finding that Ron too was out cold levitating several feet above the ground."As much as I'd thank you for doing that to him...I thought you weren't allowed to use magic as punishment for students."

"Miss Vega, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The teen said narrowing her eyes slightly. Just then the professor glanced behind her and Skye turned to see who else had entered the office,"Miss Vega what are you doing in here?" The head master asked echoing the question asked moments before."Professor Moody asked me to escort Hermione and Ron here. I said goodnight and while I was leaving saw Hermione fall. So I ran in to help her and found super witch over here with her wand drawn."

"I am no such thing." The older witch scoffed but her tone was somewhat playful it was an inside joke between the two."What's going on?" Skye sighed tiredly.

 

* * *

 

Skye stood with Jess watching as the champions lined up at the edge of the docks. Dumbledore giving explanation on the task at hand for the competitors. The night before when he had told her what was to happen, of course she protested but reluctantly complied to the rules of the tournament. Whoever came up with these task had issues.

When the cannon sounded the three older competitors dove in. Harry looked like he was having trouble and Skye was sure she was the only to see Moody who always seemed close to Harry push the boy in. Neville panicked a bit claiming he killed Harry Potter only to be relieved moments later when said boy resurfaced with a high jump sporting gills and flipper feet.

Now it was a waiting game. Minutes ticked away agonizingly slow. Just after the half hour mark the first champion surfaced a small cloud of red encircling a blonde. It was Fleur and it seemed she up empty handed.  
Skye rushed to her friend her cousin close behind, helping her friend out of the cold water. The veela sporting still bleeding wounds, large slash marks on her arms and stomache.

"Fleur qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?(Fleur what the hell happened?)" Madam Pompfrey came then to help heal the blonde, giving her a towel to dry and hot blanket to keep warm. Jess buried her face into her cousins side mumbling something. Skye didn't question only wrapping an arm around her,"I don't know what eet waz. Eet waz too fast for me." The French witch shivered.

"It's alright Fleur you did what you can."

_Come one hermano hurry up_...Before long the other champions soon emerged with that with ice was stolen from them. First it was Cedric with Cho, causing Hogwarts students to cheer. Next was Krum and Hermione and Skye let go of the breathe she didn't know she was holding. Students of Durmstrang chanting their champions name and Skye rolled her eyes, but glad all the same Hermione was safe.

The time left passed quickly and Skyler stood on edge waiting for her brother to resurface. A sinking feeling filled her stomach but when the cannon sounded signaling time two heads surface one blonde another red. Seconds later Harry once again shot out of the water landing hard on the wooden dock. Hermione immediately ran to him and Skye went to help the Weasley boy and Gabrielle out of the water. Ron of course slapped her hand back claiming he didn't need help from a Slytherin, only to slip and fall back into the water hitting his face on the ladder. Skye chuckled while those of her house laughed at his expense.

Gabrielle was still a few feet away before sinking completely under the water."Gabbie!" Jess yelled causing many to turn back to the water. Fleur hobbled to the edge of the dock worry showed heavily across her features. When the younger blonde resurfaced only to be pulled back under, Fleur screamed and made to jump in."Fleur don't you're injured."

"Zat iz my little sister!"

Within seconds Skye stripped down to her shirt and jeans,"Jess stay away from the water." An dove in. She heard her name being called just before hitting the water. She gasped upon seeing what looked like giant tentacles battling some shifting animal, which had seemed to have a tight grip on the young Delacour. Skyler resurfaced quickly for air then swam back down to help her friend. The creature holding on to Gabrielle glanced toward her and the thing grinned evilly as it began shifting and taking another form. It was a kelpie, from what she'd learned from Hagrid it was apparently a shape shifting water demon of some kind.

This also meant that those huge tentacles belonged to the giant squid Hermione had said she'd given toast to before. When the kelpie finish taking its new form Skyler froze only for a second before her anger began to consume her. The kelpie's new form was of someone that made her blood boil with rage, it took the form of the succubus Jenna. Practically identical to her, but the green tinged pale skin almost transparent with visible veins and sickly yellow eyes gave away its false hood.

Skyler swam as fast as she could not realizing that her hands had become clawed, and that her markings began to glow ever so lightly. She needed to get her friend out of the water the young veela had been under way too long any longer...if letting her beast take control helped, then she'd let herself succumb to its rage. The grin the water demon held soon faded becoming one of fear. But by then it was already too late for it, Skye let loose a roar that shook everything beneath the surface of the water. A large tentacle then wrapped itself around the fake Jenna squeezing tight. The kelpie let go of the unconscious blonde who slowly bobbed in the spot she was held.

A half shifted Skyler ignored the floating witch and moved swiftly to the kelpie a wolffish grin showed her lengthened fangs. The water demon opened its mouth to speak but Skye wouldn't listen. She moved forward and bit down on the pale neck of the copied succubus. Drinking it's life liquid greedily, it's dying screams muffled by water. It was not until Skye snapped her jaws to snap it's neck that she realize what's she'd done. It was also in that moment several images flashed before her eyes causing her to go dizzy. Also the fact that she too had been under way to longer started to take effect. The edges of her vision began to blacken with every blink and Skye found she was barely conscious enough to reach for Gabrielle. More images flashed before her eyes and Skye swore she could hear the screams of people dying. The last thing she saw before the darkness of unconsciousness took her were large tentacles reaching for her as well as one particular tentacle that slipped something into her pocket.


	24. Small Discovery

Hermione sat rocking gently in her seat, rubbing soothing circles on Jess' back. It had been days since the second task and still no word yet on how Skyler was doing. Gabrielle had woken before the American teen and was released two days ago. However now Fleur as well as Gabrielle, a few of their little group and maybe one or two Durmstrang students, along with Hermione, Jess, Harry and an irate Ron sat waiting patiently for any news of their friends health.

Hermione watched as Harry once again stood to pace."I don't understand what the big deal is. Madam Pomfery said she'd be alright. She just needed a few days rest." All eyes turned to the Weasley boy who had broken the silence."And when waz eet when she said zat?"

"A few hours ago you lot were asleep." The British wizard said as if it was obvious." And you're barely telling us now!?" Harry walked to his friend kicking him,"The bloody hell was that for!?"

"For being a moronic prat. She's my sister Ron nothing's going to change that besides when she wakes up, the least you can do is thank her."

"What for!?"

"Stop it both of you." Hermione said scolding her best friends. "We're all worried about her...some more then others." The Gryffindor sent the red head a pointed look, daring him to say that he was not."Either way there isn't much we can do now but wait."

"Wait for what exactly? For her to wake up and rip us to shreds. If you asked me-"

"No one did" a Durmstrang boy cut in. Pale blue eyes glared at him,"If you ask me the Ministry has every right to take her away. She's a beast that needs to be locked up or put down." Harry growled at the comment moving to grab the Weasley boy and show him not to talk of his sister that way.

"Enough!" Both Hermione and Fleur said in unison. Both girls glaring murderously at Ron."You know nozing. The Ministry's law are nozing to 'er. She is above such petty laws." The Veela spat, her own pale blue eyes beginning two glow a soft violet. Ron gulped leaning back in his seat, he was not the only one unsettled by the sight. Everyone besides Hermione who seemed unfazed mostly because she looked just as angry as the Veela just with out the glowing eyes."And for you to talk about her like zat...you are lucky she doesn't punish you for your insolence." Fleur hissed.

Not taking to be insulted,"Are you mad? You saw what happened to her-"

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione growled,"You don't know what's going on with her. If you don't want to be here then your welcome to leave other wise keep your mouth shut. Skye hasn't done anything wrong to you and all you've done is continue to bad mouth her. If you don't want to be her friend fine but you will respect her as a person, and Harry's right the least you can do is thank her when she wakes up. Skyler could have easily let those kelpies drown your arse. Now either shut up or leave."

Ron huffed but only crossed his arms trying to make himself comfortable in his seat."Pleaze let us know when she wakes. Gabrielle." Fleur said standing as she made her way out, the rest of her group following suit. The Durmstrang students followed shortly after saying their byes and wishing their friend a swift recovery. The golden trio themselves stayed hoping to hear something from the med-witch soon. After twenty minutes of sitting quietly again Harry opened his mouth to speak but words never came. Hearing the argument of the headmaster and several Ministry officials coming closer.

"She's dangerous Albus. We can't allow her to stay here you saw what she did. We were lucky enough that most of the students had begun returning to shore. The girl's not even registered in the system."

"As much as I like to hear your arguments on the matter, this is not what you should be investigating. Barty Crouch was found dead and yet you continue to question the stability of this girl who might I say acted admirably despite...the effects it caused her."

"She killed 10 kelpies! Without a wand. No she-"

"I'm sorry minister but to say you have any power of authority over this girl, well you are sadly mistaken. She is not bound by our laws. It would be wise to stay in her good graces she is more valuable then you think."

"Is that a threat!? You would defend that...that beast of-"

Harry looked to Hermione who was listening just as intently as he. Both glance to Ron who feigned disinterest. Still they kept quiet waiting to hear what was to be said Dumbledore and whatever officials were with him stood just on the other side of the door as the argument continued though seemingly coming to its end all the same when Dumbledore's tone turned gravely serious with a hint of warning,"That beast of a girl as you call her is more then some mindless creature you make her out to be. Take care about whom you speak of Fudge, her elders do not take lightly to being insulted nor does she. If you really wish to know what she is...might I suggest brushing up on your history and tall tales. I stand by my decision, we have other matters at hand to deal with and I implore you to take the action needed. A man has died here and he won't be the last."

"I will not!. In times like these the Wizard World looks to its leaders for strength." Fudge said with a growling fervor.

"Well then for once show them some."

"The Triwizard tournament will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward."

"A true leader does what is right..No matter what others think."

"What did you say?! What-"

"Excuse me gentlemen..."

Hermione and Harry straightened in their seats as what sounded like professor Moody ending what was sure to be another round of opposing opinions. The headmaster was the first to burst through the door glancing to his students momentarily,"Harry if you please I'd like to talk to you in my office. Will you meet me there?" The boy who lived nodded silently. The older wizard nodded silently as Fudge, as well as Moody and one other ministry official came through the door.

When the adults left still muttering arguments between each other the young Gryffindor's looked to each other."I suppose I should..." Harry said as he stood stretching his arms and back,"let me know.."

"Of course Harry.." The black haired boy nodded once and made his leave. Minutes later Ron groaned,"Do we have to wait here?"

"You're welcome to leave." The brunette snapped.

"Hermione.." Just then madam Pomfrey came through the door,"Oh hello there dears, I hadn't expected anyone to be here except for Miss Vega's cousin."

"Is she ok!?" The little girl asked turning to face the med-witch. The woman smiled warmly,"Yes she's fine. A bit grumpy from being in bed but I'm sure seeing you would help her feel a whole lot better." Jess smiled brightly hopping off Hermione's lap and ran towards the door. Stopping just before entering she looked back to the other brunette,"You're coming too right?" Bright brown eyes then turned to Madam Pomfery,"She can come too right?"

"She can if she wishes to." The little girl ran back to the Gryffindor witch pulling her to get up and come. Hermione giggled at Jess but obliged the little girls request."Oh and Miss Granger would you please remind my patient she is to remain in bed...Mister Weasley are you not coming to see your friend as well?"

"No."

"Well then I insist you be on your way. There's no use in you sitting around here." The sound of Madam Pompfrey's shooing Ron away faded as Hermione made her way in to find her friend. It wasn't very hard seeing as the room where patients resided was very large and opened. The witch smiled seeing Jess hugging her cousin fiercely, as well as scolding her about what she'd done.

"You should lay back and rest." She said when Skyler made to get out of bed, Jess still clinging to her."You'd be as restless as me if you were stuck in bed when there's no need to." Came the reply. Hermione chuckled taking a seat besides Skyler's bed."You know most wouldn't complain so much about being able to stay in bed for a few days."

"Maybe but that still doesn't mean there's a need for me to stay. I'm fine." Hermione's smiled slowly faded, her features becoming serious and worrisome."Skye...at the lake..what happened?" She asked quietly. The older girl's own smile faded, lips pursed into a straight line. Hermione watched as her friend thought deeply about what she should say. Hermione wanted to know why the American girl went into the frenzy she did, and what caused it. Whatever it was must of broken her control over her anger. The only time she's seen Skyler change, was the day the older girl was sorted. Then again it was only her eyes and teeth that changed that time..

"I..." Could Skye tell Hermione that she saw Jenna? Well the kelpies how it took her form. Skye knew, she knew with out a doubt it was a warning from the obsessive half succubus. Even still Skyler hadn't even told Hermione of her encounter with Jenna during her captivity. The only ones who knew were Jess and most recently Dumbledore. The old man had insisted on the truth so she told him, albeit Skye made him promise not to say a word to Izel or Summer. It was something she would talk about when she was ready to.

Hermione reached for Skye's hand holding it for comfort. Jess snuggled her face into her cousins neck mumbling what the teens were sure were comforting words.

"The...the kelpie...the one that pulled Gabrielle under. It took the form of...it took the form of someone from the facility..someone who makes my blood boil with just a thought." The brunette saw her friends jaw clench the hand gripping her own tightened. Jess stiffened a bit and Hermione could feel the warmth of Skyler's hand rise becoming warmer. Those piercing eyes were over come by a shadow of guilt and shame.

"Hey..who ever it was...it wasn't really them."

"I know...but you don't understand Hermione..." The younger teen winced slightly from the strong grip on her hand as Skyler tried to explain. The Vajirian noticed this and pulled back her hand apologizing for hurt her friend. Hermione flexed her hand before quickly taking the warm one she held moments ago again. Brown eyes held a strong gaze with angel like eyes,"Skye...I know I don't understand...but if you feel uncomfortable talking about this then we won't. I don't want to upset you not again."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. I want to know what happened just a much as everyone else, but I won't push it. I told you before only when you're really ready to talk."

The two fell into silence. Seemingly lost in their thoughts and for a few minutes the only sounds were of the little vajirians movements to lay down and their breathing. Absentmindedly Hermione rubbed her thumb in soothing circles for a little while. Her eyes tracing the designs on Skyler's hand,"What happened exactly?" The question broke the quiet and brown eyes looked back up to galaxy ones."You don't remember this either?"

"It's not that I don't...I just..." Skye paused,"I want to know what you saw..."

Hermione's gaze lowered," 'Moine...look at me." She did as asked and found the look in the older girls eyes intense, filled with fear and guilt,"Please tell me what you saw.." The older girl asked in a whisper. Brown never looked away from luminescent eyes and the witch took a moment to calm her nerves. She had a feeling why Skye was asking but she had to be sure..

"Well...after Jess and Fleur screamed..."

_~ Hermione's head snapped up to look in the direction of the screams seeing Skyler dive into the water."Skyler!" Both she and Harry yelled at the older girl. But it was already too late Skye had already submerged completely. Hermione as well as her friend instantly stood and ran to the edge to follow but a small grip on her leg stopped her. Looking down the Gryffindor witch found little Jess clinging to her desperately,"Don't go..." She said almost desperately,"Don't go down there..." Hermione swallowed the lump of growing fear in her throat,"Did you see what's that down there?" She asked the young Vajiri._

_"It's a monster...do go or it'll get you too."_

_"Jess I have to-"_

_"No! Stay! stay here out of the water she'll come back...just don't.." The tight grip the little girl had on her leg grew tighter. Her normal bright brown eyes were darkened just a bit by a shadow of fear, but the turquoise design they held grew bright and almost glowed."Jess...d-did you know this was going to happen."_

_The young Vajirian lowered her gaze and for the moment Hermione focused only on the younger brunette. She knelt in front of her and gently made those now teary eyes look at her."Jess.." Was all she said when more screams were heard. Looking around the Gryffindor found that dozens of kelpies had come trudging the surface of the water all headed in their direction. Many of the Auror that had accompanied the ministry officials sprung into action defending all from the creatures._

_Many of the students were forced to leave as the adults and a few of the older students, most mainly from Durmstrang, helped to defend against the water demons. It was several minutes later the sound of Harry and Fleur yelling two names did Hermione turn back to where she had last seen her american friend. Seeing about four giant tentacles emerge from the water two holding two unconscious students, before laying them on the dock and helping somewhat by crushing at least three kelpies. Pulling Jess close Hermione made her way to her friends. She had only been a foot away before her feet were pulled from under her as she was dragged near the edge of the dock."Hermione!" Jess yelled_

_Harry who had been standing off against one of the demons turned to find her being dragged away to be drown. Hermione would have been able to get away if she had only had her wand. But she didn't and seeing as harry was having trouble and Fleur was defending both Skyler and Gabrielle she could not help either. Many were running around either trying to help or to get away. Feeling small but strong hands grip her own brown eyes widened stunned at the strength the little Vajiri had. It was not enough as the she continued to be dragged, albeit slowly now, to what she knew was a watery grave._

_"Help! Somebody help me! Hermione don't let go!"_

_After that everything happened so fast she could hardly believe she had made it out alive. An Auror had come to help pulling jess aside and helping her free. In the next moment she was hit rather hard, from what she wasn't sure, falling back into the water. Resurfacing only for a second before a strong set of arms encircled her dragging her back into the depths. The witch was drowning she knew, as she tried to get freed with out losing too much oxygen. But it was no use she was already in the kelpies grasp. She never thought she'd die like this and to think she hadn't even finished her fourth year. It was moments later she felt a tremble in the water almost like a vibration or rippling effect. The kelpies grip loosened before being completely ripped from her. The moment she was free the witch swam as fast as she could breaking the surface with huge gasp. There she saw Jess her hand in the water. Once on the dock again Hermione turned back noticing that the mer-people had joined the fight._

_It was seconds later she heard a bone chilling roar that sounded like..,"Come on we have to calm her down!" Jess was frantic now as she climbed the ladder to the main dock floor. Following quickly behind Hermione gasped at what she saw. Several kelpies lay dead in a pile at the feet of a very enraged Skyler Vega who had once again shifted in appearance. Her marks had a faint glow to them, able to be seen under the wet shirt she wore. Hands were clawed teeth bared like a rabid wolf, fangs elongated and sharpened, eyes ones again like small bright moons with that unnatural gleam and glow. However her skin seemed slicker, shinning wet scales. Her clothes seemed tighter as her muscles were enlarged and Hermione swore she could see the faint aurora outline of dragon surrounding her. But what seemed to catch her attention most was the massive stain of blood that covered the older teen._

_It dripped heavily from her jaws and Hermione had to keep herself from vomiting. What's happened to her friend? "Hurry we have to help her! If we don't she'll go crazy and hurt anyone!"_

_Apparently she was still stunned from the appearance of the vajra so much so that little Jess ended up kicking and smacking her to attention,"I-I...how am I suppose to calm her down...not even Harry can.." Skyler had just thrown the boy who lived across the dock. Fleur was on her knees face completely against the wooden floor, as if bowing. Many of the wands had turned from the kelpies to the mid shifted Skyler who had just finished off another kelpie by ripping its head off with her teeth._

_"Don't you feel it!?" Jess asked panicky_

_"Feel what?"_

_"When you touch?! When you're together! That weird thing mama said connects her to papa! I see it yours is connected to Skye!" Hermione again went slack jawed what on earth was this little girl talking about. She was connected to Skyler? Then it dawned on her the tattoos her markings. This only solidified the fact that she was indeed connected to her friend but how or why would have to wait. Right now she had to stop the Vajirian from hurting others besides the kelpies. Which she notice retreated as she stood dumbstruck at the sight of Skye and what her little cousin had just said._

_Walking cautiously to her blood soaked friend Hermione held her arms out in a submissive manner showing she meant no harm. The aurora standing by aimed their wands at the older teen. Some including the minister urging for them to hex the girl. However Dumbledore shushed him and commanded for them to stand down. Skyler snapped and growled stopping only when it seemed like some sort of headache caused her to shake her head to be rid of it. Hermione was scared her heart was pounding in her ribcage as blood rushed loudly in her ears. How the bloody hell was she suppose to calm down her friend like this. She and Harry know each other for years yet she tossed him like a rag doll._

_Taking a deep breathe Hermione spoke her friends name softly catching her attention...~_

"You looked at me before Ron screamed. One moment you were three feet in front of me the next you held Ron and the last kelpie by the neck. I told you to drop Ron several times, but you sniffed him then tossed him down before...killing the kelpie...Then...then you looked at me again just before you passed out and went into a seizure..." Hermione finished in a soft voice. Skyler had remained silent and a dark look weighed heavily in her eyes. Though the witch found the shame and guilt had intensified greatly within them."Skye..." Said girl shut her eyes tightly tilting her head back.

"I...the Minister is right...I don't belong here."

"How can you say that." Hermione replied,"Because I could have easily killed anybody! I could have-" she lowered her voice when Jess sat up hugging her tightly. Hermione used her other hand to rub the little girls back soothingly,"Skye what happened wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so sure. I know you've done your research. Kelpies don't travel in packs like that.." Hermione opened her mouth to reply but none came. Her friend was right. Kelpies don't stay in groups let alone groups of the ones she saw."They know where we are..." The older teen said softly.

"But they can't get us right Skye! Mama said we're safe here! We're safe here!? Aren't we!?"

"Cálmate cálmate...Clark que sí, aquí estamos a salvo. Dumbledore me Lo dijo, no te preocupes.(Calm down calm down...Of course we are, we're safe here. Dumbledore told me so too, don't worry.)" Hermione watched as the young girl gripped her cousin tightly,"Lo prometo, nunca los dejaré lastimarte otra vez una pequeña.(I promise, I will never let them hurt you again little one.)" the younger brunette swallowed hard as if trying her best to believe her older cousin. This didn't go unnoticed by either teen.

"Jess..." Hermione said gently,"Come we need to get you to bed. Skye will be alright."

"But-"

"It's ok little one...go with Hermione. Just a few more days and I'll be out." The little girl sucked in air sharply before pushing off from her cousin and the bed and running out."Jess!"

"No. You stay here." The Gryffindor witch said sternly,"I can't just sit here. I have to see why she's upset."

"Madam Pomfery said you are not to leave this bed unless she specified other wise."

"Ok well I have to go to the restroom." Hermione pushed her friend back a hand firmly on her chest,"Skye I'm serious. I'll go see what's wrong, just please..." Although she said nothing the look in luminous eyes let her know the older girl conceded. With out even thinking about what she was doing Hermione kissed the ebony haired girl on the cheek saying her goodnight and that they would talk soon. Hurriedly making her way out to find the little Vajirian.

~x~

When Hermione found Jess she was exactly where she thought she'd be. In hers and Skyler's room, all snuggled up with Lola crying silently. Taking a seat next to the pair the older brunette ran her fingers through the younger girls hair."What's wrong my little bear?" When there was no answer Hermione ceased her stroking and turning the crying child to look up at her,"Jess..why are you upset? Talk to me please"

"She didn't believe me..."

"What do you mean?" The young Vajiri sat up and looked straight into dark brown eyes,"I-I told her! I told her! But she didn't believe me! It's cause I'm too little!" She exclaimed angrily in a sob. Hermione hugged her little bear close allowing her to let loose her emotions, emotions no one her age should be feeling."What did you tell her?.." The witch asked softly.

"The dream...t-the dream I told her what happened in my dream but..but she didn't believe me...she..she said that it was just because of what happened to us..." Hermione listened to what her little friend was saying. While trying to wrap her mind around it, what Jess was saying she didn't actually believe in. After all she didn't see the point in divination and believed that the so called 'seers' of the wizarding world were as real as the ones in the muggle world. There was no way anybody could foresee the future, no one. Then again with everything that was happening this year it could be possible however little that possibility was. A realization struck her then,"That's why you told me not jump in the water.."

Jess nodded silently."Have...you had any more dreams like this?" A shake of the head was the Gryffindors answer. With a sigh Hermione held the little body closer to her gently rocking to sooth the young girl to sleep. When Jess had calmed enough she lay her down."Stay.." Came a weak plea.

"I'm just going to change…it's okay...I'll be right back." When she stood from the bed Lola snuggled back to Jess' side. With a smile Hermione scratched the canines ear before turning to grab a change of clothes. Grabbing the same sweater she'd used before and a pair of boxer shorts. After changing she slipped into the bed next to Jess wrapping her arm around the little body. It was a little more then two hours before she finally drifted off to sleep, her mind had been swirling with thoughts and questions. But had calmed her racing mind enough to relax, she would speak with Skyler soon enough.

However unknown all three occupants another, stood in the shadows watching as they slept...

 


	25. Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) the songs used in this chapter are: 
> 
> RED-Shadows
> 
> Starset-My Demons
> 
> 2) remember that the bold brackets [ ] signify background/montage music but if you see the bold brackets with bold quotation marks inside [" "], then the music/song is being played/sung by a character as well as being used as background/montage music. ( If that was a confusing explanation then well hopefully when you get to the part where the song is used you'll understand what i said, also if you haven't heard the song check it out but i'm sure the words will kind of already give you a feel of the mood and tone of things.)
> 
> 3) WARNING!: This chapter does contain angst (thought i'll let you all decide on that) as well as a small dose of Alcohol Abuse, or at least i feel it is. (If its not well it was better to give warning, i don't want to trigger anybody because of it)

"Ruddy Americans..what is it with her and being on time...and they call us prudes..." Ginny grumbled as she made her way to the music room. After Skyler had been released she had once again become distant from Hermione and Harry, although Jess had seemed to be spending more time with Hermione. Why just a few nights ago the little girl began sneaking in to sleep with the older brunette. How she came to know was because Jess had woken her up asking where Hermione was. To make matters worse Ron thought they had a fall out and hasn't shut up since.

She hated this mostly because she had somehow become informant for both older Gryffindors and the Slytherin. Harry and Hermione were always asking how Skyler was and if she would meet with them or if they could talk. Skye was a little more subtle about how she wanted to know how her friends were doing. However when the Weasley girl mentioned that they were worried and wanted to talk, Skye would either change the subject or respond with an 'oh'. It was ridiculous it didn't matter where they were at, they always asked. Ginny was sure her change in mood had changed drastically mostly because her friends had come out and said she was stressing way too much lately. She was getting sick of this she wasn't a bloody owl, and this whole mess was seriously getting to her. One way or another she was going to find out what was going and because neither Hermione nor Harry actually knew, she was left with prying the truth out of the American teen.

Still grumbling to herself Ginny hadn't noticed the set up of instruments in the center of the room as she entered. Or that her tutor stood in front of a holding a guitar. It wasn't until the chords were struck and the song that had begun hit her ears causing her to look up from putting her clarinet together.

 _"The sun has set, I close my eyes_  
_I pretend everything's alright_  
 _Drowning in anger from all these lies_  
 _I can't pretend everything's alright_  
 _Please don't let me fall forever_  
 _Can you tell me it's over?"_

 _"There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
 _I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_  
 _I need you with me as I enter the shadows"_

The red head knew that she probably wasn't suppose to be seeing this. And the fact that Skyler was doing this meant she hadn't thought that she wouldn't show up, on time that is...again. Still she wasn't going to miss out on her chance to know more of her american friend or a free show, so she sat quietly and listened to the words pouring from the older girls lips.

 _"Caught in the darkness, I go blind_  
But can you help me find my way out?  
Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence  
Can you tell me it's over now?"

Ginny smirked to herself. It seemed Skye had figured out how to use the charmed instruments. But on another note the song itself felt a bit personal. Still maybe after singing she would be more then a little willing to talk.

 _"There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
 _I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_  
 _I need you with me as I enter the shadows"_

When Skyler screamed or roared into the mic during her instrumental the witch knew this was a personal song. Oh well tough her friend was going to have to deal with it. Although they were here to help her with her own musical troubles maybe today's session could be one in...more about what was behind the music.

 _"I'm holding onto you_  
_I'm holding onto you_  
 _There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
 _I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
 _I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_  
 _I need you with me as I enter the shadows"_

When the song ended and Skye finished throwing her frustration into lyrics and chords, the older girl panted lightly trying to catch her breathe."Well I can't say it was the best thing I've ever heard. Buut...not bad, not bad at all"

"Ginny!? Wha-what the hell?!" The Gryffindor quirked a brow,"Honestly Skyler it was pretty good. No need to get your knickers in a twist. Ever think of starting a band?"

"I-i-i...your late.!" Rolling her eyes Ginny walked over to her friend,"Yes and my hair is red and the sky blue. Care to tell me what that was all about." Skyler scoffed taking the string instrument from her shoulder."No."

"Are you sure because-"

"Gin. I said no and if you're going to keep asking about it then this session is canceled and will continue to be canceled until you stop." The black haired girl sighed beginning to put everything away. Skye muttered to herself how Gryffindor's although curious straddled a line between that and just being nosy.. _no brown nosing remember you're in Britain now use proper idioms._..she thought sarcastically. Just as she finished that thought she was abruptly turned and forced to sit. Glaring honey colored eyes bore into her as she looked to her friend.

"Listen here Vega, I'm not Harry and I'm not Hermione. I'm not going to beat around the bush and wait for you to FEEL like you're ready to talk. Because you may never feel ready. For the past few weeks I have been poked and prodded by our friends because they're worried and they have a right to be." Ginny pointed her finger sternly stopping any retort,"No. I'm talking so listen. Avoiding them isn't going to help you're only hurting them and yourself. Hell your own cousin doesn't even want to be near you right now. Why I don't know but I am going to find out and you're going to tell me. No excuses either."

"And what makes you think I'd tell you." Galaxy eyes narrowed meeting the glaring gaze of her younger friend. But Ginny wasn't backing down,"because you can't continue to avoid whatever this thing, that's going on. And if that song wasn't enough...the bags beneath your eyes and the guilt ridden stares are." She paused, tone softer then before but no less stern. "You can't keep whatever it is inside forever. It's eating you up piece by piece. I understand why you can't tell Harry, the tournament I get it. We all want him to make it through alive and it's what he should be focusing on. But I can't help to wonder why you keep what's hidden from someone like Hermione. You two are friends aren't you.."

"Of course we are." Skye snapped her voice defensive. However a moment later her features begun to shift a bit and when she spoke again it was shakily,"I just...I just don't want her to see me for what I really am...because of what I've done..I...That day after the second task was finished...it was because of me. Those kelpies...I let loose a part of my self that that scares me everyday since I discovered it. I saw the fear in her eyes when she looked at me...they all were but...when she looked at me like that I realized that...they were right."

"Who?" The older girl swallowed hard her features finally shifting into one of sadness and defeat.

"Everyone."

"Everyone as in who?."

"Before I tell you,...you have to swear never say a word to anyone not even to Harry and not to Hermione." Holding the intense gaze Skyler gave, Ginny felt a knot twist in her gut. Whatever it was she was about to hear, she wasn't going to like. If she wanted to she could stop this but she was involved enough as it was even if she knew nothing. Still looking in to those bright orbs that practically glowed the red headed witch saw the plea of help that her friend was too stubborn and proud to ask for.

"I swear." Neither knew how much time had past but it had been more then a few hours. Skyler told Ginny everything, every gritty detail. She even told Ginny of her life before all this, told when all of this started. The witch had to keep her best poker face to not show how sick she was just hearing what had been done to her friend. Skye told of what she had done to survive in that facility. What she was forced to do, The strange dreams, the 'experiments', the nightmares, the voices, the dark whisperings, what she learned, her ascension. The growing attraction to a certain Gryffindor witch, everything. What was even more unsettling to her was that she noticed the older girl told all this remaining eerily calm, and it was then she realized just how damaged her friend was. Ginny had thought it was just a mask to keep from getting hurt. A thick skin per say so that no one else would see how she was really feeling. And though it was true that Skyler was running from her problems by avoiding to face them. The damage of what these people did to her was done and slowly spreading like a disease. Skye was truly becoming numb to what life is, slowly isolating herself until she would be alone to rot in her anger, guilt, shame, regret, her hate, her thirst for vengeance. Even here at Hogwarts whoever this people were, still had a hold over her. When Skyler finished talking Ginny felt weak and light headed. She was sure she lost all color in her face because the Slytherin was looking at her with a quirked brow.

She knew she had to say something if not, then Skye would feel even more out of place. Hell she couldn't even begin to imagine what the older girl was feeling about all this. No wonder she felt the way she did, the way everything happened was just...then a thought struck her. If she was right then that meant that these men in white, these people of The Asylum, hadn't counted on one thing. And if they did then it was all up to who influenced her friend most during her vulnerable state. And Ginny had an idea on who it should be...

"Skye..."

"I don't want your pity...so if that's what you're going to give me dont. It's not needed." With a sigh Skyler tried to push the witch away but found that the Weasley girl was not quite ready to move."Ginny.."

"No. Tell me why you think I'll pity you."

"Because it's what usually happens with things like this. And I would rather wallow in my pain then be pitied."

"Well I'm not pitying you. This isn't a pity party. I came to know what was wrong with my friend and now that I do...I want to help you." Shifting in her seat Skye looked anywhere but at Ginny."You can't...I don't think anyone can. All of this its just-"

"No stop it. Skye you are more then whatever they told you you are. Maybe you're right in thinking that I'll never understand, but I know one thing is for certain. You don't have to go through this alone. You have friends, and the family you have is doing everything they can to protect you and Jess. Why leave you here when all this is going on, I don't know their reasons but it must be important. Isolating yourself like this though...it means Jenna wins." Colorful eyes looked into honey ones,"I know you don't want that. I won't force you to tell Hermione or Harry but give Hermione something more then just vague descriptions of what you went through. You don't have to give names, she doesn't have to know, yet. But give her that much. After all if you like her as much as I think you do...and as much as you say. You will tell her eventually."

"How can I?" Ginny shifted loosening her hold on the Slytherin,"Skyler...it might take her some time to process what you tell her but...I've known Hermione long enough to know she wouldn't turn you away because of something you had no control over. Because of things that are not your fault...and to conceal it like this...it's only going to drive you insane..."

 _She's lying...the witch could never truly be friends with some one like you...once she knows your secret she'll hate you...you promised but you broke that promise.._.Skyler shut her eyes tightly trying to ignore the dark whispers but another voice spoke silencing the other... _her words are wise...listen to them_

When the voices quieted Galaxy eyes slowly opened finding that her friend was studying her with an intense look."You heard them just now...the voices.." Black locks bobbed from the nodding of a silent answer. Skye clenched her jaw. She knew even in this world that this wasn't normal,"I..." She clenched her jaw again not knowing what to say.

"It's ok. We can talk more about this another time...for now...why don't we just play some music?" The red head said quietly.

"I..I'd like that.."

"Good because I seriously need to work on my skills. Besides that there is one good thing about what you went through" Skye gave her a look that said 'oh yeah like what?'. Ginny grinned as she got up to finish putting her instrument together,"No more monthly gifts."

 

* * *

 

"Oh come off it Hermione. I'm nervous and I need your support."

"Tell me again why you're doing your final for this class so early?" With a sigh the younger Gryffindor turned to her friend,"Because since the final task is only a week or two away my professor thought it a good idea to start now that way by the end of the year we'd all be finished."

"Ok so how is it that you're going now? Didn't you say you we're going to by alphabetical order?"

"A goes first then B then C..." It was Jess who commented as she skipped just in front of the pair. The older witch smirked,"She's right you know..."

"Shut up. Yes it's alphabetically only he's decided to go backwards make sense now..." The younger teen muttered. Hermione laughed as they stopped just a few feet away from the music room,"I'm kidding Gin of course I'd come to support you."

"Yes only after I asked you several times."

"We can always leave.." With an eye roll Ginny headed to the door,"Whatever. You coming or not."

"Christ Ginny you've been in a mood lately. What's the matter?" The Wealsey girl only shook her head befor entering her class room. Hermione then felt a little hand grip hers and looked down to the little Vajirian."let's go see if she's ok." The little brunette nodded as both followed their friend in.

Ginny did her best not to smile. The plan was working. After her and Skyler had had that talk the older girl had made an effort to try to talk with her friends. Harry was a little easier to deal with. Telling her that he could understand the situation in a sense, and that whatever she felt because of what happened was ok. Hermione had been another story. When Skye had tried to speak with her Ginny found that she was angry that the Hispanic girl had become distant again when she had said she wouldn't. When she talked with Skyler about it the Slytherin had said she was trying not to push Hermione away but the fear of her discovering... In either case Ginny had come up this small plan to allow the two to talk things out... _Gods they're not even together yet and they fight like an old married couple.._ she snorted at that thought

"What? I'm sure you'll do fine." Instead of answering the red head merely sat in a near by seat. Her older friend doing the same. However Jess stood by watching her with an intense look and Ginny had the oddest feeling that some how she knew what she planned. Deciding to be quiet about it the Gryffindor brought a finger to her own lips telling the little girl to stay quiet about it. Bright brown eyes flashed turquoise and the little brunette smiled with a nod, before opting to sit on Hermione's lap.

"Is everything ready now? You've been stalling for the last twenty minutes." The professor asked sternly to who ever was on next,"Yeah sorry..." Ginny felt a pair of brown eyes glance to her but continued to look straight ahead. Hermione shook her head once hearing Skyler's voice and the fact that Ginny hadn't even glanced her way meant she had planned this. Although when she made to get up Jess turned her head to look up at her,"Can we stay? Just for a little?" Hermione conceded with a sigh but smiled. Jess was missing her cousin even if she was still upset with her. Jess returned the smile and turned back to watch. Brown eyes too found their way to find the black haired girl standing in front of a mic. She would have thought the older girl would choose to play her flute. After all Skye was very fond of it.

The music started at a quick pace keeping a nice tempo. The violins setting the tone of the song. Next the guitar soon followed by Skyler singing then the drums sounded.

 _"Mayday Mayday_  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors!"  
  
Skye sang the way she did weeks ago. Her red headed friend had suggested to use music as an outlet because bottling it up inside wasn't helping and since wizards and witches knew very little of martial arts punching her emotions out was not an option. She had to admit though, this felt good.

 _"Take me high and I'll sing_  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay (kay, okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away (way, away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons"

Hermione sat a bit stunned that Skye could sing at all. But as the song went on she listened to the words being sung. They felt...well she wasn't really sure how to describe it but continued to listen.

 _"I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there"

The brunette felt like Skyler was trying to tell her something. This song was almost like a plea for help, however indirect it was still one. Then again she could be wrong, what if her friend was just gifted as a musician. But then why else would Ginny trick her into coming to see Skyler perform, unless of course Skyler had no idea she had come to watch. But Ginny had been spending so much time with her because of tutoring so it was possible they had planned it together, maybe Skyler wanted to speak about what had happened to her now. And the way she was singing it just conveyed a piece of her friend, she was sure Skye had tried to keep from her.

 _"Take me high and I'll sing_  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay (kay, okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away (way, away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons"

However the look of surprise in those mystic eyes said other wise. Skye hadn't known she'd be watching. Maybe she should leave before she became a distraction or something. When she made to get up both the little Vajiri and red head next to her held her in place.

 _"Take me over the walls below_  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy"

Skye swallowed hard trying to catch her breath during the small instrumental. She was going to have a little talk with Ginny. The Weasley girl had been present when she had written this song. Her friend obviously knew why and what inspired the song. The vajra was still wondering what had compelled her to spill everything the way she did to her young friend. But if felt good that someone knew, because now she could talk about it even though she never wanted to talk about it. The idea of it though was nice.

 _"Take me high and I'll sing_  
You make everything okay  
We are one in the same  
You take all of the pain away"  
  
When Skye began to sing again Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. Yes her friend was definitely trying to tell her something. Classic, it would be through music that Skye expressed herself in. But as she continued to listen it made sense to. What her friend was going through was not something anyone should and while trying to hide what it was doing to them. She knew because Harry was the same.

" _Take me high and I'll sing_  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay (kay, okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away (way, away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons"

 _"Take me high and I'll sing_  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay (kay, okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away (way, away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons"  
  
When the song ended those present clapped and cheered for the performance. Both Gryffindors noticed the tight lipped smile their friend gave as the professor scribbled something."Well done my dear. Well done. Seeing as yours is the last performance today we shall carry on tomorrow." Ginny Hermione and Jess sat quietly as everyone else made their way out. The music professor having a small conversation with the Slytherin before he too made his leave. Skyler sighed before turning to put away the instruments she'd taken out for her performance.

"I believe you three have somethings to talk about." The Weasley girl said matter of factly."Gin we've talked about this. Skye doesn't want to and I don't want to push her." The younger Gryffindor sighed shaking her head,"Hermione I understand that really I do, but you can't just wait for her to talk about it. With some things you have to push past the walls built."

"How if she won't let me." Ginny gave a pointed look,"That's the whole point of building walls. Look just go and talk to her and don't take no for an answer. And if things get hard just let her know nothing is going to change how you fe-think of her." Brown eyes looked inquisitively at her friend but said nothing. Jess smiled looking up at her before jumping from her lap and walking over to her cousin who smiled greatly once seeing that the little girl no longer was upset with her.

With a sigh of her own Hermione gave a small smile to her friend who returned it before getting up to exit the room. The brunette stood and slowly made her way over to the American teen. Who laughed at Jess trying to play the drums."Hey."

Skye turned and spoke softly,"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

 

* * *

 

Hermione woke with a start. Frantically looking everywhere trying to figure out where she was. When her vision cleared and noticing the familiar room she was in the witch exhaled loudly. She was in Skyler's room. She remembered they had talked for hours about things that went on during the older girls five month captivity. Skye hadn't given names but enough was said to let her know she would not like to know the names of those in the facility or the group known as The Asylum.

She'd almost fainted a few times from what had been described and the fact that little Jess was able to clarify it made her all the more sick. What struck Hermione as odd though was the fact that Skyler had been stone face through out her telling. Not once had her emotions taken control as they had try to do so like the times before when the two would speak of these things. This unhinged Hermione greatly it..it didn't seem like Skyler. If anything she knew Skyler was angry about it. Scared of the things that's happened to her and of what she could do because of what happened. They had continued the conversation in the Slytherin's room from there that had called it a night and went to bed.

But Hermione recalled why she had woken up this late in the first place. A dream, of what, she couldn't remember now. Which was odd because she knew it was as vivid and felt as real as a dream could. A sigh escaped her lips, whatever it was she dreamt was forgotten now. Looking down to the small figure sprawled out next to her the witch smiled before covering Jess. Slowly she got out of bed heading to the bathroom to wash her face to help calm her racing heart.

However when she exited the bathroom she froze in the door way. Her heart once again beating rapidly. A man stood in the shadows of the room. Over looking a sleeping Skyler on the couch who by the looks of it tossing and turning a bit.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." He spoke calmly. His voice although sounded young had something more to it. But Hermione was too afraid to move or say anything so instead she opted to stare because well there was nothing else right now she could do. Hell she couldn't even see the mans face. It was only when he lifted a hand to caress the black haired girls face is when she found her voice.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you need not concern yourself with...for now at least." Hermione swallowed hard. As she stepped forward quietly her voice cracked as she spoke giving away that she was afraid. Although she sure by the way her heart pounded who ever this guy was heard it. Brown eyes glanced to her wand quickly, which was on the nightstand next to the bed where Jess and Lola lay, then back to the shadowed man. She'd have thought Lola would have woken up by now if anything."No need for that Hermione. I really mean none of you any harm."

"Then why are you here? How did you even get in here?! And how do you know my name.?!"

"My my...it's no wonder.." He chuckled amused it seemed, "You intrigue me Hermione. You intrigue me very much. Fret not I will leave." When the man moved his hand Hermione saw a small glint flash and couldn't help but ask,"What is that?"

"A gift. And to answer your next question I always gift those who bear my mark and those who help them... Good night Miss Granger..." He then suddenly disappeared and the Gryffindor had to will her self to calm enough to move. Only after taking one step his voice echoed around her... _I will be watching._...

Quickly making her way to her friend Hermione saw what it was the shadow man left. A pair of large crystals and something like a rune. However Skyler turned causing the objects to fall and the older girl to wake."Hermione?" She said groggily. Said girl only stood quietly not knowing what to make of what just happened. A man had just been in this room and could have easily killed all of them. Not to mention he just vanished before her eyes. She didn't know how that was possible the school and the grounds around the school were charmed by powerful magic to prevent apparation and disapparation.

Who that man was must be very powerful indeed to bypass such a charm."Hermione are you alright?" Turning her attention from her thoughts Hermione cleared her throat but could not keep the quiver from her voice,"F-fine.." Sitting up Skyler rubbed sleep from her eyes. When they fully opened Hermione noticed the faint glow in those eyes. The room was dark and barely lit by the moons light as the curtains were drawn leaving only a small space of window showing. The dark illuminated the eyes more and made them look mystic.

This made something within spur and the sound of Skye's sleep husked voice was only making it grow. It was only when she felt a hand touch hers did she snap back to attention."Sorry" they both said.

"No no I am...I didn't mean to wake you. I-I couldn't sleep and well I...well..." Should she tell her friend of the man she saw or should she stay quiet about it? Skye sat patiently for her friend to say what caused her to wake. She hoped that telling the witch wasn't a mistake and had inadvertently caused Hermione to have nightmares of her own because she did.

"I had a dream...of what I can't remember which is strange. But these caught my eye." The brunette knelt down and picked up the crystals and the rune. They pulsed with something as if alive and began to glow from her touch."Ive never seen those before.." the other girl whispered staring intently at the crystals and rune,"No wait..." The witch watched as Skye got up quickly walking to her desk and pulled something out. It had a strange shape to it. When Skye came back she motioned for the witch to sit as well.

As the vajra held the object up Hermione saw that it was made of the same material as the rune. Only the rune was rounded where as the thing Skyler held in her hand had three points held together in the center by a small piece of metal. However both objects held the same types of symbols carved into them, different but of the same design.

"Where did you get that?" The witch asked curiously.

"I found it in the pocket of my pants. The pair I wore the day of the second task.." A small silence fell before Skyler spoke again."I don't know how it got there either..."

"Do you think Dumbledore put it there? You did say he knew..." Skyler shook her head,"No...he recognized it. But said that he had never actually had the pleasure of having one.." Unconsciously the older girl began to fiddle with the tags that hung at her chest. And it was then Hermione noticed something else something new. Another necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. A small jewel connected to it as if a small star, and it looked alive as it pulsed with an essence all its own.

"What's that?" The witch asked softly reaching to grasp it. Once she did both gasped from a sensation that radiated through out their entire being. Skye's markings glowed and the warm tingling in her chest was tenfold, her eyes widened upon seeing glowing symbols, their light seen even under the large shirt Hermione borrowed. And Skye swore she could see a light emanate from those chocolate brown orbs.

Hermione herself felt the same warmth through her body the tingling at the tips of her toes and fingers. The waves of something she could not name, passed through her over and over. She saw as the Vajirian's marks glowed and found that there was one very similar on the taller girls chest much like her own. Her gaze traveled to that of those beautiful eyes and found that they had once again changed. A change she'd only seen once before. The pendant in her hand grew brighter the pulse stronger and Hermione let go afraid of what might happened. The silver pendent dimmed greatly going back to its faint glow.

The markings on both teens dimmed as well. And Skyler's eyes returning to their normal colors. Neither said a word at the moment. Still reeling from what had just happened neither knowing what caused it. Deciding to ease the weird tension between them Skyler said,"It was a gift...From my Tia, she said it was my mother's."

"It's lovely.." Hermione replied albeit a bit awkwardly. Skyler rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Not knowing what to say or do to get rid of this awkwardness. Although she knew very little of this heirloom she knew it hadn't reacted that way with anyone else. Not even when Summer had asked to see it during Christmas.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, that was very strange to say the least. Was that suppose to happen? And how in the gods names have Jess and Lola stayed asleep through out this weird night. They were sleeping like they were in a coma. Then she remembered something and the image of that one particular mark glowing on Skyler's chest flashed in her mind once more.

"Skye.." Just as Hermione was about to ask her question Jess whimpered in her sleep and both girls sighed in relief for the change in focus. They smiled then laughed lightly finding that they both had thought and felt the same.

"She missed being with you..." The witch said softly.

"I know...but she had a right to be upset. I should have listened to her.." Hermione clasped one of Skyler's hands in her own. A gesture she knew would calm her friend before she began berating herself on her mistake."Why didn't you believe her? She was miserable knowing that..."

"It's not that I didn't believe her...I..I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Because...then.. It cement the fact that this, all of this that's happened is not just some crazy dream in my head. That's its real. That magic is real. Everything that I've ever read about is real." Scooting closer to the taller girl the brunette wrapped her arms around Skye's waist hugging tightly."Is that what you wish this to be a dream?"

"I don't know...I mean it's not all that bad...I guess..I'm just scared..." The ebony haired girl paused retuning her friends embrace as Hermione lay her head on her shoulder." Scared of what my future holds..."

Not knowing how to answer Hermione stayed silent hoping that touch would calm her friend. A moment later she yawned and figured it was time to go back to bed. However she did not wish to leave the warm embrace that held her. They both needed sleep and Hermione felt safe with Skye especially like this, and the fact that some mysterious shadow man had gain entrance unsettled her. Lifting her head she grasped Skyler's dimpled chin turning so as to meet gazes.

"I can't tell you what your future hold Skye. But I do know that you will have your friends and family with you to face whatever comes..a-and I promise to stay by your side to see things through no matter what." Both smiled softly and the Gryffindor witch realized just how close their faces were, only inches apart. This caused her to blush and turn her face. Skye's smile grew bigger upon hearing the quickened paced of her companions heart.

"Maybe we should go back to bed.." The older girl said quietly. Hermione nodded and broke the embrace missing the contact instantly as she stood. Skye settling back to lay comfortably on the couch didn't notice that her friend had yet to make her way back to bed. Galaxy eyes followed the the show of legs up until meeting brown pools."Are you ok?"

Wringing her hands nervously Hermione chewed her lip before asking,"Could I...w-would it be alright if...if I slept with you?" Seeing the surprise in those luminous eyes the witch began to back track thinking she had over stepped her boundaries...after all her feelings for the Hispanic girl were as confusing as ever, she didn't know what to make of these feeling growing for the other girl. And when Jess had said that they were connected that day on the dock Hermione wondered greatly if this growing attraction was because of that or because of her own desire...

"I-if that's what you want." Came the nervous reply. The brunette nodded silently and Skye lay on her side, back pressed to the back of the couch allowing room for the witch. Hermione took up the space made for her back to Skyler's front. The Vajirian pulled the blanket to cover them letting her arm draped over Hermione's stomach. Both blushed from the closeness, although they held each other in hugs and comforting gestures this seemed more...intimate for the two. Both glad that neither could see the flush on their cheeks.

"Is this ok?" Skye whispered softly.

"Yes."

Surprisingly it hadn't taken long for the pair to fall back to sleep. Only this time there were no fast pace images or terrors that caused tossing and turning. They slept peacefully a feeling they hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. Some time during the rest of the night Hermione had turned in Skyler's arms snuggling closer to the warm body nuzzling her face to the other girl's neck. After feeling the missing presence of the witch Jess had awaken somewhat in a sleepy haze seeking out her companion. Finding her on the couch and crawled to lay with her. The little girl squeezed between the two larger bodies as both, though still alseep moved just enough to make room for her. The teens held the young Vajiri as she yawned and fell back to sleep. Lola had followed right after lying on the legs of the two older girls.

Despite the lack of room for so many all four slept comfortably and peacefully on the couch. Not knowing that in the days to come they would be fighting for moments such as this and so much more.


	26. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Izel paced as Summer sat quietly waiting for her to say something. What they had been discussing was due to what happened a few nights ago. It was too soon Izel knew it so she finally spoke,"Now is not the time for that Summer. She has a part to play in this wizarding war, if she pursues this it will distract her. Skyler needs to stay focused."

"And when will it be a right time for her? I know these matters are delicate to deal with but you can not deny her the right to try. Skyler is of age but she is still young we all went through what she will. She will become restless and will continue to be so until the matter is settled." The prophetess exhaled loudly touching the tips of her fingers to her temples,"I know but as I said these are not normal circumstances. For either party what if..."

"Iz you said so yourself. The connection was there from the start. Is it not fortunate that it happened so soon?" Izel nodded,"Then why are you fighting this? If its meant to be then let it, did you not also say that it would help Skyler in her darkest times."

"Yes I did but I meant for what is to come for her after this civil war is over. She is not ready for the heart break that awaits her...and I fear that it will irreversibly break her before her time comes to be our champion." Summer cocked her head to the side brow lifted in question, wondering what her friend meant,"What have you seen." It wasn't a question. Izel sighed taking a seat next to her best friend,"Voldemorts return is palpable. It will be any day now."

"I figured as much the balance has shifted much in the last few months. But that is not what I wish to know." When Summer once again glanced to the clock for the twentieth time the other woman mentioned it,"Do you have plans Sonny?"

"Yes. In about 30 minutes I will speak with my niece about what we have been speaking of for the last hour." The regal woman lifted her hand stopping any reply from her friend,"I must Iz. You know as well as I there are something's that can only be made to understand through our own words and not text. I have to tell Skyler, but if it's any consolation I will not push for it. The decision is up to her and her alone." With a defeated sigh Izel conceded. She could no longer argue, because her friend was right. It was not right for her to meddle in a thing such as this. The subject was complicated enough as it is and to interfere my cause more trouble then help. In truth she just did not wish to see Skye hurt. The girl was basically hers and was acting as only a mother should, still Skye was old enough to make her own desicions.

"Tell me what you saw meldë..." The golden eyed woman asked softly. Izel chuckled at the Elven term,"So much pride in what we are and yet you use the language of others..."

The other woman smiled gently,"It is a show of respect for our brethren. They were there along side us when this world was knew and young."

"Yes but as I recall it was years before they came to be as were the others." Both chuckled and it eased the tension from the earlier discussion. But Izel had to tell what she saw it was her duty, so with a calming breath she began with,"Do you remember when you asked..."

 

* * *

 

"So you ready for this mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat moving his leg nervously."I don't know. I just want this to be over and done with"

"Well with that attitude how do you expect to finish at all?" Harry's head snapped in the direction of the voice and he grinned seeing his sister with a matching one of her own. He stood to give her a hug which she returned,"C'mon hermano you can do this. You've done far more dangerous things a maze should be no sweat."

"It's a magical maze done forget. And with everything that's happened so far in the tournament I don't know what to expect anymore." He paused for a moment,"hold on-"

"How the bloody hell did you get in here? This is the Gryffindor common room not a place for Slytherin snakes." The Weasley spat the last part venomously."Hello to you too ginger."

"Is that suppose to insult me?."

"I don't know is it working.."

"Will you two at least try to be civil." All three turned to find Hermione holding a curious Jess. They had just entered the common room only to find Ron and Skyler about to start what was sure to be a 'heated' argument.

"She started it."

"Me? You called me a snake."

"You called me a ginger!"

"Only because I forget your name. What's your excuse?..."

"Uh guys.." Harry said hesitantly looking between the two, then glancing toward Hermione who was looking more irritated by the second. The older brunette merely cleared her throat catching the arguing pairs attention. Once seeing the look on her face both Slytherin and Gryffindor huffed at the same time. Jess giggled at the sight, and Harry tried to hide his grin,"Hermione you have such a way with children." He teased

Skyler and Ron glared at him but Hermione spoke before either could say something,"Well someone has to teach them how to play nice." She smirked. When Galaxy eyes glanced and met with pale blue, a silent agreement between the two was made which both Harry and Hermione were glad for. However that did not stop the not so subtle pushing and shoving as they made their way out to the arena where the maze was held.

"Quit it." Came the command from the witch and both ceased their actions. Jess snickered and when Skyler gave her a look the little girl merely stuck her tongue out. The older girl mirrored the action only to be caught by her Gryffindor friend. Hermione gave her a stern look, Ron chuckling because she'd gotten in trouble. The look turned toward him and he stopped smiling.

Harry held back a laugh his friends were a bit much at times.

~x~

After wishing Harry good luck Ron, Hermione, Jess and Skyler took their seats in the stands waiting patiently. Dumbledore once again telling all the rules and going over protocol. Her thoughts however we're drifting back to yesterday night...

~ _"May I ask what made you come to this decision so suddenly? I was under the impression you had other concerns to...attend to." Skyler straightened in her seat."Look you asked me to think about helping the boy who lived. The one Voldemort is after. I've come to my decision and I told you once that I'd help you in anything you asked of me to repay your kindness."_

_"There is no need for such debt Skyler. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."_

_"Still I want to help. Harry's my brother, and I know I've got other things to worry about and I've been preoccupied with other matters but family always comes first. Professor you told me Christmas Day that I had a choice between what is easy and what is right. I'm making that choice, the fact that Harry is the chosen one will only make me fight that much harder. Please I'm tired of not being able to do anything and just sitting around waiting for something to happen. I need purpose, at least allow me the opportunity to do what I know best and that's fight." The wizard had taken a few moments carefully contemplating his answer. Skye knew what she was asking, and Jess' warning two nights ago only solidified that she was making the right choice._

_The little girl had had another dream, well more of a nightmare. And Skye knew she couldn't stand idle on the side lines anymore. Something had to be done, her kind was a warrior race. All she'd done since finding out was brood about it. Ginny had been right and decided she'd had enough of it. She wasn't going to let Jenna and her people win and this was as much a chance for her to prove that she belonged amongst her people, amongst the Vajra. And she'd be damned if she let Harry face this thing alone. She'd die for him if she had to with out question and if this was the only way to help him then so be it. Sure she had other things to worry about major things as Summer had made clear, but felt that they could wait. At least just a bit longer._

_Voldemort's return was certain and Skye wasn't going to get caught off guard...not again. The wizard nodded his head in answer,"Very well...I will discuss this with your aunt and guardians." Skyler stood and just before leaving the office the wizard gave warning,"This will not be easy Skyler. There may come a time when i must ask the worst of you are you that willing to walk such a path?" It was then the sorting hats words echoed in her mind_

_Looking over her shoulder her eyes gave the silent answer before turning to leave...~_

The sound of a loud cannon brought her thoughts back to the present. The vajra glanced around for a moment before taking her seat.

Hermione glanced toward her friend who looked lost in thought but didn't say a word. Instead she slipped her hand around Skyler's hoping to calm the nerves she knew they both had for their friend. Feeling the smaller hand around hers Skye flinched before turning to face the brunette. Hermione only looked forward but tightened her grip slightly feeling the older girl relax seconds later. Jess sat on her lap playing with the fingers of her other hand.

Once the last champion entered everybody quieted down. Either talking or placing bets with the Weasley twins to pass the time. It would be quite some time before a winner emerged.

* * *

 

Hermione played paddy-cake with Jess as they waited. About an hour had passed and their was no sign of any of the champions. It was only twenty minutes later did the first champion finally leave the maze in forfeit. Fleur had sent up a flare indicating so. As the blonde was lead back to her seat where her headmistress and schoolmates were, Hermione felt Skyler moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" The question left her lips before she could hold it back. Skye looked a bit surprised at her tone but still gave answer,"I'm going to go check if Fleur's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine." This time she cleared her throat trying to fight the blush beginning to stain her cheeks. As the black haired girl blinked by her abrupt rudeness. Skyler sighed but gave a small smile,"Hermione she's my friend too...I just want to see if she's ok." Skye had only taken three steps before turning back,"You can join me if you like? That way when Harry finishes we won't have to fight our way to get to him."

Hermione stood to follow and all three girls turned to Ron who as it was in a very in depth discussion about quidditch. With an eye roll Hermione left to follow her Slytherin friend. Skye grinned as she approached the blonde Veela who looked a bit annoyed."What iz eet Skyler..."

"Must you be a sore loser Fleur..I thought you said and I quote 'Eet's just a silly game' end quote." Gabrielle as well as the other French witches there giggled at the comment. The blonde only rolled her eyes sinking back in her seat,"Oui I did say that but that didn't mean I didn't care if I lost eizer." The French witch glanced behind the American teen noticing that Hermione was making her way with Jess to join them.

"I see you two are getting along again." She said with a smirk.

"Shut up its not like that Fleur and you know it." The smirk never left the blondes face."I did not say anyzing mon ami. I only stated you were no longer distancing yourself from your...friend" Skye quirked a brow at the way Fleur had said friend but kept her mouth shut when Hermione stood beside her.

The Gryffindor witch said hello but not much else. It wasn't like she had much to talk about with the Beauxbaton girl . Well the female students anyway. Then again with the few males that she'd seen it wasn't like there wasn't much of a chance her befriending the students of that academy at all. Well the ones she's met any way. Skyler found easy conversation with them and Hermione felt that maybe she should have just stayed in her seat.

Before long Viktor emerged from the maze with a guide. The Durmstrang boy looked dazed and dizzy as he stumbled to a seat. Both Hermione and Skye looked to each other. The only champions left were of Hogwarts, so regardless of who took the cup it was still a win for the school. But this did not help the worry either felt for their friend as well as Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts champion. This tournament was dangerous and took a lot out of those who competed. And the pair just wished it to be over with already.

As the minutes ticked away both Skyler and Jess became restless. Hermione noticed, as well as the look Fleur and Gabrielle gave to each other. The blondes noticing how the black haired girl paced and how little Jess squirmed in Hermione's grasp.

The Gryffindor witch tried to calm the little brunette in her arms but found that she couldn't be still any longer."What's wrong Jess?" Hermione looked into bright brown eyes which flashed a glowing turquoise for a moment. A second later the little arms around her neck tightened and Jess turned her head to her cousin."Skye.."

The older brunette turned to the Hispanic girl who had an expressionless face. She had stopped pacing and her Galaxy eyes locked on to the maze. Dark brown eyes looked past the Slytherin to find that Fleur and Gabrielle were shifting just as restlessly as the little girl in her arms. But before she could ask if they were alright the roar of cheers exploded in her ears, the sound of the band following. All turned to find two bodies lain in front of the entrance of the maze. One hunched over the other, the cup in hand.

Reading the name on the shirt that read Potter. Hermione smiled in relief her friend had made it back and him winning was only a bonus. However the fact the Skyler had walked forward only to stop dead in her tracks with a small step back told the witch there was something else she failed to notice. Jess buried her face in her neck and Hermione heard Fleur scream as well as Harry yelling no when Dumbledore tried to pry him off the other boy.

Walking forward Hermione stopped upon seeing the lifeless body of Cedric with a gasp. She turned to bury her own face in Skyler's shoulder. Jess whimpered knowing that it was not something to be witnessed. Slowly Skye wrapped her arms around the brunettes in comfort. The smell of death was unmistakable and Skye swallowed hard as her eyes moved from the body to that of her brother who was streaming tears. Dumbledore trying to comfort him. Turning her head back toward the stands she found many of the students moving to come congratulate the champions while Fudge ushered and urged for them to stay seated. Asking the staff and Aurors to keep them there.

Skyler felt another lay their head on her shoulder, the scent gave all she needed to know. She watched as a man urged to get through to see only for him to fall to his knees his cries full of anguish as he yelled for his son. His plea of 'No' heard by all. All the once cheerful voices now replaced with whispers and soft cries as realization dawn on all.

A blanket of sorrow covered all as they mourned the loss of a student, a friend. Teachers then began ushering students to leave giving Mr. Diggory time to mourn in peace. It was only minutes later did Skyler realize something, Harry was gone and it seemed so was Professor Moody. Looking around they were no where in sight."I'll be right back ok...I need to tell Dumbledore something.." She said to her friends. Breaking contact as she swiftly moved to the headmaster who was in discussion with Fudge.

"Professor.."

The old wizard turned acknowledging her for a moment before finishing his talk with the minister. Fudge giving her a scrutinizing look but said nothing as he turned and left."Yes Miss Vega what can I help you with.."

"Harry's gone and so is Moody." The mans blue eyes widened slightly for a moment before he called for Snape And McGonigall to him."Did you see where they went?"

"No but I have an idea...and I can sniff them out."

"Wonderful with all the abilities you possess...you've come to master the art of sniffing around like a dog." Snape said. Skyler scoffed at the mans sarcastic remark. Although it felt like he was trying to make a joke. Which was odd for him.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore gathered two of his teachers to him as Skye lead the way to leave. Hermione made to follow but Fleur stopped her,"Eet iz best-"

"No offense Fleur but any suggestion you make for me will fall on deaf ears." The veela looked at her in surprise.,"Iz zere a reason you are so Hostile wiz me? I know we've had our differences this year 'ermione but I have not done anyzing for you to hate me non?" When the brunette did not answer, the blonde did her best not to smile. She knew the reason why Hermione was acting this way, and she couldn't blame her. Fleur realized though that Hermione was unknowingly stating claim to the Vajirian, which would most likely cause trouble in the future. Especially if others tried to make the same claim. Skye was a great person and Fleur did indeed feel an attraction to her but it was not so much to want to see where it would go. Skyler had a mate and she knew she was not it.

Instead in a way of graceful surrender Fleur said,"I waz only going to say maybe we should head back inside. She will come back to you." Brown eyes looked questionably at the French veela. Fleur had not said us, and made it sound like Skyler went off to fight a war. And the only reason she had to return was herself. As romantic as that idea sounded, there was no war. Skyler and she were only friends. Besides she still had feelings for Ron and her attraction to the older girl was confusing. Instead of answering the Gryffindor nodded once and quietly walked back with the French witches.

 

* * *

 

Skye paced in front of the mirror as Izel and Summer discussed her decision. She was missing the ceremony where students were to remember Cedric. And although she did not know the boy personal he deserved respect in his part of this tournament. Not to mention his life was ended too early for it have even only begun. Voldemort had returned Harry had faced him. The events that took place had caused Cedric to lose his life. And Harry almost lost his several times that night..

"Tia." The word had caused both woman to stop talking. Looking to her."Sorry..." She said,"but if you don't mind we really need to get things moving. Time is not a luxury we have. As you so said."

"Skyler..." Izel sighed,"These are delicate matters. By all means we are not even to interfere. This conflict is between wizards."

"Be that as it may Iz, Skyler is willing. What right do we have to deny her chance to prove herself a capable warrior. Basic training will not ready her, and from what Brian mentioned she's shown some admirable feats, as well with a respectable control." Skyler beamed with pride from the compliment,"You did well Skyler I'm sure if you had not did what you did they would have found your friend too late."

"I see this as an opportunity for her to grow and with at least one war under her bout it could make all the difference." Skyler eyed them curiously,"What do you mean one war?" Izel made to change the subject but Summer silenced her,"Skyler this civil war between wizards will not be the last to come. The world is changing and the balance is shifting. There is a greater threat coming, one far more sinister then one dark wizard."

"You felt it didn't you. When Voldemort made his return. You felt the darkness growing." The teen nodded silently,"Good. Because it is only the beginning and it will continue to spread now that the outlet has been made." The regal woman sat even straighter in her seat if it was possible as if readying herself for a declaration. And the prophetess should have known she was but was still a bit stunned Summer had told as much as she did."But I believe it would favor us in allowing you to help your friends."

"Summer.-"

"The darkness that comes is relying on these dark wizards to spread its chaos. I believe that if you help Harry defeat them it could buy us more time by weakening it. There for I invoke that our Inquisition be reinstated. Skyler Angelique Vega, would you accept the role and title of Inquisitor. With it the duties and responsibilities it holds."

Skyler stood from her seat, taking a look at Jess who sat watching. She had an encouraging smile. Looking back to the mirror the young vajra found a conflicted look on her Tia's face.,"Izel..." She said softly and the woman mentioned locked eyes with her,"When I was little...and afraid..you use to tell me all kinds of stories.."

The prophetess smiled fondly remembering,"Yes your favorite were the tales of the stars...and the deeds of our greatest warriors." Returning the smile the teen stood quiet hoping her Tia would understand what she was trying to say." As I recall you loved it so much more when your Tio told.." And then it clicked. Izel realized what Skyler was trying to say. It was also in this moment the woman realized what every mother knew would be hardest for her. And that was letting go. Allowing the child she raised to find their own path. True enough her sons had already found theirs. And it allowed them to stay close. Jess, still had years before any of this and like now she feared that day her youngest would leave her. But Skyler...Skyler walked a different path, one that would test her beyond the limits the girl yet to know of.

She could not keep The girl locked up or hidden any longer. It was time for her to make her mark on the world. So with a heavy heart and a sad smile she nodded in agreement. Knowing that once this meeting ended it would be a long while before she saw her girls again.

Summer who had watched the interaction felt a pang of hurt. Knowing she did not have the connection with her niece has she'd have liked. Still she would not ruin this for her friend and sisters daughter. She only hoped to become a part of Skyler's life as much as Izel had. When Skyler turned to her Summer continued,"Should you accept you are to ensure the victory of Harry Potter. Enduring any and all cost this may have."

"I accept."

"Very well as of now you are the Inquisitor on our behalf. Your training starts as soon as possible. When Dumbledore deems you ready you will be allowed more then training." Skyler nodded but asked,"What will my training consist of?" The smirk the woman gave did not bode well and Skyler felt extremely nervous and anxious all of a sudden."As I'm sure you are well aware Skyler, we use magic differently then most. Unlike them you see, we do not depend on it. You will be given intense basic training of that all our warriors are given, but it is ultimately up to you to continue to push yourself in all your skills. Do you understand?"

"Yes.."the teen agreed. When the Regal Woman made to end the connection Skye stopped her."Wait...there's...there's a few things I'd like to ask you both. A few things I'd like to know more about."

"About what Hija?" Both women glanced to each other and watched as Jess came over to sit on Skyler's lap. Seeing the older girl relax and stopped her fidgeting,"I want to finishing talking about that subject from the other night..." Summer could not hold back the small smile that crept across her face. Izel sighed having had this conversation before."But I'd also like to hear a little more about...About Isis...about my mother.."

Both women looked at her in understanding glad that they could talk just a little while longer."What is it you'd like to know?"

 

* * *

 

He walked through the white halls finding pleasure in the screams of the helpless. His glee showing in the smile he wore. Ren slowed his paced wanting to watch as a particular family of Half nymph siblings were pitted against one another all for the prize of their next meal. He laughed when the first to go down was the youngest, the boys pleas falling on his non listening brother.

Ren made his way to his sisters office. Finding her to be feeding off one of the guards, or at least finishing her session. He watched as the green mist was sucked from the man through his mouth, the sight was quite tantalizing. However the guard was human and only those of non human blood whether full or half could withstand such an encounter. So once Jenna had finished the man fell to the ground non moving.

"You're such a messy eater."

"Have you come with better news then last time dear brother. I must say i was a bit surprised when you did not get the result you wanted." Ren scoffed crossing his arms,"A minor set back I assure you. But I bring other news, The Dark wizard has returned."

"And let me guess you want us to help him assume control over the wizarding world is that it? I do not care about the likes of him. Our goal is much bigger then his." The succubus drawled taking her seat. Fixing her unkempt hair.

"No I merely think that we should use him to our own ends. His focus will be else where allowing me to fulfill the purpose you so graciously granted me.." Jenna thought it over there really was no harm in this. Regardless of who won this war between wizards they would be brought to her knees. And if Voldemort won he would no doubt be indebted to her having no choice but to do so. That thought alone made her giddy with power, oh what fun it is to show the so called 'ruling' class of the magical world that they were no more pathetic then those they deemed second class to them.

This might just prove more entertaining then she initially thought. She grinned at her brother,"Fine do as you must brother. Make him an offer, However...do not forget your real purpose." The boy nodded a smug smile in his face.

"Oh and...Ren what of the...other matter." She said with great disdain. Ren chuckled at his sisters tone she really was the jealous type. But his smile fell somewhat knowing what he had to say she would not like.


	27. Basic Training

"Are you sure about this? I mean I could ask my parents if you can stay. They wouldn't mind at all I'm sure of it." Hermione pleaded with her friend as the girl packed her things. Skye was leaving tonight just two days before the end of the year feast. Skyler had never really discussed or mentioned where it was she and Jess were to stay over the summer holiday only that they were staying here in Europe.

Skye sighed finding the witch's worry a bit endearing. It seemed though that's all she's done to Hermione since the summer, and could sympathize with it. The British girl was afraid she'd disappear again.

"She'll be alright Hermione I'm sure of it. Because she's going to write us aren't you Skye." Galaxy eyes rolled before meeting green and the older girl couldn't help but to chuckle,"For the millionth time I said I will so I will. Harry I know I haven't explained much to you but it was only because of the tournament, if I have to tell you through letters then I will. The last thing I want to do is worry either of you like that again." Harry smiled at her and both girls noticed it did not reach his eyes. Skye knew that look it was one she had when she first arrived. Cedric's death was taking its toll on Harry. And she knew the feeling well.

Jess came dragging her trunk with small grunts and a few huffs. The smile on Harry's face lifted as he as well as the others chuckled at the sight."Would you like me to help you with that Jess?" He moved to pick the trunk up but his hand was swatted away by her little one,"Let me do it. I can do it."

The bespectacled boy turned to look at his sister who had an amused look."Jess let him help you if you're having trouble." The Hermione said giggling. Knowing full well why Jess had become so...independent. Lola trotted over then sniffing and looking at the young Vajirian curiously. Noticing her small mistress having a bit of trouble the canine moved to pull the trunk by the handle. Jess pushed Lola's head away muttering,"No I can do it Lola..."

The hybrid dog merely shoved the little girl away and pulled the trunk settling it at Skyler's feet. Skye chuckled pulling a treat from her pocket and giving it to Lola. Jess landed on her butt and huffed crossing her arms. Her face scrunched up in frustration and she glared at the dog. Hermione then moved to pick her up but Jess made no acknowledgment of being lifted. Only keeping her arms crossed and faced scrunched. Hermione giggled again,"Is it really so bad that she helped Jess?" The little brunette only huffed again.

"Creo que le está pegando (I think you're rubbing off on her)"

"Shut up Harry. You say that like its a bad thing." When the boy grinned the black haired girl shoved him playfully. The two began to go back and forth and Hermione sighed. But it did cause Jess to giggle. When the sound of knocking was heard both black haired teens ceased."Come in." Just then a small pop was heard as Dobby the house elf made his appearance."Is Miss and young Miss ready? Dobby was sent to collect you both."

Skye looked to her friends then back to the pointed eared being,"Yeah but can you give us a moment Dobby? I'd like to wish my friends well before we leave." Dobby nodded with a smile and snapped his fingers disappearing with a pop along with their things.

Harry hugged his sister tightly,"You better write Skye or I'll have your arse."

"In your dreams Potter." She said hugging him back

"'Mione I'm going to miss you! I'll write you too!" The small Vajirian said hugging the older brunette. Hermione laughing lightly returning it,"I'd love that. I'll miss you too my Little bear." When she pulled back she saw the watering of those bright brown eyes,"Aw don't cry Jess. I'm sure we'll see each other over the holiday." Jess' little lip pouted and quivered just a bit. Hermione pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear. Both black haired teens watched as the little girl pulled back with an excited "really?!"

Hermione then walked over to Skye's desk removing Harry's invisibility cloak and Jess squealed in delight seeing the stuff bear that was hidden underneath. It was all white save for one black ear and paw with big brown eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you Hermione! I love it!" She said giddily, snatching the bear and hugging it close. What she hadn't expected was for the plush toy to hug back and she squealed once more. Only this time in surprise.

Harry and Skyler laughed at that,"Well look at that...looks like Jess has a new friend Lola." The canine mentioned only cocked her head sideways unsure what her mistress meant.

"It's charmed Jess. It'll play with you and all sorts of things if you want it to." Hermione said happily."What if she takes it out in public? You know non magical folk." Skye asked.

"You mean muggles." Harry stated and Skye scoffed at the word,"Dude that is undoubtably one of the strangest words you will never hear me say." Harry laughed at that.

"It will be as a normal stuffed bear Skye. It'll be alright."

"Well now that that is settled..I want to give Jess a hug bye." Harry laughed taking the young girl from Hermione's arms. She hugged him greatly and began rambling on about what they should do when she sees him again. Skyler looked to Hermione who smiled a bit nervously. She nibbled lightly on her own bottom lip but held open her arms. Things only became awkward when the two were in close proximity with each other. Ever since that night Hermione touched the necklace both girls were afraid that there would be a repeat. And just to be safe Skye hid the necklace under her shirt just like her tags.

Skye pulled the brunette to her hugging her close and Hermione sighed at the warmth the girl emitted. And the electric feeling never dimmed from not even from the very first time she'd felt it. If Hermione was to be completely honest with herself she could easily become addicted to the feeling. But things were not so simply and she dare not try to understand it. At least not for right now.

Harry cleared his throat seeing how close they were which caused Jess to smack him. He stuck his tongue out which she returned in gesture.

"You better write Skye. I expect a letter at least one week after school ends and one every week there after." Jess giggled into her hand when Harry oooo'd as if the older girl was in trouble. Skye gave a playful glare but agreed with a nod and chuckle. Dobby returned moments later asking for the two Vajirians to take their leave with him. With a final bye the two Americans left with the house elf and the Gryffindors left the Slytherins room.

~x~x~

Skyler and Jess found themselves staying in the House of Black, 12 Grimmauld place. With one Sirius Black who Skye had come to learn was Harry's godfather. The man had a worn handsome look to him and the Vajirian could tell he had be through a lot. The look in his eyes told her everything. He was also quite the gentleman and had a sense of humor well in her opinion anyway. Jess had warmed up to him right a way like she did with most people.

However to her and Sirius' surprise the house elf Kreacher showed the two the up most respect. As if serving another of the Black line. She did not question it but had a guess as to why he did. The place was also to be used as head quarters for the order of the Phoenix. The order Dumbledore was head of. It was only one faction among many Skye had come to learn that were headed by those trusted enough by the High Council. Which was formerly headed by her late mother..Isis.

Skyler had learned quite a bit when she last spoke with her...aunts. But now was not the time to be lost in thought. Dumbledore had summoned her to meet with the rest of the order members not really sure what to expect. Upon entering the kitchen she found quite a few people, Lieutenants as she guessed all sitting at a long wooden table. Dumbledore sat at its head, and any discussion that was had ceased. All eyes looked to her now some cautious and guarded. Others had a look of curiousness but one intake of breath allowed her to smell the fear that trickled off them. Some more then others. But Skye was glad to see The familiar faces of her mentors Dumbledore and Snape. As well as Sirius and... _Mr Weasley?_

"Ah miss Vega I'm glad you've joined us."

"Well you did call...am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all my dear we were only discussing your full membership into the order." The old wizard winked. And Skyler knew what this was about.

"How is it that we can be sure she is what you both claim her to be?" A man said."Not that I've ever doubted your word before Albus but with Severus...I have to question this."

"I assure you Kingsley my past has nothing to do the heritage that Miss Vega hails from. It is true what she is and if you can not see it as she stands before you now you are not only daft but blind."

"That's quite enough from both of you." Dumbledore chastised."I understand your worry and the truth of such matters but the tell tale signs are there. Can you not sense it? See it in her eyes? The marks on her skin? She is of the old ones."

"And what if it's just a charm? A ruse? Can we be so sure? They have long been gone and forgotten for centuries surely this is a mistake." Another man spoke. Skyler turned her gaze to him and found him staring intently at her. Narrowing her eyes she sniffed once finding that his scent was unlike the others. It held something else to it much like Fleur's because of her Veela heritage. But this man his was different.

"Perhaps she it but a new breed of creature Dumbledore. I saw the reports from the day of the second task, the fact you kept Skeeter from publishing such an event is commendable at least. But that does not change what happened. She is just as much a threat to all as The Dark Lord."

"That's a bit harsh Kingsley. You barely know the girl and you're already condemning her. Remus surely you of all people can not agree with such judgement?" It was Arthur Weasley who spoke."Im afraid I agree with Kingsley Arhtur, not even werewolves are that dangerous. Killing 10 kelpies with out a wand its unheard of. Not even a lycan can do that even with the help of magic."

Skye ground her teeth and clenched her jaw. They were speaking as if she wasn't here. And she could feel it the beast beneath her skin clawing to get out. It wanted to show them especially the werewolf (knowing now after hearing his name) that she was alpha here and any who dare say other wise would be punished. But Arthur's next words help to dissolve her growing anger and frustration. Most of it any way.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. When has Dumbledore ever lead us wrong before? You question his judgement in a matter as serious as this? I'll tell you now that what both he and Snape say is true. This girl is of the ancient blood lines and not just any of them either. I've known her mother, her aunt and guardians as friends most of my life. And to speak of them in such a way...well it doesn't bode well for any who do. And to insult her as she stands not but feet before you as if she is not there is disrespectful to say the least."

"Thank you Arthur." Dumbledore said before the red headed man could continue his rant."I understand your reasonings and the event that took place during the second task of the tournament no doubt has you wondering about her. But I must remind you all that Skyler does not abide by the rules we wizards and witches do. There is much you can not hope to understand about her unless taught by one such as herself. As far as she is concerned she out ranks all of us by the blood that simply flows through her veins alone. She is here to help and my friends with return of Voldemort, only a fool would deny help from some one of her caste."

The young Vajiri present said nothing. Feeling uncomfortable by the praise in which she was given. Skye knew now just how high in regard those who knew of her kinds existence was held. And she could understand the respect and command they held. But she herself, did not deserve it. She had not earned the right to command such respect from these people she knew that, her Tio had taught her as much. Respect was earned through action not just words. But she would not allow others to speak for her, if she ever wanted to be seen as something more then now was her time to start.

"Thank you professor..Arhtur." She smiled briefly at the man who returned it. Making a mental note to speak with him later."I understand your disbelief in this. Believe me I do, I couldn't believe it myself when I found out. Yet here we stand, at the brink of war with a dark wizard you have all feared returned. True I may not be a genius, but it doesn't take one to realize what is more important here. I'm not here to make friends with you, and the fact that you distrust me only makes that all the easier. I can't say your mistrust isn't the most welcome but it's a smart gesture in ensuring that any who join this order are only trusted people who are willing to fight for what is right. And I can only hope to one day earn that trust through my actions. But know this...I am here for the sole purpose of ensuring Harry Potter's victory. The safety of the-boy-who-lived, a boy I have known as friend and brother and none of you will stop what I must do to protect and help him. So regardless if you let me join your little club I am here to stay. And if you don't like it you're just going to have to deal with it."

Skye finished by crossing her arms daring any with her eyes to say something. She was not going to be pushed around. True she may be young and inexperienced but she had drive and a reason worth fighting for. Dumbledore sat with a small smile hidden beneath his beard as he looked around to his comrades. They all say quietly contemplating what to do. Arthur smiled proudly at the girl and Sirius grinned with a new found respect for the teen. Snape though stoic per usual gave a small tilt of his head letting her know that he was in agreement with her joining. She didn't understand why anybody hated him so much, he wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Well I think we should put that to a vote." Sirius suggested,"All in favor?" More then half the members raised their hands."Those not in favor?" No one raised their hand. Probably because they knew they already lost the vote."The yays have it. Welcome to the order love." Skye rolled her eyes at the pet name but smiled glad that she was in. She just hoped though she could prove she was more then just her words.

* * *

 

Ginny huffed finally unable to take her friends tossing and turning. For the last couple of nights it seemed Hermione had been unable to sleep, which caused a few problems for her roommates. They had all but abandoned her so as to sleep in peace. The first night Ginny had joined the almost empty room and her presence had helped calm her friend how ever tonight she was not so lucky.

Looking at the clock she found it was four in the morning, and she groaned. Getting up from bed she walked over smacking the older Gryffindor with her pillow."Ginny!? What was that for?!"

"Shut up and scoot over damn it."

"Why?" The red head made a sound that was a mix between a groan and a sigh,"Because Hermione it's four in the morning and you have yet to fall a sleep."

"How is sharing a bed with you supposed to help me sleep?" Ginny forced her way next to the brunette and huffed getting comfortable,"Because I think it's obvious why you can't sleep and because your cuddle buddy isn't here..."

"Oh.."

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl" Hermione lay quietly for a moment before speaking to her friend,"Gin can I ask you something thing?" The younger witch grunted in acknowledgment."Would you find it odd if I said...if I said that I feel I don't know...like a piece of me is missing? I mean I care a great deal for both Skyler and Jess. Much like I do for you Harry and the others. And of course you know I Care a lot for Ron. But...this feeling I get..when I'm just around her...it's different then the one I get from Ron. It's..I don't know like a pull that just draws me to her. And I can't help but feel all sorts of emotions when she looks at me...and when she smiles or laughs I can't help but join."

"And now that she's not here I feel like..I feel a bit hollow. It was different when I didn't stay to sleep in her room before. Because I knew she was there...and that thought alone made me content..but knowing that she's not...it just makes me uneasy not knowing where she is or who she's with...maybe I'm just over reacting or over thinking it..but...Well..I think that I might...possibly have...feelings for her..." Hermione turned to look at the Weasley girl who was softly snoring before turning over. The brunette sighed shaking her head. Here she was pouring her hearts worries to her friend only for said friend to fall asleep. She couldn't blame her though, feeling the pull of sleep Hermione yawned settling in a comfortable position on her back. And allowed her heavy eye lids to close.

Little did she know that the witch next to her was smiling, having heard every word.

* * *

 

Skye collapsed to the ground with a huff. She'd been training for weeks non stop. Now she knew why Summer had given her that look. When she had first started it hurt to even breathe after the first day. It still did just not as bad. Skye had been doing mostly core work in retraining her body how to fight. And controlling her new found strength and abilities. She was surprised in finding that her battle master was an elf. No not a house elf who were short and and a little creepy looking. But a tall human like being with pointed ears. His name Ryul.

The first two weeks were like boot camp for the green berets. At least that's what she thought it felt like but then again the green berets weren't told to punch through concrete. Everyday since the start she did grueling routines of hand to hand combat, weapons, and her fair share of running and other things the was sure didn't have to do much with helping her. For instance Ryul had her chop wood for two hours straight and when she had finished he made her do it all again stating that her blows were crooked and too jagged.

He worked her to the bone most days. Usually when she came back it was bruised and beaten as she limped up stairs to shower and rest which usually caused her to skip meals. It didn't matter, he trained her for that too.

"You're still to wild Skyler. You must learn to focus your anger, not let it take control." That was the biggest surprise yet. The elf wasn't some battle worn grunt. He was refine and calm giving advice and stern teaching when needed. Skye was half expecting him to be a bit more angry but from the training she'd endured so far it was not wonder he's was a battle master.

"Skye too wild...Needs more practice..." Jess grunted. Skyler turned to find her cousin holding a wooden sword. Facing off against a small dummy. At first she would come to watch and usually laughed at her failed attempts but would always cheer her on. After a while the little girl became restless and Ryul began teaching her as well, turns out Jess was a great shot with a bow.

"Yes young one more practice. How is you your own doing? Does your enemy tremble in fear of your skill?" The little girl made two downward slashes before a third into the dummy's side just under the arm. Ryul laughed,"Very good! You become better each day. Come we will practice your skill with the bow." Jess wiped the sweat from her face walking proudly to the shooting range. Skye's training was held in an Elven wood known only as Gneht Thicket. She had no idea where it was located but it didn't matter here she was safe to practice all she was capable of.

Reaching into her pocket Skye pulled the crystal Hermione had found that night out. It felt warm in her hand as it emitted a small glow."It would be wise to shape it into something other then just having a huge rock in your pocket."

"And do what with it? I barely know a thing about it. You had to show me how to travel with it." And it was true. Skye still had no idea how to summon a pulse gate which required a lot as Izel had put it. But Ryul had told her what he could about the crystal stating mostly cryptic talk about something watching over her as it gifted her with the gem. He said it worked much like apparation for wizards and the only limits it held were the limits if the bearer. He named a few other uses but not much else, she had wanted to ask how he knew. But thought better of it.

"Maybe when I have the time."

"Is there something bothering you?" The vajra shook her head,"No...just thinking."

"Of your duty?"

"No..someone actually."

"Is she special to you?" She blinked in surprised looking to her master curiously,"Uh I don't recall telling you..." Ryul laughed heartily,"It is no big secret. Besides I see you staring when something pretty catches your eye. It isn't very subtle" Skyler grumbled something about teenage hormones and couldn't be helped. The elf chuckled,"But that still does not answer my question."

"No I guess not," Skye sighed."She's very special to me...and I didn't think being away from her like this, even though I know I'll see her again, would effect me like this. I've written to her yes but...it's not the same."

"It is only the summer Skyler you will be together soon enough. You will be with your mate again."

"My mate? Whoa whoa wait a second." Now it was Ryul's turn to look surprised,"I don't have a mate.. Not yet at least."

"I am sorry, I assumed that was who you spoke of. Have you not learned of that yet.?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I can figure it out. But yes my Tia did give a crash course in how it works for the Vajiri." Another sigh escaped her lip,"Besides she couldn't be it...her heart is for another." Ryul watched his student. He had seen this many times before amongst the younger elves. But Skyler was not Elven she was Vajiri of the Vajra, and her kind did not give up with out a fight. And that was usually for all matters.

"And who is this other?"

"Uh no offense but this is kind of weird talking to you about my love problems.." The blonde elf chuckled."I have lived a long life and seen many things. Trust me, young love is something I can handle."

"Oook...well it's one of her best friends. She's had a crush on him for years but the buffoon can't see it. I think the only time he really noticed her was last year at the Yule ball and even then he had the nerve to ruin it for her."

"But he didn't did he."

"Not entirely I think. I followed her out into the courtyard we talked and shared a dance." He notice the smile the teen held remembering that night. But did not say a word letting her continue."But I almost ruined that because I wanted to kiss her...anyway I walked her back to her dorm and told her goodnight. But I just couldn't stop thinking of her. And afterward I found I liked her more then I should, more then just another notch on my bedpost." Ryul lifted a blonde brow in question his brown eyes boring into her,"Hey don't judge me...I know it was wrong of me to do that in the first place ok...trust me I don't regret meeting those girls but I do regret hurting them like I did. Which is probably why I'm stuck in this situation now..." She groaned. "And thinking about it now...I realize I'm falling for this girl. Falling hard too."

"Skyler...does he know how she feels? Has she told him?"

"No...but I think he's started to realize his own attraction to her. But I bet it'd take him forever to figure that he likes her."

"Then why give up if you haven't even tried."

"Haven't you been listening? She likes this other guy she told me herself..." The elf sat next to his student then,"but.."

"But...I know she feels something for me. I can feel it deep down. But she won't acknowledge it because the idea of being with the buffoon is clouding her judgement...Then again...I could be misinterpreting everything. Like wishful thinking...I don't know...I just want the chance to show her that maybe...maybe I could be the one she needs..all I need is that chance."

"Then make that chance happen. Skyler this boy has no claim to her as she has stated. He has not even given her a second glance beyond that of friendship. That's his mistake, but sitting here moping about how you can't when you can.. That seems unlike you. You are of the Vajra the elite of your kind and you would let some undeserving boy keep what he has not earned. You must show her...show her that there is another who is far more willing to hand her their heart...trust me, if she is as you say she is...this girl will give you hers in return."

Taking this moment to think of her mentors words Skye thought back to the moments she'd had with the brunette. True she hadn't been the greatest friend from time to time, distancing herself like she did. But that did not completely stop her from spending time with Hermione. From what she's seen Ron only ever really talked to her when he needed help on school work. Using her to his own ends then tossing her to the side until needed again. Always with something to say about the things she did, although she did too but it wasn't in malice it was playful and teasing. Ron's words were usually ones of condensation, and always seemed to dampen the brightness the witch usually emanated.

To be frank Ron Weasley was a total jackass. Never thinking of the consequences of his actions or how he hurt those around him. And to think Hermione stuck around because she had a major crush on him, no one deserved that. Skye believed it was more out of loyalty because that's the kind of person the witch was, caring and loyal. And anyone who won her heart was the luckiest person alive. She realized then that what Ryul was saying was true. Hermione may have thought her heart settled for Ron, but only because she felt it was expected of her. But it wasn't, and Skye wanted to show the witch that there was more then what she knew. That she had other options. Ron had no claim to her heart, how could he? He took it for granted far too long. So has Hermione, for she had yet realize her own self worth. Skye was determined to change that, she was going to make Hermione hers some how some way.

"You're right! What the hell was I thinking all this time?! Ron can kiss my ass Hermione deserves so much more then his bullshit. I'll show her that what she's felt for him was nothing more then some childhood crush." The girl said proudly. Ryul patted her on the back,"That's the spirit!...now get up you still have drills to run before your day is over." Skyler groaned. She hated how he did that.

* * *

 

"So are we to stay here the rest of the summer?" Hermione asked sitting on the couch. She had just arrived at Grimmauld place which surprised her a bit. An Auror had come to her home to escort her here. Now she sat in the the living room in this dusty old place with Ginny, and Ron. The twins were off doing gods know what and she figured that was for the better.

"Yeah. We arrived about a week ago. I suppose not much is going to happen until we're all here." Ginny answered taking Ron's queen.

"Dad said we're suppose to sit tight at least until Harry gets here. But he was going to speak with you sometime tomorrow." The Weasley boy retaliated by taking his sisters knight. Just then they heard the front door open then close. Ron whined and Hermione looked at him as if he were odd. Glancing at the time Ginny said,"Looks like another day of extra training..."

"How far do you think she'll make it this time?" The question came from one Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks for short. Who was the young Auror who escorted Hermione here." I wager a galleon she doesn't makes it past the first landing."

"I'll up you...I do not zink she will make it at all." Hermione turned finding Fleur Delacour walking in from the kitchen."Fleur you're here too?"

"Oui. You will know why soon enough"

"I'll match you, but an extra three says she'll fall too." Ginny smirked. Tonks grinned back and both looked to the blonde who took a seat on the other end of the couch,"Oui I accept your wager ladies."

"What are you three talking about?" just then the sound of little feet scurrying down the hall and up the stairs was heard before hearing them come back down. A familiar little brunette ran happily into the living room practically dragging her plush bear."She got it good today..." She said before noticing the brunette witch sitting on the couch,"Hermione!" Hermione opened her arms catching the little girl as she leapt into her embrace."Jess it's so good to see you.!"

The front door opened opened and closed once more and heavy steps could be heard."Is that-" all other females shushed her and Hermione kept quiet. Watching as a limping Skyler made her way to the stair way. Instantly all but Ron quickly made their way to the door way to watch their friend. Skye grunted with each step as she made her way up.

"Well at least she's not leaning on the rail or wall for support anymore." Ginny stated. Both Fleur and Tonks agreed as they continued to watch. When Skye passed the first landing Tonks huffed handing a galleon over to Jess who was keeper of the wager. Both Ginny and Fleur waiting patiently to see who would this round if neither did all bets go to Jess. Those were the rules.

The stairs continued creak with each step the Vajirian made and the two witches left began to worry they'd lose. However Ginny grinned upon hearing the sound of snapping wood, and woo'd triumphantly when Skye came tumbling back down. She groaned pausing at the first landing before losing her balance as she tried to get up and falling the rest of the way. The three betting witches laughed loudly and Hermione ran to see if her friend was alright trying to keep her own laughter at bay. She had to admit the sight was pretty funny.

"Man down!" Tonks yelled which was echoed by Jess.

Skye groaned when she rolled over. Feeling the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth,"Damn it! I bit my tongue!" Which caused more laughter."Oh ha ha...damn witches...couldn't even help me up instead they just stand there betting..." Grumbling to herself Skye failed to notice that Hermione was knelt at her side looking down at her."Skye are you ok?" Galaxy eyes looked up meeting dark brown. And Skye did what she said she never wanted to do again, she passed out. Not with out one last incoherent word that sounded a lot like herminny.

"Does it count that she passed out?"

"Only zis time." Hermione sighed.

~x~x~

Skyler woke an hour later wincing from soreness. If there was one good thing about being a supernatural being, it was the ability to heal faster then most. She found herself lain on the couch in the living room. The fire was going it looked as if she was the only one there. The little body that jumped on her made it clear she was not."Skye you're awake! Look who's here too!"

Sitting up the American found Hermione walking in. The witch smiled finding that her friend was awake. She had been worried Skyler might have had a concussion. But she was informed that this sort of thing happened quite commonly over this summer."How are you feeling? You took a nasty tumble there." The older girl stretched popping and cracking her muscles and bones into place and sighed,"I'm fine. It happens."

"Eeeeeww." Jess scrunched her face while her bear covered its own.

"So I heard. Care to explain why you came in limping like that? And what is this talk about training?"

"Can I get a hug first? I mean it's been a little while since I've seen you." Chuckling Hermione moved to hug her friends. Skye winced again,"Sorry.."

"No it's ok. Just sore, I'll be good in a few hours." Pulling back the brunette moved to sit by her friends. While Jess moved to get herself comfortable on Hermione's lap."Hows your tongue? You bit pretty deep." The older girl smirked,"I don't know maybe we should test it out. Make sure it's still workable." Her black brows waggled up and down. The brunette smacked her playfully and both chuckled lightly,"You are incorrigible sometimes."

"What? I was only asking a friend to help me out."

"Incor-incorible?" Jess said catching their attention as she tried to repeat the word. Hermione giggled,"In-cor-ig-ible."

"That's a weird word."

"Yes a weird word used for a weird person." Skye lifted a brow at that. Jess giggled in agreement and Hermione smiled innocently. Skye was about to retort when a really bad Oder finally overwhelmed her sense of smell."ugh I need a shower I smell..." The black haired teen sniffed her cousin and her face scrunched up again,"And so do you." Jess glared at the older Vajirian.

Skye stood from her seat and stretched again,"Come on Jess let's give you bath."

"No."

Skyler gave a stern learn but of course Hermione dissolved what ever was to become of the situation,"Skye why don't you go shower. I'll make sure she has a bath."

~x~

"Thank you again for giving her a bath Hermione." The brunette smiled,"It's no problem. Besides, I've always wanted a little sister." Skyler nodded taking a seat on the bed where Jess now lay fast asleep."It must of been lonely. Growing up an only child I mean."

Hermione sat opposite of the other teen on the bed. Her face one of thought,"It was..I really didn't make any friends when I was younger. And when I began attending Hogwarts it seemed like that wasn't going to change." She smiled then realizing how much things had,"Harry and Ron were my first real friends here and before I knew it..."

"They became family." Skye said softly. Brown eyes looked to her locking with her own luminous eyes,"Yes...they became family. Mr and Mrs Weasley are like my second parents and Ginny like a younger sister as well." As they talked of this Hermione, realized how much she had at stake now. Voldemort was back and she knew with out a doubt that until he was gone she would have to fight for her very right to live.

"Skye.." She said quietly,and the older girl cocked her head from the tone the witch had,"I...would you think me a coward if I said that I was afraid."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because...he-who-must-not be named is back. I'm scared of what's coming Skyler...it's going to be like last time I can feel it. People are going to die...and I'm afraid of losing the people I care about most. And I can only imagine what Harry is feeling now that his mortal enemy is back." She looked down to her hands. Wringing them nervously. Moments later they were enveloped by another pair of strong warm hands. Covered in beautiful markings, and felt a bit calloused but she didn't mind. Lifting her head Hermione once again found those Galaxy eyes looking at her with an intense gaze.

"I don't blame you for how you feel. Harry's my brother and finding out all of this in such a short amount of time...it just seems so unreal. War is coming there is no doubt in my mind about it but I know that when the time comes...you'll pull through no matter what happens. Hermione you could just as easily walk away from all this...but you haven't and you won't."

"How can you be so sure? This isn't like my last four years. This is the wizarding worlds darkest wizard, not some lost troll, or Devils snare."

"Because you'll do what's right. It's what you've always done." Hermione tightened her hands around Skyler's,"How do you know that? We've only known one another just last summer."

"It's in everything that you do.." The other girl said gently,"Whether it's following rules, simply helping your friends, Giving a little girl a bath.." Skye winked and the brunette gave a shy smile," or even just the small things you do like the way your eyes light up when reading something new...or the way your smile is so contagious when something makes you happy."

"How is that doing the right thing?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just naming a few things I like about you." Skye grinned mischievously which earned her a smack to the shoulder,"Haha Hermione...in all seriousness there's nothing wrong with feeling the way you are. If it helps...I'm scared too... But I won't let it stop me from being there for my brother. Just like I know you won't either. Harry wouldn't be able to do it with out you. The smartest witch her age.." For a long moment neither said a word only letting the ones spoken sink in. Skyler was speaking truth. She was scared, scared to death. She'd faced some terrible things in that facility last summer but war was different. One mistake could cost her, not only her life but of the lives she'd come to care for. She wasn't ready she was sure of it but she had no choice but to continue. She'd made her decision and there was no going back. So in this moment of silence Skyler vowed to do everything possible to keep those she cared for safe and to end this war as quickly as possible. She'd have to because she knew that for her this was only the beginning.

Hermione tried to wrap her mind around what was just said. As she thought about it, Skye was right. If she stripped it down to core of it all, it came down to the choice of doing what was good and right. She understood that this changed everything. But she couldn't let her fear show, her friends and family were going to need her. She was going to step it up so much more. The childhood misadventures she's had with Harry and Ron were nothing compared to what was now going on.

The door to the room creaked and both turned their heads to find Ginny standing in the door way. She had a brow quirked eyeing them curiously. Noticing the holding of hands but said nothing of it instead she said,"Skye, Sirius has called a meeting. He wants you and the others down in the kitchen." The raven haired girl nodded and stood from her seat,"Right well maybe I can get something to eat too I'm starving."

As she passed the red head, Ginny gave a smug smirk. Skyler rolled her eyes while shaking her head,"Oh and if she asks tell her. I have a feeling this meeting is going to take a while."

When the older teen left. Ginny turned her gaze to the brunette left sitting on the bed."Before you start...I think we should move this conversation to our room. I don't want to wake Jess." Ginny complied and stepped back out into the hall. Hermione followed after quietly shutting the door behind, once in their shared room Ginny broke the silence.

"Soo what was that all about? You two seemed pretty cozy."

"She was only cheering me up Gin. Nothing more." Clucking her tongue the Weasley girl walked over to her bed. It was opposite Hermione's and sat looking at her older friend."Really and that required you holding hands?" The brunette sighed,"I know but you don't understand. It helps to calm of us."

"Hermione I've known you for a while now and not once has that worked. For any of us. Not even my thick headed brother."

"Yes well your thick headed brother isn't the very best when it comes to feelings."

"You aren't either...as well as someone else I know..." Ginny muttered the last part. Which her friend did not hear."It's not what you think. We're only friends.."

"What did your possible feelings suddenly disappear." Brown eyes widened then,"What? I may have been sleeping but I heard every word. Honestly Hermione what are you doing to yourself? You've had a crush on my brother for gods know how long already and the idiot doesn't even notice."

"He noticed when I was with Viktor."

"Everybody noticed that so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Fine, look have you ever thought of maybe going in a different direction. I mean I understand that you're waiting for him but really how long are you planning to? I'm not saying that you and Ron won't happen because it could-"

"Then what are you saying exactly?" Hermione asked as she moved to take out some night wear."If it's a possibility then I want it to happen. You know how I feel about this."

"Like I was saying...it's a possibility and I understand that you want this but Hermione what you want and what you need isn't the same thing. And what you've wanted may not be what you thought it would. I guess all I'm saying is that maybe these new feelings you're having are a blessing for something new. Opportunity isn't always going to be knocking Hermione...I mean what if you ignore this and one day look back and wonder what could have been?"

The brunette sighed stopping to face her friend,"I appreciate your words Gin I do...but I just can't."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because...my feelings for Ron I know are genuine. I know this...but what I feel for Skyler...I can't be sure. We're connected Ginny. That's why I have these markings...no I still don't know what they mean but I do know they tie me to Skye. If I were to pursue anything with her...I need to be sure that it's because of my own desire to, my own free will not because of some magical bond." Ginny nodded her head understanding what her friend was saying. Well this was an improvement of sorts, at least she wasn't denying there was something there between her and the American girl.

"Does she know Hermione? Does she know about the markings?" The younger witch asked softly. Brown locks swished as the brunette shook her head,"Why haven't you told her? I'm sure she could help."

"I...just...I don't know..." Walking over to her friend the younger girl placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder,"Hey...I'm not saying that you should strip and let her see, but maybe letting her know might help you figure why you have them...and it might also clear up the questions about what you really feel for her." Hermione gave her friend a small smile. For being younger Ginny was surely more perceptive then most her age.

"Thanks Gin...maybe..but I'll have to think about it." The younger witch only returned her smile and went back to her bed. Another question though did come to mind,"Ginny what was Skyler talking about when she said if I asked?"

"Well...you know how she came in limping..."

 

* * *

 

Sent twisting backward Skyler landed hard on the dirt skidding to a stop."How the hell is this suppose to be training!" She moaned in pain. It had been like this for hours now, Today Ryul had said she was to start focusing on her defensive training but all that's happened today was her being used for target practice.

Ryul sighed and called for a break as he walked over to Skyler. Jess and Lola who had been watching with great amusement now stood looking over the worn Vajiri."Can you sit?"

"Just give me a sec..." Struggling for a moment before just staying as she is,"nope I'm good..I'm just gonna lay down if you mind." The battle master chuckled.

"You got owned." Jess said sitting next to her older cousin. The little girl poked her a few times in the side causing the older girl to wince and grunt,"careful young one she is...tender from all those hits." Her little stomach growled and the little Vajirian again poked her cousin,"Skye I'm hungry.."

"Lola, take Jess to Lilliana..." The command floated from her throat followed by another groan. Jess huffed poking the older girl hard one last time before following her usual companion. Ryul shook his head at them but smiled nonetheless."How are you feeling?"

"Considering that I haven't passed out like the first twenty times...better but not by much."

"Believe it or not that is good it means you're making progress." Skyler finally lifted herself to sit. Grunting as she did so,"Tell me how is this considered defensive training if I'm not allowed to defend myself." With a sigh the elf sat cross legged in front of his student."You haven't been studying as you should be." The girl said nothing so he continued,"Skyler what are your Āmbęlü."

"A phoenix and a dragon."

"And do you know what those alone mean to your people?" Skyler stretched as she answered,"Well from what my aunt told me, they are 2 of the four blood lines that make The Vajra. But that was pretty much it, can we just get to the point here? I love learning new things and all, but right now I really just like to know why I keep getting tossed around today."

"Fair enough. Skyler because of what you are, you can't be killed like most can. But that doesn't mean you can't be beaten. You can be weaken to a great severity that could cost more then you think. You have the very essence of what it is to be a Dragon, a phoenix. But let's focus on the dragon"

"Why exactly? The dragon is meant to symbolize strength isn't it? That's why I have super strength and speed and all that good stuff that is heightened abilities or senses whatever you want to call them." The battle master chuckled it was a good thing she knew the basics at least, if only partially."Yes that is true but you already had all that the day you were born, to an extent. After your Ascension they magnified that's not without saying those born of the Phoenix do not have such abilities they are just not as...proficient when it comes to matters such as this."

"Ok so why am I being used as target practice today"

"Well to put it simply...you're immune to magic." Stopping her painful stretching Skyler looked at her teacher for a moment not sure if he was serious or not. When his face held no sign of this being a joke she laughed at the idea,"Haha very funny Ryul." The elf quirked a blonde brow,"I did not say this for your amusement."

Looking at her battle master again Skye found he was serious. Her smile faded then,"You're...that's impossible. No ones immune to magic."

"None that you know of. But it is possible and those of a true dragon are."

"How? That's insane not even...it takes at least ten wizards to repeatedly stun a dragon into submission. It might take a bit of effort but its can be done. That doesn't mean..."

"Yes but a powerful enough spell can kill it. But what a wizards considers dragon is not a true dragon. They are Drakes. The difference only those of your blood know." He said answering the question before she asked." I don't know all there is to know but I know enough. And a true dragon can not be killed by-"

"But I can. I have the Āmbęlü of a Phoenix too, I'm not full. I mean I'm barely learning to keep that part of me at bay." She noticed the elf stiffen slightly as she said this,"What?"

"What part of yourself do you keep at bay?"

"The dragon...I think, It's hard to explain. Sometimes it feels more monstrous like an untamable beast just waiting to be set free...other times it feels protective of those I care for almost possessive, amongst other things.." Ryul's brown eyes urged her to continue but Skye didn't want to go into detail of what else it felt possessive of as well of a few other things,"Quit looking at me like that...I'm not saying anything else about it...bad enough what I have to do to sate it."Sate it?" The Elven battle master looked quizzically at his student for a moment. Eyeing her carefully then it dawned on him realizing what this time of the year it was to the Vajiri and he started laughing heartily. The teen looked at him like he was crazy,"What so funny?"

Ryul calmed his laughing enough as he leaned closer to her and spoke in a whisper,"Does the thought of claiming her make you-" Skylers face turned beet red as she pushed her teacher away. Causing him to laugh harder."T-th-that's none of your business!"

"Haha so you've yet to claim her then?"

"Sh-shut up Ryul. It's more complicated then you think." She crossed her arms in a huff, face still red with embarassment." She isn't a Vajiri it wouldn't be fair of me to put her in that position."

"So what position would you like her to be in?" The elf asked slyly, Galaxy eyes widened and Skye's jaw dropped opened just a little. Her blush deepening extensively as she sat a bit stunned by his teasing. Shaking her head she punched him rather hard in the arm. Ryul winced in pain but it only caused him to laugh even harder at Skyler's reaction.

When his laughter died the elf rubbed his arm smiling at his student,"I did not mean anything by the teasing Skyler." Said girl tried her best to keep a smile from her lips. It was all good fun after all, she'd have done the same thing were it vice versa."But back to more serious matters...today I've been helping you build resistance to the spells and the magic wizards heavily rely on, but you will not always face beings such as them. Today is only the beginning."

"Does that mean that the death curse is ineffective to me?"

"Perhaps when you've advanced we could discuss that. For now though let us just focus on you being able to take a hit." Skyler nodded in understanding." There's so much I still need to learn, but what I have I don't understand. But I do have a few question if magic supposedly can't kill me can't kill me...then what can? And when am I going to learn how to wield my own magic?" Before the blonde could answer both their ears twitched upon hearing the familiar patter of Jess' little feet running toward them.

"We can talk of this later if you like? Or you can always study as you are suppose to." Galaxy eyes rolled as both moved to stand,"Come we have much to do before the day is done, but to answer your second question we can start tomorrow if you like."

"The sooner the better I think." The battle master nodded motioning for his student to step back to the dueling platform. Making a mental note to speak with her aunt about something he knew she should be made aware of.

~x~x~

The summer days drug on and Skylers training intensified as she improved greatly in her skills and control. Growing stronger with each day that passed, though she was sore most days when she returned to headquarters. Even Jess grew in strength as she practiced along side her older cousin, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

The witch spent most days with Ginny and Ron. Mostly Ginny though as the Weasley children would alternate between Grimmauld place and the Burrow. But she found herself missing a curtained raven haired girl who was usually out training. When she was at headquarters she was either in order meetings or resting from her days of rigorous training.

However Skyler had not returned for the past week and she was beginning to worry. She sat reading in her room with Jess painting Ginny's nails which the red head had taking a great liking to. But the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut caught their attention. All three girls ceased what they were doing and listened carefully which wasn't needed. Seeing as who ever it was could be heard arguing. The two older girls glanced at one another before moving to see what was going on, Jess quickly following.

Now standing at the railing the trio looked down finding an angry looking Skyler being held by five order members while Sirius and Lupin stood arms out between her and another man who coward greatly from her angry gaze."What's going on?" Ron asked as he came to see. Ginny put a finger to her lips indicating for him to be quiet. The boy too looked down over the railing as they all watched and listened.

"You idiot! You were suppose to be watching him!" Skyler yelled causing all to flinch.

"Well yeah but see I had-"

"I don't care about some stupid deal you had to make! My brother was attacked by dementors you worthless piece of shit!"

The teens watching up stairs glanced at one another, that wasn't good. Brown eyes found their way back down to the scene and noticed how the Order members pulling Skye back were beginning to struggle. However seeing Fleur whisper something in the Vajirian's ear sent a pang of a certain feeling through out her body. But Hermione would never admit to such a feeling, well not out loud at least.

"What the blazes...you!" All turned find Molly Weasley eyeing the already cowering man as she came from the kitchen."What on earth were you thinking! You were suppose to be on guard duty which required watching him!" Molly was like a bear when it came to her cubs and any who dare try to hurt them...it usually never ended well. The yelling and argument resumed for a few minutes before Mundungus left calming Molly significantlly. Skyler was still a bit heated.

"Skyler you have to relax...this isn't the end for Harry. We stick to the plan, we move him tonight."

"Fine.." She all but growled shaking off who ever was holding her. Trudging up the stairs not so much as another word. The other order members soon went about their business and the small group that had witness the event still stood there as Skyler made her way up. Jess ran to her cousin who all but ignored her, but the little girl wasn't having it. Punching the older girl in the leg caught her attention and Skye glared at the little brunette who had one of her own.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked not wanting to wait any longer."Harry was attacked by dementors today. Now there's a chance he might be expelled for using underage magic." The raven haired girl said but never broke her apparent glaring contest with Jess.

"And tonight?"

"Tonight we're moving Harry here." Skyler flicked Jess's nose causing her to flinch and the older Vajiri smirked. Jess huffed punching her cousins leg once more before turning and walking away."Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap or something."

Skyler moved passed the trio left entering her room. Ron shook his head heading back to his muttering to himself. Jess came back out from the shared room Ginny and Hermione shared and pulled the red head back to what they were doing. Hermione stood for a moment before heading to Skyler's room. Upon entering she found a few clothes splayed across the floor and a limp looking Skyler face down on her bed. The sight made her giggle, Skye looked like she was in the process of trying to take her sweater off.

"I take it training was as usual then?" Skyler lifted her head to face the witch,"You could say that...but Ryul thinks I'm ready enough."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm not.." The older girl sighed rolling over on her back,"Whether or not he thinks I'm ready wouldn't make a difference now. Once summer ends so does my training." Hermione sat next to her friend poking her side which elicited a groan."I barely touched you." The brunette giggled

"Yeah well you tell me how you feel after doing an insane number of sit ups and crunches. Training for boxing seems so much easier now."

"Aw does the poor little Skyler have an owie?" Hermione teased.

"I don't know will you kiss it better?" The witch poked her friend again and Skye chuckled."Skye why were you gone all week?"

"My trainings almost over. Like I said once summer ends, but I still have time to learn all I can. I don't want to be unprepared or caught off guard by anything again." Hermione's hand found hers and held tightly,"Do you still have nightmares?" The witch asked softly.

"Not as much...they come back usually when..."

"When what?"

"Usually when I haven't had you to hold at night for a few days..." The statement caused both to blush but neither said anything. Moments later Hermione yelped in surprise from being pulled down laying on top of Skyler. Making her blush harder,"Sorry...but this is ok right?"

Instead of answering with words Hermione shifted a little making herself more comfortable. Her head lay under the taller girls chin and arms draped over Skye's shoulders. Skye wrapped her arms around around Hermione's slim figure holding her close,"Is this all I'm good for to you? A teddy bear to keep away the bad dreams?" She felt as well as heard Skye laugh lightly,"Well you're really good at it..."

The witch pinched the vajra on the neck,"Ow haha I'm just saying" Hermione lifted herself up on her hands and looked down into those intense orbs that always seemed to glow. Her breath hitched realizing just how close their faces were. And could feel the blush that had started to subside flare up once more. The playful glint in those luminous eyes dimmed and began to twinkle with something else.

Finding her voice Skyler spoke in a whisper,"I..you mean more to me then just a teddy bear...I promise." Hermione smiled softly with a nod before laying back down,"Get some rest...I'll keep you safe" the grip around her waist tightened slightly and soon the fall and rise of Skyler's chest steadied and the older girl was fast asleep.

As she lay there in Skyler's embrace Hermione thought of the dilemma she'd found herself in. Part of her told her she wanted Ron, he was the one. She could live a normal life with a husband and a family when older as was expected of her. But laying here in the Vajirian's arm...it made her question what it was she truly wanted..Hermione could admit she felt more then friendship for the older girl but the question of whether or not it was of her own real desire or magical tie that held her back from exploring these feeling Skyler made her feel.

Coming to the decision that maybe Ginny was right in a way. War was on the horizon heading straight for them and if she died she did not want to regret the passing what could have been. So as she herself began to fall into the pull of slumber Hermione decided that whatever was to come she'd let her heart decide and would follow it unquestioningly.


	28. Distractions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song(s)used in this chapter:
> 
> Why SHould I worry-From Oliver and Company (Billy Joel)
> 
> Come and Get your Love-Redbone (Yes I used those songs, I love them and they fit)
> 
> and as a friendly reminder:
> 
> -lyrics will always be in Italics.
> 
> -If the lyrics DO NOT have quotations or brackets around them characters are using the song to listen to.
> 
> -If the Lyrics have regular quotations " " then a character is singing the the song
> 
> -If the lyrics have regular brackets [ ] the characters can hear the music but it is also being used as background music
> 
> -If the lyrics have BOLD Brackets [ ] then the song is being used ONLY as Background/Montage Music (meaning the characters CAN NOT hear it
> 
> -If the lyrics have BOLD Brackets and quotations then the song is being sung by a character as well as being used as Background/Montage music
> 
> if my explanation doesn't make sense well i hope you understand when you get to that part of the story when the lyrics start. if not im sorry i suck at explanations (/.\\)

Skye woke to the sound of soft knocking. Moving to get up only to stop feeling another's weight on top of her. Looking down she found a mess of wavy brown locks, and a steady warm breath on her neck. She wanted to lay there like this forever if she could but the persistent knocking stopped any chance to lay daydreaming...

Carefully Skyler untangled herself from Hermione and quietly padded over to the door. Fleur stood on the other side, a smirk on her face and the Vajirian looked at her questioningly,"What?" She asked voiced husked from sleep.

"Get ready and meet everyone downstairs." Blue eyes glanced behind the dark haired girl noticing another occupant in her room, particularly in her bed. Fleur's smirk grew, she could smell the scent of another one familiar to her but seeing just who it was she couldn't help but to give a toothy grin. It took a moment but Skye figured what her friend must be thinking,"It's not what you think."

The Veela nodded nonchalantly as she turned to walk away,"Fifteen minutes."

"Fleur it's not..." Skye stopped mid sentencing realizing if she continued to yell after her friend others would come to see why. And she did not want to deal with the implications of where that would lead. With a sigh she closed the door to her room and looked to find a sleepy Hermione staring at her, and she couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Finding she wouldn't mind waking up to such a sight every morning... _whoa cool it Vega..first things first...win her love...then her heart..._

"Have a nice nap?" The older girl asked and Hermione groaned falling back on to the bed."I was until you decided to leave. You make an excellent pillow by the way." Both girls chuckled and Skye moved to lay next to the witch."who was that?"

"Fleur. Another meeting...I suppose we're just going to run over the plan again to retrieve Harry." The brunette sighed heavily and Galaxy eyes looked to her. Silently asking what was wrong,"He's going to be angry." Hermione said softly,"I still don't understand why Dumbledore didn't want us to write him." Skye turned on her side to face the shorter girl."He's connected to Voldemort." She answered.

Hermione looked to Skye wondering what she had meant by it. The older girl took the silence as initiative to continue,"The spell Voldemort used to returned required a piece of Harry himself. So it's like a blood bond of sorts." Nodding silently Hermione understood the danger of such a bond and her headmasters caution for it. Thinking of it brought another matter to mind and she thought that maybe now was as good a time as any.

"What about our bond..." She whispered and stared at the raven haired girl, who in turn gave a curious look."Our? Bond?" She questioned and Hermione sighed again as she sat up. Quietly as she contemplated how to explain this. Skye was wondering what the witch meant by 'bond'. Was she talking about their friendship? Or...was there more? Skylers heart fluttered at the hope that it was more. But keeping her composure the vajra sat silently waiting until her friend felt ready to speak.

Feeling that maybe now really wasn't the right time for this conversation Hermione opted to quickly diffuse it,"it's nothing...never mind." As she did she noticed the curious look in those luminous eyes intensify as she stretched hoping that she could change the subject to something less..serious...then she noticed something a certain glint in the other girls eyes.

"What?" She asked narrowing her own brown wondering what the Vajirian was up to. Skye gave a nonchalant shake of the head. Then before she knew it Hermione was on her back while Skyler now hunched above her, tickled her senseless."Skye! Haha No! Stop! Haha!"

"Oh I don't know...this may be the only way I can get you to tell me." The vajra grinned mischievously. Hermione struggled to get away and almost did by rolling but Skye was in control. The older girl simply rolled her once again as she continued her onslaught.

"T-tell you what?! Haha stop please! Hahaha I need...I can't breathe!" Hermione gasped between bouts of laughter. Her sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Whatever it was you were going to say"

"T-thats haha please stop! Hahaha"

"Do you give?" The question was playful and teasing but all in good fun,"Yes! Haha now stop! Hahaha!" When she ceased Skyler pulled back looking down at her handy work. The brunette lay beneath her still giggling as she tried to catch her breath. Face flushed a nice pink and brown locks sprayed across the bedding. Although she wished the girl beneath her was so because of another activity...that wasn't tickling...shaking her head Skye looked else where only to begin roaming with her eyes the slim figure beneath her to find something she had not expected to see...

Hermione lay trying to catch her breath. That was quite fun seeing as she hadn't laughed that hard since...well she couldn't remember. Only a moment later though she gasped feeling Skyler run her finger tips, ever so softly over the skin she hadn't realized was exposed. Looking at her companion the witch found Skyler tracing the designs on her left hip. The older girl looked intrigued greatly by the markings and Hermione found herself watching as Skye continued to trace each shape and line.

What surprised her even more so was that when Skyler began to slowly lift her shirt to continue the path of the mark Hermione did not stop her. Instead a feeling she had not known to ever feel before began to pulse within her with every breath. Which began to quicken with every brush of those fingertips. Feeling herself begin to flush with a heat...and desire she had not felt even for Ron. It was like the heat pulsated deep in her belly..spreading lower with each caress..which left a tingling heat on her skin as well as the familiar electric feel"Skye..." The name left her lips in a whisper...like a wanton plea once she realized what was happening to her. It was meant to be a warning to stop instead it sounded like she wanted more then just the gentle touch she was receiving.

Skyler slowly lifted her head to face the other girl. She was fighting extra hard now to stay in control of her desires... _oh jr better not...wait what?! When the hell did I start calling my dick jr? Ugh this is bad...but the way she said my name...Noo! Stay calm stay calm...hold it together Vega..._ she could feel that certain part of her beginning to...come to attention.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak once more but again was kept quiet when Skye found yet another mark marring her skin. The taller girl shifted her weight to one arm as she brought a hand to her chest yet again tracing the design found there. The brunette was sure she could feel the racing of her heart. The marks themselves seemed to grow warmer with each new touch and fearing just where this could lead to to Hermione broke the trance her friend looked to been in. Threading her fingers through silken black locks Hermione force the older girl to look at her.

Not a moment later Skye asked,"Why didn't you tell me?" In a husky whisper. Bringing her other hand to the Vajiri's face the witch cupped her cheek as she stared deeply into those practically glowing orbs,"I wanted to...I just...didn't know how. You had so much going on and...still do...I just didn't want to add something else to your worry." She spoke just as softly.

Skye stared into those deep brown eyes wondering if this was what Hermione was talking about..what she had mentioned only minutes earlier. It must have been because she was damn sure Hermione was not of the Vajiri, not to mention these markings on the brunettes skin were scarily similar to her own, in design and color...

"Is this why you wanted to know more so badly?" Brown eyess held the intense gaze and Hermione knew that her answer could very well break the closeness she shared with the other girl. But she was not going to lie and say no."It was part of the reason...but mostly because I just really wanted to know what was going on with you...not knowing if you were alright nearly drove me insane with worry Skye." She watched as Skylers strong jaw clenched for a moment as she contemplated.

Ok to say this was weird was an understatement. Not to mention frustrating as Skye felt she should have asked more questions (in her case at least taken it a bit more seriously) or studied those tomes more. From what she learned from her aunts was that when taking a mate, it was either temporarily for instance like around this time of year when her kind especially those who were single who have yet to find their match...could take a temporary mate for a day, two or whatever to sate the...basier needs of the flesh. Another instance was choosing a mate for compatibility, even though the one chosen is not the true mate most would settle for the reliability in such a mate. The third was obvious the true mate thing that so many hear of, amongst many creatures both magical and non. In either case those chosen are marked some how but the thing was she didn't know how. Skye knew that it was only recently she'd chosen Hermione to be hers but never to bind the witch to her in such a way.

That was something she'd leave to the witch to decide should the opportunity come up... _or if we ever get together.._..sighing internally Skyler knew she'd have to find out more but first..she needed to say something. She could feel the anxiety building in the girl beneath her and did not want to worry her more with something she should've known the answer to by now. Skyler brought her attention back fully to the witch.

"I'm sorry for doubting your intentions Hermione...I know you're not the type of person to...I just never expected to effect you in such way that now...you bear the marks only those who are like me..."

Hermione pulled Skyler down touching their foreheads together. Both sighed content with the feeling of contact that connected them, loving the feel of that electric tingle that never faded."I care about you Skye...I want to help not hurt you." The dark haired girl brushed their noses together feeling Hermione's warm breath mingling with her own. Skye continued this for another moment before trailing the tip of her nose along soft skin. She felt the need to explore the expansion of skin revealed to her, but fought back the urge to make a claim.

"Do you want me to stop?" The question was spoken softly.

Hermione turned her head allowing Skye more access to her neck,"mmm no...it feels...nice..." The witch said almost breathlessly as the vajra continued trailing her nose down the column of her neck. Feeling Skyler's hot breath as she continued on her path.

"We'll figure out why you have these I promise." She heard whispered and hummed her reply. Upon reaching the mark on her chest right where her heart was located Hermione tightened her grip on black hair. "I promise..." She heard whispered once more before feeling the press of lips to her mark which set her body on fire. She inhaled sharply before letting loose a soft moan as she arched her kiss itself was chaste and pure but its effects to both recipient and giver was anything but.

Both feeling the urge to do away with the confines of their clothes and explore more intimately just what was happening between them. Each girl feeling the pulsating desire in their cores with every millisecond. Skye felt her own markings begin to tingle as that familiar warmth in her chest spread electrifyingly as it did for Hermione. And both girls felt a strong pull to be as close to the other as possible.

However any chance of that happening was stopped for in that moment both Ginny and Fleur burst through the door only to stop dead in their tracks.

**~x~**

The meeting ended quickly and those appointed to retrieve Harry went off. Skyler now sat with a certain blonde veela sitting across from her. Both quiet not willing to break the silence just yet. Not being able to take the silence much longer though Fleur spoke first,"Sooo...What waz Zat all about?"

"What was what?" The French witch scoffed,"Do not play dumb Skye."

"I don't think that is any of your business. Besides nothing happened..." Skyler said a bit seriously but seconds laters veela and Vajirian looked to each other as a grin crossed their lips causing both to chuckle lightly,"So I taken you've chosen zen?"

"Can we not talk about that? Seriously I still don't even know if she even likes me more then just a friend."

"It looked like she did." Skye laughed at that,"i certainly hope so."

As the two continued on about their conversation, a floor up another pair were discussing the same subject, albeit a bit loudly,"Ginny nothing happened!" Said girl turned to look at her friend,"Nothing happened? It didn't look like nothing happened!" Hermione groaned face palming herself. Ginny shook her head thinking back to what she'd seen...

_~Strutting up the stairs with Fleur right behind both girls were wondering if their friend had gone back to sleep. Fleur had given Skye fifteen minutes to wake up and come down stairs for the meeting. But just about thirty had passed when the blonde had asked her if she'd seen Skyler come down. Finding that if she wasn't Ginny was going to have fun waking the American girl up. She did enjoy messing with Skye like that and besides she'd have a valid reason this time as to why she'd wake her friend with ice cold water. Once at the door she opened it quickly and stopped upon seeing both her friends in a compromising position._

_Hermione lay on her back Skyler between her legs, shirt bunch up and stretched a bit showing her stomach, hands tangled in black hair, and mouth hanging open slightly as if moaning in pleasure and from the looks of her arched back she was. Skyler lay atop the witch face attached to the other girls chest, hands at Hermione's exposed hips.~_

The two had reacted too slow it wasn't until hearing the dying question from Fleur's lips, who had followed, did the two part. But she herself had seen enough. Now here she was asking the older which what exactly happened, no doubt Fleur was doing the same with Skye.

"Hermione...she was laying on top of you...you practically had your shirt off?!" Hermione sighed again,"But I didn't. Nothing. Happened."

**\---**  
**Kitchen**  
**\---**

"Soo...next time are you going to actually take her shirt off?"

"Fleur! God dammit nothing happened!" The blonde laughed at her friends reaction. Skye flushed red with a huff.

**\---**  
**H &G's Room**  
**\---**

"Ginny please!? Merlins beard! I still had my clothes on. You're acting as if we-"

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that what I saw didn't look all that innocent as you claim it to be." Again the older witch groaned at her friends insistence that something had happened between herself and Skyler."Hermione.." The red head said sternly causing her to look at the Weasley girl."Why was Skye on top of you like that?"

**\---**  
**Kitchen**  
**\---**

"Fleur for the last time...nothing happened ok. We were just..."

"Being friendly?" The blonde said rather smugly."You can deny it az much az you want Skye. But what I saw waz evidence enough to know." With a sigh the Hispanic girl finally conceded in defeat. She didn't want to argue pointlessly with her friend. Because her friend was right, even if she was being an ass about it. Skyler knew she liked Hermione way more then a friend should.

"Ok ok fine so what? Nothing happened between us ok."

"Your lips were attached to her chest." The Veela deadpanned

"I-it…..I-I Barely pecked her with my lips!?" Pale blue eyes narrowed at the vajra and she sighed again. The kiss was just a seal for the promise she made to help Hermione find out why she has the marks of a Vajiri."God how the hell am I suppose to explain this to you..." She grumbled.

"I don't know but you better start now unless you want ze others barging in on our conversation mon ami." Fleur said casually as she leaned back in her seat crossing her legs.

**\---**  
**H &G's room**  
**\---**

"You have to give me more then that 'Mione." Hermione felt like ringing her friends neck. How could she make her understand? Although Ginny hadn't been that far off from the truth. The light touches from Skye had aroused her. A feeling though she knew was natural was not one just anyone was able to make her feel. In fact not even Ron had such an effect on her, even with a simple hug.

But how could she explain to Ginny that the way her and Skyler were it...it was just something they did. Touching no matter how small brought forth a sense of comfort and safety not like she'd ever really felt before. Looking back up to her friend Hermione crossed her arms chewing nervously on her lip,"Gin I know that...what ever it looked like...it wasn't that. When we touch it's like.."

**\---**  
**Kitchen**  
**\---**

"We connect more...more then being physically close..." Skye paused trying to find the words to describe what she felt,"It's like learning that before that simple touch.."

**\---**  
**H &G's room**  
**\---**

"You didn't know that a piece of yourself was missing...and just a simple brush of skin helps to fill that void.." Hermione smiled fondly remembering her hidden moments with Skye. Away from the prying eyes of the world,"In a way it's like..."

**\---**  
**Kitchen**  
**\---**

"She's telling me what she wants...needs...with out words..." Skyler sat back in her own seat as Fleur listened quietly."When we're like that it's just us...nothing else matters. I mean it's never actually gone as far as that...but.."

**\---**  
**H &G's room**  
**\---**

"Wait wait wait...so you're telling me you two have done that before?" Ginny asked incredulously. She stood beginning to pace the room."Well not like that it was never like that."

"Then how?"

The brunette sighed exasperated,"We just sort of...I don't know cuddled really..but honestly Gin it was nothing more then that. We can talk for hours if we wanted to...but most times it's usually quiet and when we do speak...it's in action, like when she pulls me closer...or nuzzles my neck, and when there are words...they're whispered.."

**\---**  
**Kitchen**  
**\---**

"Because the silence that surrounds us its...I don't know comforting In a sense...and we can be ourselves...with no fear of judgement from the other." Skyler smiled wistfully as if seeing how they are before her very eyes. And remembering the peace she feels when in the brunettes embrace.

"She makes me feel..."

**\---**  
**H &G's room**  
**\---**

"Completely and utterly safe Gin..." The brunette laughed lightly to herself,"When we touch...it allows me to feel what she feels...like she's showing me...allowing me to...I don't know how to explain it Ginny but it's indescribable...all I know is that it feels like..."

**\---**  
**Both Hermione and Skye speaking**  
**\---**

"In those moments, she becomes mine…..and I hers….Like two pieces of a whole….and we..become one"

* * *

After speaking with Fleur Skyler slipped out of headquarters unseen. Ryul had sent for her only moments only after speaking with the Veela. Now back at Ghet thicket the Vajiri found the battle master waiting for her near the training grounds.

"Please don't tell me this is a surprised training session."

"Haha no my girl today I feel its time to give you this." The blonde elf motioned her to follow. He lead her to the armory, heading straight to the back to the lock door, which Skye found was always locked during her time here. Ryul unlocked the door motioning her to step inside. The room was huge and considering the size of the armory itself it had to be charmed.

"Whoa..." Was all she said looking at the contents the room held. On the walls and high ceiling hung large tapestries with gorgeous designs of what Skyler could only guess were probably family crests. From the looks of them, they had to be. There were many different designs of the Crest symbols all with their own uniqueness. Below them stood armor stands covered with drapes, others not showing the armor proudly. At the foot of each stand lay large trunks, beautifully carved with symbols, figures and characters that seemed to tell a story.

"What is all this..." She asked a bit breathlessly still looking around. Noticing that on some trunks lay one or several weapons.

"This...these are the are history Elven and Vajiri alike..These armors, weapons all handed down to those worthy of their ancestors." Skye turned to face her master,"Come I will show you yours." The pair walked farther toward the back of the large room coming to a wall with what looked like a small shrine. The armor stand however was bare, next to it a small weapons rack where a bow, two short swords, a spear, and what looked like some type of handle. The trunk like all the others lay at the foot of the stand on it lay two objects.

A simple black scabbard, two somewhat dirty silver looking plates one at the tip, and at the top. The other object a sheathed cutlass. The Vajiri looked to the tapestries that hung on the wall behind all these items. There were three on one side the center a phoenix, a dragon the center of the one that hung on the other side. The center tapestry had both creatures, however they were encircling a golden yellow three petal crocus,with two leaves. Behind it what looked like some sort of snowflake like design. On the middle petal a small looking star was able to be seen.

"Beautiful isn't it." Ryul said looking at the beauty of the designs,"This was your great grandmothers…now, it's yours."

"My...great...it was never my mothers?" Skye asked turning to look at the elf curiously. The battle master shook his head."Despite what your mother did...she was unfit to bear these."

"Why?"

"I can not give answer to something I don't know. But it may lie in that trunk left for you." Skye turned back to the bare stand and asked,"Why have an armor stand but no armor."

"That is something I was never sure about...as far as anyone knows it was lost." Skyler stepped toward the trunk kneeling to looking at what was now hers. Reaching for the empty scabbard she was stopped shortly by Ryul calling to her. Turning she was able to just catch what he tossed to her. She smiled brightly recognizing it as her own blade, it was her katana sword. The one her uncle had forged for her once completing her training for using such a weapon. The handle wrap was blue and black with the same color of small tassels that hung loosely at the bottom of the handle. The tsuba was rather small and diamond shaped. The saya (scabbard) was a solid ebony black. Gripping the handle Skye unsheathed her blade gasping seeing that the designs that were etched on to the blade were glowing sapphire. They hadn't ever before.

"It's of Elven steel...Aquillo thought it best you have it with you now." Sheathing her sword Galaxy eyes met brown,"It never…the etchings never glowed like this before…" Ryul admired the blade that was revealed,"Because before the magic in your blood was dormant…now that its not, your weapon reacts to you." He gave her a look that silently said she should know this, when she still looked confused he sighed. Clearing her throat and sheathing her sword,"And what of all this?" She asked motioning behind her.

"Your Grandfather wanted you to have it now….he told me to give it to you when i felt you ready for it"

"I see..."

"Your aunt however, wanted to give you this..."Ryul handed her something wrapped in a silken blue cloth."It was your mothers." He said quietly. Skye looked at the covered object in her hand, from the feel it was a dagger. Looking back up to the elf she found that he was no longer there she was left standing alone..."Damn elves and their light feet.." She grumbled before leaving.

**~x~**

Now back at Grimmauld place Skye smelled the familiar scent of the boy-who-lived. She smiled and started to head in the direction the scent was coming from. Heading to the staircase near the kitchen entrance she found a funny sight. Hermione's cat pawing at an ear dangling from a thin looking string. She'd seen it a few times, the twins were listening in again. Chuckling to herself she continued on her way,"Skye? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up to Harry, then to Hermione and Ginny. By the look on his face no one told him she was here, but how could he not know? Surely he would have noticed Jess and Lola.

"You knew too? And you didn't say? Why didn't you tell me in the letters?"

"I couldn't. Didn't they tell you? Dumbledore said not to." Harry moved climbing halfway down the stairs,"No not really...why else would I try to be listening in."

"I could tell you now if you'd like."

"You pick now to tell me everything. What's going on Skye? Why's everyone being so secretive? Why are the order members having a meeting?" _Figures that's all they'd tell him_...she thought."Not much really just arguing over whether or not if now is the time to act or to stay hidden in the shadows stuff like that. As well as You joining the order."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Tonks walked out,"There you are! We've been wondering where you went off to...nice sword. Come on." The Auror pulled the black haired teen into the kitchen leaving a frustrated Harry. He turned to his friends who only stared at him."She's a member?."

"Harry..."

"Why is everyone being so secretive?" Hermione moved to say something to help ease her friends frustration again but he cut her off."No I don't want to hear it...just forget it.." He turned and went to sit on the last step down, waiting for the meeting to end.

When it ended Mrs. Weasley called for all the teens to come down. Harry greeting his godfather zealously. Of course Harry was resilient with his questioning until Sirius was able to satisfy him with a few answers. He blatantly ignored Skye but spoke little to everyone else. He was still angry for being left out. When dinner ended The bespectacled boy left abruptly heading upstairs and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night.

Skye sighed leaning against the hallway wall."He'll come around just give him a few days." It was Hermione who spoke.

"He ignored me. He practically hates me right now, and I don't blame him not to."

"How can yo say that? He's angry with me, Ron, everyone else too." The taller girl sighed again shaking her head. Pushing off the wall Skye walked to her room, Hermione close behind, finding Jess and Lola no where in sight.

"They're asleep in my room." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh...well..he's angrier with me then he is with you." The Vajirian said sitting on her bed, setting her katana and the dagger still wrapped in the cloth beside her."I promised to tell him everything...but I couldn't even warn him that he's being watched because it would be too dangerous right now..this is the second time I've done this only this time is worse because I meant to keep it from him."

"And he'll come to understand that. He's just angry right now, no one thinks straight when they are...just give him a few days to vent." Hermione still spoke quietly almost soothingly. Eyeing the weapons her friend had carried in she took a seat next to the other girl. Lightly running her hand along the sheathed Japanese sword. Recognizing it as the same one she found Skyler holding in her room last summer.

"Is this why you left?"

"Yeah...Ryul gave it to me...he said that my Tio thought it best to keep it with me." Hermione stiffened momentarily before forcing herself to relax. This proved all the more how real and how dangerous things were, and didn't want to think about just how bad it could get either."So you and your uncle on good terms then?" She asked.

"Sort of..I don't really know to be honest...I haven't really spoken to him a lot lately.."The witch took the older girls hand in hers giving a reassuring squeeze,"You miss him."

"Yeah but he has his duties...and now I have mine"

"What duties exactly?" Skye used her free hand to set her weapons on the floor at her feet. Scooting closer she pulled the witch to her, holding her close."I am tasked with the survival of Harry and his victory over Voldemort."

"That's the whole point of the Order of the Phoenix. Why wouldn't it be your task?" Hermione asked laying her head on Skyler's shoulder."Because Harry's victory has a bigger effect then you think..."

"What do you you mean?" Hermione lifted her head to look at the Vajiri who in turn looked down finding the ground much more interesting."Skye.."

_Damn it...why did I say that..she can't know_...Skyler cleared her throat and turned to face the witch. Brown eyes were looking at her watching her carefully and she felt unease grow in the pit of her belly. It's not that she didn't want to tell the brunette she couldn't...at least not yet. Not until this thing with Voldemort was finished. Another thing to consider was the fact that Hermione was scared of what was to come, and yet...she and everyone else had no idea that something else was coming. Skye herself really didn't know either, but she did know that it was by far worse then one dark wizard...at least that's what Summer and Izel had said. But right now wasn't a time to delve in to that. Skye had to answer the question.

Seeing that she was taking a few moments to answer Hermione felt that whatever it was she meant by that statement was a matter better left alone...for now."Im sorry Skye you don't have to talk about it..." Skyler sighed in relief but she wasn't of the hook yet. The brunette grasped her chin forcing Galaxy eyes to look into brown. This gesture alone let the older girl know that even if the subject would be dropped for now, it would not be forgotten."But I would like to know what's going on...especially if it involves the people I care about."

Black tresses bobbed from the silent answer given. Skye sighed before getting up and grabbing a change of clothes,"I'm going to shower..."

Hermione watched as the older girl fidgeted for a moment. Skye looked a lot like a little kid too shy to ask something they were embarrassed about. The brunette held back a giggle but gave an amused smile,"Was there something else Skye?"

"Uh...well...I..I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind...you know staying with me tonight?"

"Aaaw does the big bad Skyler Vega need a teddy bear to chase away the bad dreams?" Hermione teased.

"No...yes...maybe...ugh will you?" The witch giggled moving from her seat on the bed. Walking straight up to her Hermione kissed Skye on the cheek finding the blush beginning to form on her cheeks was something she rather liked causing... _no wonder she teases me so much..it's kind of fun to make her blush_..with a smile she said,"Take a shower I'll be here when you get out.."

After showering and finishing her nightly routine Skye walked out of the bathroom back into her room and found and already sleeping Hermione and smiled. She hadn't lied when she said that her nightmares went away after holding the younger teen at night, but what she did fail to say was that when they came back, it was usually twice as bad as before. Like the memories of what she had gone through in that facility were alive and lived only to taunt her. Mentally shaking those thoughts from her head Skyler slid into bed settling comfortably beside the witch and lazily draping her arm around her slim waist.

Subconsciously the brunette turned over cuddling closer to the warm body now next to her sighing in contentment. Skyler smiled to herself. This is what she wanted...this..to be like this with Hermione. The witch was different from the girls she usually went for...but it was a good different. This scared and excited her the chase was fun but Skye was never really in it for commitment only pleasure and once she had it, she usually left it at that. But to feel this way for someone...was it even possible? Was it allowed? Skye never really believed in love like that. She thought it was because of strong compatibility and the fact that some people work better with each other then others would. Yet there was Hermione, who after only months of seeing her...seemed to captivate her more and more. Whether in the talks they had, or the things they did together. The only time they had ever only really been seen around each other...in public was last summer. But even with that span of a week and a half things had felt...right being with the British girl especially now as she lay in her arms. Skyler knew she had other things to worry but...one way or another she would call Hermione hers...of that she was sure of. Ron didn't deserve someone like Hermione and Skye vowed to be that person who did...or at least try to be.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that night Harry was brought to headquarters. When the boy-who-lived arrived he was angry for being so left out. Even if the only scrap of mail he'd received was from Skyler and yet even still he felt even more upset because she had failed to mention what had being going on within said letters, after she had promised to tell everything.

Harry had taken to locking himself up inside a room all his own, not wanting to share with Ron as well as not wanting to see anybody for days. Of course after several days Skye had busted down the door, after many attempts that is, to speak with her closest friend. It had taken a day and a half for Skyler to coax him out of his mood and out of the room to join everyone else. However once receiving mail for classes and a few other things to ready for the next school year, Harry was once again back in his room brooding. And Skye being Skye was there to help him out of rut.

"Skye I said I just wanted to be left alone ok."

"Dude you've been locked up here for days. I know you still can't be mad about the whole Dumbles keeping you in the dark the whole summer." Harry sighed but chuckled at the name,"Really Skye Dumbles?"

"What? It's works...I think" Harry chuckled again then sighed,"you're right I'm not really mad about that not anymore at least..." Skyler sat waiting for him to continue she had a feeling as to why he was so upset for the last few days but decided it best for Harry to admit to it."Maybe...I'm a little...why the bloody hell did Ron get chosen as a prefect?"

"Like hell if I know." Harry punched her arm fighting the grin daring to spread on his lips. She was only trying to cheer him up after all ,"Haha seriously why does it bother you so much that he got picked to do something you didn't? Bout time the ginger did something on his own instead of mooching off your awesomeness and Hermione's brains." The boy rolled his eyes giving her a look that said be nice,"hey I'm only stating facts here...for real though hermano why does it bother you so much?"

"My father was a prefect Skye...I want to follow in his footsteps. I mean I'm already playing quidditch just like he did. Why couldn't I have been prefect? I know I would do a lot better job then Ron that's for sure." The American girl smiled softly in understanding."Hey I don't know why he got chosen and you didn't. And maybe it's for the better, you're already doing so much going on. I have no doubt your dad would be proud of you already."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." The two teen smiled at each other. Harry glad to have someone like Skye in his life. Knowing she understood him more so about these things then anybody else could. Even if he was closer with Hermione, his best friend would never really understand the feeling felt when it came to his parents. But Skyler knew, she knew, because she was like him. However since he witnessed what he did last year, Harry began to feel distant even from her. Could Skye truly understand what it was like to see a friend die before her eyes? Knowing that something could have been done about it?

Skyler watched as Harry's eyes became shadowed. She knew he was thinking of Cedric's death, she knew that feeling more then he could ever realize, the difference Harry had only witnessed death. Skye had witnessed it, caused it, dealt it. If he only knew she felt for him on this. They hadn't talked much about it knowing Harry didn't want to remember it. But sleepless nights and the bags under his eyes showed the death haunted him.

"It wasn't your fault." She said softly, and boy-who-lived looked at her questionably."It wasn't your fault he died." She said simply. When he opened his mouth to reply however Ron burst into the room killing any moment the two would have had."Harry there you are."

"Yeah it's where he's been since he's got here or did you forget?" Ignoring her the red head took a seat next to his best friend,"You can't stay locked up here forever mate."

"As much as it kills me to agree with him...he's right you can't stay locked up here forever."

"Come on mums made lunch...you must be starving." Harry looked at Ron then to Skyler. Her eyes answering the unspoken question. They would talk about it when there would be no interruptions. Returning the small smile she gave him Harry looked back to his other friend,"yeah...ok"

The trio headed downstairs and just as Ron said Mrs Weasley had made a large lunch. Ginny, Hermione, Jess, and the twins were already sat eating. All smiling as the rest of their group came to join them,"Good to see you ok dear." Mrs Weasley said coming through the kitchen door. Harry smiled at the woman before taking a seat she was more a mother to him then he ever realized before.

His friends smiled happy to see him after what seemed like forever of being locked in his room. When he arrived he had just received a letter for expulsion. Not to mention learning as to the reason why Hermione and Ron hadn't written all summer. Also learning of the Order of the Phoenix in which Skyler was now a member of. Skye had been the only one able to write but was unable to speak of anything of what was going on, stating that any and all mail to and from him was being watched. Of course he was angry especially when he found that Dumbledore had ordered for him to have not known of any of this. But a few nights of listening in during meetings and Skye telling what she could from said meetings was enough to dull is anger. However when mail from school had come in like classes and supply lists. Not to mention letters stating that Hermione and Ron were now prefects.

Hermione he had no doubt deserved it as much as anybody he knew, Ron well...he felt differently for his friend. He knew it was stupid to be jealous over something like this but Harry had really wanted to be just like his dad. It helped him to feel a lot closer to the man he never knew in a sense just knowing that what he did his dad had done before him. But his friends had been right he couldn't stay locked up in that room forever moping about something like that he had other things to worry about but at the moment he was just going to enjoy the rest of the summer as best he could.

The group talked quietly amongst themselves as they ate and when they had finished it was then the Weasley matriarch told them of the cleaning they had ahead of them. With out magic. So for the three hours the teens found themselves cleaning the second floor of the House of Black. Dusting, scrubbing and all that good stuff the only four who seemed unfazed by the chore were Harry, Hermione, Skyler and Jess. Skye mostly due to her having her iPod listening to her music.

She grinned as a specific song played, walking over to Harry and handing him one of the ear buds. Putting it to his ear the boy grinned just like his sister and both started laughing. The others looked curiously at the duo wondering what was so entertaining. Harry looked to the rest of his friends then back to his sister giving her a knowing look.

The others watched as Skye left only to return moments later with a small speaker. Plugging it to her iPod she replayed the song causing her and Harry to laugh once more. A catchy beat played as the two dark haired teens bobbed their heads to it Skyler taking the lead singing the words

" _One minute I'm in Central Park_  
_Then I'm down on Delancey Street_  
 _From the Bow'ry to St Marks_  
 _There's a syncopated beat"_

She laughed when Harry started doing the dance, their dance, and couldn't help but join in

" _Whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, hoo_  
_I'm streetwise_  
 _I can improvise_  
 _Whoo, hoo, whoo, hoo, hoo_  
 _I'm streetsmart_  
 _I've got New York City heart"_

The two stepped to the beat clapping in sync with the song as they smiled knowingly with each other. The others looked at them wondering what they were doing when they were suppose to be cleaning. Smiling nonetheless as the two continued with their small act.

" _Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
 _I may not have a dime_  
 _But I got street savoire faire_  
 _Why should I worry?_  
 _Why should I care?_  
 _It's just bebopulation_  
 _And I got street saviore faire"_

Once the chorus started they jumped facing each other and began singing together as the others watched on laughing at the small show they were having. Jess came running in with Lola and her bear dragging it right behind her giggling as she joined the two. She handed the two a pair of Skye's Raybans, the older girl lifted a brow but only shook her head smiling Jess knew it what time it was.

" _The rhythm of the city_  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown"  
  
Skye sung the next verse doing a little freestyle dance instep with the beat, while the others clapped along. Harry joining once the chorus started once again. Again dancing in sync step for step.

" _Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
 _I may not have a dime_  
 _But I got street savoire faire_  
 _Why should I worry?_  
 _Why should I care?_  
 _It's just bebopulation_  
 _And I got street saviore faire"_

Half way through the chorus Skye urged Harry for them to do the next part knowing it was his favorite."No you and Jess do it haha"

"C'mon Harry do it! Haha you know you want to" he conceded without much effort, smiling he did love this part

" _Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits"_

Skyler and Jess shook their shoulders leaning forward toward the bespectacled boy singing in unison. Even Jess' bear mimicked their actions.

_"They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz"_

Skyler and Jess cheered when Harry did what they called 'The Cool guy' pose. Where he stood leaning to the side' hands up pointing to where ever as he sung the lyrics. Causing all to laugh an cheer as well. Harry a bit pink laughed at himself he couldn't believe he just did that in front of everybody else.

" _Why should I worry?_  
Why should I care?  
_And even when I cross that line_  
 _I got street savoire faire"_

The song ended with a repetition of 'whoo hoo whoo hoo hoo's' and the sound of barking and howling dogs which caused Lola to howl and the performers to join in as well. Two of them any way Jess snuck away to change the song which caused the duo to grin again as they laughed about what they just did. The low beat and drums of the song gave it away to the two and Harry burst out laughing when Skyler walked toward their friends a skip to her step, bobbing her head with a certain swing to her arms that went with the sound.

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah..._  
_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_  
 _And-a ooh-ohh_  
 _Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_  
 _Come on and find it_  
 _Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_  
 _And you look so divine_

Mr. Weasley came in wondering what all the noise was about."What are you all doing..." The sentence died upon seeing the small group of dancing and laughing teens. Skyler was mouthing the words as she moved swaying her hips and arms urging everyone to dance. Her dance partner Ginny who was a bit pink from the forwardness of the older girls dancing

_Come and get your love_  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love

By now they were all dancing as Arthur stood watching a smile creeping its way on to his face. He was surprised to see that even Harry had joined in seeing as he'd been brooding much lately. But the sight was a welcome one his children and friends were having a good time though he did wonder how long it would take before his wife came to see their progress...

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?_  
_Don't you feel right, baby?_  
 _Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_  
 _I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it_  
 _If you like it, yeah-eh_  
 _Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some_  
 _Take some, get it together, baby_

Once the second verse started Skye had noticed the the older man in the room watching. With a grin she moved toward him still to the tune of the music. Mr. Weasley shook his head, rambling on that he really didn't dance, but Skyler wasn't having it and apparently so weren't the others as they urged the older red head to dance.

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
 _Come and get your love_  
 _Come and get your love_

Giving in to the pleas Arthur moved a bit awkwardly not sure how to move his arms and soon everyone was showing him how to just sway his hips and arms to the beat.

_Come and get your love, come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love, now_   
_Come and get your love, come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love, now_   
_Come and get your love, come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love, now_   
_Come and get your love, come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love, now_

_Come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love_   
_Come and get your love_

It took him a few try's but he got it...enough to dance around with the teens and little Jess.

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?_

Ginny got a little curious as to what the device was that played the music and moved closer to it to inspect it as the others danced. She touched the screen and looked intrigued as it lit up, touching it again where it had these strange little arrows she tapped the one on the side quickly just to see what would happen. It ended up changing the song causing all but two to look at her curiously. With a shrug she motioned to the two black haired teens who as it was, always seemed in sync with each other.

They easily changed their dance to go with the new song and just watching them, one could not help but to join in. Harry and Skyler were carefree as they lost themselves in the music just like they'd done as children. Something things would never change for them. However the small 'party' as it were, was cut short from the reprimand of one Molly Weasley who as it turns out had come up to bring them a snack of the sort. Finding that the teens were not only fooling around but to have brought her own husband into it as well, it just wouldn't do. She had already cleaned out one floor and the teens had yet finish the room they were in. Needless to say cleaning after that was under the watchful eye of the Weasley matriarch.

**~x~**

The rest of the week was much of the same although there were a few mishaps here and there. Most times it dealt with Ron and his fear of spiders. Like when George moved a small broken nightstand there was a small nest of spiders behind it. But then there was that cursed music box incident, had it not been for little Jess; Harry,Ron,Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley would have probably have been lulled into a sad peaceful death.

Summer was passing quickly and before any of them knew it, they were returning to Hogwarts. Though there was the issue of where Jess were to stay while Skyler was in school. It wasn't like last year, the little girl would not be allowed to stay there like she had, but the problem was quickly resolved with Mrs. Weasley stating she'd take care of the little Vajiri. There was also Harry's trial for his use of underage magic, he won his case of course. Even if the minister tried not to make it so.

The teens still had a few days before returning and Ryul had given Skyler the day to rest seeing as she skipped training that week to help clean. When she returned he worked her far harder then she could have imagined to make up for lost time. She sat on the couch head reclined backward and her eyes closed.

"Skye." Fleur's voice floated in her ears and the vajra grunted in acknowledgement of her friend."Dumbledore wants to speak to you." Instantly Harry stood, he wanted to speak to his mentor. But Fleur shook her head silently telling him to stay put. It was a matter between the older wizard and the Néterū. With a sigh the American girl stood and silently walked out to meet her mentor, not without sending a sly wink to her brother letting him know that if he couldn't ask personally then she would in his stead. The boy smiled with a nod and went back to playing cards with his friends, although maybe he should have forfeit.

Instead of heading to the kitchen like with most meetings Skyler headed to the study. It's where the older wizard would be should he have need to speak with his lieutenants. She entered the room finding only Dumbledore and Snape waiting for her. She bowed her head slightly in a formal polite greeting showing her respect for the two men, which was returned.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. It has come to my attention that several things have taken place, and I'm afraid that this year for you at Hogwarts will not be like the last." The raven haired girl crossed her arms waiting for him to continue."The ministry as you know is already taking action against me for my support that Voldemort has returned as well as Harry."

"What exactly does this have to do with me at Hogwarts professor." It wasn't exactly a question more of a command and Dumbledore hid his small smile from the girl. She was becoming more and more like someone he'd known in his younger days."because of this the ministry has decided to send an inquisitor of sorts to keep watch of everything in the school."

"They'll be watching you and Harry." He nodded and Skye asked,"So what is it exactly you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep her distracted for the time being." The teen snorted at that,"So this is to be my first mission to distract some ministry official?"

"Dolores Umbridge is not just any official Skyler." It was Snape who spoke jumping in to the conversation."She is not one to over look or underestimate. She's very close to Fudge and anything she asks for will be met with haste should she see fit to change things."

"I'm not going to. What I'm saying is I can't believe my first mission is to be a distraction." She could have sworn to see some semblance of a smile on the mans face at her words. She exhaled loudly asking,"Is there anything I should know about her?"

"She's is quite prejudice when it comes to creatures of the magical world. She despises anything not human and is disgusted with anyone who is only half."

"Good to know. She's going to love me then."

"on the contrary...she's actually taken an interest in you.." Dumbledore said motioning for her to take a seat."This wouldn't happen to be because of last year is it." She said taking the seat offered. Skye knew it had to have been Fudge was there during all three tasks to over see the tournament, and the first two times she was seen covered in blood, though the second time...it was not her own.

"Ok ok so...you want me to distract the spy Fudge is sending. How in the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"By any way you deem necessary of course." Skyler sat wondering just exactly what the catch was. Dumbledore spoke again however to keep her from thinking of it too deeply," you are ready I believe to handle something like this. Distracting her means keeping Harry safe from her persecution. But you must be cautious in what you do, Voldemort has returned and his spies have already penetrated the ministry. They'll be looking for anything to get on his good graces. It would be unwise for him to know what you are."

With a sigh Skye stood,"Is that all?" The old wizard nodded his head and she took her leave. It was made clear she was to bring attention to herself with out bringing full attention to herself. Fudge wasn't just spying on Dumbledore he wanted to know what she was and decipher whether or not she was friend or enemy. The task given for distraction was too easy and Skye felt that there was more to it. But first she'd have to know more of this witch Dolores Umbridge...so she turned around and went back to the study she had a few more questions to ask.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on their way to their next class for the day. Not even a full week into the new school year and things couldn't have been any worse. It was clear the pink toad, as Ron had called her, had the intention of running the school her way despite only being a teacher. However it was best to deal with things one step at a time.

As they made their way the trio was stalled by a sight to see or wished to see. Well at least two of the three. Although they've seen their friend around they had yet to actually have words with the American teen. Skyler of course had explained why she was keeping her distance this time, still it didn't change the fact that they missed talking to her freely as they had done during summer.

Hermione learned from the older girl that the lady in pink had taken an interest in her and said she was tasked with distracting Umbridge from Harry and Dumbledore. Which meant in any case that their headmaster was indeed up to something, but what that is remains to be seen. Skye sent a wink toward them indicating that she seen them walking by and it was all Harry and Hermione could do not to walk over and speak with her.

She had been reluctant in agreeing to Skyler's wish of staying apart like this but the Vajirian's logic made sense. If Skye shows any sort of tie to Harry in any sort of way it would certainly look suspicious being as not only were they from different houses but the fact that Dumbledore had defended Skye last year from being sent to Azkaban all three were already on thin ice. Any little connection between all three beyond what was known from the headmasters defense of the Vajirian, would most likely mean Harry's expulsion, Dumbledore being replaced as headmaster, and gods know what with Skye.

The trio was off to their last class of the day and after Harry would be heading to detention with Umbridge. His outbursts in class had upset the woman greatly to the point that she had almost raised her voice to yell. Almost. The students of Hogwarts went about their business like any other school day until it came to its end and they were free to do as they pleased in their free time.

Skye was headed to her room the and all too familiar scent filled her nose. Her eyes widened and she walked hurriedly following it. Noting that she was headed toward the defense of the dark arts classroom. She halted upon turning the corner finding that Harry and Umbridge were just outside the classroom door. Harry was staring the woman down warily as he was holding one of arms. The woman in pink and green held a smug smile on her face.

Seconds later Harry walked away turning to glance at the professor every so often. Skyler knew she hadn't done a very good job of distracting if Harry was seen leaving her class as he did. She was going to have to step it up.

**~x~**

A few days later whe the golden trio found themselves in their DADA class again. Umbridge rambling on about nonsense everyone one knew was just a waste of time and breath. The professor stopped speaking however when the door to her classroom opened and in walked Skyler. However instead of wearing her uniform neatly as she usually did she wore it in a way most would deem most comfortable.

Her green and silver tie though, tied was loosened. The first few buttons of her white buttoned down shirt unbuttoned as well as untucked. She had foregone her robe but still wore her black gloves. Her sleeves were folded half way up her forearms. Her slim fit black pants were tucked in black high tops. Everyone watched as the Slytherin walked up tot he short woman without fear handing her a slip of paper.

Umbridge excused the student for whom the note was for to the hospital wing. Skyler turned leaving only for the infamous fake cough the toad woman was known for to be heard. However instead of turning to give attention the black haired girl kept walking. Umbridge had done her fake cough three times before calling to Skyler,"Excuse me. Miss Vega."

The whispers from the class grew and Hermione glanced to Ron who was looking between the Slytherin and professor. Then to Harry who did the same before glancing back at her. His green eyes letting her know he didn't know what was going on. Looking back to Skyler, Harry noticed the slight upward twitch at the corners of his sisters lips before she turned to face the professor.

"I'm sorry professor was there something you needed?" Her voiced had fake innocence to it. As if urging everyone that she really didn't hear the woman calling to her.

"Miss Vega...I understand the...many differences between ourselves. But I insist that despite how you were allowed to dress before, here you must be presented properly."

"Properly? Why how ever do you mean?"

"Please tuck in your shirt, straighten your tie, and exchange your trousers for the skirt meant for someone of your figure." Umbridge smiled sweetly. But Skye could see right through it. The woman's eyes held a coldness she'd only seen in the steel grey of a crazy doctor. With a chuckle she answered,"Forgive me, I will take your preference in student dress into consideration."

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked confused. The students whispers spread once again causing the older witch to feel unease by the sudden challenge of authority, by a transfer student no less.

"Well you see professor, none of the other professors have had a problem with my attire."

"I assure you that I am not other professors."

"I'm quite aware that you are not but if we're going to go into rules and regulations then I must inform you that despite your enforcement of such rules. I don't have to comply. You see the rules clearly state it is recommended I wear a skirt, but does not state that I have to. There for your argument is invalid in me having to wear what it is you deem fit." The pink woman opened her mouth to retort but Skye cut her off."So sorry but I really must be going. I am the med-witch's student aide and she did strain to me how important it was to deliver these notes. Perhaps another time we can discuss this, good day professor." With that the older Slytherin left leaving a semi stunned class and an aggravated teacher.

Hermione tried her best to hide her smirk. Of course she'd use Umbridge's use of rules against her, even if the matter was small. Looking to her friends, Harry was grinning and Ron was doing his best not to himself, even he had to admit that was entertaining to watch. Especially since only McGonigall was the only one who used her wit against the woman, thus far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love It? Hate It? Let me know what you think.


	29. The Adventures Of Jess, Lola…and Bobo the Bear: Battle of the Gnomes

"Finished already little one?" Mrs. Weasley asked just as the young Vajiri wiped her mouth after gulping down her juice. Jess nodded vigorously with a bright smile,"Yeah! Can I go play now? Please!? Please please?!"

"Of course dear, just don't wander off too far." With that Jess hopped from her seat and ran out to the back. She was on a mission. The mission: rescue Bobo. The little girl burst through the back door her wooden weapon, bow and suction arrows strapped to her back. The gnomes had taken off with Bobo earlier and before she could get him back Mrs. Weasley had called her in for lunch. Of course she felt bad for eating with out him but she had no choice. She warned the gnomes that if they didn't give him back she'd come for him.

Of course the creatures sniggered at that. Being as they are some what mischievous creatures it was only natural for them to play tricks on all who came out to the garden, well if they were smart enough, of course they took it too far when they took Bobo. She couldn't ask her cousin to help get him back she was at school. So Jess marched into the forest of plants which were taller then her and began her search for the white bear.

"Bobo!" She called out to the bear. Of course he couldn't talk, he hadn't been charmed to. But that made no difference."Bobo! Where are you!?"

Just then she heard rustling to her left grabbing her bow the little Vajiri notched an arrow readying for whatever it was to be seen. The rustling stopped and Jess gulped gripping her bow. At first glance of the brown walking potato thing jumping from its burrow she let loose her arrow. It struck him right between the eyes, causing it to scream quite loudly. She laughed at that seeing that the creature was having trouble getting the arrow off his face.

Of course she didn't think that after it screamed more would come to see what was going on."Uh oh..." The gnomes saw the small looking girl and their troubled comrade. They exited their burrows attempting to encircle her but Jess wasn't going to run off she needed to get Bobo. So she let loose a series of her arrows as she ran further into the garden searching for the bear.

Tripping a few times she pushed forward determined to get her fluffy friend back. She found her path once again blocked by another gnome. Reaching to her quiver she let loose another shot, head shot. She cheered with a fist pump and a triumphant,"Yes!" But two more took their fellows place. Again reaching to her quiver she was met with air."Oh no!" She'd run out of arrows.

Her hand bumped the handle of her wooden blade and she grinned. The now angry garden gnomes were headed straight toward her. Putting her bow to her back, Jess drew her sword and ran toward them swinging and slashing her way through them searching for her lost friend. Bashing one on the head it took off and she followed hot on his heels. Then...that's when she saw him...Bobo. He was struggling to get free of the potato like creatures. They had him by his limbs as if trying to ripping him apart.

"Let him go!" She yelled causing the foot tall creatures to stop and look at her. For a moment all was still the Vajiri eyeing every single gnome in sight. The little creatures watching the young Vajiri who was slowly lifting the wooden blade. Then with a battle cry Jess ran at the small creatures her only intention to get her friend back.

Some scattered, others ran toward her forgetting the bear. Again and again she swung her weapon hitting her enemies with each blow, if each squeal and cry of pain wasn't enough to tell her otherwise. When the dust settled she was the only one left standing panting and sweating from the exertion. She ran to the white bear hugging him close,"Bobo! You're ok! I told you i'd come back! Next time you'll listen to me and not wander off unless it's safe.' Bobo hugged her back nuzzling her and Jess giggled from being tickled by his fur.

Their moment was short lived however as the garden gnomes now surrounded both her and Bobo. With one hand she held her blade warding them off, in her other arm she held Bobo close. Jess knew she wouldn't make it out on her own without help. She was tired and dirty...Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to like that. But the gnomes weren't go to let her leave with out a fight especially now that she beat most of them up, and now had Bobo.

As they started closing in on the pair Jess whistled loudly. Still they came for her and the bear and Jess did all she could to keep them at bay. Of course she was tired after fighting the walking potato heads for so long and was finding it hard to keep fighting. She was outnumber but fought on even when they brought her to the ground. She held on to Bobo even when they tried to pry him from her grasp. then Suddenly the little creatures halted in their assault and for a moment nothing happened. Then the sound of of barking was heard as well as panting. Lola burst through the plants scattering the remaining gnomes as she barked and snapped at them. The little creatures screamed in defeat and fear running out of the garden.

Jess cheered with Bobo moving in a cheering motion once they were free. With a final bark and growl Lola turned to the pair and yipped happily as she walked up to lick them, namely Jess. licking Bobo usually caused hair balls. Jess hugged the canine scratching behind her ear,"Good girl."

As they began the trek back Mrs. Weasley was heard calling for her and the trio hurried the way back. Once out of the Garden Jess stopped to catch her breath."Goodness deary you're covered in soot. Come on now lets get you a nice hot bath and dinner." Jess smiled and Lola barked,"You too.." The Weasley matriarch said to the canine."You look like you just fought with a garden gnome" the witch said playfully. Jess smiled at that, if the woman only knew.

**~x~**

After a nice bath and a hot meal Jess was ready for bed but first she needed to talk with her cousin which had become a nightly thing."So have you been behaving for Mrs. Weasley little one?" Skye asked.

"Yes"

"What have you been up to then? I heard you were covered in dirt today, what were you doing rolling in it?" The older Vajirian chuckled but Jess only smiled,"Something like that." Skye raised a brow but didn't question it further. They talked a little while longer before Skye had to go. Mrs Weasley came to tuck both her and Bobo in. Lola curled next to her. The red headed woman read her some bedtime stories before she finally drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of what type of her next adventure and what kind tomorrow would hold for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.


	30. Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song used in this Chapter is you guessed it, Pony by Ginuwine
> 
> A friendly reminder:
> 
> -lyrics will always be in Italics.
> 
> -If the lyrics DO NOT have quotations or brackets around them characters are using the song to listen to.
> 
> -If the Lyrics have regular quotations " " then a character is singing the the song
> 
> -If the lyrics have regular brackets [ ] the characters can hear the music but it is also being used as background music
> 
> -If the lyrics have BOLD Brackets [ ] then the song is being used ONLY as Background/Montage Music (meaning the characters CAN NOT hear it
> 
> -If the lyrics have BOLD Brackets and quotations then the song is being sung by a character as well as being used as Background/Montage music
> 
> if my explanation doesn't make sense well i hope you understand when you get to that part of the story when the lyrics start. if not im sorry i suck at explanations (/.\\)
> 
>  
> 
> Also…..WARNING! this chapter does involve the speaking of a serious topic, or i think i should consider it two particular topics (Bullying&Suicide). Which may or may not be triggering for some people or cause a sad or unwanted memory(ies) to resurface. Despite the playfulness that is also in this chapter i do feel it is only right to warn you. Its not explicit or in detail but i don't know anyones take on these particular subjects so i am warning you about it now. I myself have had my own personal experience with these topics and used that as I wrote. I felt it only right to do so and i feel that it helped with character development in a sense. whether or not you consider bullying serious..I am someone who doesn't condone it. The mentions of suicide is serious though and Im sorry if it brings any painful memories to surface.
> 
> If the smallest mention of the topic upsets anyone then please don't force yourself to read just for the sake of knowing what happens the most you'll miss is the beginning of a friendship between Skye and Neville as well as another bonding moment between Hermione and Skyler. I will mark where these topics are mentioned and end with an (*)

a lone figure pulled a cellphone from his pocket. The recipient was quick to answer,"Is there a reason you're calling me at three in the morning?"

"From how quickly you answered I doubt you were sleeping dear sister." There was a growl heard on the other end as well as 'Get out' and a grumbling of 'Can't do anything right'

"What do you want Ren?"

"Do you miss your toy?" He teased and Jenna growled again,"Speak quickly I have another matter to attend to."

"Don't you mean finish yourself off...you know I'd be willing to help." A laugh was heard on the other end,"Hmmm I know you would...but let's face it my brother not even you can compare to the lover in which I seek. Now tell me why you've called and maybe I'll let you listen."

"Such a tease you are." Though he did hate being compared to that girl, not to mention considered second rate. How could that girl be better at what his kind were born for. But now was not the time to compete for his sisters affections,"The message has been given though I think he'll decline out of pride."

"What do you mean?"

"It was just as the good doctor predicated...you should have seen how angry he was, how it affected their precious magic. But I did as you asked of me." He heard a sultry chuckle from the other end and shuddered at the sound,"Well that isn't so bad...pull a few strings and he'll come for your aide."

"Are you pleased then sister?" Jenna's voice dropped into a husky sexy tone and he could hear the smile in her voice,"Yes...now...I hope you're alone.."

**~x~x~**

The students of Hogwarts watched as yet another educational decree was hammered onto the wall. This one stating that clubs or groups no more then three people were allowed. Any greater than so, were and are to be disbanded immediately. If such a club wished to be continued students were speak with the inquisitor herself.

Neville walked the halls his thoughts wandering to many things. Mostly though they wandered to his family, like his grandmother and...his parents. But being lost in thought meant he was not paying any attention to his surroundings he hadn't realized his was in a corridor that seemed more or less empty at the moment beside he himself walking its length. What he failed to notice was the duel steps of both Crabbe and Goyle. The two Slytherins had just turned the corner and smirked to themselves noticing the lone and vulnerable Gryffindor.

*When close enough the two boys shoulder chucked the third. Neville only had a second to react but it was too late for a moment later he found himself on his back being kicked by the two Slytherins. Not sure who it was but one of them ended up kicking his face, and Neville could feel the blood coming from his nose. A minute later one said,"Watch where you're going Longbottom.." And with a chuckle the other two boys left him alone and bruised.

Neville groaned as he sat up holding his middle and face. Sure he'd been bullied, but it was never that physical it was usually a shove or a push never that and even still he knew it could have been a lot more worse. Clenching both his fists and teeth he began to stand from the ground. What would his parents say to him, if they knew? If they hadn't been tortured as they had. Would they tell him to fight back? Or turn the other cheek?*

When he was about half way standing he noticed something very peculiar. The wall before him had these sudden designs on it, and we're spreading rather quickly. The wall itself sounded as if it were moving but it wasn't. An outline of a large...door? Was made and soon enough where once a stone wall, now stood a large wooden door with large iron handles and plates. He watched as they opened inward slowly to reveal a large room filled with things he'd never really seen or heard of before. However it was not that he was staring at, no he was currently staring at a slightly surprised looking Slytherin.

It was Skyler Vega, she looked like she had just run a million miles or something by the looks of it. The girl was dripping sweat, dressed only in loose fitting sweats, black sneaker shoes and a grey shirt. Hair pulled back into a ponytail. Then he realized something...she was talking to him.

He hadn't heard what she said but seeing her take a step forward, he reacted in the only way he could, to try and get away. His attempt was in vain he winced causing himself to jerk back a bit too quickly and landed flat on his rear.

"Holy shit are you ok?" The Slytherin said kneeling at his side. Neville stiffened and seeing this Skye put her hands up as if in a surrender,"I'm not going to hurt you I swear...I just want to know if you're alright? And why your nose and lip are bleeding."

"Why?" He said rather coldly, surprising not only himself but the black haired girl as well. Skyler took a moment to look at the younger Gryffindor wizard. From what Harry and Hermione had told her about *him Neville was...a gentle sort...but Skye knew better. Those were usually the ones nobody would expect to kick somebody's ass...or shoot up a school...if pushed too far.*

"Because I don't condone bullying." She said firmly,"I'm not like my housemates...well those who give the house a bad name."

"Yeah right...how do I know you're not playing a trick so you can humiliate me later."

"Because a friend of my brother is a friend of mine." Before he could answer however the sound of footsteps was heard and before he knew it the Gryffindor was lifted quite easily and brought into the room in which he found the American leaving. He was settled gently on a nearby chair and watched as the older teen grabbed a white towel and handed it to him it was warm and wet."Here...you've got blood all over...here" she said with her hand moving in a circle above her own face.

"Thanks."

He hissed putting the cloth to his face and when he pulled it back to look, it was now Crimson in color. Slowly and gingerly he began patting the sore area of his face to clean it. Neither one said a word as he did this. It was only when Neville finished did they speak once more."You said any friend of your brother is a friend to you...I don't recall ever meeting your brother. Or that you even have one."

The Vajirian chuckled,"Oh you have, many have actually...Harry is the famous boy-who-lived after all."

"How is that possible? He's an only child." He said narrowing his eyes at her. Wondering what game she was playing at.

"I never said we were related. I only said he's my brother. Blood isn't what makes a family Neville." Said boy only continued to stare at her cautiously the only time he'd actually seen Harry and this girl in the same space was last year when she played the flute in the great hall or in one or two classes since then.

"Then why is it you don't talk to him or anything? How do I know that you aren't lying to me and-"

"Cálmate...damn look things are complicated right now ok but I've known Harry since he was 8 if you don't believe me ask him. And for the last time I'm not going to hurt you." The Gryffindor wizard eyed this girl closely. She was...different not only in the way she was treating him but there was just something about her. Actually sitting this close to her, he finally got a good look at her incredible eyes. When she'd first arrive he was sure they had more blue, from the quick glances and all the gossip from that time.

But here in the now, he saw that she had eyes that looked mystic an almost mysterious aurora about them as they seemed to glow all their own, having more of a purple sapphire color to them as well as an array a several others. But as he stared into her eyes he didn't find an inkling of hidden malice or pretense of kindess. He found found honesty and worry for someone other then herself, which wasn't counted on from someone of the Slytherin house.

***** "I...thank you." He said putting his head down. Skye's gaze softened as she sat where she stood not caring that she didn't have a chair to sit in as well."Who did this to you Neville?" The wizard glanced up to her then back down at the ground,"You don't have to do anything I can handle it. They've been doing it for years."

"And you think that makes it alright? No one should have to put up with this..." She said motioning toward him. Referring to the state he was in."Look...if you don't want to tell me that's fine..but you do have to tell someone if not me and if you like I can show you a thing or two in defending yourself."

"You'd show me how to defend myself with magic?"

The vajra scoffed at that,"No fuck that...you want them to stop?" Neville nodded vigorously."Then magic isn't the answer. I'll show you how to throw a punch. All it usually takes is a really good one to let them know you aren't someone to mess with."

"Why?...why help me?" Skyler sighed and leaned back on her hands and arms."Why not?...besides.." And Neville noticed how soft her voice had gotten,"it's better to try...then not do anything at all." When she didn't say anything after that, he grew the courage to ask,"Are you speaking from experience? Were-were you bullied too?" He noticed the sadness that shadowed her eyes because they dimmed a bit, as well as the small smile that didn't reach her eyes. He knew then that he'd touched a sensitive subject and wasn't sure what to say or how to change the subject. So he sat quietly for a moment a bit surprised by what Skyler said next.

"A few years ago...when I was a sophomore in Highschool...I had a friend..he was like you quiet mostly kept to himself. Well when he wasn't around me and our other friends. Anyway...he was bullied much like you are now..but it escalated quickly from name calling, taunts and threats to physical beat downs...we saw the signs that something was wrong...I saw them...but I never asked him what was going on, or tried to help. I was too worried about chasing girls and video games..." She chuckled humorlessly at that, "I figured because he hung out with us he was a tough kid and whatever he was going through...he'd get over it...I couldn't have been more wrong...half way through the school year...he..." She paused remembering this and Neville could see how painful it was for her talk about this, yet she continued on."He took his own life...his last words left in a letter."

Neville sat stunned wondering why on earth this girl who barely knew him, who was also in his rival house would speak of something so personal. His attention was brought back to her though as she found her voice once again."I.. I know this is a lot to take in. Especially since we've only just met but...you're a good person Neville...and I can't stand to see someone like you be torn down...little by little because you think you're alone and that nobody cares. You might not think these things affect you like that but they do...these actions and words can twist your mind and warp your entire personality if bad enough...in the...human world...some people are bullied to the brink of madness that they end up hurting...killing other people to...show the type of pain they've been caused. It's like a ripple effect and yet...the meaningless killings could have been stopped...if one person had just took the time to ask if anything was wrong."

When she finished...he understood. He understood why she was telling him this...because she had seen some of the many outcomes of what can become of a person in a situation like his own. For several minutes it was quiet both gathering themselves from such a serious and personal topic. When he finally spoke Neville smiled and said," Thank you...for helping me..and telling that."*

Skyler took a deep breathe but smiled back with a nod,"Anytime...you still want to learn how to defend yourself?"

"I would appreciate it." He laughed and Skye rolled her eyes but still smiled. The wizard looked around finally taking in his surroundings,"You know I don't think I've ever actually seen this room before...how did you come across it?"

"One of the house elves told me about it. I needed a place to...train. This apparently is one of the many hidden rooms here at Hogwarts."

"It's huge.."

"Yeah"

"Huge enough to..." He paused as he realized something,"How often do you use this room?" Skyler looked at him curiously,"Uh at least five days out of the week...usually during my break periods. Why?"

"Would you mind if...I use it too..I mean when you don't" quirking a black brow the Slytherin looked at the Gryffindor wondering what he was going to use the room for. Then again it really didn't matter it wasn't like she could say no it wasn't hers and besides if it meant he could use it as a sanctuary of some kind who was she to deny him."Yeah sure...why not" he smiled and stood to hug her thanks only to cringe in pain. He'd forgotten about his bruised midsection.

"Hey hey take it easy there buddy...when you're feeling up to it we can start your self defense sessions ok?"

"Ok." Neville said smiling brightly at his new found friend. Skyler stood from her spot on the floor and grabbed her bag she turned to the boy before leaving,"It was nice talking with you Neville...and just a heads up...I'm not ashamed of being your friend...but for the sake of your own safety..it would be best we keep our friendship under wraps ok...when things settle down I wouldn't mind chillin with you, Harry and the gang again...do you understand?" Neville nodded quietly.

"Good...oh and you should really ice that. Helps with the bruising and swelling...I'll see you around Longbottom" with a friendly wink she left.

**~x~**

Tiredly Skyler opened the door to her room and nearly jumped from surprise for what followed. A certain brunette latched herself tightly around the Slytherin's neck and Skye had to keep from yelping as she stumbled backward.

"Her-Hermione? What are you doing out up so late?" She asked once finding her footing. Hermione stood quiet for a moment before looking up into Galaxy eyes. The look in those brown orbs was one of something Skye had seen before but could not place where from.

"Neville...he told us how you helped him out today." The taller girl answered with a silent 'oh'. Hermione had been in the common room with her friends earlier in the day but when Neville walked in of course there was a few whispers and few people asking him what had happened. The boy ended up telling his house mates how Crabbe and Goyle had bullied him relentlessly for the past five years especially when no one was around. The two weren't the smartest, but they did know how to inflict pain.

Of course this revelation set off a firestorm of threats and schemes for revenge. The boy had only smiled at the support and caring he received from his housemates. He did however pull Harry aside to speak with him but Hermione had followed hoping that she could help her friend...

~ _"Harry do you have a moment?"_

_"Sure." Neville lead Harry away from the rest of the common room so as to speak a bit more privately."Whats the matter Neville?"_

_"Nothing at least...not at the moment. I just thought you should know...your friend..from America..Skyler-"_

_"You spoke with her?" Both boys blinked in surprise realizing that it was no longer just the two of them. Hermione stood by her head tilted sheepishly,"Sorry...I just well..I just thought that maybe I could help."_

_"You know her too?" Brown locks bobbed up and down from the silent answer. Neville smiled,"Well I think you should know..it was your friend that helped me out. She found me after those two wankers were done kicking me down." Harry had smiled proudly then,"Yeah that's Skye alright...but if she had caught those two in the act they'd be in the hospital wing right now." The bespectacled boy chuckled at the image of that last thought._

_"I really hadn't expected her to be that way but she was...and we talked for a bit..." The two noticed his tone had dulled a bit,"she told me something...something that helped me understand that I shouldn't be afraid to come to you for help. You are my friends after all."_

_"Of course we are? What would make you you think other wise?" The dark haired boy shook his head,"Anyway she offered to show me muggle self defense and well..."~_

"Then he said he had to go and ice his bruises." Both girls chuckled at that. Skye stretched her neck for a moment before remarking,"Well I'm glad I could help...but that still doesn't answer my question as to why you're here...and nearly tackled me haha"

Brown eyes rolled before the witch unlatched herself from the taller girl and went to sit on her bed. Skyler followed suit sitting close beside her and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I just came here to thank you for helping him the way you did...I don't think anyone truly noticed how he really was."

Skyler didn't answer she only wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the Gryffindor witch. Hermione brought her arm around Skyler, her hand rest at the nape of her neck. With the other hand she gently ran her fingers through black locks, scratching lightly at the scalp. Both hummed their appreciation for the contact. They'd missed the familiar electric feel that only came when they touched.

"You told him something personal...didn't you?" She asked softly and a silent nod was her only answer. Skyler sighed and whispered,"I just don't understand what made him think he felt he didn't matter like he did.."

"I'll be honest with you Skye...I think maybe it's because of the way most of us treat him. Taking his presence with us for granted. I admit even I have...I'm not proud of it especially after learning what I have about him.." The witch whispered back with a sigh still scratching lightly at Skyler's scalp."but I am glad you did what you did...its helped me open my eyes a bit more to the people around me."

"Well you have been doing everything you can to keep my brother alive haha" the vajra joked. Hermione giggled but sighed once more,"As true as that is...its still an excuse. And doesn't pardon my lack of being there for the rest of my friends."

"He's not helpless 'Mione...he just needed someone to give him that little boost. I'm sure if not me...then someone else would have helped him."

"Like who?"

"Luna for sure would have."

"You mean looney Luna? From Ravenclaw?" Skye lifted her head quirking a brow at the witch."I didn't take you as the type for name calling?" Hermione blushed realizing that she not only contradicted herself but also confirmed what she had just stated moments earlier.

Clearing her throught the British witch said,"I'm sorry...its not that I am...Gods what I am I saying...I've become what I always said I wouldn't"

"Oh yeah and what might that be?"

"Part of the so called in crowd." Skyler laughed at that,"I don't see how that's a bad thing?"

"It makes us forget that..at one point we were all like Neville. Not in the same predicament as him but similar in certain aspects. Skye, you know that before I came here I was usually alone. Even at the beginning of my first year here when I had no one to turn to..I was constantly teased but as time passed I did eventually make friends. Friends that are basically my family"

"That just means more people got to see...even if only a glimpse of the type of person you truly are."

"Maybe...still I think I've forgotten what it was like to be alone...or feel alone much like he has. No one should feel like that." Skyler pulled Hermione closer and tighter to her. Putting her head back to rest on the shorter girls shoulder."You're doing what you can...and that's more then what most do. You're trying...and that's a lot more then doing nothing at all."

"Were you ever...bullied?" Hermione asked softly laying her head to rest on black tresses."I was teased for a while when I came out...I was called a dyke, mal-flora all sorts of things but I had my friends and my family to support me...and I realized that they were all I needed. And if people were going to judge me because of who I liked and wanted to be with...there was no reason for me to try and please them. My Tio always told me it was the quality of the people you surround yourself with...not the quantity."

Hermione chuckled lightly at that,"Isn't that what you told me that day you took me to Olvera street."

***** "I guess I did Huh...haha well it's true...Anyway I may not have been bullied like you or Neville but I've seen enough to know that not doing anything about it...is as much of an evil as doing the tormenting..." The witch ceased her movements of running her fingers through the ends of black locks,"You sound like you're at fault for something like this."

"I told Neville about a friend that I use to have...he took his own life because he felt alone and unworthy to live. In his final letter he spoke of those he called friends...the people he thought he could count on...the people that failed him...and he was right...I saw it...I saw that he was hurting...how his eyes screamed for help every time I looked into them...and I did nothing...after he died I vowed I'd never let something like that happen again. Not if I could do something about it."*

After a moment of contemplating those words,"You feel you'll fail them...like you did him.." The Gryffindor said, knowing there was no need to clarify who them was...because Skyler knew who she meant. The Vajirian nodded,"I feel like in some ways I already have...Hell I couldn't protect Jess when we were stuck in that place...and Umbridge is tormenting Harry. I can constantly smell the scent of his blood from-"

"Hey." Hermione said a bit firmly bringing their foreheads together. She knew Skyler had yet to fully tell of what happened to her last summer. Even if she did speak of what did, she never gave in to the emotion she knew the older girl was surpressing. And even now a year later those events haunted her as if they just happened yesterday. Skye was the type of person that put the people she cared for above all else...and if she failed them in anyway...or felt she disappointed them somehow...the guilt of knowing she could have done something would eat away at her. Even now Hermione could see that Skyler had yet to even forgive herself about what happened to Jess. Even when the little Vajiri stated several times that what happened wasn't her fault. She didn't blame her cousin for it.

"None of that...is any of your fault do you understand? Your friend...he forgot what it was like to see the good in this world. There was no telling what would have happened even if you had done something…shhh..I know it's better to try but...it was his choice to give in to the darkness even when his light was right in front of his eyes. Anyone who's lucky enough to have some one like you as a friend...already has more then any riches of the world. Don't blame yourself because he didn't want to see it...and you had no control over what happened with Jess.."

"Yes I did...I had a choice-"

"To what? Do as they say or else? That isn't much of a choice...besides who's to say they wouldn't have done it any way even if you had obeyed them..." The arms around her waist tightened momentarily before loosening. But Hermione held the taller girl in place,"I'm sorry.." She whispered quietly,"I didn't mean to bring up painful memories...I came in here to thank you for helping another friend not to cause you to face the pain you keep inside."

Skyler let loose a shaky breath and Hermione brushed their noses together feeling as well as hearing the other girl relax."I see it...even when you think you've hidden it away...I won't force you to talk about such things...but promise me...promise you won't keep me out forever.." Skye gave a small smile and nodded silently and the brunette returned her smile. The pair stayed in a comfortable silence, glad for the company of the other. It had been quite a while since they were able to be with each other like this.

As they basked in each other's presence and touch a thought came to Hermione...it had been months since she and Skye had been like this yes, but it was not this that brought a sense of worry to her it was something else and so she broke their silence by asking,"How have you been sleeping?"

Skye cleared her throat,"I've been taking sleeping droughts..."

"Are they that bad Skye?" A nod her answer."Hermione will you..."

"I'll stay...and be you're teddy bear."

"Actually I was going to ask you if you can give me a massage..it feels nice when you message my scalp like that makes me wonder just how good you are with your hands.." Skye gave a suggestive grin,"but I'll take what your offering." Brown eyes rolled as the witch playfully pulled the top of black hair. The older girl yelped but laughed. She was only teasing after all. Hermione leaned back, pulling the other girl with her until they were both laying down, she knew she shouldn't have come but she had to. She missed Skyler way too much, even if she saw her every day. But seeing her and not being able to speak with her were two different things and it was driving her a bit crazy that she couldn't speak to the older girl because it was a safety precaution. She missed this, being with Skyler like this. She wouldn't admit it but she too had started taking sleeping droughts. Not being able to find an ounce of sleep on her own. Of course Ginny teased and would always refer to that moment she walked in on herself and Skyler.

Actually just thinking of that now made her blush. In all honesty she'd never been touched like that before and Hermione found that she liked it...a lot. The affect Skyler had on her was something she just couldn't figure out, like for some reason despite everything the Vajirian always entered her thoughts and...the witch would catch herself daydreaming. Or how with a single glance or smile she would feel her heart race and a smile grow on her face. The truth of the matter was...she liked Skye...as in more then a friend. But she was still too scared to do anything about these growing feelings. Still not knowing if they were her own or due to the magic that marked her. And even if the witch had figured that part out there was still the matter of, if Skyler still had any sort of interest in her as more then a friend... _well she did kiss my chest...friends don't do that...but I can't be too sure...maybe with a little more time..._

Hermione was taken from her thoughts when she heard light snoring. Skyler was out like a light. She giggled still running her nails across the the older girls scalp soothingly and realized that they were laying on top of the blanket. She found quickly that she didn't mind though, Skye was warm and kept her so. Taking more comfort in the feel of the tall body pressed to hers. Brown eyes drifted close until finally she found peaceful sleep. A content smile on both their faces.

An unseen figure who had hid in the shadows watched as the pair slept blissfully unaware of the third presence. They only watched a moment longer before disappearing.

**~x~x~**

"Miss Vega your continual disregard for the dress code will not be tolerated anymore."

Students sat quietly watching as their DADA professor reprimanded the Slytherin girl. Hermione and Harry watched as Skye only gave a look that said 'what are you talking about' and 'What are you going to do about it' the Vajiri had become a major thorn in Umbridge's side. Especially after Harry begun teaching Dumbledore's Army.

Pulling the simplest of tricks and pranks on the toad face woman. Like replacing all the sugar she uses for tea with salt. Or washing the woman's 'babies' as she had stated once. Apparently Umbridge had a large collection of plates with pictures of kittens on them. Skye's punishment then was to clean the DADA classroom, which on Skyler's part, insisted that included the professors office as well. Seeing as it was part of the class room. It had taken two weeks for the kittens to come back. Needless to say Skyler wasn't allowed in the ministry official's office anymore.

The things Skyler pulled were small to say the least and didn't require magic at all well except for one account. Skyler had come in with a note for a student. Umbridge had stood from her seat to retrieve it. But when she went to sit back down she yelled and gave a girlish scream and instantly stood up finding several tacks on her seat. She looked up finding that the Vajirian was already gone. There was another instance when Skye had poured a nice layer of clear glue on Umbridge's seat. When the woman had tried to get up from said seat only to find that she could not, Umbridge swore up and down that it was Skyler but had no such proof that it was her. Then again she had accused Fred and George of such childish tricks. Still she hadn't the slightest bit of evidence it was either of them.

These little displays were quite entertaining especially when Umbridge did her best to try and keep a calm demeanor. Now Harry and Hermione watched as their friend was scolded like a child. And from the look the pink toad had, she was up to something herself.

"I have repeatedly asked you to dress accordingly and since you will not comply...well I'm afraid I'm forced to re-enforce educational-"

"Uh yeah this sound completely fascinating but get to the point I have other messages to deliver for Madam Pomfery." The woman smiled sweetly which made just about everyone cringe. Skye just looked like her like she was crazy,"This evening... During dinner you will strip and be made to wear the correct attire, and I do mean you will do this in front of the entire school. "There were several whispers as the Slytherin took a moment to speak. Brown eyes met green as Harry and Hermione glanced toward each other then back to their friend and professor surprised to see a sly smile play across Skye's lips.

"Of course professor...I will try not to be late"

Neville turned in his seat to the pair and whispered,"What do you suppose she's up to?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Umbridge wants to humiliate Skye." Hermione said, Neville shook his head,"I know that but...Skyler what do you think she's up to? Why else would she seem so...ok with it." Hermione looked to Harry, she was curious too after all Skye did not have the...normal anatomy of one of their gender. At least not anymore, still the older girl was pretty sensitive about that and she was sure not even Harry knew about it yet. A mental image of the morning she found out about that certain…appendage flashed through her mind...as well as the image of Skye touching her much like she did when she found the markings. Only in this image they were both naked and...Hermione mentally shook the images from her mind and fought hard to hide the blush beginning to flush her face. Why did she have to think of something like that...especially now...in class..

"I don't know.." Harry said,"but knowing Skye she's bound to do something crazy." He looked to his friends. Neville smiled with a nod. But when he glanced at Hermione,"Hermione are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

**~x~**

Word had spread amongst the students of Umbridge's punishment for Skyler. Needless to say...no one was late for dinner tonight. However the absence of the headmaster was evident, which was odd and no one seemed to want to challenge Umbridge's say of such a punishment. When everyone was settled for dinner Professor Umbridge stood from her seat and called for one Skyler Vega to come and stand beside her.

All eyes shifted to the Slytherin table when said girl stood and strutted up the aisle. A confident smirk on her face. On a stool was a fresh set of the school uniform, being as Skyler had 'personalized' her current one.

"You may begin." It was only a second later did a loud bang caught everyone's attention. A minute later it was heard again and again repeatedly. Umbridge turned to the professors table,"Minerva, would you be a dear and go and see what that is."

"I would...of course I can not. It would be unbecoming of me to ignore the rules you've set."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well due to your educational decree we are not allowed to leave until the dinner hour is finished." The short woman looked to the other staff and found that the others would not comply to the request. The toad woman's voice seemed to grow a bit sweeter if that was even possible as she said,"Fine...please see to it that miss Vega does what is required of her for the moment."

The students watched as the woman in pink walked out of The Great Hall to investigate the strange loud noise, but had not expected for the large doors to slam shut and lock.

"Well I guess that means We can't leave until I get this over with." All eyes turned back to Skyler. A grin on her lips. All were silent as they watched the american girl snap her fingers once and music began to fill the great hall. Still with a grin on her face Skye sauntered down the steps toward the house tables...

_I'm just a bachelor_  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Skyler undid her outer robe as she walked to the nearest table which so happened to be the Gyffindor table. Stepping to stand on top of it. As she did her robe fell to the ground. For a moment all were stunned by what she was doing but it didn't take long for everyone to realize what was happening.

_Gotta be compatible_  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

Sauntering a quarter of the tables length she began untucking both her shirt and pull over vest. Reaching to the hem of her vest she paused and smiled mischievously at her peers. Only just milliseconds later someone yelled,"Take it Off!" She complied of course as she began swaying and moving to the chorus.

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Once the vest was off she swung it above her head as her school mates cheered loudly. The loud banging sound from the hall now forgotten as the students of Hogwarts were witnessing their first strip show. Skyler threw her vest and began loosening her tie.

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Harry clapped proudly he knew his sister was up to something. He just didn't think stripping was part of her repertoire. Then again this was Skyler, she'd talk him into wearing a dress if she wanted to. But he was glad she hadn't…yet. He turned to his friends and laughed at their blushing faces. Deciding to go along with it more Harry reached into his pocket and began tossing some coin on the table. Many students doing the same shortly after.

_Sitting here flossing_  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

Seeing this Skyler grinned wider. Now with her tie hanging untied around her neck she pulled the nearest female student up from her seat. She was cute if Skye was to be honest. The Gryffindor stood shyly as her house mates cheered for her to do the same as the Slytherin but the older girl had other plans. The Vajirian danced close to her pressing and sliding against her, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she did so. The poor girl was as red as a tomato by the time Skye flipped her shirt open. Cheers grew louder (especially from the boys) as she gave them a glimpse of what was underneath her clothes. The Gryffindor girl looked mesmerized by Skyler's toned abs and reached out to touch. She did of course and nearly fainted, especially after Skye grabbed her wrist and slid her hand all the way around her waist, grinding lightly against the shorter girl.

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Suddenly there was another bout of cheers and the everyone looked to the Hufflepuff table as a boy stood atop his house table and began doing the same as Skyler stripping and teasing. Soon enough a few other began doing the same and there was at least 3 people on each, well besides the staff table. Who's occupants were blushing madly and a few looking a bit uncomfortable.

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

 

Hermione sat red face as she watched what was happening. When Skye first started she had looked to the staff table wondering if the professors were going to stop her, instead she was a little surprised to see amusement in their eyes as well as a few of them trying to hide their grins for someone one who was so openly defying Umbridge. Of course after that she cheered much like her school mates enjoying this display...much more then anyone could have realized that is until Skye had pulled up some random girl on the table with her. Brown eyes had narrowed then and her brows furrowed in a small scoul.

Ginny who was sitting next to the older witch turned from her yelling and cheering to look at her friend. She took delight in knowing full well why she was scowling and grinned from the idea she suddenly had. She stood slightly in her seat waving her arms to get her Slytherin friends attention. It took a moment but when she did the red head motioned to the brunette sitting next to her. A devious smirk plastered on both their faces and Skye strutted over to where her Gryffindor witches sat.

_If we're gonna get nasty, Baby_  
First we'll show & tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
(Oh)  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team  
(Ooh)

Brown eyes widened upon seeing the Hispanic girl sauntering over to her. She sat frozen in place as she watched Skye slowly slide her shirt from her shoulders causing many to go wild. Hermione's breath hitched from seeing Skyler's body. It was tone and strong but lean from her intense training. She could see the twitch and movement of muscle with every move she made. Hermione's eyes roamed over the expanse of exposed skin and the markings of said skin. They were beautiful and just like she had predicted Skye's mark was on her right shoulder.

She watched hypnotized as the Slytherin sunk to her knees right in front of her. While still grinding her hips. The two made eye contact then and did not break it. The world around slowly began to fade and it was just the two of them. Skyler unbuckled her belt and smirked when the brunette snuck her tongue out to moisten her lips, she was enjoying this much more then anybody else it seemed. Slowly she pulled her belt from the loops of her pants and whipped it to the side, causing surprise but enjoyment all the same. It didn't matter though her eyes were only on the witch sitting before her. Crawling on all fours momentarily until the two were face to face and Skye slipped her tie, which was still hung around her neck, around Hermione's. Gripping both ends she slowly began to stand bringing the witch to stand as well. Hermione ended up having to stand on her seat due to height difference.

Hermione for her part felt her heart pounding in her chest as well as the rush of blood in her ears. She was panting now. And was finding it really hard not to touch, as well as pull the taller girl into what would most likely be a searing kiss. And that wasn't even the beginning of what she wanted to do to Skyler at the moment. Gods they were so close now...maybe if she leaned in...she was so close to tasting those lips...

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Taking notice that she was leaning in Skye pulled back with a teasing grin and wink as she stepped back and her hands slid down her stomach to the top of her pants and unbuttoned them...however due to the excitement no one noticed the sound of the Great Hall's doors opening.

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  


"What is going on in here!?" The high inquisitor looked to the students who slowly stopped what they were doing as they sat looking at her. Looking around she found the one she was sought for."You!" She yelled,"Come with me."

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Skye smirked as she made her way to leave with the toad woman, still only in her bra, pants, shoes and gloves. Walking the rest of the tables length and jumping down. She turned to her school mates and gave a mock salute.

_If your horny, Let's do it_  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Neville watched as their friend swaggered out of the large room. A sly smile never leaving her lips. Once they were gone the students laughed and talked adamantly at what just happened. Even those of Slytherin house felt somewhat prideful in the their house mates antics...after all no one really like the high inquisitor...or her damned decrees. Unless they were Filch, but that was pretty much it.

_(Ride it)_  
(My Saddle's)  


Minutes later Ron who had been too busy fuming over the fact that the filthy Slytherin that Harry called his sister had danced the way she did with Hermione, asked,"Oi where's Fred and George?" Neville and Harry looked around and shrugged.

Somewhere hidden in the castle two boys who looked very much alike congratulated each other on a job well done for giving a fruitless chase to Umbridge. They couldn't wait to plan something else with their friend.

**~x~**

"She should be expelled for doing what she did. Stripping in the middle of dinner...like some some harlot. It's degrading and distasteful." Dumbledore who had sat listening to the woman rant for the last twenty minutes remained silent when she finally finished. He turned to his student who now had a shirt on and asked,"Is there anything you have to say for yourself Miss Vega?"

The teen nodded,"I do sir...I was only following Professor Umbridge's instruction." When the headmaster remained quiet she continued,"It was her after all, who asked me to strip in front of the entire school."

"That is absurd I did no such thing"

"Quite the contrary you did indeed demand her to strip in front of the entire school." One Minerva McGonagall defended. She had come in about ten minutes ago and had not spoken until now.

"I allowed no such-"

"Pardon me professor but what on earth caused you to give such a demand in the first place?" Dumbledore asked cooly. But it was Skyler who answered,"Well you see sir she claims that I have disregarded the schools code in dress. But as I'm sure you are well aware, the rules only state that I wear the proper attire during classes as does her decree which enforces this. Neither one however, states that I can not wear my uniform as I see fit meaning that I do not have to wear the skirt if I choose not to."

The wizard nodded his head,"A valid point and what of...your actions during dinner?" Again Skyler answered before the ministry inquisitor could,"As I said, she told me to strip...she never said that I couldn't do it my way. In any case I did comply with her demand regardless" Dumbledore turned to the Gryffindor head of house silently asking her input. The woman merely nodded in agreement with the teen that she did in fact follow through with what was asked of her. A slight pink color frosted her cheeks,"Despite Miss Vega's rather unruly...enthusiasm. She did do what was asked of her." She added.

"And what of the music?" Dolores asked frustrated now,"Under the rule of educational decree number-"

"States music must not be played during study hours. As I'm sure we're all aware it was in fact our dinner hour. There for your accusation is once again void because I still did not break the rules."

Sputtering for words Dolores found that she had nothing to say back. This girl had her points covered it seemed and was making a mockery of the rules she'd made and of her. Not for much longer though, soon enough she would find something to be rid of Dumbledore, and then the girl wouldn't be able to hide behind him for protection any longer. And when that happened she was going to make that girl pay for making a fool of her. With as much dignity as she could muster from blabbering like an idiot Dolores Umbridge turned on her heel leaving the head master to his pets.

They watched as the short woman walked out of the office."I must say..you are enjoying getting under her skin." The wizard said once she was gone a small smile on his lips."But I would advise caution...She is not one to be outdone."

"Of course professor. But may I ask why you had been absent for dinner?" Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat."Please sit…I believe there is something rather important we do need to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.


End file.
